Naruto G2: New Heroes of the Leaf
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Next Generation Fic. Volume 2: Chap 25: Inoryou Nara must rely on his intelligence to beat his opponent, the 'Metal Tiger of Iwagakure'. NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaRin, ShikaIno, ChoTema, NejiTen, KonoHana, SuiKa.
1. Arrival of the New Genins

The blonde girl was in shock. Blood. She was covered in it. Around her were dead bodies of Cloud Ninjas, most of them around the Chunin level, and maybe a couple of Jonins. None survived. But she has no memory of what caused this slaughter.

All she can remember was a group of Cloud Shinobis taking her mother away from her before having no memory of what happened after that. By the time she could even remember a thing, she was in the arms of her concerned mother, Hinata. Her elder brother was checking the corpses.

"Mom, what just happened?"

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_01: Arrival of the New Genins _

_By: PikaFlash _

**_Beta Reader: Chidori vs Rasengan _**

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

At Ichiraku's Ramen shop, Naruto was having a bowl of Ramen. A blue-haired teenager wearing an **ANBU** mask walked to the shop and sits next to Naruto, in front of a bowl of ramen, ready for the newcomer.

"How's Sanae, dad?" asked the **ANBU**.

"She's fine, for now," replied Naruto, as he ate.

"So, what will the official reports say about the incident?"

"As you were the first one on the scene and you got yourself an A for Report Writing, you tell me."

"Sanae was chasing after the Cloud Ninjas who has kidnapped Mom. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. When she tried to confront the ninjas, she was in danger, so I had no choice but to kill those who threatened my sister."

Naruto looks at his son. "You know...something doesn't feel right about this. There is no way Cloud Ninjas could easily enter the village, let alone kidnap your mom within the village walls."

"So, someone must have given them information." Yuki starts on his ramen.

Naruto had a bit of thought. "Could it be possible that..."

"No," said Yuki. "Even if he did pass on some information, we would have taken measures to make changes so that the information would be outdated during the two years since he betrayed us. And even if it wasn't outdated, those Chunin-rank Shinobis aren't skilled enough to escape from our **ANBU**...or me. Unless I'm mistaken, they weren't expected to succeed in the first place. They were doomed to fail from the start."

Naruto was clueless, and this was his son talking to him. Yuki sighed and he began to explain.

"Think about it, father. When you intend to kidnap someone, the best possible way to do it is to have as little kidnappers as possible. Whoever ordered them to do this was either an incompetent client or someone with an ulterior motive to do this."

_'Could it be that someone wanted Sanae to draw some of the Kyuubi's power she was born with,'_ thought Naruto as he remembered what happened at the hospital...

* * *

**Flashback - The Previous Night **

At the hospital, Tsunade looked at the blonde girl. "I didn't think it would happen this soon," said Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Sanae's anger was enough to draw some of the Kyuubi's power," explained Tsunade. "As a result, she lost control of herself. Luckily, if your son hadn't arrived in time to seal her power, we would have a repeat of what happened to Konoha on the same day you were born."

"But why kidnap Hinata again, after this long?" asked Naruto. "Such a move would destroy the treaty we had with the Kumo, since they made the first move."

Sasuke entered the hospital room.

"I got the interrogation report. Those ninjas killed were missing-nins from Cloud. Someone hired those Shinobis to kidnap Hinata as soon as they went rogue," reports Sasuke. "Surprisingly, the information came easily, without the need of any interrogation techniques. The shock from the slaughter was enough to break him."

**End Flashback **

* * *

"You think she'll be back to her old self?" asked Naruto.

Yuki finished his Ramen and puts down his chopsticks. "You're lucky that your face hasn't been placed on the mountain yet, Dad.

Yuki finished his Ramen and puts down his chopsticks. "You're lucky that your face hasn't been placed on the mountain yet, Dad." Though I believe you should agree on giving Tsunade-baachan's face a mustache has a bit of artistic value."

Naruto looked towards the mountain to see the past five Hokage's faces vandalized.

Yuki takes out a coupon. "Bet you a free Ramen coupon that I can catch her."

"You're on," said Naruto. "But you can't use any jutsus to catch her or you'll lose."

Yuki returned a smirk. "Don't worry...knowing my sister, I don't think I even need use a single Jutsu."

* * *

**A Week Later... **

At the Ninja Academy, academy students were waiting for the results from the Academy examiner, Iruka. He looks at the students and a sense of Deja Vu has hit Iruka. Some of them are children of his former students. The second generation definitely has some resemblance to their parents. Some with even similar personalities.

A few of the students had Iruka's attention. Especially on a pair of twin daughters belong to his favorite student.

Sanae Uzumaki was acting like her father while her twin sister, Hikari was silently sitting in the corner, watching Sanae from a distance. She is worried about her sister, since Sanae was at the hospital a week ago.

There were other students...Shikami. She's the oldest among the kids currently at the Academy, by a year. She didn't pass the previous year's test because she slept right through it. She got a big mouthful from her mother and a few threats from her brother, Inoryou, who happens to be participating in this year's exam and he made sure his sister doesn't sleep through it.

Then, there's the Uchiha Brothers, Raikoumaru (using the shortened name of Rai, with fangirls calling him _'Rai-kun'_ when he's not within earshot) and Chidori (Chi for short, but not as popular as his twin). The most popular duo in the Academy. A lot of girls have interest in the elder brother with black hair, Rai, who is this year's top rookie and has a sense of coolness around him. A few girls also have their interests on Rai's younger brother, whose black hair has a few pink streaks, Chi, whose friendly personality could help get any girl closer to Rai.

* * *

Once everything has settled down, Iruka has began to announce the teams

"Alright, here are the teams that you are going to be in," called out Iruka.

Sanae was excited. In her mind, she was hoping to get the team that she wants to be in.

"**Team Seven**: Uzumaki Sanae, Uchiha Rai and Uchiha Chi."

As soon as she heard who was going to be on her team, Sanae silently cursed. She's now the enemy of every Uchiha fangirl of her age, though the Uchiha in question is up for debate _(One claimed that the girls are looking at him while the girls claim that they're looking at the other brother)._

'Well, that's just my luck,' thought Sanae.

"**Team Eight**: Uzumaki Hikari, Aburame Shirai and Inuzuka Garu."

Sanae looks at her sister. Both sisters didn't need words to communicate with each other, especially when something gets in between them. Sanae sends a glare at Hikari. _'I wanted to be on Team Eight.'_

_'Too bad for you, sis,'_ was the reply from Hikari as she sticks her tongue out without anyone seeing. When it comes with certain boys, the silent Uzumaki sister becomes another copy of her father.

"**Team Ten**: Nara Shikami, Nara Inoryou and Akimichi Chohi."

* * *

Once all of the teams were announced, a female Jonin wearing an orange jacket over a green bodysuit and light-green leg warmers (that's what got the Genin's attention, as those Genins has never seen wearing ridiculously colored leg warmers) suddenly ran into the room, only to be stopping when she collided with the teacher's desk.

"You sure are early, Miyabi-sensei."

"I need to tell to you about something important, Iruka..."

"What is it?"

Miyabi whispered to Iruka.

"What? You're kidding. I need to speak to the other instructors about this."

"What about the other Genin Teams?" asked Miyabi.

"Tell them to wait for their Jonin-senseis," said Iruka, taking the list with him as he left. "For the time being, you take Team 10 until this problem is settled."

Miyabi looks at the Genins and waves at them. "I'm Miyabi Lee, but you can call me Miyabi-sensei! Which one of you is Team 10?"

* * *

Half an hour has passed and the only teams remaining were Team 7 and 8. Sanae has gone off to the bathroom due to a stomach ache, leaving only 5 Genins in the room.

"Our senseis are sure taking their time," said Chi.

"Jonins are highly skilled ninjas," said Shirai. "I'm sure it won't take long to fix any problem that comes up."

At that moment, a Jonin entered the room. He has the same white eyes as Sanae and Hikari. A member of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Nagi.

"Cousin Nagi?"

"That's Nagi-sensei to you, Hikari," said the Jonin. "I'm the Jonin Instructor for Team 8."

"Well, that's us," said Garu. "See you guys later."

Team 8 has left, leaving behind the Uchiha Twins from Team 7. Sanae still hasn't returned from the bathroom.

"I'm bored," said Chi. He stood up and walked to the blackboard. "No duster." Chi looks around the room for a duster or some suitable substitute when he finds a brick outside a window. "Ah, this would do." Chi climbs up and makes sure that the brick holds up on the sliding door. Chi sets up the brick so that it will fall on the first person who opens the door and walks in.

"You could hurt someone with that," said Rai. 'But I love to see the look on the Jonin's face.'

"I'm sure Jonins have hard heads."

Sanae has returned to the classroom. "Hey guys..." Smack!

Rai watched the scene. _'Bull's-eye,'_ said an inner voice in Rai.

"Oops." Chi looked at the unconscious teammate, and then he looks at his brother. "Maybe you go pull her in while I reset the trap."

Rai proceeds to pull Sanae's unconscious body into the room as Chi recovers the brick..

* * *

The tardy Jonin was walking along the corridor when she finally reached the class room. "Now that's new," said the Jonin, looking at the brick being held up by the sliding door. "Usually it's a board eraser, but I think this is a bit too extreme."

The Jonin opened the door for a distance, carefully avoiding the falling brick.

"Damn!"

The Jonin walked into the classroom. "You could have hurt someone with that brick."

"It happened once," Chi said, pointing at Sanae, who was rubbing her head after recovering from the falling brick on her head.

The Jonin sighs. "Alright, let's us go somewhere we can talk."

* * *

Team Seven were on the roof top of the academy. "Now, I think we should introduce ourselves and tell everyone what we love, what we hate and maybe dreams and ambitions, if you feel like it."

"Why don't you start first?" asked Chi.

"Very well. My name is Nanaya Aoi Hatake but to you it's Aoi-sensei. I got things I like and things I don't like. I also have my own dreams and ambitions but if I were to tell you those things at this moment, I will have to kill you. Now it's your turn. The one with annoying pink streaks in his hair."

Chi looked insulted. "Annoying? Girls find it exciting and rebellious." Chi runs his hand through his hair. "Anyway, my name is Chidori Uchiha. I like to impress girls and hate it when they go for my more popular brother instead of me. My ambition is to be the best Shinobi of this village and defeat my brother."

"That's not impressive, Chi." Sanae stood up. "My turn! I'm Sanae Uzumaki. I love to eat Ramen. My father is the Hokage, so it is my dream to be a Hokage, to be like my father and Granny Tsunade!"

Aoi smiled. "Good. That leaves us with the other Uchiha." Rai looks at Aoi.

"Fine," said Rai. "I'm Raikoumaru Uchiha. I have not many interests at the moment because I have one dream. To be the most powerful Uchiha ever..."

Chi sighed. "Rai...you'll never be able to reach Setsuna's level. She's a Jonin, just like our sensei. I think your aim is a bit too high, brother," said Chi.

Rai sighed. He stood up and walked off.

"Shouldn't you stop him, Sensei?" Sanae asked Nanaya.

Nanaya shrugged. "It's a family matter. It's best if we stay out of it."

Chi sighed as soon as Rai left. "That's what stems his motivation to be the best. He always has the ambition of beating our elder sister in a fight since father as got the claim of being unbeatable. I would want to fight my sister too, but only when I am at her level." As soon as Rai is out of sight, Chi then whispered to his remaining teammates, "Seriously, my father hasn't said anything about it, but I think he knows that our sister is the most powerful Uchiha in the family."

Nanaya looks at Sanae and Chi. "Ok. Chi, get this information to Rai as quickly as possible, because tomorrow, we are going to have a test. I want you to meet me at the training ground at 5 AM, sharp," said Nanaya. Then she remembered another bit of important information. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast."

"No breakfast?" asked Sanae. "Why?"

"Well, don't blame me if you have stomach problems or throw up after we're done." Nanaya disappears in a puff of smoke.

**01 End **


	2. The New Team Seven

**5 AM **

Sanae walked off a path and she finds Rai and Chi waiting.

"How did you wake up this early?"

Rai looks at Sanae. "What are you talking about? I always wake up this early."

_'Besides, Inner Rai doesn't get up this early, so it gives me some peace,'_ thought Rai.

Chi yawned.

"Chi, on the other hand...he prefers to sleep in."

* * *

**Six Hours Later... **

Aoi arrives at the training ground, where Sanae, Rai and Chi were waiting with Sanae sitting on her gear, Rai standing still and Chi playing with a Yo-Yo.

"Yo!" greeted the Jonin.

"What took you?!" screamed Sanae.

_'It's nearly lunchtime and you told us to come here six freaking hours ago,'_ said Inner Rai. "Finally you're here," said the stoic Rai.

"A green bird tried to annoy the hell out of me by asking the same question over and over for the last six hours in the Jonin lounge," explained Aoi. The trio couldn't tell if she was lying or she was telling the truth. The bottom half of her face is covered by a dark pink mask and her forehead protector is covering her left eye, but she was keeping a straight face.

"So, shall we begin?"

**

* * *

Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_02: The New Team Seven _

_By: PikaFlash _

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Naruto was having an early lunch at Ichiraku's. At that moment, Iruka walked to the shop and sat next to Naruto.

"That is just like you, Naruto," said Iruka. "Having ramen as soon as you have the chance."

"Why not join me for lunch? I'm buying."

Iruka sighed. "Well, if you insist."

Iruka sat next to Naruto. "What do you think of the chances of your daughters surviving their test?" asked Iruka.

Naruto grinned. "Hikari, she'll do fine. As for Sanae, it's all up to what she knows."

* * *

Aoi placed an alarm clock on one of the wooden posts and took out two bells. "Here's your test. You have one chance to do it with me. If you fail, you'll be sent back to the Academy and start over from the beginning."

Chi was surprised. "Wait? This is a pass or fail test? How come our parents never mentioned it? How come you didn't mention it?"

"Must have slipped my mind," said Aoi. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, it's a simple test. Steal these two bells from me in any way possible, and I warn you, be prepared to kill me if you have to. However, anyone who failed will be sent back to the Academy..."

"What did..." said Sanae.

"...you..." followed Chi.

"I won't even think about finishing that..." said Rai. Unfortunately, Inner Rai had the same thoughts as his teammates. _'...say?'_ finished Inner Rai.

"You see, since we are at a time of peace, we don't need too many Genins at the moment, so in order to trim the fat, only three Genin teams will pass this year."

* * *

In the trees, two **ANBU**s were watching Team Seven from a distance.

"This would be a little exciting," said the pink-haired Jonin. "Ever since Nanaya was asked to be a sensei, she hasn't passed anyone either because they weren't able to complete the test properly or she just didn't like them."

"Either way, she's going to be as brutal as her father, just like what he did to our parents," said the Blue-Haired Jonin. "Speaking of fathers, we should head back to **HQ**. If we don't give that report to your dad, he might consider cutting our pay and maybe forcing us to cancel our date."

* * *

The younger Uchiha brother had a grin on his face. "I'd like to have a go at her first!"

"Chidori, no!" yelled Rai.

In less than a second, Chi was face first on the ground, with Aoi having a foot on Chi's back.

"You should have listened to your brother, Young Master Chidori," said Aoi. "But not to worry...you'll have your chance. I've set an alarm to go off at noon. Anyone who fails to get a bell by then, they will be tied up and be forced to watch me eat."

Aoi took her foot off Chi so that he could get up. "The test will begin when I say _'Start'_."

The three Genins were about to take off for their hiding places...

"Ready...Start!"

The Genins quickly went into hiding.

"Looks like they've begun hiding. Now, all I need to do is wait..."

Chi was in the closest hiding place near Aoi. _'I have the best position for a sneak attack.'_ Chi runs his hand through his hair. _'But I can't give up this big chance for her to drop her guard if I do something unexpected. I'm sure Rai and father will understand.'_

Chi decided to do the most unexpected thing. He jumped out of his hiding place. "I want a rematch! One-on-One!"

In the other Uchiha Brother's hiding place, he slapped his own forehead. _'What kind of freaking Kamikaze tactic is that?!'_ screamed Inner Rai.

"Idiot," mumbled Rai.

Aoi sighs as she takes out a familiar orange book from her weapons pouch and decides to read it. "In your case, you barely passed the test at the academy, so I don't really see you as threat to me. Tell you want...I'll give you one of the bells I have if you steal my book from me. But I will only give you three chances..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hatake Household, Kakashi was looking through his bookcase.

"Erm, Rin. Where's my Classic Icha Icha Paradise book?"

"Nanaya borrowed it," came the reply from the kitchen. "After all, she likes reading those books because you read them to her when she was learning to read."

Kakashi sighed. "The least she could do is tell me she borrowed it...I wanted to read it today. Well, like father, like daughter."

* * *

"Well, I think one's enough for me, thank you!" yelled Chi. He tries to take Aoi's book straight off her. Aoi swiftly moved the hand that's holding the book and smacks Chi on the head with the book.

"Strike one."

Chi retreated for a bit to prepare himself for a second try. _'Maybe a grab tackle would work...'_

Chi tried to tackle Aoi down, but she easily avoids Chi and smacks Chi's head with the book again, making Chi fall face first into the ground.

"Strike two."

_'Maybe I should do something different.'_ Chi stood up and waited...hoping that Aoi would make the next move before him. Unfortunately, Chi did not notice his Sensei silently sneaked up behind Chi, crouching, with a grin and a hand sign. "Strike three...you're out," said Aoi as she placed her hands together to form the hand sign of the tiger.

_'She's going to blow him to bits!'_ screamed Inner Rai. "I wonder..." said Rai.

_'I don't like the look of this,'_ thought Sanae as she watched the scene.

"Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!"

Before Chi could react...

"A Thousand Years of Pain"

...Chi was sent flying into the air from the _(literally) _rear attack. Chi ended up getting knocked out on impact to the ground...

_'Looks like Chi is blasting off again!'_ screamed Inner Rai as the outside self sighed. "How embarrassing..."

"Leave yourself open to the enemy like that and I might try to make it 10, 000 Years next time," warned Aoi as she continues reading her book. "Oh, so that's why she broke up with him," Aoi commented as she continued her story.

Sanae happens to be in Aoi's blind spot at this moment...

"Time for a quantity over quality attack," said Sanae as she does the hand signs. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!"_ (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_

Sanae created several Shadow Clones. "Now attack!" ordered Sanae.

The Clones charged towards Aoi.

_'I might have to do this one a bit differently...'_ thought Aoi as she remembered her conversation from the previous night.

**Flashback: Last Night **

"Try not to get my sister's bad side if you have to," warned Yuki. "After all, she did slaughter a Jonin and almost a platoon of Chunins, with her own bare hands, I might add."

Aoi nods. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll make sure to put her to sleep if that happens."

**End Flashback **

Aoi kept her book back in her weapons pouch. _'Don't want her to ruin my book. Dad will kill me if something happens to it. It's a Classic. Besides, I've always wanted to try this move out against a Genin...'_

As soon as Aoi was surrounded by the shadow clones, Aoi placed her hand on the ground and spins her leg. "Konoha Senpuu!" _(Leaf Whirlwind)_

The move was able to knock away and trip some the clones, causing them to disappear. 'I wonder if this first wave is to find my weak spot.' "Konoha Senpuu!"

Aoi used the move to get rid of the remaining clones that tried to get closer to her.

_'Then again, I don't recall Sanae being as smart as Yuki,'_ thought Aoi. _'But that doesn't mean I should underestimate her.'_

From the trees, the older Uchiha brother smirked. _'I can see a weak spot. Now, if Sanae can continue to distract Sensei...'_ thought Rai.

Rai suddenly launch a barrage of shurikens at the Jonin sensei. But this Jonin is well prepared for such an attack, and with more Shadow Clones attempting to steal her two bells, Aoi quickly did a running slide under a few shadow clones, using the projectiles to wipe out a few Shadow Clones and causing mass confusion among the clones.

"Watch where you're aiming, Rai!" screamed the Sanae clones. Because of the distraction, now the clones have lost sight of her sensei. "Where did she go?"

All the clones were desperately searching for their enemy.

* * *

Chi quickly recovered. "Time for me to use my newly patented weapons." Chi takes his yo-yo out of his weapons pouch and attached two six-star shurikens on each side of the yo-yos. "Now to try out my new **Yo-Yo Shuriken**."

* * *

"No point hiding anymore."

Back at the battle, Rai jumped out of his hiding place on top of a tree and does a few hand signs. _'If she's hiding among the Clones, then I'll smoke her out!'_ Inner Rai may appear to be the complete opposite of his outer self, but that doesn't mean that Inner Rai is like his brother. After all, sometimes, two minds help build good battle strategies. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" _(Fire-Release: Great Fireball technique) _

Rai spits out a large ball of fire towards the Shadow Clones.

The clones look up towards the ball of fire. "What the...?!"

All clones engulfed by the flames were eliminated, but Aoi was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?!" As soon as Rai's foot touches the grass, he did not spot the rope trap he was about to spring...

"Hyaaaa!" Rai was hanging upside down under a tree with one of his foot caught on a rope.

"Rai!" Sanae quickly got out of her hiding place. She quickly takes out a kunai and makes her way to rescue her teammate when she didn't see the same trap along the way...

"Kyaaaa!"

At that moment, Sanae disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone that was caught in the trap.

* * *

"Awww man, that was a shadow clone," grumbled Aoi as she looked up from her book.

"Enjoying your book, Aoi-sensei?"

Aoi looked up to see a slightly burnt Sanae.

"So...you were hiding among the clones?" said Aoi. "That explains the reaction you had when Rai used his fireball jutsu."

Aoi suddenly sensed something strange with Sanae's Chakra movements. The burns Sanae had suddenly healed. "Well...I can see why you're a Jonin," said Sanae as she starts to show signs of change.

Aoi quickly kept her book. The thing she feared would happen is starting.

_'I have only one chance to use a Genjutsu. For now, it's safer if she thinks she's ripping me to shreds than it actually happening to me.' _

Aoi quickly did a few handsigns.

* * *

Chi finds Rai hanging upside down.

"Have you seen Aoi-Sensei?"

Rai points towards where he saw their Sensei doing some handsigns. "I think she went that way."

"Thanks, brother!"

Chi runs off.

"Could you at least help release me?" asked Rai.

_'No, I think I'll stay here and play dead for the time being,'_ said Inner Rai. _'It gives me a good view of the area. In fact, my gravity defying hair looks nicer upside-down.'_

* * *

Sanae was in a state of sleep, dreaming of her triumphing over her sensei.

Chi appeared in front of Aoi. "Ok, Sensei. Time for round two and this time, I won't fall for your tricks again. Eat Yo-yo shuriken, Sensei!"

Chi threw his yo-yo shuriken at Aoi, but she easily dodged it. Chi had a smirk on his face. "You didn't see the string I attached to my weapon, did you, Sensei?"

Chi quickly pulled the string, causing the yo-yo Shuriken to return towards Chi. With the string, Chi could direct which way the yo-yo shuriken can return and this time, it hits Aoi right from behind.

"Got her!"

Unfortunately, Aoi used a Kawarimi right before the weapon hit her, replacing herself with a wooden log. And with the yo-yo shuriken stuck to the log, it was being pulled towards Chi.

"This is really going to hurt," said Aoi as she watched from her hiding place.

Before Chi could react, the log hits Chi straight in the face.

"Why won't you give up while you're still in one piece," said Aoi as she jumped out of her hiding place.

Chi was recovering from that last hit. The sensei was barely breaking a sweat.

"So, you ready to give up?" asked Aoi.

Chi had a smirk on his face. "Well, I recalled reading the _Art of War_ in the library a few days ago and I remembered the _36th stratagem_."

"And that is?"

Chi made a run for it away from Aoi.

_'He underestimates __me.__' _thought Aoi as she looks at the timer. _'He thinks he can outrun a Jonin.'_

"I call this a tactical retreat!" yelled Chi.

* * *

The alarm rang. Time's up and Chi was tied up onto a wooden post since he foolishly tried to escape from her.

"You guys are the worst team I've had!" said Aoi. "No seriously, I like you guys."

Sanae and Chi had a smile, thinking that they're going to pass.

"But, I don't know if I should call you a team since I didn't see you guys shown any teamwork at all!" Aoi sighed. "The reason for this bell test was to actually test your ability to work as a team. But I suppose for starters, someone was in a bit of a rush. In fact, he ran off like a scared little puppy dog."

An embarrassed Chi wish that he could shrink into non-existence when he heard that.

Aoi looked at her other two students. "And the two of you barely work together at all. While one was distracting me with her shadow clones, the other simply used whatever attacks without planning or caring if an ally was in the way. I'm disappointed with you lot."

"I'll give you one last chance after you eat your lunch...however, as _'Young Master Chidori'_ tried to chicken out on me earlier, I have no choice but to have him tied up. If anyone feeds him even a single grain of rice, you can forget about being a Shinobi."

Aoi exits the training ground in a puff of smoke.

* * *

As Rai and Sanae were eating their lunch, Sanae suddenly said, "She's right. If we are to stand a chance against her, we should work together and form a plan. But in order for us to do that, we need Chi to help us."

Both Rai and Sanae looked at their hungry teammate. "We won't be able to do this if he's hungry," said Rai. "After all, hunger is more deadly than any blade. I would feed my brother but what about our Sensei?"

"You are forgetting what I have the Byakugan," said Sanae. Then, she realized that she has the most useful Dojutsu. "Now that I mentioned it, I should have used it during the earlier test."

Rai face faulted at the realization _(Chi would have but he's tied up)_. _'You only remembered it right now?!'_ screamed Inner Rai.

Sanae laughed. "Well, I was hungry, so I completely forgot about it. But whatever it is, we have a better chance of passing if we work together."

_'She has a point,'_ said Inner Rai as Outer Rai sighed as he took a spoonful of rice from his lunchbox. "Open your mouth, Chidori."

"Thanks, bro." Chi ate the rice.

Unfortunately for Team Seven, Aoi was sitting on a nearby tree secretly watching the trio. Luckily for her, Sanae was still too distracted to use her Byakugan. "Time for me to make my appearance..."

* * *

"So, I guess someone decided to disobey my order..."

The trio were paralyzed, not from any jutsus but from fear. They were busted and their times as Genins are certainly over.

"Please, there's no need to say anything. Just seeing you three feel some spine-chilling terror should be enough entertainment for me. In fact, you three made the right choice."

"What?" asked Chi.

Aoi smiled. "You passed. Congratulations, you three are now officially Genin."

Sanae, Rai and Chi looked at each other. "I don't get you..." said Rai.

"The point of the bell test was to test your ability to work as a team," explained Aoi. "The hunger and the bells acted as a wedge between the three of you. But surprisingly, you three lasted longer than the other teams I had before. The others I had before either run away, gave up or didn't make the right choice."

"Let me tell you something. There was a Genin team who had the fastest record in getting the bells and they all passed because of their teamwork. The team had a Genin could use shadow clones, another Genin was one of the two top Rookies in the Academy and the third was a master strategist. The strategist devised a strategy that distracted the Sensei while the Shadow Clone Genin made a move towards the sensei. However, the shadow clone was merely the first distraction. More shadow clones tried to jump in and steal the bells, but in the confusion, the top rookie was able to sneak in during the confusion and stole both bells, right under the sensei's nose."

The trio was listening to the story. "Well then, judging by the time of day and the Hokage's habits, anyone up for a celebratory lunch at Ichiraku's? I'm pretty sure your parents will be happy to hear your results."

"Count me in!" said Sanae happily, with the mere mention of her family's favorite Ramen shop.

"Well...I could do with a..."

As the group left, somehow they've forgotten their pink-haired comrade...

"Erm...didn't anyone remember me being tied up here?"

A kunai flew towards Chi and it missed him by mere inches, though it did cut the rope.

"Erm...thanks?" Chi loosened his bonds.

* * *

"You didn't have to tell them how we passed our bell test, Nanaya," said Setsuna as she was leaning on a tree trunk. "But saying I was one of the top two rookies...that was close to giving it away."

"If I said both of the top two rookies were in that team, they would have figured it out easily," replied Aoi. "Well, maybe Raikoumaru. Don't know about the other two."

"What's your evaluation?" asked Setsuna.

"Well, Rai is far too focused while Chi is a little bit of an opportunist. Sanae prove to be a reasonable team player, though she's a bit like her father...unpredictable. There are moments that she could have used her Byakugan, but somehow, she never takes the chance to use it."

"So, you think you can handle it?"

Aoi smiled. "It could be possible that history is going to repeat itself...so I think this is going to be fun."

**End of 02 **

**A/N: This chapter had to go though a bit of expansion and filler to make it more complete. Anyway, any reviews you give will help raise the morale of the author (and possibly his slave writers and sweatshop idea department), though we're not _that_ desperate.**


	3. The Forest of Death Part 1

Naruto was sitting in his office looking through the entire list of potential Chunins who have entered into the Second part of the exam. Especially on files on the candidates from other villages. But most specifically a file on one team from Suna.

**Team Haruka of Sunagakure:  
****Jonin:** Akimichi Haruka  
**Missions Completed  
****S:** 0  
**A:** 0  
**B:** 1  
**C:** 5  
**D:** 18

**Genins:  
****Jinn Hikeru  
****Age:** 13  
**Additional Info:** Lost an arm during the Hidden Sword Rebellion.

**Masashi Ema  
****Age:** 13  
**Additional Info: **Has a unique bloodline.

**Zahiro  
****Age:** 12  
**Additional Info:** The Kazekage's adopted son.

"I'm surprised that they even made it to the Chunin exams," said Naruto as he finished with the file.

"Well, Uncle Hokage, considering that the parents of our current Team 10 has close relations to Suna, it was a wise choice to send them as an escort," said Riku.

"Well, good job on bringing Haruka's team here." Naruto look out of his window towards the statue of the past Hokages' faces. "It's been nearly 25 years since your Great-Grandfather's greatest battle against his own student, a legendary Sannin."

"Yeah," said Riku. "Around this time, Father would spend his time at Great-Grandfather's grave to remember what a great Hokage he was and hoping that he will be as great as both you and Great-Grandfather, possibly even greater."

Naruto smiled. "Well...Konohamaru needs some way to push himself to become the next Hokage after me. Oh, and Riku..."

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Tell your mother that your Auntie Hinata is inviting you guys for dinner at our place, ok?"

Riku smiled. Auntie Hinata's cooking is the best he has ever eaten. Even his Uncle Naruto and Cousin Yuki who are regulars at Ichiraku's ramen agreed. "Sure."

As Riku leaves the office, a file slipped off Naruto's desk, causing it to open when it hits the floor. Naruto picks up the file, sighing.

"Well, this is what I get for having a messy desk."

Naruto looks at the file. Info on Team Seven. Naruto smiled.

"I wish you luck in the Chunin exams, my daughters..."

* * *

Nanaya Aoi Hatake was sitting outside Naruto's office reading her favorite orange book.

"You seem pretty confident that your students would pass the Chunin exam, Nanaya."

Aoi looked up from her book to see a male Jonin standing in front of her.

"Nah, I just wanted to get them off my back for the time being," said Aoi. "Besides, I'm getting close to the ending, so I don't really want to be disturbed."

"You've been reading that book for the past two months since you started training your Genin students, the least you could do is show some concern."

"I'm surprised you cared that I should care about my students even though you think that I appear to care less to hide the fact that I am really caring for their well being, Sarutobi."

That last confusing sentence did not seem to catch the male Jonin off guard.

"Ok, Riku. I'm pretty interested to see how they progressed," admitted Aoi. "What about your team?"

Riku points at himself. "My team? I barely got the chance to know them properly because it was Miyabi who decided to enter them into the Chunin exams days before I came back. But after seeing how they went on their last mission...I'm very confident."

Aoi smiled. "How's your sister?"

"She's doing well in the hospital, though she did say that she needs to train by herself a bit more to keep herself from getting sloppy, considering that she was caught off guard by yours truly," said Riku. "I'm more surprised that she was the one who recommended that I should be my team's Jonin sensei instead of her."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

**_Chapter 3: _**_The Chunin Exams - The __Forest__ of __Death_

**_(Part 1: The Girl and a Vixen) _**

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

**The Second Chunin Exam - ****Forest**** of ****Death**

_Aoi: The __Forest__ of __Death__...in the past it was the perfect place for as it's large area surrounding a building will test the survival skills of potential Chunins. It was only recently used for this year's Chunin Exams due to the fact that a couple of years before, it was used as an intense battlefield which almost caused a fire that burnt a quarter of the forest down, forcing the higher-ups to stop using the area for exams until the trees and plants regrow and not to mention the danger with burnt out trees and their weak branches. Anyway, back to the story... _

In a clearing, A Genin from Konoha dropped on his knees and fell to the ground, utterly defeated by his opponent.

"Nothing personal...just getting rid of the competition early on," said Garu as he checked his victim for a scroll. "Well, I've hit the jackpot. A Heaven Scroll."

"Good." Hikari suddenly sensed a change in the air. "I'm going off to look for Sanae. Something is going to happen to her and I want to make sure that she doesn't get hurt..."

Before Hikari could leave, Shirai and Garu stopped her.

"Wait...just in case you run into some resistance," said Garu. "I'll lend you Yami to watch your back."

Shirai gave Hikari a small bottle. "And here's something just in case."

"Thanks. Now, you guys go on ahead."

* * *

Team Seven wasn't having much luck in finding a team with the other necessary scroll.

"No such luck!" Chi cried out. "Two teams we've taken out and we end up getting Heaven Scrolls. I want an Earth Scroll and I want it now!"

"Wait," said Rai. "I think this may be an advantage for us. Now that we have three Heaven Scrolls, it increases the chances for one of us to get both scrolls. Not to mention that we can use them as baits to get an Earth Scroll, thus saving us the time and energy to do things."

Sanae, Chi and Rai each took a Heaven Scroll. "What do you suggest, Rai?" asked Sanae as she keeps her Heaven scroll in her weapons pouch.

"Our first move is to gather food and scout the area for anybody with a scroll," said Rai. Rai took out his Kunai and made a mark on a tree trunk. Its getting dark soon and we need some shelter to hide from any enemies in the area."

* * *

Two foxes were hiding behind some bushes, watching a female blonde Genin walking towards the river.

"Is she the one I must watch?" asked the smaller fox.

"Yes," said the larger fox with white fur. "This exam will push her to the limit, but we do not want her powers to go berserk like the last time. Believe me; I was there when I saw it happen..."

* * *

**Flashback **

Yuki was walking back to Konoha with the same white fox following him.

"So...what name should I call you once we get back to Konoha?" Yuki asked the fox.

"I think I'll go by my pet name," said the fox. "If I use my real name, Setsuna would probably get mad at me for hiding from her and kill me a second time."

Yuki nods. "True."

"For your information, my pet name is 'Sankon'."

"I'll stick with Sankon for now."

At that moment, one of Yuki's relatives ran towards him. Nagi Hyuga, son of Neji Hyuga.

"Talking to yourself, Yuki?" asked Nagi.

"Nagi? What are you doing here?"

"Your mother's been kidnapped and I'm in middle of trying to cut off the kidnappers."

Yuki looked at the sky to check his get a bearing of his surroundings. "Erm...isn't Kumogakure northeast of Konoha? Why are the kidnappers heading west towards me?"

"I don't know, but we need to rescue Hinata-sama."

"I can handle it myself," said Yuki as he puts on a Fox mask.

"Wait..."

Yuki disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanae was chasing after the Kumi-nins who have kidnapped her mother.

"Let go of my mother!" yelled Sanae.

"That brat is following us."

"Should we leave the woman and take the brat instead? She has Hyuuga blood in her."

"We're taking both...if she continues to follow us; she will fall right into our trap."

As soon as Sanae reached a clearing, she was suddenly caught in a shower of kunais and shurikens.

The leader stopped. "Stop! I want the girl alive."

Blood was dripping from the cuts she received. She was lucky that none of the weapons hit her vital organs. But Sanae's rage is building up faster than anything else could. "I warn you...if you do not release my mother...I will kill you."

The Jonin leader sensed the killing intent from the girl. "Don't make any sudden movements!" he ordered.

"No, I can take down this girl in a second," said one of the Chunins.

"No!"

As the Chunin tries to attack Sanae from behind, due to the fact that's where the Byakugan's weak spot is. Suddenly, a giant Fox tail appeared from the ground behind Sanae, impaling the Chunin as though the tail's fur was as sharp as a spear.

"What was that?"

The remaining 7 Chunins and one Jonin started to attack Sanae to avenge their fallen comrade, but eight more giant fox tails appeared from the ground and impaled anyone who dared to attack Sanae. Those unfortunate enough to survive getting impaled by the giant fox tails were about to face something worst. The tail that impaled them was not meant to kill them but to keep them from escaping from the true terror.

"Now, we have awakened a monster." said the leader as he watched his subordinates get slaughtered. Suddenly, an **ANBU** wearing a fox mask appeared in front of the leader.

"Kidnapping the wife of the Hokage, that will warrant a severe punishment," said the voice behind the Fox mask. "But this is also personal, since the woman you kidnapped is my mother."

Yuki knocked out the leader and quickly untied Hinata.

"Go to a safe place, quickly."

As soon as Hinata goes to a safe place, Yuki looked towards his sister. Sanae's loss of control now has made it unable for her to tell the difference between friend and foe. Seeing that he has no choice, Yuki prepares to do a few handsigns.

"Sankon, we have to use the seal now!"

The white fox released his Henge, revealing three fox tails instead of one. "This is why my pet name is 'Sankon'! I'm a three-tailed Kitsune."

Sanae made a charge towards Yuki, only to be trapped within a seal on the ground.

"Yuki, I can only hold the seal for a short time," said Sankon. "Use the charm we got!"

Yuki takes out a charm that appeared to be made from foxes' tails put together to form a fan and points it towards Sanae. "Forgive me, Sanae."

The fox-tail charm begins to glow as Yuki concentrates his chakra into the charm...

**End Flashback

* * *

"From a group of ten was reduced to one," said Sankon. "She's not aware of it, but once she is, she will be able to use it as thought its natural to her." **

"But why me, brother?"

The elder fox smiled. "Though you've been a fox longer than me, you only have one tail while I have three. And not to mention that I'm the smart one."

"You think Brother Saikoro will be a fox too?" asked the younger fox.

Sankon looked towards the sky. "No. He is the only one left who can release our clan from this curse. Even if it means betraying every living being in this world to do it. Now, go, Ina...go and guide Sanae to her destiny."

Sankon surveys his surroundings. "Crap...I hope Ina didn't get my bad sense of direction. Now I forgot which way I came in."

* * *

Shikami, Inoryou and Chohi were sitting in a cave.

"Ok, what's our situation like, Inoryou?" asked Shikami.

"Simple...find a team with a Heaven Scroll, since the scroll we have is an Earth Scroll" said the blonde Genin. "And maybe find some food along the way."

At that moment, a small fox walked up to the entrance of the cave. With the appearance of the fox, the mention of food within the minute and the Genin with perpetual hunger in the group don't make a good combination.

"FOOD!"

'Uh-oh,' thought Ina. The fox runs off with Chohi in pursuit...

Inoryou sighed. "I pity that poor fox. Oh well, if Chohi can catch it, I hope fox meat is edible. By the way, have you heard a rumor about Riku-sensei?"

"No, and I'm not interested," said Shikami.

But Inoryou continued. "Riku-Sensei's parents...some say that their marriage was more of a political move. After all, a daughter of the Hyuuga Clan Head and the grandson of the Third Hokage in an arranged marriage would certainly add more power to the Hyuga Clan."

"What's your take on it?" asked Shikami.

"From what I see in Riku-Sensei's personal life...those rumors have no grounds. In fact, I was spying one time on sensei's personal life and all I see is one happy family."

Shikami shakes her head.

* * *

Sanae was washing her face by a river. "Now that was refreshing..."

Sanae was suddenly pushed into the river. "Okay, that was uncalled for!" Sanae looks for the culprit that pushed her into the river. An unconscious fox was lying near the bank, due to the fact that it collided with Sanae from behind. As Sanae was about to check on the fox when a larger-sized Genin arrived.

"Thank you for stopping my dinner!" said Chohi.

"You're going to eat that cute little fox?" asked Sanae.

"Well, it's the only piece of meat in a kilometer radius!"

_'A kilometer radius? I thought this guy would run that distance to kill the guy who would call him the _"forbidden word"_.' _

The little fox looked at Sanae as Chohi picked it up by the tail.

"Time for dinner."

"NO! Don't eat poor little Ina!" screamed Sanae as she took the fox off Chohi.

Chohi gave a strange stare at Sanae. "You name the food you are about to eat?"

Sanae quickly take the Heaven Scroll out of her weapons pouch with her free hand. "Here, I'll trade you this scroll for Ina."

Chohi looked at Ina being hugged in Sanae's left arm, then at the scroll in Sanae's right hand. One is dinner and the other is the very thing that his team needs to get out of this deathtrap ASAP.

"You sure about this?" asked Chohi.

"Rai and Chi each have a Heaven scroll, so I'm sure they'll understand..."

Chohi had a disappointed look. "I hope you made the right choice."

"You idiot! I'm not going to eat her!" screamed Sanae.

As soon as Chohi leaves with the Heaven scroll, Sanae looked at the fox. "How did I know you name and what possessed me to give my Heaven Scroll to Chohi?"

The fox looked at Sanae.

* * *

Behind a tree, a shinobi was listening in on the conversation. "Two Heaven scrolls? Perhaps Keiko could try getting one of those scrolls."

Another Shinobi was sitting on a branch above. "Well...she has to do it herself, since she's the one who needs to be a Chunin."

At that moment, both Shinobis felt a chill in the air.

"That Chakra...of all the worst possible times," said the Shinobi sitting on the branch. She quickly jumped off the branch. "Takeshi, if that Chakra tells us who we think it is..."

"Our top priority right now is protecting the Tsuchikage's sister, Keiko," said Takeshi. "And if we come across another team, we'll have to knock them out for their own safety if necessary."

* * *

A Shinobi team from Sunagakure was walking through the forest without a care about their surroundings, since they're confident that anything they come up against will be easily eliminated. However, as though a sudden chill ran through the entire forest, the leader of the team, with the distinctive Japanese Kanji _'Ai'_ (meaning 'love' and the very same kanji on Gaara's head) on the back of his shirt, stopped.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

The female of the group looked at the leader. "It felt as though all my fears have come true for a second, Zahiro."

"That fear you felt is actually Chakra emitted from a person with a strong killing intent," explained Zahiro. "I know, because I'm familiar with it."

Zahiro is the adopted son of Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, former prison cell of the One-Tailed Tanuki. Zahiro is the complete opposite of his father at the age of 12, as Zahiro adopts a belief that love is something that unites people so that everyone can work together (or something to that extent), and as a reminder, Zahiro even requested that all shirts he wears would show the kanji _'Ai'_ on the back.

"Whatever it was, it certainly sent a chill down my spine," said the third Suna Genin.

Zahiro looked at his teammates. "We have to warn the Konoha Teams," he ordered. "There's no way that Chakra would come from any of the Genins participating in the Chunin exam. We all would have felt it when we were together."

* * *

Rai was sitting at the designated meeting point when a Shinobi walked into the area. Rai looked up and notices that this man does not have any symbol on him that represents which Hidden Village he's from. Rai came to the conclusion that this person is not here for the Chunin exams.

"You don't look like a Genin," said Rai. "In fact, you must be after something we have."

"It depends...are you Setsuna Uchiha's little brother?" asked the Shinobi.

Rai didn't flinch at the mention of his sister. Either this guy is an acquaintance or an old nemesis. (_'I'd pick the latter,' said Inner Rai._)

"What if I am?" asked Rai.

"Then, this will hurt her more than it hurts you," said the Shinobi.

_'Now I'm in trouble,'_ said Inner Rai. _'I wonder what Aoi-Sensei would say about this…" _

An imaginary Aoi appeared in Inner Rai's mind.

_'I would recommend that you should run...unless getting gutted like a fish is part of your agenda today,'_ said the imaginary Aoi.

Inner Rai nodded in agreement.

_'I'm going to die today and my inner self comes up with an idea that Chi would pick...' _thought Rai.

**End of 03 **

* * *

**Post-Fanfic Segment and Next Chapter Preview **

A pink-haired Uchiha was at a desk with the daughter of Kakashi, Aoi Hatake.

"Hello and welcome to a new segment in this fanfic. I'm your host, Setsuna Uchiha together with our first guest, Nanaya Hatake."

Aoi scratched the back of her head. "Of course, to those lowly peons, I'm known as Aoi Hatake to them."

"Care to explain that inconsistency, Nanaya?" asked Setsuna.

"I'd like to blame Miyabi Lee on that part," explained Nanaya. "You see, Miyabi and I were talking about names and it just so happened that our full names were compared. _'Nanaya Aoi Hatake'_ against _'Miyabi Midori Lee'_. Green brains thought that someone stole her name considering that **_'Aoi'_** means green (to Miyabi) when actually it was chosen by my mom because I have the same blue eyes as her, since **_'Aoi'_** also means blue. That resulted in a one-on-one challenge of _rock-scissors-paper_. Winner gets to be called by the other name by their own Genin team."

"So, are you happy you won?" asked Setsuna,

"Yes and No," answered Nanaya. "I'm not happy I won because I won't be using Nanaya by my team anytime soon. But I'm also happy because I get an excuse to be in a terrorizing mood to my students." Nanaya smiled under her mask.

Setsuna looks at her watch. "Anyway, before we end this segment, would you reveal the preview to the next chapter, Nanaya?"

Nanaya looked at a script.

"Next time on **_New Heroes of the Leaf_**, will the Team Seven survive their encounter with this mysterious Shinobi, while at the same time trying to survive the Second Chunin Exam? Plus, the new Shika-Ino-Cho trio unite and Suna-nin Zahiro shows off a little bit."


	4. The Forest of Death Part 2

**Apologies for the late update, but I had to delay posting this up due to the fact that I couldn't contact my beta reader. But after waiting for a whole month I'm just posting this chapter as it is, just as I did with chapter 3. So, if you think this chapter is not as good as the previous ones, I would rewrite it (together with chapter 3 if necessary) and find someone else to beta read it first...**

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams - The __Forest__ of __Death_

_(Part 2: Escape from the __Forest)_

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

**A/N:** I am extremely worried and annoyed with the standards of fanfiction these days. I've seen fanfics with less than 500 words (I'm pointing at fanfics with 2 or more chapters full of one-liners) getting more reviews that any of my fanfics with at least 1000 words that is better written with that sort of crap that is hardly worth calling a fanfic.

**A/N 2:** Chidori vs. Rasengan wants to help plug my fanfics, since not many people would read and take the time to review my fanfic.

**A/N 3:** Speaking of plugging, why not read and review **The Naruto News Show Finale** _(at lease add a couple of reviews to make it 40)_, my one-shot fanfic, **Konoha Cheesecake** _(Some reviews would be nice to tell me if it's good or not)_ and Chidori vs. Rasengan's **Seal of the Cursed** _(so that he can be inspired to update)_.

Anyway, here are the known Konoha Teams in the Chunin Exams:

**Team Seven - Sensei: Nanaya (Aoi) Hatake  
**Sanae Uzumaki  
Chidori Uchiha  
Rai Uchiha

**Team Eight - Sensei: Nagi Hyuga  
**Hikari Uzumaki  
Shirai Aburame  
Garu Inuzuka

**Team Ten - Sensei: Miyabi Lee/Riku Sarutobi  
**Shikami Nara  
Inoryou Nara  
Chohi Akimichi

* * *

**Earlier**

A group of Genins were waiting in front of a desk with a couple of proctors checking on the paperwork and the list of Genins participating in the second Chunin exam.

"So, this is the first time you're a head proctor for a Chunin Exams?" asked a proctor.

The Head proctor wearing mostly green nods. "Yep! My sensei actually recommended me to be a proctor and somehow my father's sensei agreed promising that if he will put all his support behind me, or else he'll be joining my father to the great youthful beyond, whatever that means."

_'At least you're not as bad as that Crazy-Snake-woman the last time I did this,'_ thought the Proctor as he mentally recalls the crazy snake proctor with a fetish for Dango.

At that moment, the Head Proctor suddenly jumps onto the desk to make an announcement. _(A/N: It is a very Sturdy desk, thankfully, considering that the weights she's secretly carrying would wreck the table the moment she jumps on it.) _

"Shinobis and Kunoichis participating in the Second Chunin exams! Just in case you don't remember who I am, my name is Miyabi Midori Lee, Head Proctor of the Second Chunin Exam! But you are free to call me whatever you like as long as the name is not _'Midori'_!"

Most of the Genins had to cover their ears since Miyabi's _'speech'_ sounded more like yelling, especially with the unnecessary aid of a megaphone.

The other proctor quickly removed the megaphone from Miyabi. "Is it necessary for you to use that thing, Miyabi-sempai? You nearly shattered my eardrums."

"Sorry, Asakura." Miyabi looked back towards the potential Chunins candidates. "Ok, boys and girls! Here's what you need to know:"

Miyabi shows off two scrolls, each with different symbols. "One is the **Heaven Scroll** and the other one is an **Earth Scroll**. Each team will receive one of these scrolls before entering the Forest. Now, what you need to do is to get the other scroll from another team, if they do happen to have it. What you won't know is which team receives which scroll, so you could end up having duplicates. But I'll let you guys figure out what to do with it. But the point is that each team must get both **Heaven** and **Earth Scrolls**, make their way to the center of the forest, towards the tower. As soon as you enter the forest, a time limit of three days will start."

"**Five Days**, Miyabi-sempai!" hissed Asakura, correcting his superior, while at the same time reminding her a few bits of info she missed.

"Ok, three days seemed unrealistic for you kids, so it will be a **Five Day** time limit. And before I forget, the **Forest of Death** is more dangerous than it was once before because part of the forest caught fire after a major battle a couple of years back, so beware of burnt trees and stuff! Oh, and don't die."

Then, Asakura remembered another important information for the Genins, but by then Miyabi walked away, so Asakura decides to make an announcement that Miyabi completely forgot to mention.

"By the way, if you open any of those scrolls, you'll be immediately disqualified," announced Asakura.

* * *

Almost a day has passed since the Genins entered the forest. One Proctor decided to patrol around the perimeter to check for any Genins who decided to give up.

"I'm at Gate 32. All clear at this time. Over," reports Asakura into a comms device while standing at one of the entrances to the Forest of Death.

_Reply: 'Copy that, Asakura.' _

The Chunin proctor Asakura decided have a drink from his water bottle. Once the proctor finished his drink, he sensed movement behind him, so he quickly parried an attack from behind with his kunai. Asakura was able to turn around to take a look at the face of his opponent. "I-it's not possible...you're supposed to be dead."

* * *

Miyabi Lee, Head Proctor of the Second Chunin Exam was sitting on a chair with a few other proctors who were on standby for the next shift, in case a Genin team decides to give up and turn around.

"Everything should be peachy right about now," said Miyabi. Then she puts her finger on a comms device in her ear. "Asakura, you should be at Gate 33. Over."

There was no reply. "Asakura, are you at Gate 33? Over."

* * *

At Gate 32, the Gate was forcefully opened and Asakura quickly sends a message to Miyabi before he loses consciousness. "Miyabi-Sempai...'he' is still...alive and has...breached the Gate..."

* * *

After those words, there was silence.

"Asakura! Report! What's going on?"

Miyabi quickly gives her orders to the other Proctors. "We need to contact both **ANBU** and the Hokage. Now!"

* * *

Rai was sitting at the designated meeting point when a Shinobi walked into the area. Rai looked up and notices that this man does not have any symbol on him that represents which Hidden Village he's from. Rai came to the conclusion that this person is not here for the Chunin exams.

"You don't look like a Genin," said Rai. "In fact, you must be after something we have."

"It depends...are you Setsuna Uchiha's little brother?" asked the Shinobi.

Rai didn't flinch at the mention of his sister. Either this guy is an acquaintance or an old nemesis. (_'I'd pick the latter,'_ said Inner Rai.)

"What if I am?" asked Rai as he remains calm.

"Then, this will hurt her more than it hurts you," said the Shinobi.

_'Now I'm in trouble,'_ said Inner Rai. _'I wonder what Aoi-Sensei would say about this…' _

An imaginary Aoi appeared in Inner Rai's mind.

_'I would recommend that you should run...unless getting gutted like a fish is part of your agenda today,' _said the imaginary Aoi.

Inner Rai nodded in agreement.

_'I'm going to die today and my inner self comes up with an idea that Chi would pick...'_ thought Rai. _'But then again...'_

Rai was about to make his move when a shuriken tried to a string wrapped around the Shinobi and tied him up.

"How long are you going to just stand there and hold a Poker face, Big Bro?"

Rai quickly sprints towards the bushes for cover as Chi puts the string to his mouth and does the hand signs for a Fire attack. _'This may buy us some time.' _

"Katon: RekkaRin No Jutsu!" _(Fire Style: Fire Wheel Technique)_

A wheel created by a stream of flames surrounds the Shinobi, created by another bunch of strings surrounding the intended victim.

"My new Jutsu creates a wheel of fire surrounding my enemy thanks to masterful string movements from my Yo-Yo Shurikens," explained Chi. "Every revolution made by that wheel decreases the size, bring the flames closer to its target. Until..."

Unknown to the Shinobi, Chi had a hidden explosive tag stuck on a string behind the Shinobi. Once some small bits of flame lands on the tag...

* * *

"Miyabi. Do you have any idea who broke through Gate 32?" asked Sasuke.

"Judging from Asakura's last message...the one that has been declared as the most Dangerous Shinobi by the other villages, known only as Jiro."

"I see." Sasuke crossed his arms. "We really are in big trouble. This guy must be on an important mission if he's within our territory. But if any Genin unlucky enough to face him..."

Miyabi was able to keep an optimistic look on her face. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll find some way to survive."

Sasuke looked at the report. Naruto made a special rule that if he is unavailable or busy with other jobs, any military related issues (which includes the defence of Konoha and its people), Sasuke Uchiha or Neji Hyuga, depending on who is there, will handle it. If it's a civil issue, the Hokage's wife or Shizune will be the people to speak to. Since, this involves a breach of security and the death of a proctor and Naruto is busy with a few VIPs visiting Konoha, Sasuke is now in charge of the situation.

"Since we do not want to create mass panic, I suggest that we cut the Exam time to three days at least. Any longer will pose excessive risk to those Genins, and if we rush through with the evacuation, we might end up making it worst..."

* * *

As the flames died down and smoke cleared, that attack barely even singes Jiro's clothes. All it did was burn away the wire restraining the Shinobi.

"You pathetic little firebug. Your puny flames and cheap tricks are nothing to me."

Chi realized that he forgot to hide himself, all because he was showing off his new Jutsu.

Jiro was about to make his move when he notices that his legs have become stiff. "My legs..."

He noticed that his shadow is caught by another shadow. His eyes follow the shadow up to a girl, who happens to be controlling her shadow.

"You certainly have been causing a lot of trouble around here." Shikami was using her shadow to bind her enemy. "Don't you know that only candidates and proctors of the Chunin exam are allowed here during the exam?" _'This is going to be a real pain if I don't get any extra points for being a hero.'_

Inoryou walked out from behind a tree. "Of course, the only other reason why you're here is because you intend to assassinate or kidnap someone," said Inoryou. _'Chidori, you big idiot. If you had hidden yourself, we wouldn't have to come here and save your butt. Not to mention, your fire attack would only attract more attention towards here.'_

Jiro looked at the two Genins. "Ha...after seeing you two, you look nothing more than pieces of meat ready to be eaten."

"Did someone mention food?" Chohi appeared behind a tree, looking around.

"You idiot!" screamed both Inoryou and Shikami. Any chances of a surprise attack has been blown.

"Oh well, let me see what it looks like in your head," Inoryou did a few handsigns. Thanks to his sister's shadow holding their opponent down, now any jutsus Inoryou uses is as good as point blank range to Inoryou. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" _(Mind Body Change Technique)_

As soon as the Jutsu was used, Inoryou suddenly felt a feedback and was sent flying back, hitting a tree. Inoryou did his best to recover from the feedback. 'The jutsu failed. That guy must have another presence within his mind to resist me,' thought Inoryou.

"Inoryou, he's starting to resist my Shadow Bind!" Shikami was trying her best to keep her hold on Jiro's legs. 'The plan was to bind him and control him to the point that he won't do us any harm. But now, all I could do was to keep him from running around killing all of us since I can't bind his whole body and he's resisting both our techniques.' "I don't think I can hold him any longer!"

"Then, I'll stop him!" Chohi charges towards Jiro.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu: Right hand!" _(Partial Expansion Technique) _Chohi expanded his right fist to the point that the fist was five times its original size and lands a powerful punch straight onto Jiro's face, followed by an explosion that sent the shinobi flying into the forest.

"What the hell was that?" both Rai and Chi screamed.

Chohi's right hand was slightly burnt from the explosion. "I'm not going to do something like that again! That explosive tag was set off a bit too early!"

Jiro quickly recovered from the explosive punch. "I never thought that kids would give me so much trouble. But playtime is now over!" Jiro takes out as many shurikens and kunais as he could from his weapons pouch. "Now, I will bath this forest in your blood..."

Jiro throws the projectiles towards his enemies. Suddenly, a wall of sand blocked the projectiles from hitting their targets.

"I don't believe this..." mumbled Inoryou.

A Genin from Suna has entered the clearing, holding one hand up to maintain the wall of sand. "So, you're the one with the strong killing intent."

Rai and Chi looked towards the newcomer. "Who's that guy?" asked Chi.

Rai looked at his brother. 'Unbelievable! That guy was sitting next to you during the first exam and you didn't even notice him copying your answers?' screamed Inner Rai.

**Flashback to First Exam, Written Test **

Chidori was writing on his answers on his sheet. Unknown to him, his neighbor (the Suna Genin) had excellent peripheral vision and a third eye made out of sand that can easily copy Chi's answers without any problems.

**End Flashback **

"Some guy from Suna," said Rai.

"He's not just any guy from Suna," said Chohi. "He's the adopted son of the Kazekage, which makes him my cousin. Zahiro."

'This is not good,' thought Jiro. 'I should have gone straight to my target instead of attacking that Uchiha's siblings. I'm way over my head. Now I got the Tanuki to worry about.'

"There is no way any normal human being would have such feral Chakra in their body unless a demon is involved," said Zahiro. "Do you have a demon in you or did you make a pact with one? It doesn't matter...I will "

"This is a waste of my time," mumbled Jiro. "I'm outta here."

Jiro makes his escape in a puff of smoke.

"He's good," said Inoryou. "I don't think this is the last we would see of him."

Rai looked at his brother. "Anyway, what took you before I was attacked?"

Chi smiled. "Well..."

* * *

**Chi's Flashback **

Chi was searching for anything edible around the area when he comes across a girl who was sitting on a log doing something. Curious, Chi decides to check on the girl.

"What's the problem?"

The girl was caught by surprise. "Oh..."

Chi saw what was in the girl's hands. The cloth on her forehead protector was almost completely worn out and the metal plate with the Hidden Village's symbol was threatening to fall off.

"I see," said Chi. "You certainly have gone through a lot for that to happen."

The girl nods. "The problem is that I brought some material in case this happens, but I didn't expect it to happen in the middle of an exam."

Chi takes a look at the girl's attempt at transferring the metal plate to the new piece of cloth. "I should be able to help you with that, since you seem to be having some problems."

"Are you sure?"

Chi smiled. "Don't worry, besides, it wasn't done correctly..."

Chi looks up at the girl. "Anyway, the name's Chidori Uchiha, but you can call me Chi."

"My name is Keiko...Keiko Kagami."

**End Flashback **

"Now I see," said Rai. "You're being your usual self. I'd bet you gave that girl your Heaven Scroll..."

"Yep..." Chi takes out an Earth Scroll. "But I did get an Earth Scroll in exchange, since she had an extra Earth Scroll on her."

"What about fixing her Forehead protector?" asked Rai.

"I just told her to do her best so that if we do face each other later on as opponents, she must give me with a worthy challenge," explained Chi.

Rai just could decide on sighing because of his brother's attitude on the opposite gender, or be satisfied because they got the necessary scroll.

"Anyway, where's Sanae?"

At that moment, Sanae entered the area with her new pet fox. She suddenly noticed that there are two other teams in the same area.

"What's going on? Did I miss dinner because I smell something has been recently cooked."

* * *

Unknown the few Genins who participated in the battle, an observer nearly slipped off a tree branch she was standing on, but thanks to a few quick Chakra control and legwork, Hikari was able to keep herself on the branch.

"After all that fighting, explosions and loud noises and she barely notice a fight took place there?" mumbled Hikari. "I'd better head for the Tower." Hikari looked towards the darkness. "Yami...we're going."

* * *

The two teams from Konoha and Zahiro were sitting around a campfire with some fishes being cooked, since its dinner time.

"We need to be on our guard. Not only from other Genins, but from that other guy," said Inoryou. "For now, we'll stick together for the rest of the night to give us a bit of a rest."

"I'll keep a lookout." Zahiro volunteered. "After all, I don't really need much sleep anyway."

Sanae looked around. "Hey, where's your team?"

"I sent them ahead to wait for me..."

At that moment, a blue-haired **ANBU** wearing a Fox-mask jumped into a clearing, catching the Genins by surprise. "I see that you guys are alright. Anyway, I'm here to relay some important information. Due to unforeseen events, we have no choice but to reduce the time limit of five days to two and a half days in order to speed things up. As the first day is almost finished, you have only one day and a half remaining to reach the tower in the center of the forest."

Chi was about to ask a question. "But..."

"Bye," said the **ANBU**, before disappearing.

"Dammit!" said Chi. "Just before we get to ask any questions, he used the Hiraishin to get away."

"So, what's the plan?" Rai asked Inoryou.

"At dawn, we move out." Inoryou looked at the group. "We can't afford to travel in a large group, so we're on our own once we split up."

_

* * *

_**The next day...**

Three Rain Genins were rolling on the ground in pain. "That blonde chick really did a number on us."

At that moment, Team Seven arrived. "Anyone talking about me?" asked Sanae.

The three Genins looked up to see a Blonde girl with pale light blue eyes. "Oh crap! She brought reinforcements! Run!"

Unfortunately, all the three Genins could do was to crawl away.

"I think I don't want to know what happened to these guys," mumbled Chi as he observed the trio. 'No external injuries yet they could barely walked. That means that someone gave these guys the beating of their lives using the Gentle Fist style. I can guess who assaulted these jokers.'

**10 Minutes Ago **

Hikari Uzumaki was making her way towards the tower, jumping from tree to tree when she noticed that she was being followed.

Hikari stopped at a clearing and waited for her pursuers.

"You three have been following me for the past hour, haven't you?"

Three Genins from Rain appeared behind Hikari. "Alright little girl, let us make a deal, if you can give us your scroll, we can let you go without any problems," said one of the Genins.

"Or we could make it real nasty for you, if you don't comply," said a Second Genin.

The third Genin smiled. "Yeah, and here's a sample of our power..."

The three Genins suddenly created hundreds of Clones, hiding the real Genins among the fakes. Hikari sighed. "That's the best you can do?"

The leader laughed. "How can you take us on, if there are so many of us? If you think you can defeat us, then do your worst!"

"I accept your challenge," answered Hikari. Veins popped up around Hikari's eyes.

**"BYAKUGAN!"**

Back in the Present, Sanae used the Byakugan to examine the trio for any scrolls as they tried to craw away. "They got a scroll on them. Should we take their scroll?" asked Sanae.

Rai shook his head in disagreement. "No. I don't see a point, since they're beaten to a pulp."

_'Besides, seeing those guys suffer is a bit of a laugh, so I think it's best if we show a bit of mercy on them,'_ adds Inner Rai. _'After all, Mom and Dad have some dislike for Rain Nins, since they use such sneaky tactics to get their job done.'_

* * *

**Team Eight **

Garu and Shirai were sitting on a rock near the entrance to the tower when Hikari arrived. "Sorry about my tardiness. I was slightly under the weather for a bit," explained Hikari.

* * *

**Team Ten **

Team Ten have finally arrived at the entrance of the tower.

Inoryou runs his hand through his blonde hair. "All this and I didn't even mess up my hair."

"That's because I'm a close range fighter while you two are mid-range," said Chohi.

"True." Inoryou takes out both his scrolls. "There's an old saying that goes, 'Winning in a fight is not necessary the best way. Winning without a fight is definitely the best way.' At least we got a scroll without a fight."

"You and Chidori read that book a bit too much." Shikami sighed. "I bet you'd love to take all the credit for what we do."

"Yes, I do," answered Inoryou with a pretentious smug look.

'Troublesome Brother...' thought Shikami.

"Besides, if I'm risking myself, should I get some of the credit?" asked Chohi.

Inoryou takes out a bag of chips. "I'll be willing to trade you this bag of chips if you allow me to take all the credit."

"Deal." Chohi takes the bribe of chips.

"That would be another victory for me then," mumbled Inoryou as he pushed open the door.

"Yo." Chi waved as his teammates were having a drink from a nearby vending machine.

_'I don't believe this,'_ thought Inoryou. _'I've been left in the dust by that pink-haired wannabe.'_

"So, who else made it?" asked Inoryou

Sanae began to count. "Zahiro's Team was the first to arrive before us. Followed by my Sister's team. Then, after us were you guys."

"Four teams," said Shikami. "I'd bet it would be extremely troublesome if more teams arrive."

* * *

Three Genins from Hidden Grass were shaking. They were up against the only team from Hidden Rock.

Keiko sighed. "Are you just going to stand there and soil your pants or are you going to attack us for our scrolls?"

The taller Shinobi next to Keiko shakes his head. "I got a better idea." The Shinobi takes a large battle ax(e) he was carrying off his back. As soon as the Genins sees the large weapon in the Shinobi's hands, they did make one move. They ran, freeing up the path for Keiko's team.

"Man, they sure don't make Genins like they used to these days," said Takeshi.

Keiko looked at Takeshi. "I probably wouldn't say the same thing if you weren't carrying that battle ax(e) on your back instead of keeping it in your scroll."

"I feel naked without my weapon," said Takeshi. "Especially with Jiro on the loose."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest. Two opposing Genin teams were in a battle. Suddenly, a figure decides to jump into the battle, interrupting the melee.

"What the hell?" One Genin pulls out a kunai and prepares to kill the interloper. "Stay out of this fight or else..."

Unfortunately, the Genin only notices a bladed boomerang flying towards him at the last minute.

"Or else what?" asked Jiro as he catches the returning boomerang.

The opposing Genins looked at each other and gave a nod. Get rid of this guy first, then finish what they started.

* * *

A Genin was running through a forest, screaming, "It's a Monster! Run for your lives!"

The Blue-haired Fox **ANBU** appeared. "What's going on?"

"This crazy Shinobi suddenly jumped in on our fight and suddenly went on a rampage! I've lost two of my teammates to that...THING!"

_'This is bad. One proctor and a few Genins.'_ "I want you to find a place to hide for the time being."

* * *

At the Tower, the Hokage was sitting in a meeting room with some assistants and Exam Proctors.

"To have the most dangerous Shinobi in the Forest of Death, within our jurisdiction," said Naruto. "I think it is to our regret that we have to cut the second exam short."

"If we cancel the Exams, it would cause a lot of chaos," said Shizune. "And besides, the third part of the exam will have most of our resources in security, especially when we do not want a repeat with the Sound-Nins many years back. And if we happen to cause a panic, we might fall into a trap, considering that it would be an advantage for Jiro."

"Your assumptions have a fair point, but I can think of a different one. Jiro's expertise is in winning battles, not in mass murders of innocent civilians...unless they happen to be in his way"

Shikamaru looked at the Jonin. "You got something to add, Riku Sarutobi?"

Everyone look towards Riku.

"I have a clear idea on how this guy fights and thinks," said Riku. "A few years back, on instructions of the late, crazy Raikage, that idiot decided to obey a posthumous request to kidnap our Country's Daimyo, thanks to some information sent to us by the current Raikage. I was able to quickly pass the information to my sister, who happens to be one of the Daimyo's bodyguards, warning them about the attempt. Thanks to a bit of strategic planning and trickery, we were able to trap Jiro within the walls of an abandoned village and burn it down, hoping that it would take Jiro along with it. We hope it was the end on that day, but it seems that we were wrong."

"We?" asked Shikamaru.

Nagi looked towards Shikamaru. "Yuki, Riku and I fought Jiro once before as a distraction before we trapped him within the village. When we used the Byakugan to make sure that he's gone, unfortunately, the flames were too intense for us to be able to tell what happened to his body. But it seems like escape is a new trick in his book."

* * *

Taking out five Genins was as simple as taking something out of a pocket in Jiro's point of view.

"What was I thinking? I underestimated the size of this forest. I'll never find my target at this rate."

The Fox **ANBU** was standing behind Jiro. "Tell me, who's your target?"

Jiro did not answer.

"Who is your target?" the **ANBU** asked again.

"You don't need to know," said Jiro. "Everything is against me this week. I think I'll retire for the time being."

Jiro runs off.

_'I would pursue him, but I could fall into a trap.'_ The **ANBU** removes his mask and activates his Byakugan to check on the victims. "They received a massive beating, but they'll live."

The **ANBU** presses a button on his earpiece. "Yuki Uzumaki here. We need a medical team over here **ASAP**..."

* * *

"Anyway, back to the Chunin Exams," said Naruto. "We had to cut the time short because of the recent intrusion, but who has arrived at the moment?"

Miyabi smiled. "Well, in the last five minutes, only three teams from Konoha have arrived, followed by a Team from Suna."

"So, four teams have been confirmed," said Nagi. "Who's team arrived?"

"There's your team, Riku's Team and Nanaya's Team representing us. And there's Haruka's team from Suna who made it to the tower. That's twelve potential candidates, but a bit too many in our case."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Shikamaru. "Seems like history is almost repeating itself," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

"At least we didn't have an Orochimaru this time," Shikamaru replied. "In fact, I'm hoping that both Orochimaru and Akatsuki are nothing more than bad memories."

"Same here," mumbled Naruto. He looks at the Proctors. "Alright, we have five minutes before the deadline, so a few more teams could arrive, so don't say it's over just yet."

* * *

The team from Iwagakure were standing outside the tower. It's three members were sitting outside the tower.

"Let's go in. Looks like no one else is coming."

As the other two walked into the tower ahead of Keiko, she mumbled, "I'd bet they ran off because one of you decided to carry your intimidating weapon."

**End of 04 **

* * *

**Post-Fanfic Segment and Next Chapter Preview **

The Pink-haired Uchiha was sitting next to Riku Sarutobi.

"I'm with this Chapter's guest, Riku Sarutobi, my boyfriend's cousin," announced Setsuna.

"Would you care to explain why you're Team 10's sensei while Miyabi replaced you for a short time?"

Riku smiled. "I was visiting my twin sister, who happens to be a bodyguard for the young Daimyo of our country."

"How is it that someone as young as her get such a responsible role?" asked Setsuna.

"My sister, Rei, is a...prodigy," explained Riku. "She became a Genin at the age of 8, and quickly reached the level of Jonin at the age of 12, when most of us only became Genins. Somehow between then and now, she got a job offer of being a bodyguard. After saving the Daimyo countless times, the bodyguard squad of the current Daimyo is known as the Flying Monkey Squadron. Pretty impressive name, isn't it?"

"Gee...thanks for rubbing it in my face, Riku," said Setsuna. She isn't pleased after hearing about Riku's twin sister. 'Damn you, Monkey...I was supposed to be a Prodigy too, but Dad had to hold me back just so that I won't be like Uncle Itachi.'

Riku taps Setsuna on the shoulder, bring her back to reality. "Erm...Setsuna?"

Setsuna activated her Sharingan. "I suggest you give the preview of the next chapter right now or you'll be bedridden for the rest of your life."

One of the few things that Riku known about Setsuna is that getting on Setsuna's bad side is not worth it, especially when she is considered way more powerful than her mom (courtesy of the Sharingan). Riku quickly gives the preview...

"Next time on New Heroes of the Leaf, the potential Chunins are pitted against each other in one-on-one battles to determine who will make it to the Third Round of the Chunin exams. Either way, I hope my team makes it to the Third Round." Riku looks at Setsuna. "How was that, Setsuna?"

"Good."

Setsuna walked off.

Riku sighed. 'I'm starting to fear for Yuki's safety having a girlfriend like her.'

* * *

**Team Seven Profiles **

**Sanae Naruko Uzumaki **(**Kyubi's Heir **-_"I will be the Greatest Hokage ever...got a problem with that?"_)  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color: **Varies. (Pale light blue while normal, White while using Byakugan, Red while using Kyubi's power, pink if using Kyubi's power with Byakugan)  
**Bloodline: **Byakugan  
**Info: **Eldest Daughter of Naruto and Hinata (by a few seconds). Due to her unique _'birthright'_, she not only inherits the bloodline of the Hyugas, but also inheriting the Kyubi's Chakra (which is why she could eliminate the Chunins and Jonin when she lost control).

**Chidori _'Chi'_ Uchiha** (**The Inventive Uchiha** - _"As long as girls like me, I don't really care."_)  
**Hair Color:** Pink with a few dark streaks (Claims to be colored by accident to avoid embarrassment because it's naturally pink like his mother's hair)  
**Eye Color: **Onyx (Would be red if he can use the Sharingan)  
**Bloodline: **Sharingan (Unawakened as of this chapter)  
**Info:** Though he is a child of the Uchiha, his attitude is a complete opposite of Chi's father. He does whatever he can to attract the Uchiha Twins' fangirls towards (due to the fact that Rai is the more popular one and all he does is ignore them). During the days at the Academy, Chi sometimes teams up with Sanae in her pranks, partially because he wants to help annoy their parents.

**Raikomaru _'Rai'_ Uchiha** (**Perceptive Child** - _"I will show you why the Uchiha is not to be messed with."_)  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Eye Color:** Onyx (Red when Sharingan is activated)  
**Bloodline:** Sharingan (He awakened his when he was 6)  
**Info: **Son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. The Elder twin brother of Chidori. He dreams of becoming the most powerful Uchiha ever (but in which way is for me to know and for you to find out later). He also inherited his father's good looks and is seen as a genius, only second to his elder sister, making him the most sought after guy of his year at the Academy.


	5. Chunin Exams Prelims Part 1

Naruto was sitting at a desk when Miyabi walked into the room.

"The final team as arrived at the tower, Naruto-sensei," announced Miyabi. "It is the team from Iwagakure, consisting of Keiko Kagami, Takeshi Mukai and Sorato Tachibana. That's all we know about them."

"Keiko Kagami...I think I know who she is. She is the current Tsuchikage's sister," said Naruto. "Her brother is Hachi Kagami, the new Tsuchikage. According to our information, this guy rose to fame during the Hidden Sword Conflict a couple of years ago. He is seen as a military Genius, on a level similar to Shikamaru."

Naruto looks around to make sure that he's the only one in the room with Miyabi. "But don't tell anyone, but rumors have been going around that the previous Tsuchikage was assassinated and somehow, Hachi was picked for the job because the people see him as a hero. But that's just a rumor."

Naruto stood up and adjusted his hat. "Alright, time for me to greet the potential Chunins..."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams - Preliminaries _

_Part 1: The Kyuubi's Heir _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: If I did own Naruto, I would have a Solid Gold Spaceship fueled by burning banknotes in my backyard, which I don't, so there.

(Though it's a bit excessive)

**A random quote for one of my OCs (In a yet Unreleased Fanfic):** "Legendary Shinobis must not be limited by the numbers, like the Sannins or the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. So, I'll create my own Legend with my own team of all the Legendary Shinobis I can get." - **Yuki Uzumaki**

**A/N: **We are not desperate enough to put in a new chapter with a one-liner requesting everyone to review this fanfic. But we can bend Fanfiction ethics to plug fanfics like **The Naruto News Show Finale** _(at lease add a couple of reviews to make it 40)_, my one-shot fanfic, **Konoha Cheesecake** _(Some reviews would be nice to tell me if it's good or not)_ and Chidori vs. Rasengan's **Seal of the Cursed** _(so that he can be inspired to update)_.

* * *

Five Teams have assembled in an arena. In the stands above, four Jonins were looking down towards the group.

"It kinda reminds us of the days when we were Genins," said Aoi Hatake as she looked below.

Nagi Hyuga nods. "Yeah. Not to mention at the time, it wasn't Uncle Naruto who was the Hokage."

"I guess we all grow up quickly, don't you think?" said Riku Sarutobi.

The Sand Jonin walked up some stairs towards the group. "I think this is as close to a reunion as we can get," said Haruka Akimichi.

"Actually, all we need now are Yuki and Setsuna and the old gang will be together," said Miyabi.

The Jonins looked among each other. "Erm, Miyabi, aren't you supposed to be a Proctor?" asked Aoi.

"Yes?"

Aoi continued. "You do know that you are supposed to be down there instead of up here, right?"

"OH NO!" screamed Miyabi, before she ran towards the staircase on the opposite side of the arena.

Aoi looked at the remaining Jonins. "How's that for overreacting?"

Haruka looked at the nearest stairs she used to get up to the upper level behind her. "As expected of Miyabi...always rushing without thinking."

* * *

As a green blur ran into a wall in the background, the Hokage was addressing the Genins.

Teams that made it:  
**Sanae, Rai and Chi - Team 7 Konoha  
****Inoryou, Chohi and Shikami - Team 10 Konoha  
****Shirai, Hikari and Garu - Team 8 Konoha  
****Zahiro, Ema, Jinn - Team Suna  
****Keiko, Takeshi, Sorato - Team Iwa**

"I guess I could start, now that our Proctor is here," said Naruto. "Congratulations for making it this far into the exams. I apologize for cutting the time limit in the Second Exam, but we felt that it was necessary because of unforeseen circumstances that would be an unnecessary and unwanted risk."

"I told you that Three Days was enough!" Miyabi yelled out behind a wall.

Naruto continued. "Anyway, there are some things you need to know about this exam. After all, it has been a while since we had the Chunin exams, since it was canceled during the Hidden Sword Conflict and now we're in a time of peace, we brought back the Chunin exams. You see, during times of conflicts, we get to witness the prowess of rival Shinobis fighting each other, impressing leaders and inspiring others to get stronger, hoping to end the chaos. In times of peace, people won't get such a chance to prove themselves, which is why we brought back the Chunin exams. A chance to see the same prowess without the loss of lives or livelihoods. Call it a replacement for War between the nations."

Everyone began talking among themselves.

"But not only are we getting the chance to see the greatest Shinobis grow, but also prove a few things to the rivals of the Villages they're representing. That the village with the greatest Shinobis is a force to be reckoned with and these Shinobis are willing to risk their lives to do whatever they're told. Which is why the Chunin exams are also meant to be a life-risking task...to push you to your limits and bring out your potential."

Miyabi was behind Naruto, slowly clapping her hands after listening to the inspiring speech her sensei gave out. "A very impressive speech, Naruto-sensei. This will certainly help inspire everyone in this room."

Naruto looked back at Miyabi. "Thank you, Miyabi." Naurto looked back at the Genins. "Now on to the Third exam..."

Suddenly, a woman with a walking stick suddenly stood in front of Naruto.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. But I think this is where I come in..."

As soon as Rai sees who the woman is, Inner Rai just said, _'Oh...crap.'_

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto. "It's barely two weeks since your surgery."

The woman smiled. "I'm sure everyone will act as the circumstances dictate if things go bad."

"I, Rin Haruno, will handle everything from here on in, including the role of being Proctor of this stage of the exams."

The woman doesn't look like much. She happens to be wearing a white doctor's coat over the regular Chunin uniform, while leaning on a walking stick.

* * *

Somehow, a smirk seemed unavoidable for Aoi, even while wearing a mask that covers the lower half of her face. "Oh boy, this is really going to get interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka.

"Remember the times when you guys asked me about my mom but I never told you?" said Aoi. "Well, there she is."

Nagi, Riku and Haruka were surprised. "Rin Haruno's your mom?"

"Yep. Haven't seen her since her surgery..."

"Hang on," said Nagi. "Isn't the family name Haruno Sakura-san's..."

Aoi nods at the question. "My mom and Sakura's mom are sisters, making me Sakura's baby cousin sister, which means that I'm a distant Aunt to the Uchiha Twins and Setsuna."

"Does Setsuna know about this relation?"

"I promised her not to tell anyone else about it," said Aoi. "Though I never told the boys because I didn't want them to think that I would be favoring them because we're related."

Aoi looked at her mom, who was addressing the Genins. 'Last time I saw Mom, she was confined to a wheelchair, but now she's using a walking stick. Seems like the student of the great Tsunade has done a good job.'

* * *

Rin stood in front of the Genins. "Before we could go to the next test, we need to go through a preliminary round before the third test. You see, what the Hokage didn't mention is that there will be some guests at the Third stage of the Exam..."

"Oh, that slipped my mind," said Naruto as he rubs the back of his head.

"So, we need to cut the fat off the meat..."

The Genins have no idea what Rin meant.

"It was a metaphor!" said Rin. "Ok, granted that it wasn't a good metaphor. But we need to cut down your numbers...but hopefully in a super cool way. Anyway, before we go on, anyone badly hurt or feel like quitting, now is the time."

At the team from Hidden Rock, Sorato suddenly had an idea. Not wanting to be called a quitter, she suddenly fell backwards and played dead.

'If I play dead, then I could leave without being called a quitter,' thought the Iwa Kunoichi.

"You know, I am a qualified Medic-nin too," said Rin. "So I know you're playing dead over there."

**Operation Play Dead: Failed **

Sorato sat up. "Ok, I decided to quit. But I was hoping that I would do it without saying so...but I'll stay just to watch, if that is alright with you?"

"I can't stop you," said Rin. "You made the choice. Now, we had 15 participants and with one gone, 14 remains, which means that we will have 7 matches to determine who will reach the third stage..."

Naruto shakes his head. _'I don't believe this. The first Chunin exam I first participated was never this...eventful. If the old man was alive, he would be turning in his grave.'_

* * *

Aoi sighed. "Don't tell anyone, but I think my Mom has developed a bit of a bipolar personality around the time I was born, possibly due to stress of the Pregnancy. It looks as though she hasn't left the 'mood swings' stage of the pregnancy. But I think I got the good mood most of the time."

"That's good to hear, but what about the bad moods?" asked Riku.

"Only Dad would know about it, but he's not talking."

* * *

**Flashback: Rin's Bad Mood **

Kakashi was hiding in a cardboard box with only a flashlight so that he could read his favorite book privately...unfortunately, his wife easily finds Kakashi hiding place.

"So...you cosplaying as Solid Snake in a box while reading your books?"

Kakashi looks up to see his wife on her wheelchair.

"Oh, hey Rin..."

Rin hits Kakashi in the head with a frying pan.

"Don't **_'Hey Rin'_** me, Kakashi," said Rin. "You're supposed to take me to the hospital and I'm late by an hour."

**End Flashback **

* * *

Rin points towards a large electronic screen.

"Now, we will reveal the random pairings for the prelim matches. Our first match would be."

The screen reveals two names.

**Rai Uchiha  
****vs.  
****Takeshi Mukai **

* * *

"Takeshi...are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sorato. "After all, if you fight, you might kill him considering your true still level."

"Technically, I'm officially a Genin, like you. I don't consider on-field promotions to be the same." explained Takeshi. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, Sorato."

"Alright, it's your choice."

Keiko and Sorato walked up to the upper level as Takeshi faces his opponent

Rai held a stoic stance, standing with is arms crossed, even as he is up against an opponent carrying a large, intimidating battle axe.

"If you want to give up, now is the time," said Takeshi as he holds the weapon in his hand.

"Why should I? After all, how am I going to find out how good I am if I don't even try," said Rai as he maintains the Uchiha smirk...

Rin looked at the two competitors. "Ok. You may begin, now!"

* * *

Naruto was standing next to the group of Jonins.

"I didn't think you like to do a bit of sight-seeing, Sensei," said Nagi.

"You know, it would have been polite of you to stand with me while I was addressing your teams," Naruto said as he removes his hat.

Nagi signed. "Sorry, Naruto-sensei, but it feels more appropriate if we stayed up here to watch everything."

Haruka bowed to Naruto. "Naruto-sensei. It's been a while."

"Haruka...I expect that you've been mastering your Wind Jutsus while you were in Suna?" said Naruto.

Haruka nods.

"Just as question, Uncle Naruto," said Riku. "Did you make up that speech or was it from something my great-grandfather said many years ago."

Naruto smiled. "I made it up as I went along. I'll tell you, Ad-libbing is never easy because I got to think on my feet..."

* * *

Takeshi grabbed his battle axe and makes a charge towards Rai, with the axe being dragged along the ground, leaving behind a trail of sparks.

Rai puts his hand into his weapons pouch.

The blade was only inches away from Rai's neck.

_'This guy is fast, even with such a heavy weapon,' _thought Rai.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting today," said Takeshi as the axe disappeared in a puff of smoke, recalled into its scroll. "I think I'll forfeit."

Everyone in the stands facefaulted at the result. Rai Uchiha won without even moving an inch from the spot he was standing on. The last time one tried to do that was the Kazekage, Gaara, thanks to his Sand defense, but Rai didn't even make a single move or attack.

Rin quickly recovered. "The winner of this match is Rai Uchiha."

* * *

Rai walked up to the second level to meet his teammates.

"I guess the guy was all show," said Chi. "He swings his weapon at you and you didn't even move a muscle. I guess he was expecting you to cry or something."

"In truth, I never expected to win," said Rai. "He purposely chose not to fight."

"But the weapon swinging at you..."

"It was a test," explained Rai. "And it seemed that I passed."

_'I was thinking the same thing,' _thought Aoi. _'From the way he's using his weapon, I think I've seen that style somewhere before.'_ Aoi quickly figured it out. _'The Hidden Sword Rebellion. It was a time when Genins were promoted to Chunin during battles because it was during a crisis and on-field promotions are very rare during Peacetime, making it hard to keep track. Takeshi Mukai is not his real name. He is one of the **Four Guardians of Iwagakure**, known only as **Iwatachi no Takeshi**. _**(Takeshi of the Rock Shield)**_ I'm surprised that not many people noticed the connection, but I guess he's here only to make up a team for Keiko Kagami. That means that the other teammate is...'_

"Aoi-sensei!" Aoi was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts as Sanae pointed at the large screen. "They're revealing the next pairing..."

The screen reveals the next two participants...

**Sanae Uzumaki  
****Vs.  
****Garu Inuzuka **

Aoi shakes her head. 'Rai was lucky not to get through without even a match. Now, it looks like Sanae's the unlucky one.'

As Sanae walked past Rai towards the steps, Rai mumbled a few words to Sanae, surprising Sanae. "Are you sure?"

Rai nods.

"Ok. Ina, come with me."

The fox jumps into Sanae's jacket as Sanae walks down to the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Team 8, Garu was about to walk to the arena when Hikari stopped him.

"When you're facing Sanae, it is important that you do not underestimate her," warned Hikari.

Garu simply shrugged off the warning. "Don't worry; I've seen how you and Nagi-sensei fight. This won't be a problem for me at all."

As Garu walked down the steps, Hikari sighed. "That's not what I meant, Garu. Sanae is just like our father. Once you underestimate her, you'll never underestimate her ever again."

Garu wasn't able to hear Hikari's warning.

* * *

Sanae stood in front of her opponent, Garu Inuzuka and decides to start off with a bit of trash talking.

"Shouldn't there be dogs hanging around you, Garu?"

Garu smiled. "I don't know. Perhaps I should give you the chance to give up before I call them. After all, I don't really want to hurt you."

Sanae didn't answer.

"Very well, you give me no choice. Hikaru! Yami!"

A white-grey furred dog and a black-grey furred dog appeared behind Garu. Garu looked at his two dogs. 'Remember our strategy. Wait for my signal.'

"I'll make the first move!" Sanae ran towards Garu.

'She's going to use Gentle Fist.' Garu readied himself for the attack.

In an instant, both of Sanae's hands were suddenly caught by one of Garu's arm.

"Have you forgotten who my sensei is," said Garu.

At that moment, Sanae recalled her cousin and her sister. 'Oh...that's right. How did I forget that?'

* * *

"What just happened?" asked Chi.

"Garu was able to trap Sanae's hands with one arm," answered Aoi.

"I know that, but how did he..."

"Garu has two Hyuga clan members in his team," explained Rai. "Fellow Genin and Sanae's sister, Hikari Uzumaki and their sensei, Nagi Hyuga. And if my theory is correct...Gentle Fist is not going to help Sanae in this fight. However..."

Both Aoi and Chi looked at Rai, who is slightly showing a smirk.

"You have that look Dad always has when he sees something good or something good is coming to him," said Chi. "Spill it."

"First, I told her to use Gentle Fist against Garu first before anything else."

* * *

Garu released Sanae's hands.

"Seems like I overestimated you, so...Hikaru! Yami!"

Suddenly, the lighter-furred dog made its move and as Garu quickly moved out of the way, the dog tackled Sanae at an extremely high speed, so fast that Sanae never saw even saw the dog coming. At the same time, the darker-furred dog made its move by spinning in midair to form a black twister. Sanae barely manage to recover from the first attack to evade the spinning black twister.

"What was that?!"

"A new combination attack," explained Garu. "Starting with Hakukage **_(White Shadow)_**, where Hikaru would move at a fast speed that it won't leave a shadow behind, followed by Yami's Kuroga **_(Black Fang)_**. If you were a bit slower, even if you survived, I would have beaten you."

Sanae looked at Rai as he gives the nod.

* * *

"Now, onto the second part of the strategy," said Rai.

Chi was surprised. "Strategy? You suggested a strategy for Sanae?"

Rai looked at his brother. "She'll thank me after she gets through to the next round."

"The second part requires Sanae to find out what was her opponent's attack that was intended to finish her off," Rai explained. "I wanted her to make her opponent want to finish this match early and to do that is by using his Trump Card."

* * *

Ina was hiding in Sanae's jacket hood. _'That was a close call, wasn't it?'_ asked Ina.

_'Yeah,'_ replied Sanae. _'I hope you got a new trick for me to use...'_

'Don't worry. I'll do whatever I can to suppress any excess chakra. You just focus on the Jutsu...'

**Flashback **

Sanae was with her new pet fox sitting on her head as she returns to her team. "Oh well, I hope you're worth my scroll."

"Well, I should thank you for rescuing me from that fat boy..."

"No problem, Ina."

Sanae continued walking until she suddenly realized that the Fox spoke to her. Sanae picked the fox off her head and looked at it.

"Did you just say something, Ina?"

"Well..." Ina was trying to make something up.

"I should be surprised but strangely I'm not," said Sanae. "Then again, after seeing what my father could do, nothing surprises me anymore."

"Oh well...I'd be happy to be your familiar if you want me to, Sanae," said Ina.

Sanae looked at Ina. "Why would I?"

"I can help you control the power within you," explained Ina. "Do you remember the time you were chasing after the people that kidnapped your mother?"

"Only a little bit. All I know is that my big brother killed most of them and rescued my Mom."

"Actually, you were the one who killed them," said Ina. "Your brother said he did it because he doesn't want others to see you as a monster."

Sanae stopped walking.

"I can help guide you to control your Chakra so that it does not control you," said Ina. "After all, you wouldn't want to unwillingly hurt anyone close to you, especially when you want to be the Hokage."

**End Flashback **

_'I want you to remember that feeling you had when your mother got kidnapped and focus on it,'_ instructed Ina.

* * *

"This is where it gets interesting," Rai told Chi and Aoi. "Sanae's capable at playing mind games, but because she's too straightforward and wants to do everything her own way, for it to work, strategy must be needed. That's what the first and second parts were for. The third and most essential part is when Sanae will make her move."

"And what would that be?" asked Aoi. After all, she's curious on what Rai has planned for Sanae.

Rai smiled. "Even I don't know what will happen," said Rai. "I leave that bit to Sanae."

* * *

'She's going to make her move.' Garu quickly takes out a soldier pill and eats it. 'I will not happen!' "Tsuuga!" _(Piercing Fang)_

Sanae raised her left hand and used it to keep the twister from moving towards her.

"Is she crazy? She's going to lose her arm if she does something like that!"

However, Sanae remained calm.

* * *

Almost everyone else in the room was equally surprised. No one in their right mind would take on an attack like that using only their hand. But what is more surprising is a growing red aura being released from Sanae's body.

"Oh no...of all the worst possible times," mumbled Naruto. "But I can't stop this match. Not yet. I must see how much of Kyubi's Chakra is in Sanae."

* * *

Sanae's Red Chakra is creating a temporary buffer against Garu's Tsuuga. Until the attack drew a little bit of blood from Sanae's left palm. Garu sensed a sudden change in the room and quickly stopped his attack.

Sanae's eyes suddenly changed from its original Pale blue to Feral Red. "This battle is mine..."

Realizing the danger, Garu quickly returned to his dogs as Sanae did a few handsigns.

* * *

At the viewing gallery, Naruto noticed the blood in Sanae's palm and her handsigns. _'Those handsigns. It's a summoning Jutsu!'_

* * *

"**Kuchiyose: Makai no Kyumon!**" (_Summoning: Nine Gates of the Demon World_)

As soon as Sanae's palm hits the ground, nine giant fox tails burst out of the ground. Five of the tails wrapped around Garu's body while the other four caught both Hikaru and Yami, each being held by two tails.

Sanae was able to retain her sanity. "Now, I have the upper hand."

_'This one of the Jutsus used when you subconsciously massacred those Cloud-nins,'_ Ina explained. _'Summoning fox tails from the ground won't kill them, unless it hardens itself into a sharp spear that could to penetrate your vital points. But I'm suppressing any excess chakra that would make you lose control, so all these tails can do is wrap themselves around your opponent.'_

* * *

Sanae held out her bleeding palm. "Garu, I'll be honest with you. Those tails I summoned are nothing more than a Genjutsu. However, had I used more Chakra, I would have summoned real tails instead."

Garu tries to struggle against the tails that were wrapped around his body. The restraint was preventing Garu to free himself or his dogs to use their high-speed attacks.

"Don't bother trying to resist I will make this Genjutsu real enough to hurt you badly...by bending reality if I have to," Sanae warned as she slowly closed her hand, with each movement causing the five tails to compress, putting a bit of pressure on Garu's body.

"So, would you like me to ask you the same thing you asked me before you called your dogs?"

Garu knew that he has lost. He can't move his arms and legs and his dogs are also trapped in the same Genjutsu, unable to move. If Sanae continues to tighten her grip, Garu might not be able to physically move for a while.

"So, what is your answer?" asked Sanae.

"I...surrender!" screamed Garu as he could feel his body put under tons of pressure.

Rin nodded as she accepted the decision. "The winner of this match is Sanae Uzumaki."

The Genjutsu was released and Garu and his dogs felt the pressure being released and now they were able to move again. "That was a Genjutsu?"

"If I tried, I could bend reality if I need to." As Sanae walked towards her team, Garu notices a small fox tail wagging from the hood of Sanae's jacket before the fox itself sat on Sanae's right shoulder.

_'She had help,'_ thought Garu. _'But who am I to complain. Yami and Hikaru aided me in the fight.'_

Sanae looked at the fox on her shoulder. 'Ina, did you have to put those words in my mouth?'

Ina was licking her paw. (She is a fox, after all) _'Sorry, I thought he was talking to me.'_

Sanae walked up to the spectator area, with the first person she meets was Rai. "You're wondering why I chose to help you even though I could be paired up against you later on in the exam." Rai asked as he walked with Sanae to their teammates. "Sorry, but now is not the time for me explain. Its part of a Grand Strategy I'm working on."

"You never expected to win in the first match, did you?" asked Sanae.

"Nope," said Rai. "And I won't take credit for it since I didn't even do a thing. After all, it seems that he had a reason why he decided to forfeit."

Sanae and Rai stood next to Chi and Aoi.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," said Aoi. "Something happened in the forest, Sanae?"

"You could say that, Aoi-sensei," Sanae replied. Ina climbed on top of Sanae's head. "Speaking of the forest, meet my new friend, Ina."

Aoi noticed the fox. "Well, at least it explains a few things."

The screen begins to reveal the pairings for the next battle. "I wonder who is next," said Chi.

**Jinn Hikeru  
****vs.  
****Hikari Uzumaki **

**End of 05 **

* * *

**Post-Fanfic Segment and Next Chapter Preview **

Miyabi and Nagi were sitting at a desk.

"Hello! I am Miyabi Lee and this is my Nagi-kun, Nagi Hyuga!" greeted Miyabi. "Setsuna isn't here at the moment, but we are happy to replace her on such short notice."

"Why am I here and do you have to call me Nagi-kun?" asked Nagi.

"Anyway, next chapter, we will see how my magnificent students perform at the Chunin exams!" announced Miyabi.

"Your magnificent students? Last time I checked, Naruto-Sensei gave 'your' students back to Riku," said Nagi.

"I still call them my students because I trained them for a bit."

Nagi sighed. "Does Setsuna know that you hijacked her segment?"

Unknown to Miyabi, a pink-haired monstrosity appeared out of the darkness.

"Whatcha doing, Miyabi?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh, hey, Setsu..."

**Due to excessive violence, we have to use a minor timeskip... **

The desk was slightly damaged and a body-shaped hole in the background was the first thing on the scene as Setsuna resumes her seat next to Nagi. An off-screen crew member was signaling to her something.

"What? You're telling me that the segment is over?"

* * *

**Team Eight Profiles **

**Hikari Byakko Uzumaki** (**Vulpine Princess** - _"If Sanae is Yang, then I'm Yin."_)  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Pale light blue while normal, White while using Byakugan  
**Bloodline: **Byakugan  
**Info: **Youngest Twin Daughter of Naruto and Hinata (by a few seconds). Hikari tends to wear Chinese outfits like her Sensei/Cousin, (Nagi Hyuga) compared to her sister Sanae, wearing western clothing (e.g. orange jackets).

**Garu Inuzuka **(**Light and Darkness **- _"If Hikari gets the light and Shirai gets the dark. What does that leave me?"_)  
**Hair Color:** Dark brown  
**Eye Color:** Dark Brown  
**Info:** Kiba's son. His two canine familiars are named Hikaru and Yami, given to him by Nanaya Hatake.

**Shirai Aburame **(**Internal Conflict** - _"Some say that you must have something inside to lead. That means that I'm definitely overqualified."_)  
**Hair Color:** Purple (That's right, Purple)  
**Eye Color:** No one really knows behind those shades.  
**Info:** Shino's son. A bug user that has more than just bugs in his body...


	6. Chunin Exams Prelims Part 2

"Haven't been back here for a while."

A pink-haired Kunoichi wearing a black cloak walked through a forest, wearing a bamboo hat to cover her head.

"Perhaps I should pay my father a visit."

One would easily mistake her as a member of the long eradicated group known as Akatsuki if it weren't for a minor difference on her black cloak.

"I'd bet he'll be pissed to see what I'm wearing."

The Kunoichi removed the bamboo hat and looked at a reflection in a river.

"Everyone says that I look like mom, but only my Father and Uncle can see how much of an Uchiha I am."

The once Red clouds on the black cloth were colored blue and a blue image of a fox was added. A pair of emerald green eyes looked up towards the large gates of Konoha.

"Setsuna Uchiha is home..."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 6: The Chunin Exams - Preliminaries _

_Part 2: Sand _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimer: All characters and series belong to their respective owners.

French Disclaimer (Yes. One must cover all angles, including France): Tous les caractères et séries appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

German Disclaimer (Like the French one, but through Germany): Alle Buchstaben und Reihen gehören ihren jeweiligen Inhabern.

Spanish Disclaimer (Same goes for Spain. Thank goodness for Google's translator): Todos los caracteres y series pertenecen a sus dueños respectivos.

**A random quote for one of my OCs (In a yet Unreleased Fanfic): **"I am neither my father nor my uncle. I will not throw away everything for power like they did. I don't see my Mangekyo Sharingan as a curse. I see it as a gift from a fallen friend." - **Setsuna Uchiha. **

* * *

Naruto watched his eldest daughter return to her team. Naruto knows that he can't always be there to protect his precious daughter, but a part of him just wants to keep an eye on her at all times. After all, he almost lost her once before...

_'You're worried about your daughters, Hokage-sama.' _Rin looked up at Naruto. _' I remembered the day they were born.' _

**12 years ago **

Shizune and Sakura were each giving delicate instructions to the other nurses as they prepared for Hinata's arrival at the maternity ward.

"I didn't expect the arrival to be a week early," said Shizune. "The last time Hinata gave birth to her son Yuki, you were also giving birth to Setsuna."

Sakura smiled. "I know how it feels. I just gave birth to my own twins last months and I should be resting, but I'm doing this as a favor." Sakura looked outside a window. "Sasuke is helping Naruto to bring Hinata here, so they should be here soon."

"Who's watching your kids?"

"Kakashi," answered a third Medic-nin, entering the room on a wheelchair.

Both Shizune and Sakura were caught by surprised. "Oba-san, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"My husband's student's wife giving birth," explained Rin. "How could I not provide my assistance? After all, I also want to see how my niece handles this."

* * *

**Back to the Present **

Rin's memory of the past was interrupted when Naruto yelled. "Rin, aren't you going to announce the next match!"

Rin nods. "Alright, here's the next pairing."

**Jinn Hikeru **

**Vs. **

**Hikari Uzumaki **

'Well, at least Naruto will get through his worries a bit earlier than expected,' thought Rin.

* * *

"Her opponent is Jinn?" Sanae said, surprised at the pairing.

Aoi noticed Sanae's reaction. "What do you know about him?"

"Jinn, as he likes to be called, is the last person one would expect to make it in the Chunin exams. But that's from a normal person's perspective," said Sanae. "From a Shinobi's perspective, he can be anything, even with his disability."

"What disability?" asked Aoi.

"You'll see."

* * *

Hikari faces her opponent, who was wearing a dark-brown cloak which seems to be more useful in a desert rather than inside a building. And the strangest thing is that her opponent happens to have a hunchback.

"So, it looks like it's me against you, Hikari Uzumaki," said Jinn. "The first time I met you was when you and your parents visited Suna."

Hikari wasn't answering.

"Either way, I will not run...I have made it this far, not to give up so easily," continued Jinn. "Not with the hardships I went through to become a Genin."

Jinn raised the right side of his cloak, revealing what appears to be a puppet arm connected to an elbow. "A lot of my peers thought I would never become a Shinobi, because I lost my right arm during the Hidden Sword Rebellion. However, Kankuro-Sensei saw my ability to handle and build puppets that he was even willing to teach me the basics and suggested that we create a new arm for me, so that I can at least have a second arm that I could use."

Jinn lowered his cloak. "Enough of the chit-chat. I'm ready when you are..."

Suddenly, Hikari had a cocky look on her face. "Bring it on..."

Hikari suddenly moved at high speed towards her opponent. And with one strike, Jinn was suddenly down in an instant.

_'That was too easy,'_ thought Hikari.

"Funny, I thought Hyugas would use the Byakugan when they fight," said Jinn.

It was then Hikari quickly activated her Byakugan. "How did you..."

At that moment, Jinn's body split into half, with the real Jinn getting out of his false shell, wearing a dark outfit that happens to have a short left sleeve revealing his natural arm and a long right sleeve to cover his artificial puppet arm. "You know, it would save me a dramatic opening if you had activated the Byakugan in the first place."

The fake Jinn's body reformed and the Henge was dispelled, revealing Jinn's puppet with bird-like wings.

Naruto recognized most of the features on Jinn's puppet. _'I know that puppet...'_

"I decided to use this puppet because when Kankuro-sensei gave it to me its base design, I rebuilt it and added in some of my own modifications," explained Jinn. "Meet my first masterpiece, **Karasu Version 2: Tengu!**"

Jinn continued explaining his masterpiece. "It's wings not only give limited flight to Tengu, but it also holds additional slots to fire poisonous needles."

Hikari sighed. _'This is why **DragonBall Z** takes so many episodes to finish one major battle...characters talked too much instead of fighting.' _

With skillful movement of his Chakra strings, Jinn maneuvers Tengu towards Hikari. However, Hikari easily grabbed the strings with both hands.

"I can see how you control Tengu, Jinn." Hikari pulls the string, causing Jinn to move towards Hikari. "If I put the right amount of Chakra into my hands, I can easily hold the strings in the same way you control Tengu."

With swift string manipulation, the Chakra thread connecting Jinn and his puppet was severed. Jinn is no longer in control of his puppet.

"Oh well, there's always next time," Hikari said as though she has won the match.

* * *

Zahiro and Ema were observing Jinn's battle.

Ema looked at her teammate. "What do you think, Zahiro?"

"Jinn's puppet arm is unique. My uncle gave it to Jinn as a reward for being one of his best students in puppet manipulation."

Zahiro looked up across the arena and sees his Sensei chatting with the other Jonins.

* * *

Jinn looked at his arm. His breathing under strict control to avoid any signs of panic. If he can play a bit of mind games against his opponent, he could make it to the next stage. He looked at his prosthetic puppet arm. Jinn has contemplated breaking the seal on his puppet arm but he knew that breaking it would be against his Sensei's wishes unless it was absolutely necessary.

Jinn suddenly used his right arm to rip off the shorter sleeve of his shirt and tossed it towards Hikari. "I forfeit. I won't take this fight further."

Hikari didn't bat an eyelid. "Is that your decision?"

Jinn nods. Hikari looked at the Proctor.

"That means that the winner of this match is Hikari Uzumaki," announced Rin.

Hikari looked up at the stands, looking at her father before rejoining her team.

_'I wonder if Hikari is aware that Sanae's secret.'_ Naruto looks towards his other daughter. _'I'm sorry if you were born with a burden, Sanae. But it was the reason why you're alive.'_

**12 years ago **

At the hospital, outside the Delivery room. Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke as they wait for news from Shizune, Rin or Sasuke's wife, Sakura.

Naruto's son and Sasuke's daughter were sleeping on a bench.

"In my recent experience, the wait was equally unbearable as this." said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. "At least Sakura had her twins weeks ago. How are they?"

"They're under the other nurses' care until Sakura finishes with Hinata's delivery."

Silence.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke looked at the children. "I know this may seem a little bit strange, but have you notice how close your son is to my daughter?"

"What are you talking about? They've known each other since they were born," said Naruto. "Freaky thing is that they were born on the same day."

"Have you ever considered putting them in an arranged marriage?"

"What?"

"I want to be assured that my daughter will be with a trustworthy man," explained Sasuke. "And your son happens to be trustworthy in my eyes. Probably because he is more like his mother than his father."

Naruto looked at the two sleeping kids. "I guess you have a point. They look like they're meant to be together. I'll ask Hinata about it once she's out of the hospital. If she agrees, I'll draft a contract. I hope Sakura won't kill you when she finds out about it."

Sakura walked out of the delivery room with a bundle in her arms.

"Naruto. I'm sorry. We did whatever we could, but we couldn't save the first one."

Sakura handed the baby to Naruto. "Tsunade and Rin are doing all they can to save the second one."

Tears were slowly dripping down Naruto's cheeks

"You'd better go check on the twin," said Sasuke. "It's best if you let Naruto hold his first daughter."

Sakura returned to the delivery room as she left Naruto to weep for his child.

* * *

Naruto looked up, finding both himself and his dead child in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"Please, now is not the right time."

"On the contrary." A reply came from the other side of the cage. "I have an offer for you that you might be interested in."

Naruto looked up, expecting to see the giant nine-tailed fox, only to find something else. "Who are you?"

On the other side of the cage, Naruto sees a blonde haired man with feral red eyes, strong whiskers-like marks on his cheeks and nine fox tails.

"Please, I've been stuck in your body for all of your life," said the other blonde. "And because of that, I think I'm starting to look like you. So, would you stop mourning for a bit and listen at what I'm offering?"

"Tell me."

"Let me enter your kit's body and give her a second chance at life."

"And set you free?" Naruto laughed. "You stupid fox. You would find any way to set yourself free and kill me while you're at it."

"Let me finish. I am going to transfer my spirit into your kit's body, and hopefully restart her heart," explained the other Blonde (who is the Kyuubi for those who are slow). "But for me to do that, I have to leave behind most of my Chakra in your body to keep you alive. And even if I'm successful, I might lose my memories in the process."

"You're willing to do that for me?" asked Naruto.

"Be thankful that I'm giving your daughter a second chance. I could have asked for an expensive price. Maybe your shadow would be a nice compensation."

"Ok, I get it. How about you deciding the name of your new host?" Naruto offered.

"Why, I'm touched. Give me a few seconds to think of a name." The Kyuubi gave a bit of thought, after all, with a list of names spanning through 1000 years, the Kyuubi was quickly able to come up with a good name. "Sanae Naruko Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at the baby in his arms. "Thank you...Kyuubi."

"Now, bring the child to me and I'll do the rest."

Naruto walked up to the cage with the child and passed the baby through the cage to the human Kyuubi. The Kyuubi looked at the baby. "She looks so much like you. She'll probably be like you once I'm in her."

"Don't worry. She has a loving family and people who will protect her."

"In case I happen to regain my memories when I'm in her body...call me Kai if we happen to meet again."

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura was shaking Naruto out of his trance.

"What's going on, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Your baby. She's crying."

Naruto looked at the baby in his arms. Baby Sanae was crying. It was proof that his daughter is alive.

"It's a miracle," said Sakura. "Naruto, I should check on the baby to make sure that she's healthy."

Naruto gives the baby to Sakura.

"By the way, Sakura," called out Naruto. "Her name is Sanae Naruko Uzumaki."

"It's a beautiful name, Naruto."

Sakura carried Baby Sanae back into the delivery room.

Naruto looked outside the hospital window at a faint reflection of himself. _'Thank you, Kai.'_

* * *

**Back to the Present **

"Now, on to the next match!" announced Rin.

**Shikami Nara  
****Vs.  
****Ema Masashi **

At that moment, Shikami's sensei, Riku Sarutobi decides to walk to the exit. "I'm going for a smoke. Anyone want to join me?"

"Well, that's confidence in your student," said Haruka. "Wish I could join you, but my student is down there too."

"She'll win, hands down. Wanna bet?"

"If your student wins this match, you'll kiss Nanaya. If my student win, I'll kiss Nanaya, ok?"

A pair of eyes turned their sight from their favorite orange book towards the Suna Jonin. _'Great, if Haruka's student wins, it will be a girl-on-girl kiss and Riku will be jealous. If Riku's student wins, I'll smell like Riku's pack of cigs for the rest of the day once he gets near my face. Either way, one could say that I'm both a winner and a loser.'_

* * *

Shikami Nara looks at her opponent from Suna. A Genin student of the daughter of the woman who once dated her father.

"Shall we begin?" asked Shikami. Shikami suddenly did a few hand seals.

_'Haruka-sensei warned me about the __Nara__ Clan,'_ thought Ema. _'She's planning on binding her shadow to mine.'_

Ema quickly did a somersault, evading the moving shadow that almost caught her.

* * *

Riku was outside the building, having a smoke.

"Those things could kill you..."

"True, but you'll only live once," retorted Riku. "Isn't that right, Cousin Yuki?"

The blue-haired **ANBU** removed his fox-mask, revealing a face with whisker-like marks and pale-blue eyes, similar to his cousin's pale-lavender eyes.

"I'm off-duty now, Riku. So, what's the latest?" he asked.

"Your sisters are through to the next round, Yuki. So is Setsuna's brother, Rai," said Riku. "At the moment, the match is between my student and Haruka's student."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ema pulled out a couple of large Kunais and dashed towards Shikami. Shikami quickly parried the Kunais with a pair of Trench Knives she pulled out of her weapons pouch.

"Trench Knives?" Ema asked.

Shikami grinned as each of her hands held the weapons. "Something my father gave to me. He said that it was a gift from his Sensei."

Shikami suddenly jumped over Ema and threw one of the Trench knives at Ema, but Ema easily dodged the projectile. Suddenly, Ema's legs became stiff.

"What the..."

"If I had tried to use my Jutsu in front of you again, you would easily dodge it," explained Shikami. "The Trench Knives I used are made from a special metal that could take on the characteristics of its user's Chakra specialty. And because I can manipulate shadows, the Trench Knife on your shadow is binding you to it."

Shikami was spinning her other trench knife on one finger. "I'm in control now..."

"I thought all Naras are lazy bums." said Ema.

"It usually affects the Male side of the family, to be exact," Shikami explained. "Then again, sometimes, the Yamanaka blood in my veins kicks in."

* * *

"She is mostly like her father." Riku extinguished the cigarette into potted plant. "Or so my father's cousin says."

"Well, want to see how your student's match went?" asked Setsuna.

Setsuna appeared out of nowhere, but Riku and Yuki didn't finch. After all, they happen to have relations the most unpredictable Ninja ever existed _(Yuki's father and Riku's uncle for those who are slow)_, so very few things surprise them.

_(For example, Naruto is the only person in the history of Konoha who could set a kitchen on fire while making dessert for his wife. Go figure.) _

"How long have you been listening?" asked Riku.

"Since I heard that Rai is getting through to the next stage." Setsuna puts her arms around Yuki. "It's been a while."

"Six Months," said Yuki. "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"I got more than what I needed. Plus a few extras that would make my Dad happy."

Riku began to walk into the building. "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I do have to see how the other matches are going. You're welcome to come along and watch..."

* * *

The screen reveals who is up against who...

**Zahiro  
****Vs.  
****Chohi Akimichi **

Chohi suddenly dropped his bag of chips. "I'm screwed," he mumbled.

At that moment, Chohi's sister appeared next to the plump boy, catching the bag of chips. "I will neither force you to fight him nor force you to give up. The choice is up to you, baby brother."

"What are you doing, sis?" asked Chohi.

"I'm taking a neutral stance because I was afraid this might happen." Haruka takes a chip from the bag and eats it. 'In truth, I'm torn between cheering for my brother and cheering for our cousin.'

'We both know that Zahiro is way more powerful than you are, Chohi,' Haruka mentally said. 'If you want to fight him, then I suggest that you should be careful.'

Chohi looked at Inoryou. "What you do next is all up to you."

Zahiro was watching the conversation with each other. In an instant, he moved from the stands to the arena.

Haruka walked away, leaving Chohi to make his own decision. Zahiro figured that Haruka is talking to her brother not as the Sensei of their cousin, but as Chohi's big sister.

Inoryou and Shikami looked at their teammate, who was trying to hide his tears.

"Chohi?"

"I won't fight my cousin," said Chohi. He rubbed away the tears in his eyes before looking at his teammates. "Even if I did, I don't think I will win. After all, 'knowing yourself and knowing your enemy is half the battle', right Inoryou."

Inoryou nods at the wise saying. "Well, there is no shame in not fighting in a battle you know you can't win."

"Are you sure?" asked Riku, as he walked up to Chohi.

"Yes, Riku-sensei."

"Then, I'll tell the proctor your decision."

* * *

Riku told Rin the decision.

"Chohi Akimichi has chosen to forfeit, so the winner by default is Zahiro!" announced Rin.

_'Seems like at the moment, only two participants somehow made it through without making a single move, giving them an advantage in the next round.'_ Naruto sits on a chair which happened to be behind him _(he is the Hokage after all)_. "Then again, psychological battles do take place that would end in a forfeit. I wonder what the next battle will be like."

* * *

Chi was counting his fingers.

"If my math is correct, there are only four participants remaining who haven't faced each other in battle. Which means that there are two battles left before they decide the next two who will go to the third round," said Chi.

"There may be less people getting through if there happens to be a draw, though," said Aoi. "If a battle ends in a draw, both candidates may not be able to get through to the third round."

"Has it ever happened before, Aoi-sensei?" asked Sanae.

Aoi smiled from under her mask. "Well...I could tell the best example, but now they're revealing the next pairings..."

"We are now revealing the participants in the next match," announced Rin.

**Chidori Uchiha  
****Vs.  
****Inoryou Nara **

"I'm up against that pig?" said Chi as he looked at Aoi to make sure that it wasn't a trick.

_'Uh oh.'_ Aoi does her best to cover her face with her book. _'If Rai or Sanae happen to ask me about the best example of a battle that ended in a draw...it might turn into a history lesson.'_

* * *

Naruto sat up as soon as he saw the pairings. "Things are starting to get a little bit interesting."

**End of 06 **

* * *

**Post-Fanfic Segment and Next Chapter Preview **

Setsuna sits at a desk, looking at the notes on the next chapter's preview.

"Let's see. My brother is up against Auntie Ino's son. And there's also the final match in the prelims. And then the assigning of who is up against who in the Third Round."

Setsuna puts the notes on the desk. "All I need to do is to wait for the segment to start."

"Setsuna-sama! One of the Genins assigned to the front entrance has slipped on the newly waxed floor!"

Setsuna quickly leaves her desk. "I'm on it right away!"

In the room with the lone desk, a female voice suddenly spoke out. "Is she gone?"

"She's gone," replied a male voice. "Trust me. I have the Byakugan."

"Then, we better get out of here before anyone else finds us here."

Riku Sarutobi and Nanaya (Aoi) Hatake appeared from under the desk in a bit of a mess. Riku does his best to straighten his hair while Nanaya adjusts the face mask that covers the bottom half of her face. "If Haruka sees us like this, she might think that we went to the next level."

Riku smiled. "And what kind of excuse are you going to give her if she does catch us?"

Nanaya takes out the classic orange book **Icha Icha ****Paradise** "Re-enacting a scene from my dad's favorite book, which we were actually doing. So technically, we aren't lying."

The two Jonins straighten out their clothes. "Ok, Riku, try to make it look convincing when you kiss me in front of Haruka, ok?"

Riku nods.

Unknown to the two Jonins, no one noticed that a certain pervert was hiding behind one of the props, spying on the two. "This is certainly excellent research material. As long as I don't tell the girl or her father about where I got this latest inspiration from, I'll live long enough to publish my next book."

* * *

**Team Ten Profiles **

**Inoryou Nara **(**Precocious Pig** - _"I hope this doesn't mess up my hair."_)  
**Hair Color: **Blonde  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Info:** Son and younger child of Shikamaru and Ino. He is a genius, but unlike his sister or father, he has his mother's activeness, making him favored by his mother. Because of that, he knows a lot about Flower Arranging and Tea Ceremonies of various cultures. He carries a Tessen _(Iron Fan)_ named _'Kuukikiri'_ _(Air Cutter)_.

**Shikami Nara **(**Young Genius** - _"I should be able to handle this before my next nap."_)  
**Hair Color: **Dark brown  
**Eye Color:** Dark Brown  
**Info: **Daughter and eldest child of Shikamaru and Ino. A lazy genius who failed her Genin Exam a year ago because she slept through the entire exam. She tends to play board games with her father, but finds an equal rival in her brother. She carries a pair of Trench Knives that once belonged to Asuma Sarutobi.

**Chohi Akimichi** (**Shadow of a Butterfly** - _"Sister..."_)  
**Hair Color:** Dark Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Info:** Younger Child of Choji and Temari. He is adapt at using both his father's size-changing Jutsu and his mother's wind type techniques. He uses a bo staff that can be used to create gusts of wind when spun in Chohi's hands.


	7. Chunin Exams Prelims Part 3

"Things keep on getting interesting by the second," said Inoryou. "My sister is going to the third round. It's a pity that Chohi had the bad luck of being paired up against his cousin."

Riku shrugged. "And who is the smart one in the family?"

"I'm not so sure myself, Sensei," answered Inoryou. "But I'd prefer if I'm the smart one. But whenever we play Shogi or Go, it always seems to go either way."

"We are now revealing the participants in the next match," announced Rin.

**Inoryou Nara  
****vs.  
****Chidori Uchiha **

Inoryou bit his lip. "Well, isn't that a surprise."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams - Preliminaries _

_Part 3: Haruno Vs. Yamanaka - Round 2 _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

_

* * *

_

**A week before Graduation to become Genins**

Inoryou on his knees tending to some flowers when Chi walked up to him.

"Your sister seems manlier than you are."

"You'd better watch your mouth, Chidori," said Inoryou. "If we end up on the same team, I might consider looking the other way if an enemy Shinobi puts a Kunai straight in your face."

Chi sighed. "Can't you take a friendly joke, Inoryou?"

"Sorry. I just find tending to flowers more interesting than those boring stuff at the Academy. Especially when I can finish those in less than five minutes." Inoryou stood up. "So, anything interesting happened?"

"Sanae and I got detention again," Chidori answered with a grin. "We 'borrowed' a catapult and attempted to put colored pupils onto the Fifth Hokage's eyes to give more life to the statue. Unfortunately, trial and error in the calibration landed a few off-target shots on the other Hokages' faces."

Inoryou looked up towards the monument. "Well, that does explain the..._'liveliness'_ of the faces. I'll be honest; I find the excitement with you two a bit too much for me, so I tend to these flowers to help me calm down."

"You know...next week, we are officially Genins, so I don't think you'll be able to return here to take care of these flowers once you get some missions."

"Yeah...but I suppose there are always flowers for me to care for in my mom's shop."

**End Flashback **

Inoryou and Chidori are facing each other in the arena.

"So...it looks like we're facing each other," said the blonde-haired Genin.

"And only one of us will make it to the third round," said the pink-haired Genin.

"And that will be me!" Inoryou pulled out some shurikens from his weapons pouch and threw them at Chi. Chi barely dodged the projectiles.

_'Dammit! If I had the Sharingan...' _

Chi retaliated with his own barrage of shurikens. It seemed as though Inoryou decided not to evade the shurikens. Instead, he pulls out a small Tessen and opened the fan, blocking the shurikens.

"What the..."

"You didn't really think that I would rely only on the Yamanaka's _Mind Transfer jutsu_?" asked Inoryou. "I learned a form of fighting known as Tessenjutsu, which uses an iron fan like what I have to fight my opponent. It's a very difficult style to learn but if one fully masters the style, all the user needs is one fan to use as a weapon. To protect himself and to kill an enemy with it."

Inoryou picks a shuriken off the floor.

Chidori does his best to keep his cool. "And when did you learn to fight like that?"

"Haruka-sempai," answered Inoryou. "She gave me her favorite Tessen _'Kuukikiri'_ _(Air Cutter)_ after she received her two new fans, the _'Chotetsu'_ _(Iron Butterfly)_. When she left, I started to do a bit of self-study in fighting styles utilizing fans. You could say that the difference between our styles is that Haruka-sempai uses her fans for long-range while I use my fan as an actual close-range weapon."

* * *

Haruka was standing next to Nagi. "Actually, _'Kuukikiri'_ was the fan you gave me when my first Tessen was destroyed by Naruto-sensei during our bell test."

Nagi nodded. "Yeah. It just happened that it was in one of my weapon scrolls at the time and it wouldn't be fair if you were unarmed at the time."

"I always wonder where that fan went," said Miyabi. "After all, you have two better fans and I thought you would keep your fans."

Nagi smirked. "It could have been worst. Remember the mission with the crazy guy we had to subdue when we first became Chunins?"

"Oh yeah." Miyabi remembered the incident. "The guy tried to throw dog poo at us."

Haruka sighed. "I don't like where this is going..."

"And Haruka tried to blow it back at the guy," said Nagi. "So one could say that the shit almost hit her fan."

Haruka quickly picks up her fan and smacks Nagi on the back of his head...

"I told you not to talk about it!"

* * *

Chi quickly puts his hands in his weapons pouch. _'If Inoryou is not going to hold back, neither am I!'_

"Since you took the time to explain your weapon, perhaps I should explain mine." Chi takes out two six-star shurikens, one on each hand. "My patented Yo-Yo Shurikens."

Chi threw the shurikens at Inoryou. With a bit of well trained string control, the strings tied to the shurikens were able to surround Inoryou.

Chi puts the strings close to his mouth. **_"Katon: RekkaRin No Jutsu!" _**

_'And this time, it better work!' _

The string of flames surrounds Inoryou. The blonde calmly opens Kuukikiri. "Impressive attack...however, I can see a flaw." Inoryou closes Kuukikiri. As soon as the Tessen was closed, the floor tile that Inoryou was standing on suddenly launched up into the air, caused by a small explosion. Inoryou escaped the wheel of fire and lands safely.

"How did you..."

"When I picked up that shuriken earlier, I secretly slipped an explosive tag under one of the floor tiles, in case I needed an aerial escape," Inoryou explained. "And that's where the flaw in your jutsu is."

Inoryou opens _Kuukikiri_ and sticks an explosive tag on the fan blade. "Seems like I don't need to use my jutsu after all!"

Chidori quickly gets his thoughts straight. _'Ok...my RekkaRin has failed and I could barely remember how to do the usual fire jutsu, let alone doing the proper seals! Well...if I blow myself up, at least my brother can continue the Uchiha name.'_

* * *

In the stands, Rai sees the look on Chi's face.

_'Oh no! Don't you dare think about doing it!'_ warned Inner Rai. _'Last time you tried it, you nearly burn our home because you messed up the final two hand seals!'_

"I hope you don't burn down this building, brother," said Rai.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Uchiha sister was thinking the same thing. _'I hope he remembers that it ends with Horse and then Tiger, not Ram followed by Rabbit.'_

* * *

_'Ok...if my memory is correct, this jutsu requires the correct order of the seals. Alright, here goes something...' _

Chidori did a few hand seals. "It's now or never. **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**!" (_Fire Style: Great Fireball technique)_

Chidori spits out a large ball of flame.

* * *

_'About time he got it correct,'_ said Inner Rai. "Well done, baby brother..." said Rai, with a smile.

* * *

Inoryou quickly throws the explosive Tessen to the ball of flames.

The expansion of gas caused by the explosion pushed both combatants to the wall. Inoryou sees his fan and caught it. However, as it is an iron fan and metal is a good heat conductor, Inoryou quickly dropped the fan. "Yeow! That's hot!"

He checked his hand. Fortunately, he didn't hold it long enough to leave any permanent marks on his palm, but it would be a while before he could touch it with his bare hands again. "Seems like he finally did it."

As the dust cleared, Inoryou sees Chidori rubbing his eyes. _'Dust from the explosion must have gotten into his eyes.' _

_'I could have made it easier by trapping him and using the Mind Transfer Jutsu, but with his eyes the way they are, I'd rather not take the risk and let it affect me too. But I think Taijutsu can finish the job.' _

Inoryou ran towards Chi.

**Flashback **

"I've never asked you this before, Chidori, but why does your brother has the Uchiwa on the back of his shirt and you don't?"

"Because I cannot fan the flames the same way like my brother does," answered Chi.

Chi takes out an Uchiwa _(in the same design as the Uchiha clan symbol)_ from his weapons pouch and tossed it to Inoryou. "It's best if I let you hold on to that for me until I fan the same flames."

"Eh?" Inoryou is puzzled.

"I'll see you again when they assign our teams," said Chidori, not before mumbling the word, "Piggy."

Chi left Inoryou in the garden.

"Heh...you're the second person to give me a fan this week...Pinky."

**End Flashback **

Inoryou was about to land a punch on Chi's face when Chi instantly blocked it with a palm, surprising Inoryou. "How did you know I was going to attack?"

"Even if I can't see, I learnt how not to rely too much on my eyes since I don't have the Sharingan like my brother," explained Chi. _'Because it's my only defence against his Sharingan. If he can tell my next move if I look into his eyes.'_

Chi quickly makes a sweep kick, but Inoryou jumped to evade the kick. _'Good thing that we had a bit of Taijutsu training on for a month before Riku-Sensei saved us.'_

Chi was able to parry each hit from Inoryou, but that is all he could do with his limited senses.

* * *

Sanae is worried. She looked at her sensei, who is still reading her book. "Aoi-Sensei, can't you do something? Chi's suffering!"

"Actually, Chi's doing fine," said Rai.

Sanae had a blank look on her face. Rai sighed and explains to Sanae.

"Whenever we have a sparring session, Chidori tries not to use his eyes since he thinks I can read his moves if we have eye contact."

"What's the win rate?" asked Aoi.

Rai closed his eyes. "From my memory...**14-8** my way. But each time Chi beats me during a sparring session; it tells me that he's getting closer to me."

* * *

Chi was still recovering his eyesight but he was able to fend off some of Inoryou's attacks.

"Tsk...you're a tough one, Chidori."

Inoryou decided to pull back for a bit of a quick break. _'Chidori was a below average student compared to his brother back at the Academy, yet he still is a challenge to me.' _

Chi was catching his breath. _'Fighting Inoryou...it feels strangely different from my sparring sessions with my bro.'_

"Chi, you remind me of one of those flowers that blossom later than the other ones," said Inoryou. "They don't open up and show their true beauty \until the end of the season. Just like you being able to show me what you can really do..."

Chi opened his eyes. "I guess really am a late bloomer, Inoryou. I hope you didn't intend to end the season with your victory..."

Inoryou was stunned to see the change in Chi's eyes as their eyes made contact. Chi's eyes are longer emerald green...

* * *

Rai smiled. "If I had any doubts of you being my brother, this should end it all."

"You can do it, Chi!" cheered Sanae.

Aoi looked up from her orange book. With the sudden turn of events, Nanaya quickly kept her book. "Now this is getting really interesting."

* * *

Inoryou tried to regain his composure. "So what if you have the Sharingan. You only just awakened it."

Chi was calm. "Well, from what I can see from my newfound perspective, your heart rate has gone up and your chakra is unsettled. That's telling me that you're getting desperate."

_'He's right,'_ Inoryou mentally said. _'I'm losing my rhythm because I didn't add in the factor that he would awaken the Sharingan during our fight. But then again, with his unpredictability and now that his eyes have recovered, I still have one final move to pull off...'_

Chi quickly noticed that Inoryou's chakra is settling down. _'He's planning something...'_

Chi takes out a physical representation of the Uchiha Clan Symbol out of his weapons pouch. "Remember the Uchiwa you gave me?"

"What about it?"

Inoryou threw the fan towards Chi and it lands next to Chi's left foot. "Now that you were able to 'fan the flames' like your brother, I feel that it's right for me to return what you wanted me to hold for you."

"Thank you, Inoryou," Chi said with caution. _'He's planning something...'_

Inoryou smiled. "And now, I would say one final word before I use my final move: **Check...mate**." Inoryou does a hand seal...

* * *

Inoryou's sister, Shikami recognized the hand seals. "So, this is how you intend to end this. I wonder if it will be like the fight between Mom and Auntie Sakura."

* * *

_'Checkmate? I'd better move it.'_ Chi tries to run, but his left leg suddenly felt stiff. "What the..."

Inoryou had a smirk. "Surprised? I guess you should be if you didn't know that that Uchiwa had a special property..."

Chi looked at the Uchiwa tossed at his feet. It's currently stuck on the ground on Chi's shadow.

"You binded my shadow to my own Uchiwa? When?"

"When I was calming down," explained Inoryou. "You see, the Mind Transfer Jutsu isn't the only jutsu I learnt. Remember my sister's match?"

Chi remembered how Shikami won her match. She used the Trench Knives' special Chakra properties to bind her opponent's shadow to a where the Knife landed...

Inoryou continued. "With your Sharingan, trying to catch your shadow would be a challenge. But with a bit of trickery, I can keep you still. Besides, I don't have the extra pair of hands needed to keep you still."

Chi tries to resist the shadow bind. _'Looks like only my legs are stiff. I can still move my arms. As if that would help.'_

"This battle is over!" Inoryou aims his hands towards Chi. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!_ (Mind Transfer Jutsu)_"

_'Anything is better than nothing!'_ Chi pulls out a mirror and puts it in front of his face.

* * *

"Oh crap..." mumbled Shikami. "I don't see this ending too well."

"Why?" asked Chohi.

Shikami scratched the back of her head. "When Inoryou first learned how to use the _Shintenshin no Jutsu_, he was practicing in front of a mirror. When he successfully got the correct handsigns, he accidentally used the jutsu, trying to transfer into himself in a mirror, only to feel like he's been hit by a wall and send himself flying backwards. That's kinda why he doesn't like to use it often."

* * *

Inoryou was suddenly sent flying backwards to a wall. Inoryou was out of his body for a few seconds before he returned to his body. He slowly tries to stand up.

"Chidori...you used a mirror to return my jutsu back at me? How did you figure out..."

Chi looked at the mirror. "Actually, it was the first thing I could pull out of my pouch, hoping to find something to block you from getting into my body."

Inoryou face became pale. "So...it was a fluke?"

Chi shrugged. "I guess it is."

Inoryou fainted in shock and Rin checked on Inoryou.

"It looks like Inoryou's unable to continue. This match goes to Chidori Uchiha!"

* * *

Wide eyes and dropped jaws would be the look on most of the people's faces in the room.

Naruto didn't seem fazed by the fluke. "My fluke was way better...though embarrassing."

* * *

"I think there is an old saying: _'Desperation breeds determination'_," said Rai.

'I can see how much desperation is needed to get the determination,' adds Inner Rai. 'But seriously...there is no way in hell I saw that one coming.'

"For once, I agree with you," mumbled Rai.

Sanae heard what Rai said. "Agree with what, Rai?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

* * *

Chi was still in the arena. Rin looks at Chi's eyes to see that his Sharingan is still activated.

"You did well, Chi," said Rin. "Why don't you go back to your team and get some rest?"

"My legs are still stiff." Chi pointed at the Uchiwa stuck on his shadow. "If you would mind helping me pull my Uchiwa off my shadow, it would be appreciated."

Rin pulled the fan off the shadow and gave it to Chi.

"Thank you." Chi leaves the arena. He walks up the stairs, passing by his sister and Yuki.

Chi suddenly collapsed, but Setsuna caught him before he hits the floor.

"You used the Goukakyuu no jutsu and awakened the Sharingan today," said Setsuna. "Dad will certainly be proud of you...even if you have caused us a lot of trouble in the past."

Sanae ran up to check on Chi, with Aoi and Rai following her.

"He's fine. Just exhausted," Aoi said without looking up from her book.

"So, the whole team made it to the third stage of the exam." Yuki looked at his sister.

Aoi closed her book. "I would have told you they'll do fine but just by looking at the results, I'll save my breath. Isn't that right, Rai?"

Rai's Sharingan activated eyes were watching the final match. "Talk to me after the match."

Everyone else left Chi sleeping in a corner as they watch the final match.

* * *

Shirai Aburame dodged every projectile thrown at him.

His opponent, Keiko Kagami from Iwagakure is beginning to get annoyed.

"You're holding back," said Keiko. "Don't waste my time."

Shirai didn't reply as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Or are you afraid of something?"

"You do not understand the curse I have," said Shirai. "I only chose to fight, hoping that I would win without needing it."

Keiko looked at her opponent. "Why not use this chance to face your fear?"

Shirai flinched at the suggestion.

* * *

Hikari is frustrated with Shirai's indecisiveness. "Shirai!" Hikari yelled. "You're the smart one in our Team! I didn't expect you to be this indecisive. You're the one who help us made the logical decisions during our missions! If you end up losing because of your lack of decision, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your pathetic life!"

Then, Sanae decided to add her input to the situation. "My sister has a point! And she wouldn't do that unless she likes you!"

"You told him!" Sanae quickly dodged a kunai thrown at her by her twin sister.

Naruto just laughed as he watched his daughters. "Yep. Those girls are my daughters."

_'Hikari likes me?' _Shirai looked up at his teammate._ 'I always wondered if she did.'_

"Hikari..."

"D-don't worry, Shirai. I-I-I'll make sure things don't go too bad!"

"Thanks." Shirai rolls up his right sleeve of his jacket to reveal a paper seal on his arm.

Hikari activated her Byakugan. 'Don't worry, Shirai. I'll make sure you won't die here.'

Shirai removed the seal, revealing a small hole where bugs started exiting.

"My body is a host for two species of bugs. One that I never had a choice when it got into my body."

"I heard that there is a clan in Konoha that is known to host Destruction Bugs," said Keiko. "So, I could correctly assume that you're from that clan?"

Shirai nods. "Yes, but I was born with another set of bugs in my body. Experimental maggots put into my mother's body against her will. I was born with those things in my body."

Shirai removed his sunglasses, revealing purple pupils in his eyes. "These are the side effects of these special maggots once they inhabit your body. Purple hair and purple eyes."

Shirai puts his sunglasses back on, covering his eyes. "My dad saved my life by putting in destruction bugs in my body to control the number of maggots in me."

* * *

Nagi looked at his sensei. "Naruto-sensei. I've heard about those maggots my student was talking about. It was originally meant to be an experiment to see if they would react to a Shinobi's injuries by repairing the damage from inside the body. , they started to eat away Tenketsu points. Making it difficult for the host to control how much Chakra they can send out. Once every Tenketsu point has been eaten. They'll start eating away the eight main chakra gates, one by one..."

"And the host will die because they can no longer control the excess Chakra...because all gates have been eaten," finished Naruto. "I know, it happened to Shino's wife."

* * *

Destruction bugs swarm on the floors of the arena, surrounding only a small area for both Keiko and Shirai to stand on.

"The seal keeps the bugs in my body to help control the number of maggots in my body," explained Shirai. "But I'm not going to hold back!"

Keiko smiled. "Good. Now that you have fixed your small problem...will you be able to stop me?"

Keiko pulled out three paper charms and threw the charms at Shirai's body. Shirai dodged two of the charms, but one of the charms stuck itself onto Shirai's jacket, but nothing happened.

However, Shirai's destruction bugs started to cover Keiko's legs. Unfazed, Keiko pulls out a scroll to summon her weapon. A pair of gloves with spikes on each fingertip appeared. Keiko quickly puts them on. "I will not hold back."

Keiko did some handsigns. "**Fuuton: Tora no mai!**" _(Wind Style: Dance of the Tiger!)_ Keiko disappeared into thin air.

Sensing the danger, the destruction bugs quickly returned to their host to do whatever they can to protect him, but it was too late. Shirai was attack from every direction before he could figure out where his enemy was attacking him from.

Keiko's voice was heard. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

Keiko suddenly reappeared, catching her breath. Shirai fell onto the floor.

As Shirai lay unconscious on the floor, the paper charm stuck on Shirai's jacket returned to its owner.

Rin quickly checked on Shirai. 'Whatever that attack was, she was kind enough to avoid any vital spots.'

"Shirai Aburame is unable to fight, so this match goes to Keiko Kagami!"

* * *

"She's so fast I could barely catch up with her movements," muttered Hikari as she watched the medics carry away Shirai on a stretcher. "Perhaps an Uchiha would be a match against her."

* * *

Rai deactivated his Sharingan.

"See anything good?" asked Sanae.

"Enough for me to come up with a strategy in case either of us end up facing her," said Rai.

Sanae looked at Chi, who is still sleeping. "Should we let Chi sleep a bit longer?"

"He deserves the rest," Rai said.

* * *

"Now that all matches have been completed, will the winners of their respective matches come down to the arena? The Hokage has an announcement to make!"

Naruto walked down to the arena.

"Now that we got that over with, time for me to kick off the main event." Naruto walked up to Rin in front of the Genins standing in one line _(minus Chi, who is still sleeping)_.

"Well done to you seven who made it to the Third Round of the Chunin exams. In the third round, many people will be watching you fight each other to prove the strength of not only yourselves, but the countries you represent. In one month's time, the third round of the Chunin exams will begin, once our honored guests from this and other countries arrive."

"One month?" asked Zahiro.

Naruto smiled. "Today, you have fought your opponents in your matches without knowing what their skills are. This one month break is to be used so that you can improve yourselves, come up with new skills and recover from any injuries you received today."

"I can live with that," said Rai. 'Even if Chi can't,' adds Inner Rai.

"Now then...Miyabi."

Miyabi picks up a box. "Each of you take a piece of paper out of the box."

Each Genin took a piece of paper out of the box, leaving only one piece remaining for Chi.

"Now, read the number on your paper."

Rai looked at his paper. "3."

Zahiro looks at his. "6."

Hikari shows hers. "5."

"7." _(Shikami)_

"1." _(Keiko)_

Sanae finally opens her paper. "I got 4."

"That means Chidori has the number 2." Rin writes on a pad. "There we go, Hokage-sama. The pairings have been decided."

"Very well. You are now dismissed."

"Hang on! Aren't we suppose to know who we're up against?" asked Sanae.

"True, but we decided not to reveal the pairings until the start of the third round," said Rin. "After all, we don't want our candidates to spy on each other before the actual match."

Rin gives the pad to Miyabi. "You know what to do, Miyabi."

"Yes. I'll guard this with my life until the start of the third exams."

"Good. And remember, whatever that's there is only between the Hokage and us."

**End of 07 **

* * *

**Post-Fanfic Segment and Next Chapter Preview **

Setsuna sits at her desk. "In our next chapter, we shall see how Week One of the one month break goes before the Third Round of the Chunin exams. And now that we handled the preview, let's see what's going on at the Water Cooler at the Hokage's Office before we end the chapter."

**Hokage's Office Water Cooler **

The three Hyuga boys (Nagi Hyuga, Yuki Uzumaki and Riku Sarutobi) were standing at the water cooler conveniently placed outside Naruto's office.

Yuki drinks some water. "This water is nice."

"Yes, nice and cool," Nagi said.

"And refreshing," Riku finishes his water.

"I'm glad that they installed this water cooler here," said Yuki.

**_(A/N: _**_Yeah, I'm kinda planting a joke for the next chapter because I got too many ideas in my head...)_


	8. The One Month Break Week 1

**Konoha** **Hospital**

Chi was sitting in the waiting area when Setsuna walked up to him.

"You know, those chairs are for patients and if you're looking for Inoryou, he checked out this morning."

"Actually, Sis, I'm looking for you. And since you usually come to the hospital to help out around this time, I decided to wait here."

"What is it?"

"I need you to help train me in using the Sharingan."

"You don't want Dad to know?"

"Kinda...but knowing Rai, he would prefer to train with Dad."

Setsuna sighed. It's not as though she has any missions for the month since there will be no missions until after the Chunin exams.

"Fine. Since you need to learn what I know about the Sharingan, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 8: The One Month Break _

_Week 1: Recovery Session _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

A couple was having a picnic on the stone monument head of the Third Hokage.

"As usual, your onigiri are as tasty as ever."

"I'm glad you like it. My sister taught me how to make these since she make very tasty Onigiri." The woman hands the Onigiri to her husband.

The man smiled. "But I'm sure the love you put into making these would be enough to make my mouth water."

As the man was about to eat his Onigiri, a small orange blur zips by stealing the ball of rice. Then, a blonde girl with pale blue eyes and whiskers appeared in between the man and his wife. "Sorry, Uncle Konohamaru." She looks at the woman. "Afternoon, Aunt Hanabi," she greeted before chasing after her fox.

Konohamaru just kept his cool. "That girl's fox stole my Onigiri."

"You know, it would be hypocritical of you to react angrily if my niece was influence by a monkey instead of a fox." Hanabi sat up.

Konohamaru sighed. "If she acts this way when she becomes Hokage after me..."

Hanabi giggled. "There's no need to be negative, Konohamaru. You've seen how Naruto changed when he became Hokage."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hokage was daydreaming about Ramen when he walked into a water cooler along the hallway. Naruto quickly puts the water container back on the water cooler as the water spills around the floor and on the lower half of Naruto's robes. Naruto quickly makes his way back to his office, not before slipping on the water in front of his office door.

Naruto quickly regained his balance and walked into his office, accompanied with a squeaking noise whenever Naruto walks in his soaked robes.

Inside the office, Hinata noticed Naruto's wet robes...

"Don't ask," muttered Naruto.

"Actually Naruto-kun, I'm here to talk about Sanae."

"She's in good hands, Hinata," said Naruto as he sat at his desk. "Yuki is going to take her for some training before the Third Round of the Chunin exams."

"But I'm worried..."

Naruto looked at his wife. "Be thankful that it's her big brother, not a pervert training her."

* * *

Sanae ran through the streets of Konoha. This time, she is being chased by her fox, Ina. As Sanae was about to run past Ichiraku's, a hand forcefully pulls her in and sits her in front of a bowl of Ramen.

"Sorry about that, Sanae," said the owner of the hand. "If it's any consolation, you can have that bowl of Ramen. My treat."

Sanae looked at her brother. "Actually, I was running from Ina, since she was chasing me. And she has four legs, so I had to run really fast."

Yuki smiled. "You need to improve your Juken," Yuki said in a serious tone, while keeping his smile. "From what Riku told me, you were easily countered by that Inuzuka kid. Imagine if you were fighting Hikari..."

Sanae eats her Ramen as she thought about it. _'He right. Garu was able to counter my Juken when I used it against him.'_

"I asked Dad to allow me to take you out of the village for some _'secret'_ training," said Yuki. "And we'll be back before the Third Exam starts."

"Where are we going?" asked Sanae before she takes finishes off the soup in her bowl.

"It won't be a secret if I told you. We'll be leaving after breakfast tomorrow."

As soon as Sanae finished the soup, Ina landed on Sanae's head. 'You're it, Sanae!'

"And you're coming along too, Ina," adds Yuki.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sanae and Yuki were walking down a forest path as each of them carried backpacks with Ina walking alongside the siblings. Then, Yuki slowed his pace. "Keep walking and don't look back. I'll catch up."

Yuki jumped into the bushes as Sanae and Ina continued walking. A figure appeared from the bushes as he followed Sanae.

A voice behind the silent follower spoke. "See anything interesting, Garu Inuzuka?"

Garu slipped and fell over in shock.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" screamed Sanae, pointing at Garu.

"He's now your training partner," explained Yuki. "I figured that you got a lot more to learn and he would be a much more useful as an opponent at your level. Considering that he was the one who pointed your flaws in your Juken."

"Plus, Hikari is training with Nagi-sensei, so anyone who's training would do whatever they could to keep their secrets, which leads me to the only person who is unlikely to have the best kept secret." Garu looked around. "So...where are we going?"

"Wave Country," came the answer. "I figured that the place can help you train."

_'And just in case she loses control again, I'll be nearby to monitor Sanae's condition. Though that fox won't be helping me since Ina is with us.' _

* * *

Back in Konoha, at the Hyuga Training Ground, Hikari Uzumaki was having tea with her Sensei.

"Hikari, I have taught you everything you need to know about our Clan's style. It's time for you to learn something else that may help you in your fight during the Third Exam."

Nagi suddenly whistles. At that moment, a white fox jumped over the walls into the training area. Hikari quickly recognize the fox. "That's Yuki's fox, Sankon."

"I don't know what your brother is thinking but I will leave you with him for a bit." Nagi exits the training ground.

Its green eyes looked at Hikari. _'Your cousin won't be able to understand what I'm saying even if he is here. But still, do not tell him what I told you unless I tell you to.'_

Hikari nods.

_'I'm sure you're well aware about your father's secret,' _said Sankon. _'Your father is holding the Kyuubi in his body. That's no secret. However, what he didn't tell you is that your sister has the Kyuubi's spirit in her body while what your father has is most of the Chakra belong to the Kyuubi.'_

Sankon was expecting Hikari to flinch, but Hikari barely had a reaction.

_'If it weren't for the Kyuubi, your sister may not have been alive today,'_ Sankon explained. _'Sanae was the one who saved your mother by killing those kidnappers, but she could have killed your mother if Yuki and I hadn't arrived on time to suppress her _"rage"_.'_

"So, you're teaching me how to control something that my sister has no control over?"

_'Even better...I'm going to teach you a few things that your sister hasn't learnt yet.' _

* * *

At the Uchiha compound, Sakura was drinking some tea as she watched her eldest son train with his father.

"Did Chidori ask you to train him?" asked Sakura.

Her pink-haired daughter, Setsuna, was leaning on a wall, out of sight from her father or her brother.

"Chi needs to learn better Chakra control if he is going to use the Sharingan."

"So, he's going to stay with you until then?"

"Yuki has taken his sister to Wave Country for training, so there's plenty of space at our place right now."

Sakura watched the session. "Rai made me promise not to tell your father about Chi's Sharingan or using the Great Fireball."

"Surprise in the Third Round?" Setsuna peeks around the wall to see her brother and father before moving back to her hiding place. "I found an application with Rai's name while I was a hospital," said Setsuna. "He's planning on being a medic?"

"Who knows what that boy is planning?" Sakura continued to watch her son. "The mind of a Haruno is a place of mysteries. Look at my Aunt Rin. Ever since we brought her back to Kakashi-sensei, she has never been the same."

* * *

That night, Sanae was sleeping in a sleeping bag as Yuki and Garu sat near a fire.

"Why are you following my sister?" asked Yuki. "Something about her that fascinates you?"

"Yes," was the answer. "I want to know how and why she defeated me. I know that her fox Ina has something to do with this."

Yuki smiled. "You're worried about her?"

"My dogs and I were captured by nine tails. Nine fox tails that held us in place, unable to fight back or escape."

Yuki closed his eyes. "I'm sure there is a saying that _'Curiosity kills the cat'_, but I doubt it means anything to you," said Yuki. "I can only say this: If she ever becomes a vixen, try to be careful."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanae's sleep has taken her to a different kind of dream...

Sanae was standing in a large room. In front of her were two blondes, both of them with fox ears, fox tails and whisker like marks on their cheeks. The female blonde has only one tail, but the male blonde sitting on a throne appears to have nine tails.

"I don't see why you have to put Sanae at risk, Lord Kyuubi!" screamed the female blonde. "If you happen to pick a time that you give her all of your excess Chakra and I can't control it, she'll die!"

"Watch your tongue, vixen," said the male blonde. "I may be trapped in this body, but if I do happen to gain full control of it, you may regret it if I happen to lay my fangs onto your slender neck. Besides, you can't blame me if she happens to be the one who taps into my Chakra and she becomes feral. Why not ask your three-tailed brother to help you if you think this task is too difficult."

Sanae walked closer to the two figures. She notices that the male looks like her father, minus the tails and ears, but she remembers that her father occasionally has the same feral red eyes. "Father?"

The two fox beings stopped their conversation as they saw Sanae. The male looked at the female. "This conversation isn't over, Ina."

"I know, Lord Kyuubi." The female fox being began to fade. "But next time we talk, I'm bringing Kyou." said Ina as she disappears.

The male fox being looked at Ina. "Well, since you're here, I bet you got plenty of questions to ask, like why I'm here and why you tend to not remember a few things. And if you want to know my name, just call me Kai."

Sanae looked around the room. It has the feeling of a palace. "Where am I?"

Kao smiled as he remains on the throne. "Let's just say that this is my new home in your body, kit. It has a bit more freedom compared to my last _'home'_."

"Home?" Sanae looked at Kai.

Kai explains. "You see, when your father was born around 35 years ago or so, I was sealed into his body. Kept behind a sealed cage, slowly giving my chakra to your father until our chakra sources merge into one. Then, 12 years ago, you...died during your birth."

Sanae dropped on her knees. "I...died?"

"Yes So, I made a deal with your father. I help gave you a second chance at life," explained Kai.

"And what did my father give in return?"

"The chance to name you and possibly my freedom."

Sanae laughed. "You're the one who named me?"

Kai also laughed. "Well, Kit, if you have lived for over a thousand years like I have, you would have heard many names in your lifetime. But I suppose that the change is worth it. 12 years in your body happens to give me a bit more freedom compared to what your father's _'accommodation'_ provides."

"And why do you look like my dad?"

Kai picks up a mirror and looks at himself. "Being stuck in your father's body ever since he was born to the point when you were born, I was starting to look like him because of his influence. But since I've been a part of him long before you were born, I think it's safe to say that I am like a father to you."

"So now I have two fathers? One that is a fox and the other who is almost like a fox?"

Kai laughed again as Sanae beings to fade. "I suppose we'll leave it at that for the time being since you're waking up. Oh, and if you happen to see your _'human'_ father before the next time we see each other again, tell him that _'Kai'_ prefers you compared to him. He'll understand. If he doesn't, point at his stomach."

Sanae nods.

* * *

Sanae wakes up with the sunlight on her face.

"Wakey wakey, Sanae. Today is Day 1 of your training." Sanae sat up to see her big brother standing over her. "And unlike your Sensei, I do not get delayed by two to three hours."

Sanae smiled.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Setsuna and Chi were at a familiar Training Ground...

"Cheap tricks won't work this time now that they would have figured out your style during the Prelims," said Setsuna. "And because you've only just awakened your Sharingan, I doubt that it would do you any good if you end up against Rai."

Chi nods.

"Now, the first thing you need to do is to read my movements while you're in a high stress situation. I'm going to keep my pressure on you until reading any moves made by your opponent would be nothing but an afterthought."

Setsuna did a few hand seals. "If everything goes well, I might have time to teach you a Jutsu."

* * *

At the West Gate of Konoha, Haruka was about to return to Suna.

"I'm heading back to Suna to tell Uncle Kazekage when the Third round will begin," said Haruka. "Zahiro, I hope you don't mind staying with your aunt while I'm gone. And keep up with your training, even if no one saw how you fought."

Zahiro nods. Haruka looked at Ema and Jinn. "You two take care of Zahiro and give him all the moral support you can give."

"Sure thing, Sensei," said Ema. "When will you return?"

"Next week if things go smoothly," came the reply. "After all, a lot of VIPs are going to watch this and everything must run smoothly..."

The Genins of Team 8 walked up to Haruka's team.

"So, you're going back, sis?" asked Chohi.

Haruka smiled. "I won't be long. Just ensuring that your Uncle will come here without any hiccups." Haruka looks at the team. "Erm...where's your sensei?"

Both Shikami and Inoryou shrugged.

* * *

**Fire Country Capital**

The young Fire Country Daimyo was enjoying the view of his garden when Riku entered the garden.

"Good day to you, Azuchi-sama," greeted Riku.

"Good day, Riku," the Daimyo greeted back. "I'm sure you're here to tell me what is your Uncle's reply."

"I told him that you'll be there in disguise since you prefer not to have anyone recognize you in public."

"Thanks." Azuchi stood up. "I'm sure my wife will be pleased to hear the good news. After all, she hasn't seen her family for quite some time and I'm sure visiting them in Konoha would make her happy."

"How is she? I hope she's doing well."

Azuchi smiled. "She's been finding ways to...exert some excess energy."

Riku tries to keep a straight face but the Daimyo noticed it.

"I didn't mean it that way, Riku," said Azuchi. "I love your sister and all...but it's best if I show you."

Azuchi and Riku stopped at the entrance to a dojo. Azuchi slightly opens to door where a woman wearing a monkey mask was fighting an opponent wearing a fire loincloth.

"What's going on?" asked Riku.

"It's more fun to watch..."

The bodyguard wearing the fire loincloth was defeated by the woman wearing the monkey mask as she catches her breath.

"You're good. Now I can see why you're one of the twelve Fire Guardians."

Her opponent sat up. "I have to be strong to protect the Daimyo, after all."

"I know," said the woman. "I also wanted to see what level am I against you. After all, I am the closest person to your lord."

The woman removed her mask, revealing her face to her opponent. Riku recognized her white pupiless eyes.

Rei smiled. "So, how do you think I went, Riku?"

Azuchi walked into the Dojo to his bodyguard. "I must advise that you keep this fight a secret. I don't want the other eleven to think that I'm tossing them out in favor for my wife. But I do apologize if she was a little bit hard on you. She has a dislike for...domestic activities."

Riku sighed. "Well, that's my sister."

Rei sees her twin brother and she quickly hugs him. "Riku! It's been so long!"

Riku nods in return. "Everything has been arranged for the Chunin exams in Konoha. The Daimyo and his wife are staying at the Hyuuga compound as guests."

Rei looked at her brother. "We're going to see mum and dad?"

"I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you," said Riku. "Although, I suggest keeping it quiet about you wanting to be a bodyguard to your husband."

Rei holds up the mask. "Why do you think I got the mask?"

Riku whispered to his brother-in-law. "Remind me to ask one of my students to teach Rei the basics of flower arrangements and tea ceremonies. Hopefully it would make her a better wife."

Azuchi gave a slight nod to Riku so that Rei wouldn't notice.

Riku gave a final hug to his sister. "I'd better head back to Konoha, Sis. I got a student who wants a Go match against me. She says that it helps exercise her mind for the third round of the Chunin exam."

"Just remember, brother, I'm still a Jonin of the Leaf," Rei whispered. "Don't think that becoming a wife would make me soft."

"I know. So, keep your family safe." Riku gives a small bow to the Daimyo. "I'll see you in Konoha, Daimyo Kazama."

Azuchi nods as Riku makes his exit.

**End of 08**

* * *

**Post Fanfic Segment**

Yuki, Sanae and Garu were walking to Wave Country...

"Garu, where are your dogs? Hikaru and Yami?" asked Sanae.

Garu looked at the trees behind the group. "They should be following us from a distance. After all, they've been trained to shadow me in case we end up in an ambush."

Sanae gave a strange look at Garu. "Maybe I think its overkill in our security, but you do know that we have two people with the Byakugan here, right?"

"That's what your sister said when I told her," said Garu. "But unlike you, she sees the logic in that strategy."

"I know, but you think any idiot would come up with a way to defeat the Byakugan?"

"Of course, if you continue to act recklessly like your father!"

Yuki sighed as Garu and Sanae's argument continued. _'I don't know why I'm related to that loudmouth.'_


	9. The One Month Break Week 2

"We're having dinner with the Mayor?" Sanae sat on a log.

"It was very hard to refuse since he was very polite," said Yuki. "Besides, it's not like it's a big banquet or anything. Just a pleasant dinner with the Mayor. Anyway, back to our training. Sanae, let's play a game."

Yuki removed his white jacket. "Once I toss my jacket up into the air, we're both going to summon Shadow Clones. We're going to fight each other for the jacket. If one of your clones gets the jacket before it lands, you win. If my clones get it, I win. We can only use Juken and Shadow Clones for this game. No other Jutsus."

Yuki tossed his jacket up into the air. In an instant, both siblings did their hand seals. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

The groups of shadow clones began the free-for-all for the jacket. The difference between the brother and sister has become clear as one of Yuki's Clones easily eliminated 5 of Sanae's clones using only Juken.

In the confusion, Sanae's clones quickly made a six-person human pyramid, with Sanae jumping off the top Clone to make a grab for the jacket.

Before she could get close to the jacket, Yuki grabbed his sister's right leg and pulled her back down before she could grab the jacket.

"Forget something, Sanae?" Sanae looked at her brother to see Yuki's Byakugan activated.

"You cheated!"

"I said _'No other Jutsus'_. The Byakugan does not count as a Jutsu," explained Yuki as he backhands a couple of Sanae clones trying to attack Yuki from behind. His catches his jacket and puts it back on. "I win."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 9: The One Month Break _

_Week 2: Encounter in Wave Country _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Chi was looking through old artifacts in a box. Inside the remains of a black cloak with red clouds, a ring with the kanji **'Shu'** (Scarlet) and a scratched off Konoha Forehead protector.

"Dad will kill you if he finds you with these stuff," said Chi as he closed the box. "Anything to do with Uncle Itachi would make him get pissed off and..."

"Go and eat Ramen at Ichiraku's. I know," said Setsuna. "But I a bit obsessed with our clan's history...I'm looking for this dead Aunt long before our Clan nearly got wiped out had but her body isn't buried with the other clan members"

"Maybe she's married," said Chi. "After all, if she's married some other guy, wouldn't she be buried with the other guy's family."

"Or disowned." Setsuna looks through a pile of scrolls. "If only Yuki was here, his Byakugan would help find what I'm looking for."

Chi picks up a sheathed sword with a paper seal stuck to prevent anyone from pulling the sword out of its sheath. "What's the story with this sword?"

"That one...Yuki and I found it during the Hidden Sword Rebellion. A few of the blacksmiths we showed the sword to, they warned us never to take the seal off."

"And was the seal taken off?"

"In a moment of stupidity, Yuki released the seal and everything nearly went to hell." Setsuna sighed. "Luckily, we replaced the seal before any major damage was done and when our Dads found out; they were really pissed, big time. It turns out that that sword once belonged to Orochimaru."

Chi quickly tossed the sword back to Setsuna as soon as he heard the name 'Orochimaru'.

"Kusanagi has a mind of it's own so it has a habit of choosing it's owner," Setsuna explained. "And unfortunately, it's last owner was Orochimaru. So, it's going to have to choose a new owner or it will massacre everything around it before returning to its sheath."

Chi looks at the sealed Kusanagi. "Why not you see if you can wield Kusanagi?"

"I'm more of a spear user than a swordswoman," said Setsuna. "Besides, I'm sealing Kusanagi into a scroll and I do not want you to tell anyone about this sword in my possession. If anyone finds out about Kusanagi, we might bring back some bad memories to the village."

Setsuna looks at a clock. "You know what; let's get to do some real training. I think we've done enough to clean up this room."

Chi sends a glare at his sister. "What? I thought cleaning this room was part of the training?"

"I lied," said Setsuna as she puts away the sword. "I promised Yuki I'd clean this room up before he returns from Wave Country."

* * *

Miyabi Lee and Nagi Hyuga were sitting on a bench, waiting for one more person who happens to be a couple of hours late...

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to handle a pest problem back at home," explained Nanaya Hatake. "It turns out the problem is that what I had weren't normal rats. They were super rats. It was expected to take an hour but it took me an hour, 15 minutes to get rid of them."

Nagi's attitude remained stoic. "How did you get so unlucky, Nanaya?"

"Because I am, that's all." Nanaya smiled. "So...how did it go that night?"

"Which night?" asked Nagi, and then he realized what Nanaya meant. "Oh..."

* * *

**Flashback: A few nights ago… **

Nagi, Setsuna, Haruka, Nanaya, Riku and Miyabi were sitting at a bar.

"And then, the idiot just ran off," finished Setsuna. "Hence, I believe that whenever one of us gets involved, A-Rank missions are overrated."

"Here, here," said Miyabi as she picks up a random cup and drinks from it.

"Hey, that's my Saké!" screamed Riku as his alcoholic beverage has been drunk by someone else.

"Really? No wonder it tasted funny..." Miyabi head falls onto the table.

Nagi sighed. "I'll take her back before something happens. Don't want to risk the chance that she could be a violent drunk like her father."

The others nodded in agreement.

-----------

Nagi was helping Miyabi back to her home, with Nagi having Miyabi's left arm around him.

"You...are...cute..." Miyabi said with a slight drunken slur.

"That's what everyone says about me," replied Nagi.

"I know, but I really think you are cute."

"Thank you, Miyabi."

Miyabi then moves closer to Nagi, whispering to his ear, "You know, I had read some of Nanaya's books and I've been thinking of trying out something with you..."

_'Why do I feel like something Cliché is about to happen...'_ thought Nagi, but decided to go along with it as he grinned. "Let's head back to your place and show me..."

-----------

Meanwhile, back at the bar...

"Riku, I just realized that you didn't touch your Saké ever since you ordered it," said Haruka.

Riku smiled as he drank his Saké. "Did I? I'd bet you didn't know that Nagi has been looking for excuses to be with Miyabi."

"Really?" Haruka only had a slight surprise. "Though, Miyabi, Nagi and I were in the same Genin team, I didn't expect Nagi to make any move."

"Miyabi's faking her drunk mood so that she could get Nagi to the excuse to be with her, alone."

"So, what did she really drink?" asked Haruka.

"Clear Tea," answered Nanaya. "A new non-alcoholic substitute for Saké. I tell you, these crazy drink makers come up with strange new things these days."

**End Flashback **

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wave Country, Yuki and Sanae were in the middle of sparring in a forest and Garu was feeding his dogs. At that moment, the Mayor entered the clearing. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I'd like to ask for a favor."

Both Yuki and Sanae stopped their training session and saw the Mayor.

"Mayor Inari. I didn't expect you to come this early," said Yuki.

Sanae tugs on Yuki's jacket. "Yuki, who is he?"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness," apologized Yuki. "This is my sister Sanae, and the boy is Garu Inuzuka, with this two dogs Hikaru and Yami. This man is mayor of village next to the Bridge, Inari. It was his grandfather that built the bridge named after Dad."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," greeted Sanae and Garu.

Inari nods at the two Genins before turning to Yuki. "Yuki, I'm sorry if it may be a bit too much trouble, but recently there's been mysterious attacks on the people in the other villages in the country and I was thinking of sending a message to Konoha to send some investigators..."

"But since I happen to be here, you want me to investigate the attacks?"

"I'm sorry if it didn't go through the proper channels, but I'm going to inform the Hokage if you decide to help," said Inari.

"Since I'm here, I don't mind doing a few extra things." Yuki smiled. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, I'll send someone out to inform the Hokage about this." the Mayor walked off.

"We're going to help him?" asked Sanae.

"No, I'm going to help him," corrected Yuki.

Yuki looked at the sky. The storm clouds were being blown to the south. "Looks like the storm won't be coming. I was afraid that I had to cut our training short."

"You're going to be training by yourself. I have to borrow Ina, Garu and his dogs to help me out for a bit."

* * *

At the Wave Country port, two Kiri-nins were looking at the damage on the ship they were traveling on.

"The ship certainly took a beating in the storm," said the red-haired Kunoichi. "I don't think we'll can leave this port before the end of the day..."

Her partner looks into his weapons pouch. "I can give them at least five days to fix the ship. If we don't leave by then..."

"Why don't we let him just die, Saizo?"

"You're certainly being cold hearted, Suiren." Saizo leaned on a wall of the ship. "Any colder and my sister might call you her Imouto **(1)**. Unfortunately, we are under orders to being him back alive."

**(1)_ Imouto_**_ - a casual way of calling someone a 'younger sister', even if she is not your sibling _

Suiren sat on a box. "He looked pretty beaten up when we found him. Like he transformed into a beast of some sort."

"Partial transformation, actually," said Saizo. "Which is why we need to bring him back with us."

"But he's a Kumo-nin!"

"It was a request from the Raikage himself to rescue him," explained Saizo. "After all, we have an alliance with the Cloud. And since the Mizukage personally ordered us to get this guy, we have no choice but to follow orders."

"What makes him so important for the Raikage to ask us to find him?"

"That's between my sister and the Raikage."

Suiren picked up a large sword. It's no point arguing over decisions made by alliance leaders. "Since we're in Wave Country, I'm going to pay my respects."

Saizo send an odd stare at Suiren. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Ren?"

"Of course." Ren raised the large sword with little effort due to practice with the blade since she was a pre-teen. "Would perverts go after a cute girl like me carrying a large head cleaving sword?"

"Just don't get into any fights," Saizo warned. "That sword of yours will cause more trouble if anyone recognizes it."

But Suiren just jumped off the boat onto the docks and walked off before Saizo could finish.

'What was on Sis's mind when she asked that girl to join me on this mission?' Saizo rubbed his forehead. "That's the problem with new Chunins," mumbled Saizo. "After one year and they think they're as good as any experienced Shinobi."

* * *

Sanae was by herself getting a drink from a vending machine.

"I can't believe Yuki would let me train alone." Sanae looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "I'd better go over to the Mayor's house."

Sanae began to make her way towards the Mayor's home. As Sanae walked down a path from the forest towards the town, she passed by a red-haired girl, possibly only a couple of years older than Sanae. The red-haired girl was carrying a large sword on her back.

The moment Suiren walked passed Sanae; Suiren feels a strange Chakra signature from the blonde girl. At that moment, Suiren pulls her sword off her back and swings at Sanae. Sanae quickly reacted by blocking the sword with a kunai and activated her Byakugan. After blocking a few hits, Suiren notices the veins around Sanae's eyes.

"What the?" Suiren was surprised with Sanae's bloodline ability. Sanae tries to land a palm strike on Suiren, but Suiren quickly jump back a few meters.

"So...you have Konoha's famous Byakugan," said Suiren. "Interesting. The man who once owned this sword was defeated by Konoha's Sharingan Kakashi."

Sanae raised her kunai. "Yeah, so?"

"I somehow inherited an ability to locate people by sensing unique chakra signatures. And yours tells me that it's dangerous."

'I'm in deep trouble now...' Sanae analyzed the situation. 'If I can aim for one of her arms, I might be able to make her drop that sword of hers...'

She prepared to make her move. Suiren runs a few steps forward, only to trip.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Suiren quickly stood up and readjusted her glasses. 'Thank goodness for these near indestructible glasses...' Suiren recomposed herself. "Ok, let's finish this!"

"That's enough!"

Saizo appeared in front of Suiren, blocking her path with a bandaged sword.

"Suiren, which part of _'don't get into any fights'_ do you not understand?" said Saizo. Both Kunoichis kept their weapons.

"I apologize for my teammate. She tends to throw the first punch and ask questions later," said Saizo. "You have every right to protect yourself."

"Ok...I'd better get going" Sanae quickly runs off in case either of the Kiri-nins change their mind.

Saizo turns around to see that Suiren has left...

* * *

Under the moonlight, Suiren was standing on a cliff, looking at a lone marked grave. Then, the Kunoichi pulled the large sword off her back and plants it onto the unmarked grave.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself," said Suiren.

"Like I said, you're still too inexperienced," said a voice.

Suiren looked behind to see Saizo holding a bouquet of white flowers. "I assume that the flowers is for the other one."

"If I didn't do this, my sister will kill me." Saizo places the bouquet at the base of the wooden grave marker.

"What's your relation to this one?" asked Suiren.

"In truth, the Mizukage is my elder half-sister. Different mothers," explained Saizo as he points at the grave. "My sister just happens to be related to him merely by coming from the same bloodline through her mother. She was fortunate to be hidden by our father and he was able to forge the birth certificate saying that my mother is the birth mother but of course, only my family knows the truth."

"I think you can save your life story for another day."

"You're right." Saizo smiled. "I talk too much."

Suiren looked at the graves. "I wonder how powerful would he have been if he was trained by the village."

"Who knows..."

"Saizo, I'm thinking of going to Konoha to watch the Chunin exam finals. That girl was quite powerful."

"If we can make it back to Kirigakure, we might join the entourage to Konoha," said Saizo. "The Mizukage is going there in disguise as part of the judging panel and your parents are going with her, so you might tag along with them."

"That's good."

Saizo looked at Suiren. 'Suiren's pride must have been hurt because a Chunin had trouble fighting a Genin. At least that should give her a reason to keep her skills sharp if anything. Let's see how she is now.'

Saizo swings his weapon at Suiren. Suiren quickly reacts by pulling out Zabuza's sword and parried the attack.

"Let's see how your blade go against S2, Ren!"

Suiren grinned as she pushed away the bandaged sword. "I will now prove to you that Samehada-Shimo _(Frost Sharkskin, Called S2 for short)_ is inferior to a sword from the original Seven Swordsmen."

* * *

Outside the Mayor's house, Sanae looked at the kunai she used to protect herself during the fight. Using a puny kunai against a large sword that can decapitate body parts may not be the best idea, considering the major damage on the small blade to the point that using the Kunai to block another attack may shatter it to bits.

'That kunoichi hits real hard. I have to get a better weapon to protect myself.'

Sanae puts the kunai back into her kunai pouch. Yuki opened the door behind Sanae. "Sanae, there's something I want to show you."

Sanae followed her brother to one of the guest rooms. Yuki takes out a scroll. "A late present for becoming a Genin, but I realized that there are some who can use weapons that a Kunai can't protect you from." Sanae reads the word on the outer part of the scroll. "_Kitsunemaru_?"

"Your new weapon. Something you could use during the Third Round in the exams. Hikari got her present before we left, but I didn't tell you because she might use it during the exams."

Sanae opens the scroll, summoning two pairs of daggers with holes on the blades. Sanae could see a couple of fox shape marks on the blades.

"Once we're done with your Juken training, you free to practice with your new weapon, **Kitsunemaru**."

**End of 09 **

**

* * *

**

**Post Fanfic Segment**

Saizo was using all of his strength to clench his fist. In his hand was a pair of glasses belonging to Suiren and he placed the glasses on a rock.

"You sure you want me to do this?" asked Saizo.

"Just do it," said Suiren.

Saizo picked up S2 and slammed weapon on the glasses, causing the rock to break into pieces. Suiren checked the pile of stones, only to find that her glasses survived the assault. "My mom had these near indestructible glasses made for me in case I meet up with a crazy pink-haired woman when I'm on missions."

Saizo picked up S2. _'I think Karin got those glasses because she knows that those glasses need to take a beating not from some crazy pink woman, but the girl herself.' _


	10. Chunin Exams Third Round Part 1

Ina and Sanae were sitting on a roof, looking towards the bridge named after her father.

"Ina, I feel as if I know you from somewhere, yet, I don't remember meeting a fox like you when I was in the Academy."

Ina looked at Sanae. _'I might have. After all, I am a fox. You must have seen me around sometimes.' _

"I guess you're right." Sanae looked at the bridge. "Time for us to get back to Konoha. After two weeks of training, I think I can take on both Chi and Rai in the finals."

Down below, Yuki, Garu and his two dogs were preparing to leave. "Hey, you two!" yelled Garu. "You want to get left behind?"

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 10: The Chunin Exams: Third Round _

_Part 1: Kusanagi _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

On a roof of the Hokage building, Aoi arrived late at the meeting place where a group of four Konoha Jonins were waiting.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I..." Aoi noticed that the group is missing one person. "Hang on, where's Yuki?"

The four Jonins were Riku Sarutobi, Miyabi Lee, Setsuna Uchiha and Nagi Hyuga.

"No idea," said Riku.

Aoi looks around. "Well, if he doesn't come in the next few minutes, he'll be missing some Ramen for lunch."

Yuki was suddenly behind Aoi. "You were saying, Nanaya?"

"Well, this is a first. Usually, I'm the one who arrives last," said Aoi. "What kept you?"

"Just returned from Wave Country with my sister and that Inuzuka boy."

Miyabi looked over the side of the Hokage building. "Looks like the guests have arrived."

"Shouldn't your brother-in-law be down there right now, Riku?" asked Nagi.

Riku looked at his cousin. "Yeah, so?"

"Your twin sister marrying this country's Daimyo is one thing," said Nagi. "But for that Daimyo to be a former Shinobi of Konoha and your twin sister's teammate...I'd expected a sort of reaction from you. Like how Setsuna's dad reacted to Yuki dating his daughter..."

Yuki sends a glare at Nagi. "I'm warning you."

"Enough guys. We need to be down there if we are to follow the Hokage to meet the VIP..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha was working in his office at the Police Station when two people entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but I got no time to sign off on any case at the moment," said the Police chief.

"We're here on a social visit, Sasuke," said the man carrying a large sword. "The least you could do is offer us a seat."

"Suigetsu and Karin, I presume," said Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"The Mizukage invited us to follow her here to watch the Chunin Exams."

"Where's Juugo?"

"Last I heard, he's hiding out in the nearby forest, avoiding people like the plague," said Karin. "You know how he is."

* * *

At the entrance of the village, the Hokage and his group meet up with the Kazekage and his entourage.

"It's been many years since we've first met," said Naruto.

"Yes it has," said Gaara. "Not to mention that it was around this time that you changed my outlook in life."

"Let us hope that things will go the way it is meant to, unlike last time, Gaara."

As Gaara and his entourage walked on to the Hokage building, Naruto walks up to the Fire Country Daimyo and his wife.

"I don't know how to say this, but I've never been in a situation like this before," said the Daimyo. "After all, you are my wife's uncle and I'm the Fire Country Daimyo."

Naruto puts his hand on the Daimyo's shoulders and smiled. "You're free to call me whatever you like, Daimyo Kazama."

"Ok, then I'll call you Uncle Hokage." Daimyo Kazama looked at his wife, Rei.

Rei is the daughter of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyuga and twin sister of Riku Sarutobi. She was a prodigy that became a Genin at the age of 9 and ended up on the same team as her future husband and future Daimyo of the Land of Fire, Azuchi Kazama, but that is for another story later...

"So, where's Neji-sensei?" asked Daimyo Kazama. "I'd like to see him again after all these years."

"He's busy right now, but you will meet him at the Hyuuga compound, where you're staying," said Naruto.

* * *

**Day of the Third Stage of the Chunin Exams **

At the Uchiha compound, Chi ties his forehead protector on his head and picked up his weapons pouch. Chi opened the blinds on his window, finding his elder sister outside the window.

"You're leaving for the arena?" asked Setsuna. "The sun only just risen."

"I woke up a bit early," Chi said. "I'm a bit too hyped up to get back to sleep."

"I hope you remember everything I helped you with during the past month."

"Don't worry. I will be fine." Chi puts on his weapons pouch around his waist. "And Sis...thank you." Chi leaves his room through the door.

"Your welcome, Chidori." Setsuna entered the room and closed the window behind her. _'Chi, if you can avoid using the Jutsus I taught you or use your weapon during your first match, you may have a chance against Rai.' _

* * *

At the arena, everyone was waiting for the finals to begin. As honored guests and spectators took their seats. At the Hokage's seating area, the Hokage was giving orders to 6 Leaf Jonins and one Sand Jonin.

"Someone would try to do what Orochimaru did years ago," explained Naruto. "While **ANBU** is on high alert for that, the reason why you seven are here is because I have a slightly different assignment for you."

"I think I can take a guess, father," said Yuki. "It's about Jiro, right?"

"His interference in the Forest of Death has caused major headaches last month," said Naruto. "Not to mention that he nearly killed a proctor. I don't think **ANBU** would be enough to keep him at bay if he goes on a rampage."

"He may be looking for revenge too," mumbled Yuki.

"What was that, Yuki?"

"Nothing, father."

"Anyway, that is your mission. Yuki Uzumaki, Haruka Akimichi, Setsuna Uchiha, Nanaya Hatake, Riku Sarutobi, Miyabi Lee and Nagi Hyuga."

The seven Jonins nod and left in an instant to take their positions in the arena.

"You're taking some necessary precautions, Naruto," said Gaara as he walked into the seating area with his wife and a red-haired girl following him.

Naruto smiled. "Can't afford to make the same mistakes as last time, right?"

Gaara nods as he takes his seat.

* * *

The seven Genins were standing in the arena with the proctor for the current exam. The proctor was wearing the standard Chunin uniform, but there happens to be some noticeable bandages that weren't on his body the last time they saw him.

"My name is Soba Asakura, but I'd prefer if you call me Asakura. I am the proctor for the Third Chunin Selection Exam. The rules are the same as the Prelims. The fight ends if someone is unable to battle, dies or forfeits. I will also end it personally if I determine that the fight is over. Any questions..."

Sanae raised her hand.

"...keeping in mind that the reason why I have bandages on my body is because I got myself injured last month," finished Asakura.

Sanae lowered her hand.

"Now then, without any further delay, I will reveal the pairings to you..."

Asakura pulls out a sheet, revealing the pairings to the Genins.

**1. Keiko Kagami  
****vs.  
****2. Chidori Uchiha **

**3. Raikomaru Uchiha (Will face the winner between 1. and 2. in the Semi-finals) **

**4. Sanae Uzumaki  
****vs.  
****5. Hikari Uzumaki **

**6. Zahiro  
****vs.  
****7. Shikami Nara **

* * *

In the spectator's seat, Karin and Suigetsu were sitting next to Sasuke, who is by himself because his wife is currently in charge of the medical team, ready to move any injured fighters for medical attention.

"You know, that pink-haired kid reminds me of that crazy pink-haired monster with the massive forehead," Karin said as she pointed at Chi.

Luckily for Karin, Sakura wasn't there to hear that comment. "Karin, I'd like to point out a few things to you. **1.** That crazy pink-haired monster you mention is now my wife. **2.** If she has heard that, she would have killed you. And **3.** The pink-haired kid in the arena is one of my sons."

"Really?" Karin suddenly has a change in expression. "So the cute dark-haired kid that looks like you is also your son?"

Sasuke nods.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me since I'm already married and have a daughter," said Karin. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

* * *

Suiren was sitting next to orange-haired woman in blue from one of the personal seating areas reserved for VIPs.

"Yawa-sama, the girl that I fought in Wave Country is down there," Suiren pointed out. "She was able to put up quite a fight against my father's sword."

Yawa sits on a chair. "Suiren, why did you choose to follow me here to watch the Chunin Selection Exams? Want to catch a look at any potential opponents?"

"Sort of," Suiren answered. 'That dark-haired kid looks kinda cute.' Suiren mentally adds as she saw Rai Uchiha on the field.

* * *

"Now then, the first match is between Keiko Kagami and Chidori Uchiha," announced Asakura. "The other candidates will wait in the waiting area for the time being."

Rai smiled. "Looks like I got some free time again..."

Everyone else left the arena, leaving Chi and Keiko as the only Genins in the arena with the proctor.

Keiko looked up in the stands, towards one of the VIP seating areas, where a man was watching her with two people standing behind him.

_'Brother...' _

Keiko's brother return the look, with a silent message as Keiko saw her brother's face. _'You are free to use the jutsu if you think it's necessary.' _

* * *

Yuki appeared next to Naruto and whispered, "We just received some info that the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage are here, but they decided to arrive in disguise as they were invited by VIPs from countries."

"If that is true, that means four of the five leaders are in this village right now," said Naruto. "Something big is going to happen."

* * *

"Begin!" yelled Asakura.

Chi pulls out his special Yoyo Shuriken and threw them at Keiko. Keiko pulled out the same special Yoyo Shuriken and threw them towards Chi. Both projectiles hit each other and Chi and Keiko recalled the Shurikens with hidden strings.

_'What the...'_ Chi was surprised. _'Unless she somehow made a similar weapon by chance, there's no way I would tell anyone how I make my weapons.' _

Chi runs towards Keiko. _'Maybe close range fighting should work...but for me to do that...'_ Chi's green eyes suddenly changed to crimson red with two tomoe (swirls) on each eye. _'A little bit of information should bring me closer to victory._'

"A lot of things can change in one month, Chidori Uchiha," Keiko said. "What you saw one month ago was only 10 percent of what I can do today..."

Keiko pulls out some paper charms and threw them at Chi. Thanks to the Sharingan; Chi easily evaded the charms to get closer to Keiko.

_'I will not let everything I learnt in the past month be for nothing!' _

**

* * *

Chi's Flashback: Week 2 of the One Month Break **

Two pink-haired Uchihas were at a training ground. "Last week we've gone through the basics on what the Sharingan can and can't do." said the elder pink-haired Uchiha Kunoichi. "Now, I'm going to show you something important."

Chi nods. "I'm ready to see what you want to show me..."

"Alright, then prepare yourself." Setsuna pulls out a scroll to summon her weapon. Chi immediately activated his Sharingan. As soon as the smoke clears from summoning her weapon, Setsuna is instantly right next to Chi, with the blade of a spear in near Chi's neck before Chi could move a muscle to protect himself from the attempted attack.

"You see, even if you can see moving objects at extremely high speed, what good is it when your body can't keep up with your eyes?" asked Setsuna as she lowered her spear.

Chi looked at his sister. "The weakness of the Sharingan?"

"It's more of a beginner's mistake. Something that you can overcome in time for your battle with my help." Setsuna sticks the spear into the ground. "Some would say that the Sharingan is evil, but personally, I won't say that it is either good or evil, Chidori. It's how you use it that determines whether it is for good or evil. I've been there before..."

Chi notices a change in Setsuna's Sharingan Eyes. Her Sharingan suddenly changed to an unfamiliar pattern...

"Chi, just to let you know...what you're going to see in the next second will show you how Yuki and I fought off hundreds of enemies in one battle."

"What are you talking about..."

Setsuna's eyes looked straight into Chi's eyes. "You'll see..."

A second later, Chi drops to his knees. Chi was shocked at the images he saw in the last second. To him, it felt like a few minutes. "They...never had a chance, did they? It's like seeing two demons instead of my sister and big brother Yuki."

Chi looked up at his sister to see her eyes closed. "Do not tell Father what you saw today. He may not like it if he finds out."

**End Flashback **

* * *

Chi pulls out a Kunai and tries to strike Keiko.

Keiko quickly blocks the Kunai with the Shuriken and kicks Chi away.

"I know you're saving your strength for your brother, Chidori," Keiko said. "But what is the point of that if you do not get past me to get to him?"

_'She's right. So, this is a tough decision. If I use both the new jutsus I learned and my secret weapon, Rai may be able to find a weakness in my movements. So, I must choose one or the other.' _

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**" (**Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu**) Chi blows out a ball of flames at Keiko.

The paper charms protected Keiko from the flames.

"Well, it's a start." As the flames weakened, the paper charms protecting Keiko ran out of Chakra, as a result, the charms were burnt to a crisp.

Then, Chi suddenly appeared in front of Keiko and he disarms the Shuriken off Keiko and kicked her away. Chi looks at the Shuriken. "It's not possible. How did you get this Shuriken?"

"I made it," Keiko answered. "Surprised?"

"Unless it is a coincidence, there's no way you know how this Shuriken is made," Chi said. "Even if you made something similar to mine, there should be some minor differences. But this Shuriken is a perfect copy of my own Yoyo Shuriken. Why?"

Keiko smirked. "It's because it is a copy. I only saw you use it once during the Prelims and I somehow made my own copy. Just like this weapon." Keiko pulls out a pair of trench knives from her weapons pouch. "I also saw that Shadow girl used these weapons during her fight and I made a copy for myself during the one month break. These weapons are a bit hard to use, but I got a basic feel on how to use them."

Chi was trying to hide his surprise. _'She copies weapons? But how does she do it...' _

At that moment, Chi remembered that he has a weapon that Keiko hasn't seen yet. "It's unlikely that she would want to copy Kunais and Shurikens since they're too common. So, looks like I won't be using any of my new Jutsus in this match. I have to see how she can copy my weapon and create it."

_'Looks like I have to use it in this match then.'_ Chi pulls out a purple scroll. "I've received this new weapon from my sister. Show me how you can copy it."

Chi opens the scroll and summons a long sword in its sheath. "Many years ago, this weapon was involved in the battle between the Third Hokage and the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru." Chi pulls the sword out of its sheath. "I'm holding the Legendary Grass Cutting Sword, Kusanagi."

* * *

A few spectators recognized the sword that was once in the hands of the Orochimaru, especially Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu.

_'So, my son has the original Kusanagi.'_ Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to check the insides of his mind. _'Is it possible that Orochimaru has possessed him?'_ Then, he remembers Chi's pink-colored hair. "No, Orochimaru would pick Raikomaru first because he doesn't have pink hair."

* * *

"You're bluffing..."

Chi suddenly began attacking Keiko with Kusanagi. Keiko barely parried Kusanagi's attacks with the copied Trench Knives in her hands.

After a few hits, Keiko quickly put some distance between herself and Chi. The blades of the Trench Knives in Keiki's hands suddenly shattered to pieces from the continuous attacks from Kusanagi, leaving behind the brass knuckle bits.

"I guess I was wrong." Keiko discarded the weapons. "Unfortunately, even if I could copy Kusanagi, it would be inferior to the one you are holding and I would waste my chakra just trying to create a copy of the sword. But I'll show you my secret..."

Keiko did a few handsigns. "I can create a near perfect copy of any weapon as long I have seen before. But sometimes there are some weapons some can only dream about." Keiko did the last handsign, the seal of the Tiger. Keiko was suddenly within a seal on the ground, created by lines of fire. "I have an affinity with Fire-Type and Earth-type Chakra. I use my Earth-based Chakra to draw any metals from the ground, no matter how small they are. Then, if I have gathered enough materials I needed, I use my Fire Jutsu to melt the metal to create the weapon the way I want it."

Suddenly, ten perfectly designed kunais burst out of the burnt ground and float into the air above Keiko. "I can only gather enough materials to create these Kunais that only I can control." Keiko did some handsigns. "**Kaneton: Tetsuame no Jutsu!** (**Metal Style: Iron Rain Technique**)"

The Kunais flew towards Chi. Chi easily read the movements of the Kunais and knocked away each Kunai with the Kusanagi.

"Alright, playtime is over. I may be using different weapons than the ones I used during the Prelims, but I'm going to end it the same way..."

The ten Kunais returned to Keiko's hands, with each hand holding five kunais. "**Fuuton: Tora no Mai**! (**Wind Style: Dance of the Tiger**)"

Chi realizes what Keiko is planning. 'She intends to end it here and now.'

Keiko disappeared into thin air.

* * *

At Sasuke's spectator seat, Sasuke could see how Chi's opponent's jutsu works. So, he decides to explain to Suigetsu and Karin before they could even ask.

"That Wind-Based Jutsu relies on turning the air around the user against the opponent," Sasuke explained. "First, the wind has caused the air around that girl to bend the light around her, making her invisible to the normal eye. Second, by having an invisible air barrier around her, she would not get any wind resistance as she quickly moves around to attack her enemy."

"Does that mean that your son is going to lose?" asked Karin.

Sasuke smirked. "My son is an Uchiha...he will find a way to beat it."

* * *

Chi's Sharingan eyes could see more than what any normal eye could see. _'I can see a faint trail of Chakra following her movements. She intends to attack me by going around me.'_ Chi grips Kusanagi. "I have no choice." Chi flings Kusanagi into the air as he does his own handsigns. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**!" Chi was aiming for Kusanagi that is still in the air, much to the surprise of everyone. As Kusanagi was trapped within the large fireball, Chi makes a jump to his burning sword and grabbed it.

"**Katon: Ryuuga**!" (**Fire Style: Dragon Fang**) Chi stabs the burning Kusanagi into the earth, causing a massive explosion in the arena.

As the smoke clears, Chi was on his knees, using the planted Kusanagi to keep him from falling over. Keiko was down, with her clothes slightly singed, but the explosion knocked a lot out of her.

Asakura checked on the downed competitor. "You can say that this fight is my loss," Keiko said to Asakura as she catches her breath.

Asakura nods as he heard Keiko. "Very well. Chidori Uchiha is declared the winner of this fight!"

Chi looked up as everyone cheered. "I won?"

Suddenly, Chi begins running around screaming as he clings on to the hand that was held the Kusanagi before the explosion. "It burns! It burns! I need water, now!"

It was at that moment that a massive crash in the spectator areas was heard due to many facefaults from the unexpected reaction to Chi's victory.

Except for Sasuke, as he crossed his arms and sighs. "That's my son. Always unpredictable, just like Naruto."

* * *

In the infirmary, Chi had his hand in a bucket full of ice water as Sakura sighed.

"Stop being a baby, Chidori," said Sakura. "How can you cry over something like a burn like this? You can breath fire!"

"It was something I came up with at the time, Mom," explained Chi. "I didn't think that my own sword would burn me."

Sakura checked her son's hand. "I'll check on your hand in half an hour after I check on your opponent."

Keiko walked to the mother and son. "I'm alright," Keiko said. "I just want a quick word with Chidori, Doctor...?"

"You can call me Sakura."

"Sakura...if you don't mind?" Keiko asked politely.

Sakura nods. "But keep it short, I need to make sure that you didn't get any major internal injuries."

Sakura walks out of the infirmary.

"I can see where you got your hair from, Chidori," Keiko said. "I'm surprised that girls like your brother more when your hair can show your feminine side."

Chi smiled. "I'm more surprised that you're the first one who thinks of my hair that way."

"What were you thinking, using your Fireball jutsu on your sword?" Keiko asked.

"The plan was not to burn my sword...I wanted to see if this Kusanagi has the same properties as the Kusanagi my father had, when he uses his Chidori Nagashi_ (Chidori Current)_. I purposely gave the sword a bit too much Fire-based Chakra, so that when I had to expel the excess chakra, it would cause a massive explosion. All I needed to do was to time it so that when I land, you were close to hitting me."

"So, you knew that I wouldn't be able to take more damage from that attack?"

"Actually, I didn't expect it to be **_that _**effective!" Chi puts his hands around the back of his head as he smirked.

'I just lost to some idiot who didn't know that my wind-based attack was at a disadvantage to his fire-based attack.' Keiko suddenly sulked. 'Now my brother will never leave me alone after this defeat...'

"Errr...Keiko?"

Keiko quickly looked back at Chi with a smile on her face. "Anyway...just wondering, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking." Keiko was about to walk off when she had a second thought. "You know, after the Chunin exams, they say there's a celebration party. You mind if you could take me there as a date?"

Before Chi could answer, Keiko continued. "I'll await your answer after you make it to the finals. Until then."

Keiko walked out of the infirmary.

**End of Chapter 10 **

* * *

**Post Fanfic Segment **

Days before the Third Stage of the Chunin Selection Exams In the garden of the Nara household, Riku Sarutobi was playing a game of Shogi against his student, Shikami Nara. "Your move, Shikami."

At that moment, Riku's other students entered the garden. "Hey, aren't you suppose to train for the Finals, Shikami?" asked Chohi as he was holding a few bags of chips.

"I am training. I'm exercising my mind." Shikami makes her move. "Checkmate, I win again."

Riku looked at the Shogi board. "Let's play another game..."

**Another Game Later...**

"My guess would be blue, white, yellow and white," Shikami said as she leans on a wall.

Riku looked at what he got. "Excuse me for a second..."

Riku walked out of the Nara's garden, onto the streets of Konoha, past Ichiraku's Ramen and past the gates of Konoha. Then Riku screamed, "Curse you, Nara!"

Back at the Nara Household...

Shikami decides looks at the decoding board of the Mastermind board game she was playing against her Sensei. She got the correct combination of colored pegs on her first guess.

Inoryou whispered to Chohi. "Make a note: Never play _MasterMind_ with Shikami or Sensei." Chohi nods. After all, Shikami is very smart and even if Riku-Sensei wasn't born with the Byakugan, he would have figured out the pattern easily. Chohi writes the score in a notebook:

**Shikami - 45, Sensei - Nil**


	11. Chunin Exams Third Round Part 2

The first match has concluded and Gaara was impressed with the victor of the battle, not to mention the way the victory was celebrated almost reminds the Kazekage of the current Hokage.

"Looks like we got some interesting candidates this year." Gaara looks at the red haired girl behind him. "Isn't that right, Sion?"

The red-haired girl nods. "Yes, father. Though I think they may not stand a chance against Zahiro."

"Sion, when I was Zahiro's age, I was a different person..." Gaara said. "But because the Hokage personally changed my outlook in life and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't even consider having your mother as a wife, you as my daughter or Zahiro as my son. Now, I would suggest watching this next match and see how two daughters of a Jinchuuriki would fight."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 11: The Chunin Exams: Third Round _

_Part 2: Kitsunemaru _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Asakura, Proctor of the Third Exam is in the middle of the arena. "As Raikomaru Uchiha is on a bye, we will now move on to the second match between Sanae Uzumaki and Hikari Uzumaki. Would the competitors enter the arena?"

Sanae entered the arena, now wearing an orange jacket designed almost like her father's outfit when he first became a Genin while Hikari was wearing a light beige jacket with designs similar to her mother's outfit when she was a Genin.

"I never thought this day would come," Sanae said as she looked at her sister. "So, you decided to throw away the shy facade and show off your true self."

Hikari flicked her hair, not intending to say anything to that.

"I'm your twin sister," said Sanae. "I can tell if you were acting. You pretended to be shy in the Academy, just so that you won't attract attention to yourself. And it was made easier by the fact that I always attract the attention to me."

"That is true, Sis. I only pretended to be shy, only to make others underestimate my skills. After all, deceit and deception are important when you're a Shinobi." Hikari got into the Juken pose. "Once I was placed in Cousin Nagi's team, I knew I had to drop the act because Cousin Nagi would figure it out. Though, Garu and Shirai were surprised at the change of attitude, since they only saw my shy side at the academy."

Sanae went to her Juken pose, waiting to see who will make the first move.

_'You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day, Sanae...' _

**

* * *

Flashback **

Hikari was training with her sensei during the one month break.

"You have improved since the first time I saw you practiced Juken, Hikari," said Nagi.

"I was lucky to get you as a Sensei, Cousin Nagi."

Nagi looked at Hikari. "Even if you can keep up with me, how do you think you can last against Sanae?"

"Maybe she should face someone who fights like her sister," said a voice behind Nagi.

Nagi didn't turn around to see the owner of the voice, as the Byakugan sees all. "Miyabi, how long have you been there?"

"In the last ten seconds."

Hikari was surprised at the arrival of Jonin in green and orange. "I don't remember seeing her there a minute ago."

"Are you challenging my cousin to a fight?" Nagi asked as he deactivates his Byakugan. "I don't think she will be able to keep up with you."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my weights on, Nagi," Miyabi assured. "I just wanted to see how Yuki's sister fights."

"Which one?" asked Nagi.

Miyabi points at Hikari. "Well, there's one here right now."

Hikari was getting annoyed. "Excuse me, but I'm over here and I don't really like to be treated like I'm a pet or a training dummy."

"Fine, if you want to spar with my cousin, go ahead, but on the condition that you can't use kicks. I don't want those weights to injure my student before she even enters the arena for her fight."

"I accept those conditions, Nagi." Miyabi looks at Hikari. "My father would be disappointed if I don't occasionally have some handicap when I spar."

"Then, remind me next time to tie one of your hands behind your back if we do decide to spar," Nagi said.

**End Flashback **

_

* * *

'I've seen hell in that one sparring session than the many times I've trained with Cousin Nagi in the past month,'_ thought Hikari.

"BEGIN!"

Both sisters charged towards each other. As expected, Sanae was the first to attack using Juken. Hikari quickly parried a few palm strikes before launching her own attacks.

* * *

Two foxes were watching the battle from the roof of the arena. A large white fox with three tails and a small yellow-orange fox with only one tail.

_'Ina, now is the time to see which sister is stronger. The one born with the Nine-tails spirit or the one born without the Nine-tails spirit.' _

Ina was silent.

_'You want Sanae to win, don't you?' _

Ina nods.

_'It's alright for you to cheer for her, Ina. After all, you are her familiar.' _

The larger white fox senses a presence behind him. _'Yuki, is there ever a moment that you can keep still?'_

"Sorry, Kyou. Just doing my rounds to make sure we don't get any interference." Yuki sat between Ina and Kyou. "What are your thoughts on this battle, Kyou?"

_'Your sisters are complete opposites in terms of their style of fighting,'_ Kyou said. _'Hikari is calm, controlled and prefers act defensively until she sees an opening, making the Juken style a perfect choice for her. However, Sanae is reckless and would charge straight into a fight without thinking, like your father would if he's pissed. Having her use Juken won't do her any good unless she can focus her thoughts. But then again, she is like your father, so anything could happen.'_

"You're as perceptive as ever, Kyou." Yuki got up and walked away behind Kyou.

Kyou continued watching the match. _'You think it is legal for foxes to bet on these matches, Yuki?'_ The white fox looks behind him to see if Yuki is still there, but in one second that Kyou, Yuki has disappeared. _'I hate it when he does that.' _

* * *

The Uzumaki sisters were in a deadlock using Juken techniques. As what the white fox explained to Yuki, Sanae's on the attack, mostly attempting to strike certain parts of Hikari's body, but Hikari calmly knock away Sanae's attacks.

At that moment, Hikari and Sanae attempted to land a powerful blow on each other, only for their palms to connect. The force of the attacks has pushed Sanae and Hikari away by a distance.

"You've improved your Juken over the past month. Big brother certainly has taught you well."

"I also had a bit of help from your teammate because he showed me my weak areas too."

To Sanae's surprise, Hikari wasn't angry at the fact that it was her own teammate that was helping her opponent. Instead, she smiled. "Good...because you're going to need all the help you can get to defeat me!"

_'Because I won't be holding back this time,'_ Hikari mentally added to her words.

Sanae suddenly sense a change in the air in the arena. A familiar voice within Sanae's mind spoke up. _'Looks like you're way over your head, kit.'_

An aura of red chakra covers Hikari as her long blonde hair was blowing by the wind around her. "Now, it's my turn to go on the attack."

"Not if I can stop you!" Sanae charge towards Hikari, pulling out her new weapons, the daggers Kitsunemaru.

"Too late." Hikari's hair suddenly changed from blonde to a fierce orange-red color. Hikari blocked Sanae's daggers with a kunai. Hikari quickly made her next move. She lands a kick that was too quick for Sanae to block, forcing Sanae to pull back.

"Something has changed..." mumbled Sanae.

_'Let me take over,'_ said a voice in Sanae's head. _'If I handle this, you'll live.'_

_'No, Kai,'_ Sanae said to Kai. _'I have to do this while I'm in control of my body. If you fight, then it won't be fair.'_

Sanae pulls out another two daggers and combines the four daggers together, forming a large cross-shaped shuriken.

Hikari was not surprised with the new weapon in Sanae's hand. "Big deal, you only made yourself a new large weapon from four smaller weapons."

"Maybe this should change your mind!" Sanae throws the large shuriken at Hikari.

Hikari easily evaded the Shuriken by jumping over it. "You missed and I'll make you pay for that mistake."

Sanae grinned. "Maybe so, but I would have expected you to avoid it."

The Shuriken that missed Hikari suddenly splits into two, flying off in different directions towards Hikari.

Hikari did not attempt to evade the flying daggers. Instead, Hikari's red hair simply caught the daggers.

"What just happened?"

Hikari's hair was split into nine different directions with two of the _'tails'_ holding the daggers. Hikari smiled. "Let's just say that I gained nine _'tails'_." The hairs tossed the daggers to the ground in front of Sanae. "Using a bit of Chakra, I can control where my hair can go and what it can do. And with the Byakugan, I can even use it to protect myself from any Taijutsu from behind."

"Wouldn't the Kaiten be much more effective than what you are doing?" Sanae asks.

"Kaiten uses a lot of Chakra. This uses less Chakra. Though I didn't have time to learn how to extend my hair and fully protect myself yet."

Sanae picked up her daggers. _'Judging from what happened earlier, our Juken are pretty even. And if I use Shadow Clones, that hair of hers will probably rip them to shreds before my clones can even find an opening...'_ At that moment, an idea hits Sanae. _'I'll just have to create my own opening.'_

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_" Sanae summons a squad of Shadow Clones. Knowing what must be done, the clones made a suicidal charge towards Hikari. Hikari quickly defended herself using Juken, with a few swift hair movements that quickly eliminated some clones. Even though the large numbers of Chakra patterns from the Clones was distracting Hikari, she sensed a disturbance in the arena.

Behind all the Clones, the real Sanae is holding her right hand. A growing sphere of Chakra appeared in Sanae's palms. But thanks to the shadow clones' own Chakra paths blocking Hikari's view, Sanae was able to get the time needed to prepare the Rasengan.

"This is the end!" screamed Sanae as she ran towards her sister. "_Rasengan!_"

With too many clones surrounding her and there's not a single opening to evade the Rasengan, Hikari began to spin around and release chakra from every chakra opening on her body. "_Hakkesho: Kaiten!_"

Sanae's clones were suddenly sent flying, taking enough damage for them to disappear.

The small sphere of Chakra clashed with the large sphere of Chakra.

* * *

On the roof of the Arena, Kyou decided to leave.

_'Leaving, big brother?'_ asks Ina.

_'The outcome of the battle has already been decided once Sanae used the Rasengan.' _

_'So, if you know what's going to happen, who's going to win?' _

Kyou simply walked away without giving an answer.

* * *

The Rasengan breaks through the Kaiten, with the Rasengan hitting its target. But the victim of the Rasengan is not sent flying to the wall...

Blood slipped out of Hikari's mouth. "You win, sis..." The back of Hikari's jacket suddenly exploded as a huge amount of Chakra was expelled.

"What just happened?"

Hikari sat on the ground. "I did the opposite of what I would do to use Kaiten. I took the Rasengan and allowed the chakra to run through my body, and at the right time, expelling the Chakra through all of my Tenketsu points like the Kaiten," Hikari explained. "But I think this fight took a lot out of me, so I couldn't expel the Chakra the way I wanted to."

Hikari decided to lie down on the ground. "I think I'll rest for a bit...I used up too much Chakra."

"I declare Sanae Uzumaki as the winner of this match!" Asakura announced.

* * *

Away from the arena, Rai walks out of the hospital where he sees a Mist Kunoichi wearing glasses who appears to be waiting for him.

"If you're looking for the arena where the fight is, you're in the wrong place," Rai said. "This is a Hospital."

The Mist Kunoichi picked up a large sword. "I was just there, watching your brother's fight. Then again, I fought your teammate before. The blonde Hyuga girl."

Rai looked at the Kunoichi and her sword. "A Mist Shinobi with an oversized sword. Are you one of the _Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_?"

"Maybe, maybe not." The Kunoichi introduced herself. "My name is Suiren Houzuki."

"Raikomaru Uchiha." He notices that Suiren's silver-white hair has a slight pink tint. "Your hair reminds me of my mother and brother."

"That's what I get for having a red-haired mother and whitish-haired father."

"You look like you're itching for a fight with me."

Suiren simply smiled. "I don't know how you do it, but you somehow read my mind."

"At least let me choose a place where we won't get interrupted by anyone..."

"Lead the way."

Suiren followed Rai towards a location familiar to Rai. He knows that this is the only place in Konoha where he would not get interrupted at all. "This is the training grounds where I finally became a Genin. It's isolated, so don't expect anyone to interfere."

"You led me away from the village so that I can fight you here without hurting any innocent civilians. A typical Konoha Shinobi I would say," Suiren said.

"I was actually hoping not to fight today." Rai went to his fighting pose. "But it looks like I don't have much of a choice."

Suiren pulls out her sword she is carrying. "Prepare yourself, Raikomaru!"

**End of Chapter 11 **

* * *

**Post-Fanfic Segment **

The three scions of the Hyuga are walking around the newly renovated stadium being prepared for the Chunin exams.

"As you can see, my father has upgraded the arena for the Chunin Exams. He has expanded it for more spectators and even added personal **VIP boxes** so that it is easier for us to guard them when they watch the matches."

Nagi and Riku both nod as they look around.

"I'm surprised that we didn't invite the girls to see the arena with us," said Riku. "Otherwise it would have been a nice date."

Nagi nods in agreement. "You have a point, Riku." Nagi looks at Yuki. "Why didn't you invite the girls with us, since they're also doing guard duty too?"

"I didn't want too many people here before everything is ready," explained Yuki. "Besides, I think we're in need for a boys' day out since it's 'that' time of the month for Setsuna..."

At that moment, Riku, Nagi and Yuki suddenly felt a chill down their spines as three Kunoichis were standing behind the men.

Setsuna cracks her knuckles. "So, this is where you boys have been hiding."

Miyabi pulls out a nunchuku. "You skipped having my special homemade curry for this?"

Nanaya looked up from reading her Icha Icha Paradise. "I don't know what's going on, but I'll be happy to join in whatever you girls are doing."

_'I guess Shikamaru-sempai is right,'_ Riku mentally said._ 'Women really are troublesome.'_

* * *

**Jonin Sensei Profiles **

**Nanaya Aoi Hatake **(**Twin Fang** - _"Maybe I should write my own book and sell it."_)  
**Hair Color: **Silver-White  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Former Jonin Sensei: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**Info:** The Jonin sensei of Team 7 _(Sanae Uzumaki, Chidori Uchiha and Raikomaru Uchiha)_. She's a lifelong fan of the Icha Icha series (even though there are only three or so books in existence) because it was a book that her father always read to her when she was a child and she has also inherited her father's habit of arriving late for any appointments (unless it is extremely important).

**Nagi Hyuga **(**Sky Rider** - _"Not even all the chaos in this world will be able to hide you from my eyes."_)  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Eye Color:** Pearl-White  
**Former Jonin Sensei:** Naruto Uzumaki  
**Info: **The Jonin sensei of Team 8 _(Hikari Uzumaki, Garu Inuzuka and Shirai Aburame)_. He has excellent marksmanship and with his inherited Byakugan, it is very hard for him to miss his target. He is also as deadly in close range combat using Juken.

**Miyabi Lee **(**Green Phoenix** - _"The Green __Phoenix__ of Konoha has risen from the ashes of the Green Beast."_)  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Dark-Brown  
**Former Jonin Sensei:** Naruto Uzumaki  
**Info: **The first Jonin sensei of Team 10 _(Inoryou Nara, Shikami Nara and Chohi Akimichi)_. A very skilled Taijutsu master in the same style as her father and Gai. Unlike her father, she can use Ninjutsu but she is capable of using the Eight Gates if the situation calls for it. She wears a modified version of The Maito bodysuit, with the legs cut to three-quarter length. She is also wearing an orange jacket over the bodysuit because she needed some extra pockets (She doesn't like to wear the Jonin vest) and she wears weights under her green leg warmers.

**Riku Sarutobi **(**Phantom Swallow** - _"Just because I have a pretty face doesn't mean that I am easy to beat."_)  
**Hair Color: **Dark brown  
**Eye Color:** Lavender-White  
**Former Jonin Sensei: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**Info: **The second Jonin sensei of Team 10 _(Inoryou Nara, Shikami Nara and Chohi Akimichi)_. The genius son of Konohamaru and Hanabi. He is the smartest among those around his age, with some saying that he could be as smart as his great-grandfather, the Third Hokage. Even though he is a master at Juken like his cousins Yuki Uzumaki and Nagi Hyuga, he also uses a pair of short swords combined with the _Hien (Flying Swallow) _technique.


	12. Chunin Exams Third Round Part 3

Suiren is watching the battle between the Uzumaki sisters. "That Sanae girl will win her match. I know it."

"Leaving?" asked the Mizukage.

"Just going to do a bit of sightseeing," Suiren answered.

"Just don't cause any trouble like you almost did in Wave Country," the Mizukage said.

"Relax, it's just sightseeing..."

**Half an Hour Later... **

Suiren was dragging her sword on the ground, preparing to slice off her opponent's head.

Her opponent, Raikomaru Uchiha evaded the large blade effortlessly.

_'I don't think she is used to that sword, but I can tell that she has a lot of skill with swords that size.' _

Rai calmly pulls out a scroll from his weapons pouch. "Looks like I got an opportunity to test out my secret weapons. After all, I've seen how Chidori and Sanae used their weapons today. You should be honored to be the first person to face off against my new weapons: Tasogare and Akatsuki." _(Dusk and Dawn)_

Rai opens his scroll, summoning a pair of handaxes.

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 12: The Chunin Exams: Third Round _

_Part 3: Tasogare and Akatsuki _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the arena...

Karin suddenly sensed a couple of familiar Chakra signatures. "Looks like my daughter is picking a fight with your son, Sasuke. And this one I can sense is the one with your hair color." Karin looks at Sasuke. "Do you want to go and stop it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Raikomaru can handle himself. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to watch this match."

* * *

"Now, for the next match," Asakura announced. "The match between Zahiro and Shikami Nara will begin. Would the participants please enter the arena?"

Zahiro instantly appeared next to the proctor, but his opponent decided to take her time in making her way to the arena. "I still got 5 minutes before I get disqualified, anyway," Shikami said as she slowly walks down the stairs towards the arena.

* * *

In the spectator's seats, Shikamaru is sitting with his wife and best friend.

"Shikami's going to win this battle, right?" Ino asks.

"I...can't really give a good answer to that question," said Shikamaru.

Choji simply laughed as he ate his snacks. "I guess your progeny is like you, Shikamaru. The ability to win yet just didn't feel like it."

* * *

Suiren's sword clashed with Raikomaru's axes.

_'For a heavy sword, she sure is holding it like it's a light feather,'_ said Inner Rai. _'What kind of crazy training is she on?'_

Rai pushed Suiren away and retreated for a short distance.

"This is only the beginning!" Rai tossed his axes into the air and did some hand seals. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**"

Rai spits out a large fireball. The large fireball flies towards Suiren.

"You think that scares me?" Suiren puts her sword onto the holder on her back and quickly did her hand seals. "You do know that water extinguishes fire. **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**!"

A water dragon bursts out of the river. It clashed against Rai's fireball.

"I anticipated that..." Rai did an additional hand seal. The fireball splits into hundreds of flaming serpents, avoiding the water dragon. "That's where my new Jutsu comes in, **'Honoo no Hebi'**." _(Serpents of Flames)_

* * *

Shikami finally enters the arena. She stops at a spot a few steps away from Zahiro.

"Shall we begin?" she asks.

Asakura nods. "Begin!"

Shikami made the first move by throwing a Kunai at Zahiro. Zahiro quickly dodged the projectile and retaliated by creating sand shurikens and sending them towards Shikami. Shikami evaded the shurikens by jumping and spinning. It was by chance that she spots the movement of sand on the ground as she spins in the air.

_'He's hoping to catch me by my leg and keep me from moving around. Two can play that game._' Once Shikami finds a safe spot to land her feet on, she instantly did a hand sign. "Now it's my turn! Kagamane no jutsu!" Shikami's shadow began to move towards Zahiro. Zahiro suddenly moved without moving his legs at all.

_'That's right, keep your eye on me and my shadow.'_ Shikami threw a shuriken towards her rear side, hitting a sand clone that has just appeared behind her. Each attempt by her shadow to catch Zahiro only brings Zahiro closer to her.

"You think trying to catch my shadow would bring you victory?"

"What makes you think I was after your shadow?" As soon as Zahiro is a few steps between himself and Shikami, Shikami drops a small ball with a paper seal onto the ground behind her. "Why go after your enemy when it's easier for your enemy to come to you?"

The ball explodes, releasing blinding light behind Shikami, blinding Zahiro as he closes in on his opponent. "Time for a bit of shadow puppetry!"

Shikami raised her hand, making the shadow of her hands look like the shadow of a wolf. The jaw of the shadow wolf constantly opens and closes on Zahiro, giving him the continuous crushing feeling on his body.

Once the light has faded, Zahiro is having trouble trying to keep himself standing after the attack. _'I'm not ready to go down just yet…'_

**Zahiro's Flashback: One Month Ago, after the Preliminary battles... **

Haruka was about to leave for Suna. But before she left, she gave some advice to her cousin.

"If Shikami Nara ends up becoming your opponent in the finals, you must be cautious when facing her."

"Why should I be?" Zahiro asks.

"You saw what happened with Ema. Shikami is extremely intelligent. If you make any mistakes in your pattern of attack, she will capitalize on it."

Haruka begins to walk towards the gate. "But that doesn't mean that you will lose. Remember, you have something that she doesn't have."

"And what would that be?"

Haruka smiled. "It's best if you find out for yourself. Maybe think about your sister while you're at it."

**End Flashback **

Zahiro began to focus his Chakra. "This battle is not over yet!"

* * *

The flaming snakes strike, with some biting Suiren. The snakes were suddenly extinguished as they soon as they land their fangs on Suiren's skin.

"You should have kept your eyes on me instead of my water dragon, you stupid boy."

The real Suiren bursts out of the river with her sword held high, ready to strike her target. Rai quickly jumps out of the way and picked up his axes.

Suiren smells the air. "The humidity in the air..." She holds her sword with both hands and waits.

Rai notices that Suiren is not making any moves. 'She's up to something. I don't know what but just in case...' Rai activates his Sharingan.

* * *

"Guess it is too early to celebrate," Shikami said as she watches Zahiro focusing his Chakra. "Doesn't matter. I got a few more ideas in my bag of tricks."

_'The humidity in the air is quite strong. Looks like it's going to rain.' _

Shikami suddenly has an idea running through her head.

_'Since Zahiro uses sand for his jutsus, the rain would limit him from using his sand. But this rain is a double-edged sword. If it gets too heavy, there won't be enough light for me to catch his shadow.' _

_'I have to use it...or I'll lose.'_ Zahiro reached for his belt, which happens to have a small gourd of sand attached to a rope. "You know, strength comes in different forms. Like love, friendship, honor, courage and in some cases, pure skill, just to name a few." Zahiro looks at Shikami. "Where does your strength come from?"

Shikami crossed her arms. "I don't really have a good answer to that question right now. Maybe later when this fight is over?"

"I guess it's time to end this." Zahiro opens his sand gourd, extracting as much sand as he could control from the gourd, creating a large claw made of sand covering his left arm.

Shikami quickly pulled out her trench knives. "Well, that changes everything..."

* * *

On the roof of the arena, the lone fox watched the battle.

_'So, this is the child who has inherited Shukaku's power, yet he lacks the air of insanity and murder that his father had at that age,'_ mumbled Ina. _'But that doesn't mean that he would be weaker than his father.'_

Ina notices the dark clouds in the sky above Konoha...

_'Looks like the sky will determine the outcome of this battle,'_ said Ina, as she felt the first few raindrops landing on her fur.

* * *

With the Shika-Ino-Cho trio...

Ino looks at the sky. As a concerned mother, she said, "It's raining. I hope she doesn't catch a cold."

"So, this is what my daughter is planning," Shikamaru mumbles. "Looks like you got a few things from your old man other than your love for cloud watching."

* * *

Suddenly, it is raining in Konoha.

"The battle is now in my favor," Shikami said. "Your sand will be quite heavy after absorbing a lot of water from this downpour."

Zahiro remained calm. "Yeah, so?" Zahiro slams the sand claw into the ground, leaving behind a massive impact. "I suppose it will hit even harder if it's heavier."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the training area.

"Is this what you were waiting for?" Rai asks.

Suiren nods. "Though this reminds me of the time I before I even became a Genin. I'm sure you heard about the incident in Kirigakure a few years ago."

"It was big news at the time. The current Mizukage has many opponents that formed factions so that they could oppose her. Then, it became a civil war because the factions knew that legally, they cannot throw her out. The only way to is to plan a coup and eliminate her."

"That's right," Suiren said. "Of course, the coup wasn't exactly the best kept secret in Kirigakure, since the Mizukage is well aware of the animosity against her. So, she made the first move against the factions...by sending someone who didn't mind getting his hands dirty."

"Your father."

"Of course, my father couldn't do anything without his sword...since I _'borrowed'_ it and did the job for him. What made it easier for me to kill them was that those fools thought that a rainstorm would get rid of the mist in the area, but in the heavy rain, it is actually harder to sense your enemy when the sound of the rain drops on the ground mute your footsteps."

"Once the Mizukage found out about what I did, she offered to train me as a Genin of the Mist. She even gave me a new sword once I became a Chunin. I named my sword **'Hagane Kiri'** _(Steel Mist)_." Suiren raised her sword. "So, I say that the odds are heavily against you right now..."

Before Suiren or Rai could make a move, a wall of ice suddenly separates the two shinobis.

"Looks like I'm in big trouble now..."

"You certainly are," a voice said.

Suiren looks towards the river to see the Mizukage, standing on water. "I thought you were going sightseeing?" asked the Mizukage.

"I...got distracted," Suiren said, hoping that is a reasonable excuse.

"Well, you better get back to the arena because you're missing the other matches." The Mizukage does a seal. "And don't bother trying to take your time getting to the arena. You know I am watching you."

The Mizukage's body melts away into the water and the ice wall instantly melted.

"Incredible..." Rai mumbled. "That water clone was able to use Ice-based Jutsus."

_'I wouldn't want to fight her in a place like this either,'_ adds Inner Rai.

Suiren returns her sword into a scroll.

"I think we could call this an incomplete battle for now," said Suiren. She looks at Rai. "That's okay with you?"

Rai nods as his axes returned to his weapons scroll. "I don't mind a rematch in another time."

* * *

Back at the arena, the Tsuchikage was looking towards the raining sky instead of the arena where the battle is taking place.

"Is this your work, Toshiko?" the Tsuchikage asks.

Behind the Tsuchikage is a kunoichi with her eyes covered by a forehead protector representing the Hidden Rain Village.

"Like I would waste my Chakra to create something as beautiful as this," Toshiko said. "Nature has their own way of showing beauty better than people themselves."

"True." The Tsuchikage looks down at the arena. "I know there's no point for me to stay here any longer now that my sister has lost but the fights are quite entertaining. Especially that Uchiha with pink hair that defeated my sister."

"His name is Chidori Uchiha, Tsuchikage-sama," said Toshiko.

The Tsuchikage smiled. "So young, yet he can use a powerful weapon like the Kusanagi. I wonder what he will be. A snake...or a dragon?"

Toshiko shakes her head and sighed. "You know, we could focus on the deer and the raccoon right now."

* * *

In the heavy rainstorm, Zahiro drags the sand claw along the ground. The weight of his _'weapon'_ has slowed him down, but Shikami knows that if that weapon hits her, this battle is all over.

Shikami readied herself to make her next move. Suddenly, Zahiro's sand claw dissolved into the ground, catching Shikami off guard. _'A feint?'_

A pillar of sand suddenly burst from the ground, launching Shikami extremely high up into the air.

Zahiro realizes that he has made a mistake. Zahiro has put a bit too much Chakra into his attack, sending Shikami a bit too high up. He focuses his Chakra to his feet and quickly runs up the sand pillar.

_'If she falls from that height, she might not survive it!' _

At that moment, the storm suddenly lightens up into a shower. _'The rain is getting lighter. I should be able to soften her landing with my sand right now.'_

Zahiro creates a hand made from sand, catching the falling Shikami. Zahiro concentrates his Chakra as he slowly and carefully lands the sand hand towards the ground.

As soon as Shikami is safely on ground level, Zahiro's sand pillar slowly lowers itself, bring Zahiro back down.

"I don't think I can go any further, Proctor," Shikami said as she stood up.

Asakura nods as soon as he heard Shikami. "Zahiro is declared the winner of this match!" announced Asakura.

As Shikami slowly walks towards the exit of the battlefield, Zahiro suddenly asks, "How did you know that this storm was coming?"

Shikami smiled. "When you look at the clouds as much as I do, you tend to figure out which ones are just plain pretty and which ones will bring a massive thunderstorm later on. Problem is that the rain has also caused me to use a bit too much of my stamina to convert into Chakra. Perhaps if the rain was a bit lighter, I could have won."

Zahiro nods. "What about my question about your strength? Where does it come from?"

"I still haven't got my answer to that question yet, Zahiro."

Asakura looks at Shikami. Though she looks fine on the outside, the battle clearly has taken its toll on her. "I suggest that you get yourself checked by our medical staff before you do anything else."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," said Shikami.

* * *

Shikami walks towards the medical area in the Arena, doing her best to hold back her tears, but couldn't. She finds her younger brother waiting at the entry to the medical room.

"Now you see why we need each other, sis," said Inoryou. "I let you come up with the plan and all I need to do is to cover any flaws that may affect it. Without you as part of our team, coordinating our battle formations would be more like getting Sanae's pet fox to shake hands with the two of us at the same time."

Shikami wiped away her tears and walked past her brother, not before saying, "You're just saying that because you don't want me to know that you want to claim the credit while I do the thinking...glory-hog." Shikami enters the room.

Inoryou merely crossed his arms and smiled. "That's the Shikami I know."

* * *

The light shower in Konoha returns to a heavy thunderstorm. Asakura had to run to the arena entrance to have a word with the other proctors. After a minute of discussion, Asakura picks up a microphone. "We apologize for the delay, but due to the current weather condition, we have postponed the remaining finals matches to tomorrow, when hopefully the weather would be lighter than this."

* * *

The Mizukage and Suiren were leaving to the arena. "You're not leaving my side until we leave Konoha," the Mizukage said. "If it weren't for that Uchiha kid choosing a secluded spot, I might have trouble getting you out of that mess."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Suiren puts her arms behind her head.

"I need you with me because you-know-who is also in Konoha for the Chunin exams and someone has to cover my back." The Mizukage looks ahead and suddenly, she stops walking. "Of all the worst possible times..."

Walking towards the Mizukage and Suiren are two people. One of the people happens to be the Tsuchikage himself, while the other is a blue-haired female with a Rain forehead protector covering her eyes.

"It's been a while, Yawa," said the Tsuchikage. He takes a quick look at Suiren. "Still searching for Shinobi Swordsmen for your little hobby?"

"Hachi," said the Mizukage. She looks at the Rain Kunoichi. "Something happened to your Four Guardians of Iwagakure that you are forced to hire a Rain Shinobi as a bodyguard?"

Hachi points at the Rain Kunoichi. "Her? She's actually Amegakure's ambassador to Iwagakure."

The blue-haired girl bows to Yawa. "Mizukage-sama, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Toshiko. Your exploits have traveled as far as Amegakure and Iwagakure."

"Erm...thanks for the complement," said Yawa. "You know, Hachi, if the Raikage is here, we could call it a reunion."

Hachi smiled. "Not to worry. It will only be a matter of time before we three meet again. Now if you excuse us..."

Both the Tsuchikage and Toshiko walked off. Suiren taps her glasses.

"That's something about that girl I don't like," Suiren said. "Covering her eyes means that she has something to hide."

"Like a powerful Dojutsu," said the Mizukage. Yawa sighs and looks at Suiren. "Suiren, change of plans...what type of perfume do you use?"

* * *

**Post-Fanfic Segment **

After the outcome of Shikami and Zahiro's match…

In the stands, Riku pulls out a cigarette and checked his pockets for a light. A Shinobi in need of a shave walks up to Riku and takes out a lighter. "Here, use mine."

Riku uses the lighter to light his cigarette. "Thanks."

Riku breathes out puffs of smoke. "You know, I still blame you for passing this habit to me."

The Shinobi used his lighter to light his own cigarette. "You could blame my sensei and father for that. After all, it was by their influence that I'm like that."

"Ryuu-sempai, I knew Shikami was going to lose," said Riku. "Yet, a part of me hoped that she would have won that match."

"Well, she is your student and it's important for her to know that even Geniuses have their flaws. Just like you and me."

Ryuu looks at the rain. "Remember that mission in Rain Country where we helped Nanaya terrorized those rebels? I gave you a look and you thought you had something on your face. And I've told you that you've grown a lot. Not just in age, but in terms of being someone who could be like Shikamaru-sensei."

Riku laughed. "Yeah, I remembered."

"Keep that in mind while you talk to Shikami about her fight." Ryuu looks at his watch. "Now if you excuse me, I got to see my mother or she'll put me in a Genjutsu-induced coma for a week."

Ryuu walks off, leaving Riku to think about what was said. "I guess you're right, Sempai. I suppose those flaws make us humans or else this world would be too perfect."

_'Though I do wish there is a term for a parent's cousin.'_ Riku mentally adds. _'I'm trying my best not to call Ryuu-Sempai _Uncle_ like I usually do with Uncle Neji.'_

* * *

**Other Character Profiles 1 **

**Yuki Uzumaki **(**The Blue Storm of Konoha** - _"Hi, my name is Yuki Uzumaki and I'm here to kill you."_)  
**Hair Color:** Lavender  
**Eye Color: **Pale Blue  
**Former Jonin Sensei: **Konohamaru  
**Info:** The firstborn son of Naruto and Hinata. Nicknamed the _'Blue Storm of Konoha'_, he is as famous as his Grandfather due to the fact that he knows the Hiraishin _(Flying Thunder God)_, making him the fastest Shinobi in Konoha. He is a part-time member of ANBU, using the codename of **_'Blue Fox'_** when he is on duty.

**Setsuna Uchiha** (**Pink Wolf** - _"Remember Setsuna Uchiha...before I send you to the next world."_)  
**Hair Color:** Pink  
**Eye Color: **Green  
**Former Jonin Sensei:** Konohamaru  
**Info:** The firstborn daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. An extremely skilled Medic-nin and Jonin. An unavoidable incident caused Setsuna to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, giving her the ability to distort time and space around her, possibly even stopping time. However, her boyfriend _(Yuki)_ is immune to the time distortion effects because of the Hiraishin.

**Haruka Chorin Akimichi** (**Desert Butterfly** - _"Looks like the wind is blowing my way today."_)  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Dark-Brown  
**Former Jonin Sensei: **Naruto  
**Info:** The Jonin sensei of Zahiro, Jinn Hikeru and Ema Maeda from Sunagakure. After getting promoted to Chunin, she moved to Suna for the purpose of finding her _'roots'_ and staying with her uncles. During that time, she's lost of lot of weight and begun focusing on Wind-based Jutsus. She has dual citizenship between Sunagakure and Konohagakure.


	13. Chunin Exams Semi Finals Part 1

The next morning, in a room in Setsuna Uchiha's apartment, Chidori Uchiha was having a nice sleep in his bed. Suddenly, his alarm clock started to make a loud noise, attempting to wake Chi up. Chi subconsciously pressed the snooze button. A minute later, the alarm clock makes a second attempt to wake Chi up. Chi slams his fist onto the snooze button. Another minute later, just as the alarm was about to make a third try, Chi throws a kunai at the alarm clock, forever silencing it.

An hour later, Setsuna walks into Chidori's room.

"You know, if you don't get up right now, you'll never be Chunin."

"Just give me a few minutes, sis..." said the sleepy Uchiha.

Setsuna sighs. "Those few minutes will cost you the entire month's worth of secret training. You don't want Rai to walk over you without you over there."

Chi sits up. "Oh crap!" Fortunately for him, he was sleeping in his battle outfit just in case something like this happens.

"Chi, you have only a few minutes to get to the arena or you'll be disqualified."

"Maybe if there is something to get my blood flowing, I could get there in time."

Setsuna suddenly has an idea. "Really?" Setsuna looks out of the window. It was fortunate for him to have his window facing towards the arena. "Chi, could you open the windows because I got a great idea..."

**A few seconds later... **

Chi was sent flying out of the window towards the arena.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out of here!" yelled Setsuna. "But good luck in your fight with Rai!"

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf **

_Chapter 13: The Chunin Exams: Semi-Finals _

_Part 1: Fire and Lightning _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Spectators and VIPs are making their way to the arena for the final matches of the Chunin Exams... 

Naruto sits at his seat. He notices that Gaara has not arrived yet. Instead, Haruka was standing behind Gaara's empty seat.

"You know where your uncle went, Haruka?" Naruto asks.

"I do not know, sensei," Haruka answered. "Should I go check on it?"

Naruto looks around the arena. "Well, I do have my concerns for Gaara..."

"And she is the best person to check on the Kazekage," said a voice behind Naruto. Naruto looks behind to find his son standing there.

"I'll cover her spot until she comes back," said Yuki. "If that is ok with you, _'Hokage-sama'_?"

"I suppose that's alright with me."

Haruka nods before leaving.

* * *

Hachi, Toshiko and Keiko were sitting in a VIP seating area. 

"It all comes down to this," said Hachi. "Two Uchiha brothers. Chidori Uchiha is the one I'm looking for. If he wins this fight, then I know that he is the One..."

"So, what happens if he proves to be the one you're looking for, Tsuchikage-sama?" Toshiko asks.

Hachi smiled. "Let six months pass by and you'll see."

Keiko is watching looking around the arena. "I don't see Chidori around? You think he's late?"

Hachi smiled. "He will come. After all, sibling rivalry does have its advantages, motivating some to push themselves beyond their limits to outdo their own flesh and blood."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets of Konoha, a couple of enterprising Onigiri sellers were attempting to sell their products. 

"Try out our new Onigiri! You'll love it!"

A random old man spots a flying Uchiha in the sky above. "Look! A flying squirrel!"

The elder brother of the Onigiri sellers looks at the flying object. "Nah, it's probably a bird looking like a flying squirrel..."

The younger brother shakes his head. "No, big brother. It looks like a flying squirrel to me," said the younger brother.

The brothers began to argue. It was then the younger brother takes an Onigiri they were trying to sell and throws it at his elder brother's face.

* * *

In the arena, Rai calmly waits with the proctor, Asakura. Today, a lot of people are at the arena to watch the most anticipated match in the Chunin exams. Uchiha against Uchiha. Who would be the strongest between the twin brothers...if the other brother could make it to the arena on time. 

"Let's give him 5 minutes," said Asakura.

Rai simply shrugged. "If Chi isn't here within the next 5 minutes, I might be the first Genin to make it to the finals without breaking a sweat," said Rai.

_'Which would be sooooo awesome!'_ adds Inner Rai, with a massive mental grin.

One of the spectators point at an object that is about to land in the arena. "Look! A meteor!"

Another spectator looks up. "I think that's a bird!"

Sanae activates her Byakugan to get a better look at the flying object. "Well, it is a bird, or so to say."

_'I can't believe Chidori decides to make such a grand entrance,'_ thought Sanae.

The flying Uchiha finally lands in the arena, but not before making a massive impact in the ground.

_'Thought he needs a much more graceful landing than that,'_ Sanae mentally added.

Chi climbs out of the crater. "When I asked if she could help get the blood flowing, I didn't think she intended to get it flowing out of my wounds once I land."

Chi straightens his hair. "Chidori Uchiha returns to battle."

* * *

Naruto's jaw is wide open after seeing Chi's entrance to the arena. 'Sakura would do that to her own son?' 

Then, Naruto notices that Sakura is with the other medics. "Hang on, if Sakura's there, then who sent Chi flying here?"

* * *

Sakura is royally pissed after seeing her son's entrance. Not at her son, but the only other person who has the guts to do that to him. "If I find out that Setsuna has broken a single bone on Chi's body, I swear that she'll be banned from seeing Yuki for a month."

* * *

Back at the Uchiha household, as Setsuna closes the room windows, she suddenly felt a chill. Or using Aoi-Sensei's favorite three words other than _'Icha Icha __Paradise__'_ which are _"Spine"_, _"Chilling"_ and _"Terror"_. 

"I think that was a very bad idea," Setsuna mumbles.

* * *

Chi looks at his brother. "Rai, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day." 

"You don't say," said Rai. "I was kinda hoping that I would fight someone during the Chunin Exams. After all, it's no point for me to be doing nothing before I get to the finals."

Asakura looks at the brothers. "Alright, as both of you are here, this match will begin...now!"

Rai makes the first move. He takes out a couple of kunais and threw them at Chi. Chi quickly pulls out his special Yo-Yo Shurikens and with careful string control; Chi swings the Yo-Yo shurikens and deflected the kunais. However, the kunais were merely a distraction as Rai is suddenly in front of Chi, attempting a powerful roundhouse kick. Chi quickly reacted by blocking the blow, only to send him flying a short distance.

"When will you stop playing with toys and start taking this seriously?" Rai asks.

Chi merely puts his fingers to his mouth. "Toys? Perhaps you completely forgot this jutsu. **Katon: RekkaRin no Jutsu**!"

A ring of fire surrounds Rai thanks to Chidori's Yo-yo Shurikens' prior movements before he was kicked.

"But not fast enough to trap me, brother." Rai jumps out of the flaming ring before it could capture Rai.

Chi quickly releases his strings. "Alright, time to see how much of my training with Setsuna has paid off..."

* * *

In the spectators' seats, the Genins of Team 10 are watching the match. 

"Inoryou, you fought Chi before," said Chohi. "Do you think he would stand a chance against his own brother?"

Inoryou rubs his chin. "It's very hard to say. Rai never had the chance to show his true strength during the prelims. Not to mention that it would have changed during the one month break. But knowing Chi...anything can happen. You remember what happened in our match and yesterday?"

Chohi nods. "Of course. If that guy fights, who knows what will he come up with in that head of his."

Inoryou crossed his arms, displeased over remembering what happened during the preliminaries. _'Why did I have to remind myself of that?'_

* * *

Chi focused his chakra onto his legs. However, his intention is not to gain speed for running. Chi runs towards the impact crater that was created when he landed, with each footstep leaving behind a footprint of someone much heavier than Chi. A few rocks are visible, so Chi quickly kicks a rock up into the air, before landing another kick at the rock, sending it flying towards Rai. 

Rai quickly drops face first to the ground, avoiding the flying rock which hits the arena wall, causing the rock to stick into the wall from the impact

**'What the hell?!'** screamed Inner Rai. **'I never seen him do that before!'**

"What did you just do?" asks Rai.

"A variation of Chakra Concentration training," Chi explains. "You remember the training we used to do by focusing our chakra with our feet so that we could climb a tree without using our hands or walking on water? It's kinda like that with the way Mom uses it. Only problem is that I can only do it with my feet because I can't concentrate much Chakra into my hands, unlike Mom and Sis who can do it with both their hands and legs."

Rai stood up with his eyes closed. "Well, I'll keep an eye out on your legs then." Rai opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan.

Chi closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Raikomaru. My legs aren't the only things you need to keep an eye on..." Chi opens his eyes, with the Sharingan activated.

* * *

At Sasuke's reserved seating area, Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke are watching the match. This time, Suigetsu and Karin's daughter are also sitting with them... 

"So, my sons are now going to take things seriously," Sasuke mumbled.

"Wow, two Sharingan users" said Suigetsu. "This is going to be interesting. Just like the time you and..."

Karin quickly covers Suigetsu's mouth. "This is completely different than the one before, Suigetsu."

"Mom, what is Dad talking about?" Suiren asks.

Sasuke smiled. "Maybe I'll tell you," he said. "You see, many years ago, the Uchiha Clan was one of the largest founding Clans in Konoha. It was then one Uchiha clan member made the choice of killing off the other Clan members...except for one, his own brother."

"You," said Suiren.

Sasuke nods. "Yes, so I fought my brother."

"I see. And I take it that you won?"

Sasuke did not answer that question. "I never told my sons the outcome of that story. What gives you the right to know it before them?"

Suiren simply rolls her eyes. _'You could have just said that you wouldn't answer that question.'_

* * *

The battle has moved on to the next level. With both brothers having their Dojutsu activated, it is now obvious that they don't intend to hold back in this fight, raising the excitement in the crowd. 

Chi attempts to land some kicks on Rai, while Rai evades the kicks.

Rai then tries to land his share of punches at Chi, but Chi easily avoids the attacks.

Both brothers quickly jumped backwards to put some distance between each other and prepared a few hand seals that they're very familiar with.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **Both brothers spat out two large fireballs at each other. The fireballs clashed and exploded.

"You've gotten faster since the last time we fought, brother," said Chi.

"I could say the same for you. You are much faster than I saw you yesterday. Not to mention that you survive that entrance."

Chi laughed. "You wouldn't know the training I went through last month."

"Seems like our Sharingan makes it impossible for us to decide this battle using just Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, since we are both familiar with each other," Rai said. "I guess, this means that we will have to do something new and different this time." Rai pulls out a scroll.

"I was thinking the same thing," Chi said as he pulls out his own scroll.

Chi summons Kusanagi while Rai summons his two axes.

_'Ok, I'm in trouble.'_ Chi mentally said to himself. "Never seen those weapons before."

"My axes, Tasogare and Akatsuki." Rai swings his axes around in a quick demonstration. "Sometime I made during my boredom last month."

Chi did a bit of solo swordplay to show off his sword. "Let's see how your axes stand against a legendary weapon..."

**Flashback to sometime last month... **

In the middle of an open field, Chi was holding a wooden sword while Setsuna is currently unarmed. "If you are going to use Kusanagi, show me how good you are with a sword."

Chi grinned. "Alright, here I come!" Chi swings the wooden sword at Setsuna.

Setsuna easily avoids the swing by simply stepping aside. "That's the best you can do?"

Chi swings the wooden sword for a second time. Setsuna calmly caught the wooden sword with her right hand.

"I could say this right now; you won't stand against Father in a swordfight." Setsuna immediately disarms Chi and place the wooden blade near Chidori's neck.

"But I can help you get closer to that level if you follow my training," Setsuna adds, before lowering the sword...

**End Flashback **

Chi swings Kusanagi at Rai. Rai quickly did a back flip to avoid the blade. Chi stabs Kusanagi into the ground and swings himself around to kick Rai. Rai quickly used one of his axes to block the kick. Rai could feel the strength of the kick.

_'Man, if I used my own arm to block that kick, it would certainly shatter my bones to pieces,'_ said Inner Rai. _'That would really hurt my plans.'_

Rai pushed Chi away, and does a spinning jump at Chi, swinging his one of his axes at Chi. Chi quickly blocks the blow with his Kusanagi, but the impact has pushed Chi backwards, stopping a short distance away from the arena wall.

Chi lowers Kusanagi and looks at it. 'It looks like I improved my leg strength while Rai did something about his arm strength. If this wasn't the real Kusanagi, I probably would be skewered by broken blades.'

* * *

Back at the stands, Inoryou, Shikami and Chohi were watching the match. 

"Incredible. Indeed this is a match worth watching," Inoryou said. He looks at the faces of different spectators around the arena. 'Both Chi and Rai are starting to fight differently and everyone around me is waiting in anticipation to see what happens next."

A Genin stands on the stairs next to Team 10's seats. "Is that empty seat taken?"

Inoryou, Shikami and Chohi looked up at the Genin. They are surprised at the Genin's appearance. She is a jacket with its left side black and its right side white, giving Inoryou the impression of the Yin-Yang symbol. But what really surprised the trio is her red hair.

"I thought you would have preferred your original hair color, Hikari," said Shikami.

Hikari Uzumaki smiled. "I kinda like my new hair color. My father said my long red hair is the nice reminder of my grandmother, because he could only remember her by an old family picture given to him by Granny Tsunade."

"Oh."

Hikari sits at an empty seat next to Inoryou. "So, what did I miss?"

"Both brothers are now using the Sharingan and their weapons," answered Inoryou. "Other than that, not much."

Hikari smiled. "Good. I was hoping that I didn't miss my sister's match."

* * *

Chi tossed his sword in the air and prepared some hand seals. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**" Chi spits out a fireball at Rai. 

Rai quickly slammed one of his axes into the ground, creating a small dust cloud around the arena, limiting the vision of both brothers. But because of the dust cloud, Chi can't tell which way Rai went to evade the fireball...

Rai suddenly appears behind Chi and puts Chi in a chokehold. "I suggest that you should surrender now or I might break your neck, brother..."

"I will only surrender to you...if there is a zero percent chance of winning!" Chi swings his left leg around and hits the back of Rai's knee, forcing Rai to release Chi. Chi quickly retreated for a distance away from Rai.

The blade of Kusanagi finally touched the ground. Unfortunately, it landed right in front of Rai.

"Chi, your chances of winning are slowly dropping as long as I have Kusanagi in my hands."

Chi suddenly has a smirk. "What makes you think you can use Kusanagi against me?" Chi makes a motion for the sword to travel to him. Kusanagi immediately leaves Rai's hand and returns to its owner's hand. "You didn't really think that I wouldn't look up the history of this sword?"

In response, Rai quickly did the same hand seals. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**!" Rai spits out another big fireball at his brother. Instead of trying to avoid the flames, Chi runs towards the fireball and throws Kusanagi at the flame. With a quick Chakra charge to his feet, Chi did a high jump over the fireball while the sword cuts is own path through the flames, absorbing some of the Chakra used to create the flames.

Thanks to Chi's Sharingan, he was able to time himself so that he could catch his own sword before his feet touches the ground...right in front of Rai.

"It's over, Rai!" Chi stabs Kusanagi into the ground, releasing the Fire-based Chakra it absorbed. "**Katon: Ryuuga!**"

Both Rai and Chi got caught in the following explosion. Once the smoke clears, Chi calmly stood up. "I've won this match..."

"You haven't won yet, Chi!" Chi could hear what sounds like a thousand birds chirping...

Chi look up and spots Rai standing on a wall, his right arm clinging on to his left arm with lighting-based Chakra covering Rai's left hand...

"The irony is that I am going to defeat you with the attack you were named after, Chidori!"

_'How did he get up there?'_ Chi wondered...

**Few seconds earlier... **

As Chi slams Kusanagi into the ground, Rai quickly did a jump backwards, hoping not to get caught up in the explosion. However, the force of the explosion sent Rai flying towards the high end of the wall. Rai quickly plants himself onto the wall to come up with a strategy. He then notices that it's quite a long drop to the ground from where he is, but there is a long distance between him and his brother. 'Foolish brother, I will end this right now...'

Rai quickly did the hand seals of the Ox, Rabbit, and then Monkey...

**Presently... **

"How am I going to get out of this one..."

Rai begins to run down the wall, with the Chidori _(the Jutsu)_ ready to strike Chidori_ (the Uchiha)_.

_'I really don't want to end this fight with the Chidori defeating me. Come on, Sharingan, give me some options.'_ Suddenly, Chi realized something. _'Wait, the Sharingan is needed for the Chidori so that I can look out for countermeasures. What if that countermeasure is another Sharingan...'_

Chi prepared himself by standing still, surprising Rai. 'What is he doing?' asks Inner Rai.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance, Chi!"

Just as Rai's Chidori was about to come into contact with Chi, Chi quickly duck under Rai's arm, avoiding the attack. He then followed up with one kick at Rai's torso, followed by a second kick which sent Rai flying up into the air...

_'Impossible!'_ screamed Inner Rai in disbelief. _'Chi evaded the Chidori!'_

Chi flipped himself over to land on his feet as he bent his knees to jump after his brother.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and shakes his head. "Chi's going to do the Shishi Rendan. But I find the starting part of his move a bit sloppy, even if it was to evade the Chidori. You think Rai would allow himself to be caught in an attack I would use?"

* * *

Chi lands a kick at his brother, but Rai blocks it. Chi attempts another kick with his other leg, but Rai blocks the other kick. "Come on, you think using the Shishi Rendan would finish me off, Chidori?" 

Rai then spots Chi doing three familiar hand seals during the kicking...

"No!" screamed Rai.

"It'll be a bit embarrassing if I don't know the technique I was named after," said Chidori.

Chi's left hand is covered in the same lighting-based Chakra Rai had. "**_Chidori no Mai!_**" **(Dance of a Thousand Birds)**

Chi spins around and slams his left hand towards the right side of Rai's chest, but Rai quickly blocks it, knowing that the attack is too close to pierce through his arms. But Chi expected that to happen, as Chi pushes Rai towards the ground with gravity aiding the attack...

Both brothers landed hard onto the ground, but Rai took most of the damage from the impact as he was under Chi.

Chi slowly stood up. "I hope Mom's good enough to heal me to full strength in the finals."

Rai simply lay on the ground. _'Ouch...'_ said Inner Rai.

"The winner of this match is Chidori Uchiha!" Asakura announced to the spectators.

* * *

At Sasuke's seating area... 

Suiren groaned. "Man, I was hoping Raikomaru would have won that match."

Sasuke simply smiled. It didn't matter if his sons won or lost their match. He knows that they are getting stronger.

"Seems like we were thinking alike, Father..." said a voice at the back of the seating area.

Sasuke and the group he is with looked behind them to see the pink-haired female Uchiha leaning on a wall.

"It was you who taught Chi to use the Chidori?" asks Sasuke.

"I figured that you would teach Rai the same move," Setsuna said.

"We've haven't talked to each other for a long time, and every time you return to the home, you somehow disappear on me whenever I'm there. Tell me, what have you been doing all this time?"

Setsuna closed her eyes. "Forgive me father, but if you want answers, talk to Yuki..." Setsuna opened her eyes, revealing a different form of the Sharingan. But Sasuke knows that if the Sharingan has a different shape, it could only mean one thing...

"Wait!"

In less then a second, Setsuna disappears.

Suiren is surprised at the speed of Setsuna's exit. "A Kage-bushin?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No...if it was, the air around her would have moved when it disappears. Besides, I'm sure you noticed that the amount of Chakra she had is a bit too much for a shadow clone. The only Jutsu I know that would have moved without moving the air around the user is the Hiraishin..."

Sasuke looks around. His daughter is nowhere in sight...

Behind a wall, Setsuna had her eyes closed. 'Talk to Yuki before you talk to me, father.'

Setsuna disappears, leaving behind a pink colored blur.

* * *

**Post-Fanfic Segment **

Toshiko and Keiko were sitting at a table in a room, reviewing the battle between Chidori and Keiko during the Chunin exams.

"Ok, Keiko, you are an excellent student even though I shouldn't really be teaching you."

"Well, who else do I know would kill people simply with a massive number of paper cuts," said Keiko. "After all, I need something else to use because there's no way I'll win in a battle against my own brother just by simply using Metal-based Jutsus."

Toshiko crossed her arms. "I see. So, you're hoping that you can use paper against metal like the way I can?"

Keiko nods. "And if I do happen to fight my brother, at least there's something he won't be able to easily defend against."

"What about your fight against that Uchiha? I mean, he is quite hard to read in battle..."

"I...simply let him win our match..."

Toshiko suddenly has an evil grin. "Ohhh...is it because you like him?"

Keiko has a blush on a face (But it pales in comparison to Hinata's reaction Naruto when she was younger). "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, it's not that difficult for me to see that you like him?

Keiko quickly looks around for something that could change the subject. Luckily for her, her brother the Tsuchikage enters the room.

"Toshiko, we got things to do."

Toshiko nods. "Sorry, Keiko, looks like we'll need to do this next time."

Even though her eyes are hidden by her forehead protector, Toshiko's slight grin sends this message to Keiko. _'This is not over yet, my student...'_

* * *

**Other Character Profiles 2 **

**Sion** (**Desert Princess** - _"You stand in my way and I will sever the threads of your destiny."_)  
**Hair Color: **Dark red-brown  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Former Jonin Sensei:** Unknown  
**Info:** The firstborn daughter of Gaara. She rarely gets a single scratch in any mission she has participated in due to a barrier of sand that mysteriously obeys her. But her main skill is in controlling puppets, which she learnt from her Uncle Kankuro. As an older sister to Zahiro, she has her fair share of concern for her little brother.

**Suiren Hozuki** (**Steel Mist** - _"Don't blame me if you end up getting sliced in two while trying to kill me."_)  
**Hair Color:** Reddish-pink  
**Eye Color:** Red  
**Info:** The daughter of Suigetsu and Karin. While her parents are not officially Shinobis of Kirigakure, she became a Mist Shinobi after doing a 'favor' for the Mizukage. Ever since she was young, she secretly trains herself using her father's sword (formerly Zabuza's Head Cleaving Sword). After becoming a Mist Shinobi, she receives official training by the Mizukage and her brother, quickly rising to the position of Chunin.

**Toshiko** (**Daughter of Pain** - _"If you don't know who I am, then I will make sure you know real pain."_)  
**Hair Color: **Blue  
**Eye Color:** Hidden by her forehead protector that is covering her eyes.  
**Info: **She is an ambassador sent to Iwagakure from Amegakure. In reality, she is a _'hostage'_ because her brother is currently in charge of the Hidden Rain. Because of that, she has been treated like a VIP by the Tsuchikage. Surprisingly, Toshiko taught the Tsuchikage's sister, Keiko, the art of Origami _(paper folding)_ and a few jutsus using paper as weapons.


	14. Chunin Exams Semi Finals Part 2

**Sometime before the match between the Uchiha Brothers...**

Gaara feels Sion's forehead. She has developed quite a strong fever in less than a day...

"This looks bad." Gaara puts a cool damp towel on Sion's forehead. "It looks like you'll be missing your brother's match, Sion."

Sion grabs her father's arm. "Don't tell Zahiro. I don't want him to worry about his big sister, especially right before a very important match."

Gaara nods. "I've sent your uncle Kankuro to find your mother. She'll be here soon. Just rest."

Haruka walks into the room. "Uncle, the match is about to start and you're still here?"

"Sion isn't feeling well," Gaara explains.

Haruka walks up to Sion, moved the cool towel and felt her forehead. "Yep, this looks bad. But, Uncle, you're not planning on missing Zahiro's match, are you?"

"No, but I do need someone here to stay with Sion, just in case it gets worst." Gaara stood up.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on her," said Haruka.

"No. Matsuri should be coming here soon. She'll know what the best thing to do. After all, mothers know best, right?"

At that moment, Kankuro enters the room.

"Matsuri's just downstairs." Kankuro walks to his niece, moved the damp towel and feels her forehead. "This looks bad."

Sion is starting to get annoyed with the repetitive sound byte. Matsuri finally enters the room.

"How's my daughter?" Matsuri moved the towel and feels her daughter's forehead...

"Mom, if you say that 'this looks bad', I swear I will kill you..."

Matsuri is surprised. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"What took you?" asked Gaara.

Matsuri looked at her husband. "Would you believe that I saw a pink-haired Shinobi flying over Konoha when I was out for a walk?"

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol 1: New Heroes of the Leaf**

_Chapter 14: The Chunin Exams: Semi-Finals _

_Part 2: Kitsune and Tanuki_

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

**A/N: **By the way, I have started on the prequel of this fanfic, Naruto G2 Zero, which focuses on the older OCs of the second Generation like Yuki, Setsuna and the Jonin senseis...

* * *

It is right after the match between the Uchiha Brothers. Naruto and Yuki were impressed at the way the two brothers fought.

"At least this ended with both brothers alive," Naruto mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch what you said, father," said Yuki.

Naruto simply smiled. "Sorry, just talking to myself."

At that moment, Gaara and his wife walked to the VIP box. "Forgive me," apologized Gaara. "My daughter wasn't feeling well, so it took a bit of a while to find someone to take care of her while she rests."

Naruto nods. "I understand. You're concerned about your daughter and your son's match is about to begin."

"It was a dilemma on figuring out who should stay behind to watch her..."

**Flashback**

"I should be standing guard because she's my cousin!"

"No, I'll protect her because she's my favorite student and niece!"

"Oh, so I'm not your favorite, Uncle Kankuro?"

"Well, maybe if your father wasn't so fat..."

"Don't call my father fat! And besides, don't you hate kids?"

"Enough!" yelled Gaara, effectively putting a stop in the argument between Haruka and Kankuro. They both know that while Gaara does not have Shukaku in him, he still controls sand and if angered enough, he might be willing to crush anyone he catches with his sand...

"Kankuro, Haruka, both of you are going to stand guard while Matsuri will take care of Sion," ordered Gaara. "We can't afford to let anything happen to Sion if it gets worst."

Both Kankuro and Haruka nod as they accepted the order.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sanae Uzumaki is sitting on a bench, waiting for the announcement for her match...

_'Everyone... I will show all of you that even the daughter of the Hokage is strong enough to be a future Hokage to protect this village.'_

**

* * *

**

The night before...

Sanae and Yuki were sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen, waiting for their Ramen...

Yuki smiled. "Just two more battles and you're guaranteed to be a Chunin."

"What about Hikari?" asks Sanae.

"Well, if she scores well, she'll get to be promoted to Chunin as well."

"Someone talking about me?" Hikari sits next to Yuki at the table. "Now that we don't need to fight each other anymore, I think it's safe for me to provide some moral support for my sister." Hikari waves at Ayame. "The usual for me, please!"

Hikari continues. "You're the only one in our family left to reach the finals. So, we all have to root for you..."

"Don't forget about us too." The Uzumaki siblings looked up to see their parents, Naruto and Hinata standing in front of the Ramen stand. Naruto grinned.

"It's been a while since we last had a family meal together. So why not make this a special occasion?"

Naruto sat next to Sanae. "Sanae...Hikari. You two are very important to me. It didn't matter to me which one won or lost. From what I saw, I am very proud at the way you two fought."

The twin sisters return the same grins to their father.

Two more Shinobis arrive at the Ramen stand.

"Got room for us?" Riku asks.

"Even though you beat my student today, Sanae, you're still my cousin," said Nagi. "The least I could do is offer my support."

It was only a matter of time before more family members arrive, for example: Uncle Konohamaru and Aunt Hanabi with their daughter and son-in-law...

"Hey, don't forget about us," said Konohamaru. "You can't have a party without us."

"Oh Konohamaru-kun, you could at least say some words of encouragement to Sanae." Hanabi smacks the back of her husband's head.

"It's been a while since we've had Ramen from this stand," said Rei. "Nothing can beat the Ramen from this shop, isn't that right, my husband."

Rei's husband was wearing a straw hat in an attempt to cover his face. "Well, since we are surrounded by family members and the some of best Shinobis that Konoha has to offer..." Fire Country Daimyo Azuchi Kazama removes his straw hat. "I know that I am in good hands."

Yuki smiled at his Cousin-in-law. "Don't worry. You're in good hands. In my hands!"

Rei sighs. "Oh, stop it, Yuki."

Sanae rolled her eyes. 'I don't know how many people Ichiraku's Ramen can cater to, but if any more friends and family come here, I think it will really become a party...'

* * *

**Today...**

Sanae yawns. '_Uncle Neji and Auntie Tenten arrived. Even Grandpa decided to join in. To make a long story short, everyone decided to send me their well wishes. Speaking of everyone...' _

Sanae begins a mental conversation with her inner fox. _'Kai?'_

_'What is it, child?'_ came a reply.

_'Don't you have any words for encouragement for me?'_

_'Not really, if you're up against that Tanuki kid.'_

_'I guess you're right. But Kai, don't interfere with this fight like you did against my sister.'_

_'I'll try my best not to, but considering your opponent, if the situation calls for it, I may not have a choice.'_

Sanae smiled. _'Then, I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.'_

Sanae's conversation with Kai is suddenly interrupted by an announcement. "Would Sanae Uzumaki please come to the arena? Your battle will begin in 5 minutes."

Sanae picks up her weapons scroll and puts it in her jacket pocket. "Now let's show everyone what Sanae Uzumaki can do..."

* * *

Sion slowly sat up on her bed, feeling slightly better. "He wants blood. He can sense Zahiro is about to fight someone very powerful."

Haruka was sitting by Sion's bed. "If that's the case, we need to get as far away from here as possible. If you lose control when Zahiro is fighting, we could end up causing an incident...not to mention the damages."

Sion stops Haruka. "No. Take me to the arena. I'm going to give 'him' what he wants to see. I think that will satisfy his bloodlust..."

Haruka watched Sion slowly move herself to the bathroom to get herself ready...

'You're carrying a very strong burden for your brother, Sion. Especially when you have volunteered to trap Shukaku's mind in your body just so that Zahiro won't end up being like Uncle Gaara when he went for his first Chunin Exams.'

* * *

Naruto and Gaara are waiting for their offspring to enter the battlefield.

"Well, Gaara. Your son is up against my daughter. Are you worried about him?"

Gaara looks at Naruto. "I'm more worried about the people watching the match. I do hope you have some sort of wide-range Genjutsu that could put them to sleep in case things get out of hand."

Naruto did not answer.

* * *

Sanae enters the battlefield, where Zahiro is waiting.

"It's been a long time since we were face to face...Sanae." Zahiro notices the surprised look on Sanae's face. "Don't you remember? Your family came to Sunagakure a few years ago and you stayed over with my family."

Sanae crossed her arms, trying to remember a trip to Suna. "Actually, I don't remember. It's been a very long time since I traveled to Suna and I don't remember much that happened while I was there."

"Ok. One night, when everyone else was sleeping, the both of us had a talk on the roof of my home. Do you remember?"

Sanae has no idea what Zahiro is talking about. He signs. "Alright, looks like I'm going to have to refresh your memory."

Asakura looks at the two candidates. "Alright, the battle between Zahiro and Sanae Uzumaki will begin! Ready, Go!"

Sanae begins the battle by pulling out her two daggers, Kitsunemaru. Sanae takes out another pair of daggers and fused her four daggers into the shape of a large 4-point Shuriken. Then, she throws the Kitsunemaru Shuriken at Zahiro. Zahiro quickly creates a wall of sand to block the projectile. However, Sanae somehow caused the Shuriken to split into two, making causing two half of the spinning Shuriken to move around the wall.

Zahiro quickly forms a wall of sand to block his sides, but one pair of spinning blades was able to land a slight scratch on Zahiro's cheek from behind, causing it to bleed...

* * *

Naruto is surprised when he saw the bleed on Zahiro's cheek. "What the? I thought his sand would protect him from anything..."

Gaara explains. "Zahiro can control sand using his own willpower, but it would not protect him because the sand does not have a will of its own. When I still had Shukaku in my body, most of the time, he was controlling the sand which is why most attacks could barely touch me at all, even from behind. Because Zahiro only has Shukaku's power, but not his mind, the sand will protect Zahiro only when he commands it to. But after this, Zahiro will also be aware of his rear because your daughter can control the movement of that unique Shuriken of hers."

"By the way, Gaara, who did you choose to seal Shukaku's mind into?" Naruto asks.

Gaara sighs. "It wasn't an easy decision on my part. Containing Shukaku's mind is not an easy task, and I've been doing that throughout my childhood. However, my daughter volunteered herself for the job."

* * *

Two Suna Shinobis arrived at the arena.

"The match only just started," Haruka said. "If we find a good seat, we might get a good view of the match."

Sion weakly nods.

--

Zahiro felt the cut on his cheek. It was only a minor cut, but it was enough to tell him that his back is exposed. _'She is very smart. It is the very same trick she used on her sister yesterday.'_

Sanae caught her returning pair of Kitsunemaru daggers. The other pair caught in Zahiro's sand disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Time for round two, Kitsunemaru!"

Zahiro is calmly watching Sanae. "I won't fall for the same trick twice, Sanae," he said

"Well, that sand of yours might pose a problem, so I came up with something that could work." Sanae does a hand seal that Naruto is very familiar with. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Sanae summons an additional four Shadow Clones, each holding her own Kitsunemaru Shuriken.

"See if you can block my **_Kage Bushin Kitsunemaru_** combination!" Sanae and her shadow clones threw their Kitsunemaru Shurikens at Zahiro.

Zahiro dodges each of the five spinning blades. Sanae smiled. "Not bad. You dodged five. How about dodging ten this time?"

The five Shurikens suddenly split into ten more Shurikens.

Zahiro quickly analyses the situation from the last time Sanae used her same technique. _'She used four daggers to form one large shuriken. Splitting her Shurikens into two means that there are two daggers forming the Shurikens and she must intend to split it again...that means that twenty flying daggers will be flying around me. I'll just have to blow them away...'_

Suddenly, a blonde in her orange jacket appears in front of Zahiro, preparing to land a kick at his head. However, Zahiro's sand quickly blocks the kick and grabs Sanae's leg. Zahiro used the sand to fling Sanae to the wall. As Sanae hits the wall, she disappears in a puff of smoke.

_'She tricked me again!'_ thought Zahiro. _'She was using the same move so that I would be focused on her weapons and not her! And as a just in case it failed, she sent a Kage Bushin to attack me instead of herself.'_

The flying Shurikens suddenly disappeared as Sanae retrieved her original weapon.

Sanae was spinning her daggers using the holes on the handles. "Looks like that bit of trickery didn't work."

Zahiro pulls out a small sand gourd. "Now it's my turn to make a move." Once the top of the gourd is removed, Zahiro suddenly gains a burst of speed, putting himself right in front of Sanae. Sanae quickly jumped backwards, hoping to put some distance away from her opponent. It wasn't fast enough as a sand claw appears around Zahiro's right arm and slashed Sanae at her side. But the sand claw couldn't cut through Sanae's jacket, leaving her unscratched as she jumped away from Zahiro.

"At that fast speed, only a Shinobi who saw that sand claw would have a chance to survive that attack," Zahiro said. "But I didn't see you activate your Byakugan and my claw couldn't cut that jacket of yours."

Sanae looks at her orange jacket. "This? My brother gave it to me during the one month break." Sanae spins around, showing off how the orange jacket looks on her. "It's blade-resistant and could withstand most Fire, Wind and Lightning-based Jutsus. Plus, it looks good on me."

* * *

In the stands, Hikari sighed. "That girl is always showing off whenever she gets the chance..."

Inoryou looks fascinated at the jacket. "I wonder if that jacket comes in purple."

"I thought that such a thing was only a rumor as most blade-resistant materials are hard to acquire," Shikami said. "If that jacket couldn't get torn to shreds, which means that the research on more protective vests is nearly complete."

"Wrong," said Hikari. "The research is already complete. The problem is at what cost if you want all the protection you get. The regular flak vests that most Chunins and Jonins wear provide only basic protection only around a certain area, but the flexibility helps Shinobis easily move around in battle. The Jackets will provide more protection as it covers the arms, but the problem is that as the battle goes on, your body will build up heat and it will increase fatigue in battle due to the lack of ventilation in the jacket, using up more stamina than necessary."

Hikari looks towards her sister. _'However, there must be another reason why she is wearing that orange jacket...'_

* * *

Sanae calmly looks at Zahiro.

_'I just remembered. Even though there is a short interval between this match and the final match so that I can rest, the longer I drag this fight out, the more chances for Chidori to find my weak spots. But I was hoping to end this match with the Kage Bushin Kitsunemaru, but something made me stop. I guess I was slightly psyched out by Zahiro after what he said...'_

"It's now or never!" Sanae activates her Dojutsu. "Byakugan!"

_'If I can stop him from using his sand by attacking his Chakra paths, then victory will be mine!'_

* * *

"So, she is going to use Taijutsu." Gaara looks at Naruto. "Ninjutsu and Genjutsu would have been better choices against Zahiro's sand. Remember Rock Lee?"

Naruto simply nods and smiles. "Sanae knows that any Ninjutsus she uses in this match may be seen by Chidori and the only time she can use Genjutsu is under certain conditions," Naruto explains. "Taijutsu is her best choice in this situation. I'm sure you remember yesterday's match between my two daughters. Sanae's Taijutsu has improved, possibly close to Neji's level when I fought him."

* * *

Sanae readies herself by getting to her Juken stance.

"What are you doing?" Zahiro asks.

"I'm going to use a bit of Taijutsu," Sanae answers. "Perhaps you'd like to sample a bit of my gentle fists."

"I doubt you can touch me with your Gentle fists!" Zahiro swings his sand claw at Sanae as Sanae attempts to land a palm strike onto Zahiro. However, Sanae's hand instead caught the sand claw, drawing a bit of blood.

Sanae smiled. "You fell right into my trap now that you are too close to me." Sanae focused her Chakra in her other palm.

Zahiro spots the sphere of Chakra in Sanae's palm. It's the Rasengan. On instinct, Zahiro quickly recalls the sand forming the sand claw and cover his entire body.

With Sanae's Byakugan, she easily spots the movement of Sand covering Zahiro's body. _'Looks like I have to that Jutsu instead...' _

* * *

**Flashback**

Sanae is standing on a roof in Wave Country with her brother looking at the sea...

"I killed someone today!" Sanae screamed. "And this time, I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did what you had to do to survive," Yuki said. "Especially against an enemy Shinobi who is clearly stronger than you. If you can't handle death in front of your eyes, especially by your hands, then you have no right to be a Shinobi..."

"It's not that." Sanae sat on the roof. "That night when Mom got kidnapped...I was the one who killed those Jonin, not you. You lied to me because you were afraid that I would be called a monster like how Dad was treated during his childhood."

Yuki closed his eyes. "Yes."

Even though Sanae killed before, this time is different because she is aware of the killing. "But I don't what this to happen again...losing control and hurting innocent people. I can't just rely on Ina to suppress my Chakra if she isn't around..."

Yuki nods. "I know. The whole purpose of the trip was to help control your Chakra. Juken was the best way for doing that. It was just a coincidence that those guys from Kirigakure are here and we gut pulled into their fight. Besides, I doubt the guy you killed was innocent. He is a missing-nin from Kirigakure, wanted for treason because he attempted to overthrow the current Mizukage. So, if it makes you feel any better, at least you saved Kirigakure the job of eliminating one of their biggest threats."

Sanae nods, feeling only a slight relief after hearing Yuki.

"But, I must ask you not to use that combination again unless it is absolutely necessary. It uses up a lot of Chakra and there is a chance that, I may not be able to suppress it and you could end up killing yourself..."

**End Flashback**

* * *

_'You only said that I'm not allowed to use that combination, but you never said that I can't use this Jutsu!'_ Suddenly, red chakra began to enter the Rasengan.

"You think your sand can protect you from this attack?!" Sanae slams the red chakra filled Rasengan at Zahiro's torso. "Rasen Kitsune Tsume!" (_Spiraling Fox Claws_)

Zahiro is suddenly engulfed in a sphere of red chakra claws, striking him in all directions. Once the chakra sphere has dissipated, Zahiro fell face first to the ground.

"Come on, you don't expect me to believe that you were knocked out by that attack?"

Zahiro slowly picks himself off the ground, with cracks appearing on his body and clothes. "You knew about my Armor of Sand. I guess it's true. You really can't hide anything from the Byakugan."

Sanae is doing her best to hide her fatigue, but Zahiro could easily spot it...

"That Jutsu took a lot out of both of us. My Armor of Sand makes my body heavy, so I use up a bit more stamina than usual and you somehow applied a bit too much of your Chakra in that last attack. But it's too late!"

Sanae is too slow to react to a large sand pillar rising up from under her feet. The pillar rose to a few feet over the ground. Zahiro quickly discards his sand armor to quickly race up the pillar towards Sanae...

_'Guess Zahiro is being careful not to have a repeat of yesterday's match with Shikami.'_ Sanae looks at the pillar with her Byakugan. "This pillar has a lot of Chakra holding it up. And I can't tell where he's going to attack me from, no thanks to the interference from the Chakra holding up this pillar. So, what is he planning, isolating me on the top of this pillar with nowhere to run or hide." It was at that moment Sanae realizes Zahiro's intentions.

Sanae's Byakugan is having trouble trying to see through the Chakra holding up the pillar. Because of that, Zahiro can use the pillar to mask his presence.

Inside the sand pillar, Zahiro prepares for his final attack. "This final move will end this fight!"

Zahiro bursts out of the sand behind Sanae, with a sand claw ready to strike Sanae. The sand claw hits its intended victim...or so Zahiro thinks.

What the sand claw hit is Sanae's orange jacket. "She used a Kawarimi on me! Where did she go?"

A jacketless Sanae is now behind Zahiro, surprising him.

Sanae mentally explains to the reader what her plan is. 'This is why my jacket is colored orange like my father's jacket. It is meant to be a distraction, so that I can attack Zahiro from behind!'

Sanae spins around and lands a kick at Zahiro's back, kicking him off the sand pillar.

"This time I win!" Sanae lands a finishing leg drop on Zahiro's shoulder, sending him to the ground.

* * *

Hikari simply shrugged as she watched her sister from the spectator's seats. "Yep, I was right," Hikari said. "The way she fights is almost like Dad."

* * *

Naruto smiled. "Well, Gaara. Looks like my daughter has beaten your son."

"It's ok," Gaara said. "You win some, you lose some. Though, I was getting a bit worried that your daughter would...you know..."

Naruto nods. "Same here, but I think Yuki has done a good job in ensuring that Sanae is suppressing her Chakra. After all, even if she has a lot of Chakra, her body is still young and may not be able to handle the excess Chakra."

* * *

Sion smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh well, better luck next time, you stupid Tanuki."

"Did you say something, Sion?" Haruka looks at her cousin.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the hotel before Uncle Kankuro finds out that we snuck out," Sion begins to leave the arena. "I doubt that puppet I left behind would fool him any longer."

Haruka smiled. "Good idea. Though it's a pity that my student lost..."

* * *

Zahiro is down. He is completely exhausted. Sanae, on the other hand, lands on her feet in an almost perfect landing, slightly losing her balance.

Asakura looks at both Zahiro and Sanae. Zahiro is clearly in no condition to fight. "Zahiro is unable to continue! Sanae Uzumaki is declared the winner of this match!"

Sanae slowly walks to Zahiro. "It's been a long time, but I remember now...you're the Kazekage's son," said Sanae. "It was that night that you couldn't sleep."

Zahiro smiled. Even if he has lost the battle, at least Sanae remembers. "Yes. You aren't really good at remembering things, are you?"

"Too many things happened, so I won't go into detail," Sanae explains. "You could have said something during the start of the exams or something?"

"You are a hard person to get to, Sanae," Zahiro explains. I never had the chance to talk to you."

Zahiro slowly picks himself off the floor. "I'll need to rest for a bit before I can do anything else."

* * *

Once Zahiro is brought to the medical room for a quick, Yuki enters the room and looks at Sakura. Sakura nods, knowing that Yuki needs to talk to the defeated Genin. She leaves the room with the other medical staff, leaving Yuki and Zahiro alone in the room.

"How are you? I hope my sister didn't hurt you too bad..."

Zahiro sits up. "I'm fine. I just never felt this exhausted in my life..."

"After a bit of rest, you'll feel fine," said Yuki. "After all, I may not look like it, but I am a trained Medic-nin, but not as good as my girlfriend or her mother."

Zahiro could tell that Yuki has a motive to be here. "You're not here to check up on me," said Zahiro. "Is this about Sanae?"

"Considering that you two are in almost similar situations," Yuki said. "I was worried that she would lose control of herself when she fought you. Did you feel anything unusual during the fight?"

Zahiro shakes his head.

"Ok, then maybe I'll have to ask your sister." Yuki walks to the exit. "You'd better rest. After all, I'm sure you want to watch the final match to see what happens to the person who defeated you."

Once Yuki has left the Medical area, he decides to make his way back to the Hokage's personal box when Sasuke suddenly grabs Yuki by his white jacket and pushed him to a wall. "It took me a while to find you and now that I got you, there's a lot of explaining you owe me, Uzumaki."

Somehow, Yuki did not chose to fight back. Not because Yuki doesn't have the same attitude as his father Naruto. Yuki is ready for any action made by an angry father, since Setsuna warned Yuki that her father might come after him for some answers.

"Why does Setsuna have the Mangekyo Sharingan?" asks Sasuke. "Is that why she is afraid to see me all these years?"

"She is not afraid of you," Yuki replied. "She has some unfinished business with a former student of yours before she is fully ready to have a proper father-daughter discussion."

Sasuke quickly calmed himself. It is hypocritical of him to be angry over the betrayal by one of his students, since he was a traitor himself, but the major difference is that same incident lead to the death of Yuki and Setsuna's close teammate on the same day. But once Sasuke saw Setsuna's eyes, he easily deduced what happened.

"So, I assume that she got the Mangekyo Sharingan around the time that my own student betrayed Konoha?" Sasuke asks.

Yuki nods. "But I promise you one thing. As long as my body still holds breath, I won't let anything bad happen to Setsuna."

Sasuke released Yuki. "You love my daughter, don't you?" Both Sasuke and Yuki stared at each other...

"Yes," was the answer.

Sasuke simply nods. "It was very clear to your parents, Setsuna's mother and I that you two are meant for each other. So, just promise me one thing. If you truly love Setsuna, protect her at all cost or else I will personally send you to hell to bring her back. Got it?"

Yuki simply nods.

**End of 14**

* * *

**No Post-Fanfic Segment this chapter, but here are some quick comments by the OCs before the final match...**

**_Aoi (Nanaya): _**_I can't believe of all my students to make it to the finals, it had to be those two..._

**_Riku:_**_ I'd probably expect Sanae to make it this far. It is Chi Uchiha I'm surprised about._

**_Nagi:_**_ Hyuga Pride and Uzumaki Cunning do make an interesting combination. I doubt she would be as good as she is right now if she was my student._

**_Miyabi:_**_ It doesn't matter who wins this fight. Just do Konoha proud!_

**_(Inner) Raikomaru:_**_ Chidori, don't make yourself look bad or else I'd be extremely embarassed at losing to you. _

**_Inoryou:_**_ Chi, if you become a Chunin and I end up on the same team as you, I don't mind letting you do all the work... _

**_Shikami: _**_How long does this have to go on? _

**_Chohi: _**_I don't mind being here if there's some good food after this._

**_Shirai:_**_ (Unavailable to comment because he is not at the arena at this time...)_

**_Garu: _**_Do you best, Sanae!_

**_Hikari: _**_Sis, you're as unpredictable as ever. Do this for yourself, after all, it is your life._

**_Setsuna: _**_Chi, it doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you show the world the power of the Uchiha._

**_Yuki: _**_Sanae, Chidori. Whatever the outcome, this is not the end. Because we haven't left the beginning..._

* * *

**Other Characters Profiles 3**

**Rei Sarutobi** (**Monkey Princess** - _"Hey, nobody asked for your opinion!"_)  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color: **Lavender-White  
**Former Jonin Sensei:** Neji Hyuga  
**Info: **The daughter of Konohamaru and Hanabi, twin sister of Riku and extremely fond of monkeys. Currently the wife of the Fire Country Daimyo. Before she left Konoha, she was a high-ranking Jonin who aided in suppressing the Hidden Sword Rebellion with her twin brother, cousins and fellow Konoha Shinobi. So even if an assassin successfully sneaks past most of the Daimyo's guards, they have to face Rei before they can reach their intended target.

**Azuchi Kazama** (**The Fire Country Daimyo** - _"The people are the very foundation of a country. If I fail to protect them, that means I failed as a leader."_)  
**Hair Color:** Reddish-Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Former Jonin Sensei: **Neji Hyuga  
**Info:** Before he became the Fire Country Daimyo, he was sent to Konoha for his own safety. Azuchi somehow convinced the previous Hokage that he wanted to train himself to be a Ninja, so that no other Shinobi would be able to easily assassinate him when he becomes the Daimyo. What he didn't expect is to marry (and be protected by) a Kunoichi with prestigious ancestry. (Being the great-granddaughter of the Third Hokage born with one of the most powerful bloodline that has existed).

**Soba Asakura** (**Punching Bag** - _"Come on, I've taken much worst hits than that."_)  
**Hair Color: **Dark Orange  
**Eye Color: **Black  
**Former Jonin Sensei:** Neji Hyuga.  
**Info:** Rei's former Genin Teammate, now Proctor of the current Chunin Exams at the level of Special Jonin. When he was a Genin in Neji Hyuga's team, he would somehow get injured, even in D-Rank missions, but he will always pull through any injury. He hates his first name, so he prefers to be called by his family name.


	15. Chunin Exams Finals: Legacy

Two Hours has passed since the semi-final match between Zahiro and Sanae. Now, the spectators are now anticipating for the final match between the pink-haired Uchiha and the Hokage's Daughter...

As the match is about to start, the sensei of the two finalists has her students in front of her near the entrance to the arena. "You two have come a long way from being the young Genins who stood no chance against me. And even though you two still won't stand a chance against me, it is obvious that you are much stronger than before."

"Aoi-sensei, or should we call you Nanaya-sensei?" Chidori asks.

Nanaya looks away. "Call me whatever you like. I used 'Aoi' because I lost a bet. But I saw the upside of it at the time. If you called me 'Aoi-Sensei' while we were on a mission, it would ensure that any enemy we may come up will not be aware that they are up against Nanaya Hatake, possibly making them drop their guard."

"So why are you here, Aoi-sensei?" Sanae asks.

"Just my final words to my two students. Remember everything I taught you and do your best. If you happen to become Chunin, then I will no longer treat you as my students. You will be my equals."

Chi looks at Sanae. "Everything she taught us...remember that day at the waterfall?"

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol.1: New Heroes of the Leaf**

_Chapter 15: The Chunin Exams Finals: Legacy_

_By: PikaFlash_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

**_A more elaborate disclaimer would say this:_** If I really did own Naruto, I would have a solid gold spaceship fueled by burning banknotes, though I think it is a bit excessive, isn't it, Pikachu?

* * *

**Flashback: A few weeks after Team 7 has been formed**

Aoi is standing on a tree branch overlooking at a waterfall when her three students arrived below her.

"You're here...you're early," said Aoi.

The three Genins looked up towards the tree, two with surprised looks and one with a stoic look, considering that their sensei is usually late.

"Aoi-Sensei, why did you ask us to come here instead of the usual training spot?" Chi asks.

Aoi crossed her arms. "Because this spot is perfect for my next lesson."

Sanae is clueless. "Lesson? But I thought the Academy taught us everything we need to know?"

"This is way more advanced. From his own personal experience, our Glorious Leader decided to make this rule that this lesson is compulsory before Genins are assigned their first C-Rank Mission."

Chi, Sanae and Rai look at each other.

"C-Rank Mission?" mumbled Chi.

"Our Glorious Leader?" said Sanae.

"I think Aoi-sensei meant your father, Sanae," said Rai.

Inner Rai has something to add. _'Though I barely figured that out with the way Aoi-Sensei speaks...'_

Aoi continues. "In my personal opinion, the Hokage is smart to implement this new rule to ensure that Genins who go on C-Rank missions somehow don't go the way they are expected to..."

The Jonin jumps off the tree branch and lands right in front of her students. "Now, time for our first lesson. If you are good enough, it might take less than a day. Here's something I prepared earlier..."

Aoi walks back to the tree she was standing on earlier. She walks up the tree trunk and makes her way to the same branch she stood on when her students arrived. Aoi even stood upside down on the same branch. "This is your first lesson in Chakra control..."

Rai was the first one to try it out. "Ok, focus your Chakra in your feet," he mumbles. Rai begins to walk up the tree with reaching Aoi's branch with no problems at all. "That wasn't so difficult."

"Good," said Aoi. She then points at her other two students. "Now it's your turn."

* * *

**Presently**

Sanae and Chi walked out onto the battlefield, both given enough time and a good meal to fully recover for their final match. At the Hokage's seats, Gaara and his wife, Matsuri, are sitting next to Naruto and his wife, Hinata. "So, it's Uchiha's son against your daughter. I think this is going to be another interesting match."

Naruto nods. "Of course. Two of the most unpredictable Shinobis in Konoha would prove to be a good show to our guests."

Hinata looks at her husband. "You think Sanae will be all right in her final battle?"

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry. If Sanae is like me, she'll be fine..."

* * *

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu are sitting at their seats when Sakura appeared behind the trio.

"Looks like Team Hebi have reunited," Sakura said. "But where's Juugo?"

Suigetsu gives his answer to Sakura. "Oh, you know him. If Sasuke isn't around, he'd prefer to live like a recluse, away from people so that he won't hurt them."

"I see." As Sakura sits next to her husband, she instinctively avoids eye contact with Karin, even though Karin is now married to Suigetsu.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Medical staff?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "They wanted me to watch the final match, since they know that my favorite son is there. So, I decided to watch the match with you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke simply puts his arm around his wife.

* * *

Once the two Genins took their positions facing each other in front of the Proctor, Asakura. Asakura looks at the two Genins. "Now that the participants are here in the arena, the final match between Sanae Uzumaki and Chidori Uchiha will now commence."

Sanae looks at Chi. Sanae pulls out her weapons scroll and summons her Kitsunemaru daggers.

* * *

**Sanae's Flashback**

Sanae looks at a tree in front of her. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Chakra control is very essential," Aoi explains. "If you continually use up a lot of Chakra in a fight without controlling how much you use, you'll run out of Chakra eventually and you'll be at the enemy's mercy, which I highly doubt they would give any."

Aoi looks at the tree. "In fact, my sensei made a request to the previous Hokage to do this sort of lesson before giving out a C-Rank mission to our team. And not to be outdone, the currentHokage also offered to do the lesson, only promising to do it a bit quicker than my sensei's team. Of course, the Fifth opted to place her bet on our team because our Sensei knows what he is doing while the Hokage only did it because he wants to prove something."

"And Grandma Tsunade lost, right?" said Sanae.

Aoi nods. "Yep, our team was outdone by the other team because of Naruto-sensei's 'unique' training methods. Anyway, enough reminiscing. Get climbing or you won't be treated to one bowl of Ramen later..."

* * *

**Presently...**

Chi looks at his opponent.

_'Genjutsu is useless against the Byakugan and Taijutsu wouldn't be a good idea against Sanae.'_ Chi summons his Kusanagi. _'So, that leaves Ninjutsu. I guess that Chakra control training with Aoi-Sensei, even though she did it to me by force.'_

* * *

**Chi's Flashback**

Chi focused his Chakra. On his first attempt to climb the tree, he put a bit too much Chakra into his feet. As he slams his foot onto the tree, only to knock the tree over.

Aoi simply tap her forehead protector. "Perhaps you need to have a different method chakra control before you make firewood that we have no use for, Chidori."

Aoi looks around and spots the rock wall along the waterfall. "Start by walking up the rock wall next to the waterfall. You're going to need to calibrate the amount of Chakra in your feet little by little until you get the right amount; otherwise you're going to give me a major headache."

"I heard that your mother has the best Chakra control," Aoi said. "Maybe if you had practice your Chakra control, you could have reached to the same level she had when she was a Genin..."

Chi looks at the fallen tree. "That's because I slack off...in fact, you notice that my brother has our Clan Symbol on the back of his shirt and yet I don't? That's because I never tried practicing even though I'm a natural. In fact, my first attempt at doing the **Goukakyuu no jutsu**, I nearly burn down the garden at my place. Father said that until I can control the flames, I cannot wear the Clan symbol on my back."

Aoi looks at her student. "Well, it's not too late if you start today. I can tell that you are a natural at this, so doing this small task will be the key to using the Jutsus you have in a battle."

* * *

**Presently...**

"Begin!" announced Asakura before moving himself away from the middle...

Both Chi and Sanae jumped away from each other. Sanae fused her two daggers to form her Kitsunemaru Shuriken and throws it at Chi. Chi retaliates by launching his Kusanagi at Sanae. Both weapons clashed in midair, deflecting in opposite directions. Sanae and Chi jumped for their weapons.

Sanae grabs Kitsunemaru and Chi grabs Kusanagi. Sanae quickly split her shuriken into her daggers and swings her blades at Chi. Chi swiftly parries the daggers with Kusanagi. However, Sanae expected the parry and with some swift hand movement, she sends the sword flying above with one dagger and uses the other to take a swipe at Chi. Chi spins around, evading under the moving dagger and quickly catches his sword as it lands.

Chi then swings Kusanagi at Sanae, but Sanae blocks the blade with her daggers, sending her flying backwards towards a tree. Sanae quickly spins around, with her legs landing on the tree trunk, with her Chakra focused on keeping her feet on to the tree. At the same time, Sanae began to focus Chakra around her eyes, activating her Dojutsu. "Byakugan!"

Chi stabs Kusanagi into the ground, freeing his hands to do the necessary seals for his next move...

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**" **(Fire style: Great FireBall Technique)**

Chi spits out a large fireball towards Sanae. Both Chi and the spectators have no idea what Sanae is going to do next.

Sanae calmly bit her thumb, causing a bit of blood to flow out. She then follows up with a few hand seals. "**Roku-Shiki: Kitsune-bi no Jutsu!**" **(Style Six: Fox Fire Technique)** Once she completed her hand seals, Sanae quickly swings her right arm upwards, as the fireball moves closer to her. It was then that a burning fox paw suddenly knocks the fireball upwards towards the sky. The giant paw disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"You didn't really think I'd have no protection from your fire attacks?"

* * *

At the spectators' seats, Hikari, Inoryou, Shikami and Chohi are paying full attention to the match (even with Chohi munching on his snacks, his eyes are on the two competitors in the arena), right down to the minute details...

"That was completely flawless," Inoryou said. "She was able to knock away the fireball and even had the foresight to hit it upwards so that it wouldn't hit the spectators."

"That's my sister," said Hikari. "She used the Byakugan to check her surroundings and decided that hitting the fireball upwards is the best option. And for her Kitsune-Bi no Jutsu..."

A ball of flames appeared floating in Hikari's open right palm. "...is no match against my own."

* * *

Sanae walks down the tree. "That Chakra training with sensei really helped me. If I hadn't focused the Chakra in my feet, I wouldn't have been able to protect myself."

Chi picks up Kusanagi. "It's now or never." Chi activates his Sharingan. Then he tossed Kusanagi into the air. With both his hands free, Chi repeated the hand seals he made earlier.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**"

This time, his target is the flying Kusanagi.

Sanae could remember all too clearly about that move. _'He's going to use the **Katon: Ryuuga**!'_ (**Fire Style: Dragon Fang**)

As the fireball engulfs Kusanagi, Chi then follows up with a second set of hand seals. The sound of a thousand chirping birds is emitted from Chi's left hand. The jutsu the Pink-haired Uchiha was named after. However, instead of using the attack on Sanae, the Lightning Chakra in Chi's hand grabs the burning Kusanagi. Now, Kusanagi is powered up with the combination of fire and lighting based Chakra.

"It's time that I finish this! **Kirin**** no Honou**!" (**Kirin's Blaze**)

Chi dashes towards Sanae, his Sharingan ready for any countermeasures, moving at the same speed required for Chidori to pierce its target. But Chi is not going to strike Sanae. Instead, the moment he is only a few feet away from Sanae, he stabs Kusanagi into the ground between them. "I'm sure you know what happens next..."

The explosion engulfs both Chi and Sanae.

* * *

On the roof of the arena, Yuki Uzumaki, Setsuna Uchiha and Kyou the white three-tailed fox were also watching the match.

"Unbelievable," Setsuna said. "I taught my brother for only a month and he can come up with his own Jutsus in the heat of battle..."

Yuki looks at Setsuna. "But this battle is not over yet. If you know my sister, she won't fall that easily. Right, Kyou?" Yuki looks at the white fox.

_'That is correct,'_ said Kyou.

* * *

As the smoke clears, Chi was expecting a fallen opponent, so he said. "Don't worry. The explosion won't kill you. If I had struck you with Kusanagi while it was in that state, you could have been much worst off..."

Once the smoke has cleared up, Chi is completely surprised. "It's not possible."

Nine Fox tails had appeared from the ground, protecting the one who summoned the tails. As the tails disappeared around Sanae, she simply said, "I'm sure you remembered this jutsu I used in my match against Garu. '**Kyuu-Shiki: Kuchiyosei: Makai no KyuuMon**'." (**Style Nine: Summoning: Nine Gates of Makai**)

Sanae slowly catches her breath. "While I have the Chakra to control it, it takes a lot of concentration to ensure that they don't disappear until I want them to. This technique is originally meant to capture my target, but thanks to you, I just found out that it also provides decent protection."

"And if it didn't?" Chi asks.

"Then, I would use Shadow Clones as fodder..." Sanae replied, "I'm sure they would understand considering that they're me."

* * *

Nanaya Hatake watched her students' battle. Her hand on the mask covering the bottom half of her face.

"I can see that my students are no longer in their parents' shadow," said Nanaya. "In fact, I'm sure this fight alone will put their parents into their own shadows if they were at the same age..."

Rai walks up to his sensei. "Aoi-Sensei, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, just remembering something your father told me when I was his student..."

* * *

Sanae pulls out her Kitsunemaru daggers and Chi pulls Kusanagi out of the crater created by the explosion.

_Nanaya: "No matter what is the outcome of this battle. This fight alone is enough to make both of them Chunin..."_

Both Kitsunemaru and Kusanagi clashed, but the impact of the blades caused both Kusanagi and Kitsunemaru to leave their owner's hands. It is the advantage that Sanae needed in this fight. As a Juken user, she has the advantage when it comes to Taijutsu.

Sanae attempts to land a few palm strikes on Chi.

_Hikari: "This kind of fight would probably be a once-in-a-lifetime event to almost everyone here. After all, this may be the only time these two will fight each other at full strength, witnessed by a lot of people, including Father and Sasuke-sama..." _

Chi barely evades the palms from Sanae. He wasn't fast enough to evade one palm strike on his right arm. Chi could feel the intense pain from that strike he received in his right arm.

_Inoryou: "Guess I got a long way to go before I can match up to Chidori's level..."_

Chi has figured out what to do next. He ducks under another attack from Sanae. From his low position, he is able to make his next move. A kick at Sanae's torso. However, thanks to Sanae's Byakugan, she was able to anticipate the move and blocked the kick. But the kick was strong enough to send her flying upwards...

_Hinata: "She is just like her father, always full of surprises..."_

Chi does a flip to land on all fours, with his hands and feet touching the ground, he jumps up after Sanae, catching up to her before Sanae's body could reach the peak of her flight. Sanae knows what's going to happen next. Blocking the kicks won't do any good, because Chi's kicks are sure to cause a lot of pain if the chakra in both his feet are fully focused...

_Sakura: "Konoha's future will be in the hands of these Shinobis. This fight has shown us that it will be in good hands as long as their hearts lie in their home."_

The first move Chi makes is a kick from his right leg. Sanae immediately counters with a palm strike with her left palm on Chi's right leg. Both Sanae and Chi could feel the pain as Sanae's palm and Chi's leg hit. But they know that it's not over yet. Chi then follows up with a kick with his left leg and Sanae quickly counters with an attack with her left palm. Both palm and leg connected, sending pain signals to both Sanae and Chi.

It was then, Chi quickly does his hand seals, using what available Chakra remaining for his final attack. "**Chidori**!"

_Naruto: "Whether this is history repeating itself or some sort of coincidence, this is one great battle, isn't it, Sasuke?"_

Sanae saw that coming. Using the last of whatever she could draw, she concentrated chakra into her right palm, creating a small blue sphere of Chakra. "**Rasengan**!"

_Sasuke: "Of course it is, Naruto. This may be the only time I get to see my son fight at his full strength."_

As Chi slams his Chidori downwards, Sanae pushes her Rasengan upwards, with both attacks clashing with each other. The basic forms of Jutsus that has evolved by their fathers.

Once the clash of jutsus ended, both Sanae and Chi have landed their feet onto the ground. Both of them ran out of Chakra to focus their Chidori and Rasengan. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You know, my brother is thinking of marrying your sister," Sanae said. "If they do happen to get married, you don't mind if I become your sister?"

Chi smiled. "You're welcome to be my sister anytime. After all...we're like family. With Aoi-sensei and Rai..."

"Alright, then, I guess this is it, brother. It was a good fight, but at least I know that we'll make one hell of a team..."

"Yeah. I guess you read my mind. We've seen each other's strength and weaknesses. And if we work together..."

It was at that moment, both Sanae and Chi collapsed from exhaustion. This fight is over and even the proctor knows that it is pointless to continue. Asakura makes the announcement official. "Both competitors are unable to continue! Therefore, this match is declared a draw!"

* * *

**Final Author's Note of Volume 1:** If anyone is still reading this fanfic, I'm glad that you enjoying it. I might consider continuing the next volume as the next chapter instead of making a new story for the next volume, considering the number of people who have put this fanfic on their faves, alerts and C2s lists. Anyway, for the time being, please read the prequel: **_Naruto G2: Zero_** for the time being. Once that is completed, I will start posting up the next volume, titled **Naruto G2** **Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**. Until then, enjoy reading my other fanfics if you can.

**

* * *

**

Preview of the Next Volume...

"Don't let me turn you into another victim."

* * *

"They call him the _'Second Deidara'_."

* * *

What Sion saw nearly froze her blood. A blonde and a redhead wearing black cloaks with red clouds appeared from the smoke. The same two men who have hurt her father and uncle a long time ago. "It's not possible! You guys are supposed to be dead!"

* * *

Inoryou opens his fan. "Losing to you will only embarrass me in front of Chi and I won't allow that to happen."

* * *

Rai points at his opponent. "I believe that you owe me a fight..."

* * *

Shikami spins her trench-knives. "I will show you that I'm not just some girl from the shadows..."

* * *

"If only I didn't have to feel their pain..."

* * *


	16. Vol 2 Chap 1: Eye of the Phoenix

**Author's Notes:** After giving a bit of thought and looking at the number of people faving/reviewing/alerting this fanfic, I've decided to turn the Volumes into Story Arcs instead of being a separate fanfic, but the arcs will still be called _**'Volumes'**_ to make it easier for me. That way, it is easier for the readers will know when the latest chapter will arrive. Anyway, I present to you the second Story Arc of my Naruto G2 Fanfic, **'The Dragon of Konoha'**.

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 1: Eye of the Phoenix _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Inside a large castle in Kumo, two groups of three Genins are fighting each other, one team from Konohagakure and the other from Kusagakure. Two Grass Shinobis are facing Inoryou Nara and Chohi Akimichi while the third Grass Shinobi is facing Raikomaru Uchiha.

Chohi rolled on the ground to dodge under a few flying Shurikens as Inoryou deflected the Shurikens thanks to some fluid movements with his fan. Both Inoryou and Chohi are slowly retreating to build some distance from their opponents.

The two Grass Shinobis move in pursuit of their opponents, but as they got closer to their target, one of them spot three explosive tags stuck on the ground in front of them. "Stop!"

"You fell for it." Inoryou closed his fan, causing the explosive tags to explode, sending the two Grass Shinobis flying into a wall

Both opponents survived the explosion, but it knocked them out cold.

"Don't worry, the explosion's not strong enough to kill you...not that you can complain about it right now," said Inoryou as he puts away his fan.

Meanwhile, the third member of each team was facing each other in hand-to-hand combat. The Grass Shinobi is skilled in Taijutsu, but his opponent is only holding back.

"Hey, don't hold back on me just because there will be tougher opponents after this," said the Kusa Genin.

The Konoha Genin simply smirked. "Oh, I'm not holding back because the competition is tougher. I simply didn't want to injure you too badly."

The Kusa Genin is annoyed at the Konoha Genin's arrogance. He pulls out a Kunai. "Oh, now you'll pay. And I'm going to start off by landing a scar on that nice forehead of yours, pretty boy."

Suddenly, the Konoha Genin lands a powerful uppercut at the Kusa Genin's chin, sending his opponent straight into the ceiling.

"However, I'll make an exception in your case," Rai said.

'_**Never insult the forehead!'**_screamed the Genin's inner self.

* * *

In the Raikage's office, the Raikage and Suiren are watching on a TV screen of Raikomaru's team facing off against their opponents. But the Raikage is more interested in Rai than anyone else.

"The boy has potential," the Raikage said. "Perhaps under my tutelage, his skills would increase ten-fold."

Suiren looks at the Raikage. "Raikage Katsumoto, Raikomaru's specialty is in Medical Ninjutsu because of his impressive chakra control, one of the reasons why he is able to use his Chakra to increase his strength."

Katsumoto calmly nods. "And that is why I needed to borrow you from Kirigakure. You know him well enough to be his bodyguard. This is my request: you must protect him at all costs."

Suiren is now surprised. "Why give me such an important task?"

"Pretty soon, the Dragon of Iwagakure will want the other Uchiha," Katsumoto explained. "So I need the twin brother to even the playing field against my rival and if I were to send one of my Shinobis to protect him..."

"Iwa would do everything they can to keep Rai away from you if they knew," Suiren finished the sentence. "I guess it makes sense."

"Even though you are a Mist Shinobi, your parents know the Uchiha's parents well enough to put you closer to him than anyone I can send," Kastumoto said. "Plus, it might buy me some time to prepare. Do whatever you have to do to keep him safe."

Suiren pushed her glasses with her fingers. "No problem. I can do this one with my eyes closed."

As Suiren walks out of the office, the Raikage laughed. "She likes the boy."

* * *

Suiren stepped outside the Raikage's office, the first person she sees is a young man sitting on a chair outside the office.

"I had a look in your file when no one was looking. Your parents were part of the group that attacked Master Kirabi," the man said.

Before Suiren could react, the man continued. "I am not one who would hold a past grudge, because I know that if I did, the Raikage wouldn't like it. But there are some who do not share the same sentiment as I do, so I will guarantee that neither I nor my colleagues will lay a finger on you because of the Raikage's strict orders. But a piece of advice: Watch your back as there are some who may want to disobey a direct order to right a past offence."

Suiren simply nod. "Well, thank you for the warning, Daisuke."

Daisuke nods. "I'm only telling you this because of my deep respect to the current Raikage."

"Alright, what about Uchiha?" Suiren asked.

"The Raikage has also given strict orders not to lay a finger on Raikomaru Uchiha. He says that he doesn't want to risk another political incident which could threaten relations between Kumo and Konoha."

"But that's not the real reason," Suiren said.

Daisuke nods. "Who knows what the Raikage is thinking? There are very few people in this world who can barely understand half of what he is thinking most of the time. But what I do know is that every decision he made ensures the best outcome for everyone involved."

* * *

Back at the battleground, Chohi and Inoryou looked up at the hole in the ceiling that Rai made.

"At least we know someone who is not going to make it to next round," said Inoryou. "Four teams down and one more to go before we reach the next stage."

Rai Uchiha looked at his teammates. Inoryou Nara and Chohi Akimichi are members of Riku Sarutobi's Team 10. The trio has been put together by Naruto because their respective teammates are now Chunins and they happen to make a team of three. Rai begins to recall how much he has personally changed in the past six months...

* * *

**[Six Months Ago]**

Raikomaru Uchiha is sitting on top of a giant statue, overlooking a large waterfall. A battlefield of historical importance known as the Valley of the End. A reminder of the battle between the First Hokage and The Uchiha Ancestor.

But being here couldn't remove the depression that Rai is feeling right now. He is an unlucky Shinobi. A couple weeks ago, he was participating in the Chunin Exams finals and he barely broke a sweat reaching there. During the prelims, his opponent simply gave up and he never had an opponent to fight during the first rounds of the finals until he fought his brother and lost. It was due to his bad luck that he wasn't able to get the right scores to be promoted to Chunin while his brother and other teammate got the scores needed to be promoted.

Rai is too deep in his thoughts that he couldn't sense a light-red haired Mist Kunoichi behind him.

"Your father told me that you would be sulking here," said the Kunoichi. "But I didn't need his help to find you anyway."

Rai turns around to see the person addressing him.

'_**Oh great, it's that swordsgirl,'**_ said Inner Rai. _**'I can't believe Dad invited her parents to stay at our place for the week.'**_

"Can I help you, Suiren?" Rai asks.

"I know your problem. Right now, you're still a Genin while your teammates are Chunin," Suiren explained. "And you are feeling a little bit left out."

Rai did not react to Suiren's statement.

"Your father asked me to talk to you," she adds.

'Is that why she's not going to leave me alone?' Inner Rai asked himself.

Suiren sat next to Rai. "Perhaps if we know about each other a bit more, you might loosen up," Suiren said. "How about this? You tell me one thing about you and in exchange, I'll tell you one thing about myself. I'll go first. What is your dream, Rai?"

'_**Is that how she's going to play this game?'**_said Inner Rai. _**'That question is not so difficult to answer. And maybe I could find some weakness I could use in future.'**_

"Easy, I want to prove that I am better than my sister, Setsuna and become the most powerful Uchiha ever," Rai replied without batting an eyelid.

Suiren looks at Rai's expression when he said that. "Rai, I have interrogated more skillful liars than you. Don't make me use my sword..."

'_**Damn, she read me like a book,'**_ said Inner Rai. _**'And I'm in no mood to see that sword of hers today...' Rai sighs. "Fine, I'll rephrase that. I want to outdo my sister because she is the obstacle I intend to overcome."**_

Suiren is curious. "In what way?"

'_**I'd rather sulk alone. If this could get rid of her, then so be it,'**_ Inner Rai said to Rai.

Rai looks around. "Is there anyone nearby who could hear me?"

Suiren focused herself, using the same Jutsu her mother uses to sense for any nearby chakra signatures. "Nope, just the two of us here."

Rai nods. "Good, because this is something I don't usually tell. So I'll make an exception just for you. Not only is my sister a Hero of Konoha, but she is also the greatest Medic-Nin, possibly surpassing our mother. I want to surpass both my mother and sister as a Medic-Nin."

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question," Rai looks at Suiren. "Who would you kill for?"

"What do you mean?"

"To face death without a reason makes it worthless," Rai explained. "But many would die for the right leader because they inspire them to fight till the end."

"I see." Suiren nods. "To me, killing rarely affects me. Maybe it's because I inherited some of my father's taste for death. To answer your question, yes, there is someone who I would kill for."

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_Suiren: 'It was a few years ago, during the Hidden Sword Rebellion when I was accepted as a Genin of Kirigakure...'_

The Mizukage is standing in front of her desk in her office. In front of her are Saizo, Kotaro and Suiren with a group of loyal Mist Shinobis, listening to her announcement.

"Now that things are close to being normal and everyone have accepted me as the Mizukage. My first order of business: Suiren."

The Mizukage picks up a box on the desk and opens it to reveal a forehead protector with the Mist symbol on it. "For the high services you have rendered for restoring order to the Hidden Mist Village, I present to you this symbol of Kirigakure and a position as a Genin of Kirigakure."

Suiren accepts the Forehead Protector. "Thank you, Mizukage-sama."

"It will take a while before the sword is completed, so in the meantime, you'll have to borrow your father's sword and practice with it," the Mizukage said.

Suiren nods as she stares at the forehead protector. She never thought she would be accepted as a Shinobi of the village, not after what her father did to abandon it years ago. Suiren was completely distracted to hear the many acknowledgements the Mizukage made about the Shinobis who ensured that the will of the previous Mizukage has been fulfilled and she will do everything in her power to do good for the Hidden Mist Village.

But to Suiren, this woman has a strange aura that goes beyond being a powerful person. It's as though Suiren's own future depends on the Mizukage's existence, telling her that if she serves the Mizukage, not only will she benefits from the proper training, but something very good will come out of being a Shinobi of Kirigakure.

Suiren looks up at the Mizukage as she ties the forehead protector around her head. _'Mizukage Yawa, I pledge my loyalty to you...'_

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Suiren finished her story. Rai listened intently. "That was very interesting. Now I see how you made it this far..."

"Ok, my turn to ask a question. Why become a Medic-Nin?"

Rai began his story. "It was during my first C-Rank mission..."

**

* * *

**

[Flashback]

_Rai: "The C-Rank mission we were sent was to investigate a bandit incident at a nearby village. However, when the bandits found out about Konoha's aid, they tried to burn down the village..."_

As some of the homes were burning and villager quickly evacuating, Team Seven happened to be there, preparing to stop the bandits.

"Aoi-Sensei, what do you want us to do?" asked Rai.

Aoi threw two Shurikens, killing a couple of bandits preparing to torch another home.

"I'll take care of the firebugs." Aoi spots a few water storage towers on top of some of the burning buildings. "There are water towers on some of the buildings. I think you should be able to use them to put out most the fire. While you're at it, check for anyone trapped in their homes." Aoi instructed. "And be careful. I don't want to lose any of my students to these low-lifes."

* * *

Rai calmly walk through the burning hallway towards a room. He finds an injured man, heavily bleeding. It is the Mayor's assistant...

"Hang on! I know a bit of medical treatment. Let me help you..." Rai was about to provide some medical assistance when the man stopped him.

"It's too late for me." The man looks at his wound. "It's very deep, so I doubt you can do anything for me now."

Rai looks at the wound and frowned. The assistant is right. At Rai's current skill level, it would not be enough to save the man. "There must be something I can do..."

The man weakly laughed. "Do me a favor so that I can leave this world without any regrets." Rai hears a couple of loud mewing noises nearby over the crackling flames. Rai understood what the man wants.

"I'll take good care of them," Rai said.

"Thank you."

* * *

The flames have finally been put under control after releasing water from the water towers, saving most of the village from getting burned down. Three Shinobis are looking among the burnt out buildings.

"All that's left to check is the Mayor's assistant's home," said Aoi.

Sanae looks at her Sensei. "That's where Rai went! You think..."

Chi shakes his head. "I wouldn't worry. After all, these flames are nothing compared to any fireball my brother can come up with."

"And there he is," said Aoi, pointing towards Rai, who is walking towards his teammates, carrying a small box.

"Is the Mayor's assistant alright?" asked Aoi as Rai walks up to her.

Rai shakes his head. "I couldn't save him. But I did accept his last request." Rai opens the box, revealing two kittens. "I'm sure Dad won't mind me adopting them."

Sanae pets one of the kittens. "Awww, cute."

As Rai looked at the kittens, he silently made a vow that he would keep close to his heart. Something that will motivate him in future when his mind feels lost...

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Rai did not mention the bit about the kittens to Suiren. In fact, it made him remember his silent vow. Rai looked at Suiren and said, "As a Shinobi, life and death are in our hands. With death being the highest possibility, I wish to balance it out by becoming a Medic-Nin."

"It makes sense to me," Suiren said.

"But to be honest, after all those stories, I think a short fight would help me think," said Rai as he pulls out a scroll from his weapons pouch.

Suiren smiled. She pulls out her summoning scroll and summons her large sword, Haganekiri. "I'll let you make the first move, since I'm a Chunin and you're still a Genin."

Rai summons his two axes _(Akatsuki & Tasogare)_ from his weapons scroll. "You'll regret letting me make the first move." Rai swings his axes at Suiren, but the Mist Chunin easily parried the attack.

* * *

The fight was short, but it was enough to bring the motivation back to Rai. If he is going to be a Medic-Nin and face opponents like Suiren, there is no way he is going to be a Genin forever. Once the fight is over, Rai and Suiren looked at the waterfall.

"I'm heading back to Kirigakure tomorrow," Suiren said. "The Mizukage wants to make some improvements on my sword."

"When will I be able to see you again?" Rai asks.

"In six months or so. The next Chunin Exams will take place in Kumogakure."

Rai is surprised. "What?"

'_**Excuse me, but I thought the location of the next Chunin exams is a secret until a month before the actual exams?'**_ asked Inner Rai.

"My next assignment is to maintain Kumogakure's alliance with Kirigakure. Let's just say that it was a _'reward'_ for escorting a severely injured Kumo Shinobi back to Kumogakure and a pretty bad storm forced us to head over to the Land of Waves, where I met your teammate and we kinda ended up in a short fight when we first met. Anyway, the point is that I do whatever the Raikage tells me whenever I am in Kumogakure and I usually deliver direct messages between the two leaders."

Rai clenched his fist. "Six months. If you are in Kumo during the next Chunin exams, how will I find you?"

Suiren smiled. "You don't need to. I'll find you."

Rai looked towards the waterfall, where the two gigantic statues of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage stood. "This was the place where my father fought with the Hokage," Rai said. "It's ironic. If my father hadn't run away from Konoha, he wouldn't have met your parents or Uncle Juugo."

Suiren giggled. "Uncle Juugo. Yeah, he's strange, but a nice guy once you get to know him."

As Rai began to walk off, he suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Suiren. I just remembered that our parents and Uncle Juugo incurred the wrath of the previous Raikage because they attacked his brother..."

"Yeah, the Mizukage was also aware of that, but she assured to me that the new Raikage is forgiving and he'll do everything in his power to prevent anyone from trying to hurt you or me when we are in Kumogakure."

Rai walked towards the direction of Konoha. "Time for us to head back to Konoha. If we move quickly, I'll bet we'll make it back before dinner."

"I'll take that bet. Winner gets first choice of dessert." Suiren runs off.

'_**For a girl who fights with a big sword, she sure runs fast!'**_ Inner Rai commented as Rai chased after the swordswoman.

* * *

**[Presently]**

Rai Uchiha smiled as he recalled his conversation with Suiren. He then looked at his teammates.

"From this point on, we will give it everything we got," said Rai. "I'm sure there are other teams who are going all out to do the same. Alright, let's go!"

Both Inoryou and Chohi nod in agreement as the trio faced their next opponents.

* * *

**[End of 01 - Chapter Closing Illustration: Rai is sitting under a Sakura tree, reading a book on Medical Ninjutsu, with his two axes by his side.] **

**Author's Personal Note 01**: Apologies for taking a long time for this to come up, but working on multiple storylines does distract me in many directions. Anyway, these personal notes are simply my personal thoughts on the chapters I created and explanations on bits you would ask questions on. Oh, and the Chapter Closing Illustration is just some idea I had because a lot of fanfics have been describing how their Chapter Covers Illustrations would look like if it was a done as a Doujin.

This chapter's personal note is about a few details I can reveal about the Lightning Phoenix of Kumogakure and the Earth Dragon of Iwagakure.

The Lightning Phoenix of Kumogakure is a title belonging to Raikage Katsumoto. Not only he has the intelligence to become the Raikage, he also has the strength and endurance to survive a few unnecessary brawls with the previous Raikage. Very few people could understand how he thinks, but what everyone knows is that whatever he does, it is for the good of the village. He is responsible for forming an alliance between Kumogakure and Kirigakure.

The Earth Dragon of Iwagakure is a title that belongs to the current Tsuchikage, Kagami. It is not a title that the Tsuchikage would lightly spread around, because of the deep significance of it to Northerners _(Read Note 1)_ as an ancient saying from the North _(or so they claim)_ says _'If the Phoenix and Dragon can work together, then the whole world will be theirs to command'_. But the Tsuchikage has no care about such superstitious sayings.

_(Note 1: Based on what the map of the Naruto world looks like. Iwa and Kumo are in the north while Konoha, Suna and Kiri are in the south, but not south enough to be called Southerners as the known Southernmost place in the Naruto World is the Crescent Moon Island from Movie 3.)_

As for their interests in the Uchiha brothers, not even the close confidants of the two leaders know what their intentions for the brothers.


	17. Vol 2 Chap 2: Ignition

Naruto and Sasuke are having a drink in the Hokage's office.

"I'm worried about Sanae, Sasuke. Ever since the Chunin Exams, Yuki has mentioned to me about the Kyuubi's conversations with Sanae in her dreams." Naruto looks at his best friend. "I don't know whether to tell her that the reason why she is alive today is because the Kyuubi's soul possesses her body. I wonder how she would feel if she was the creature who attacked Konoha on the day of my birth and was sealed into me by her grandfather."

Sasuke takes a sip of his drink. "Eventually, your daughter will regain those _'memories'_ from her _'past life'_. Those memories have already formed a second personality that was triggered on the day Hinata was abducted and it was able to _'borrow'_ some of its own Chakra out of your body. After all, you were merely a vessel when the Kyuubi was within you. Now, it has a body at it's disposal, so once it can draw out all of it's Chakra out of you, you could as well release the Fox yourself, all over the daughter that could have lived."

"We've already lost a child through miscarriage. It was unbearable to feel the same pain a second time, especially for Hinata. Figuring out how to tell your son that he is not getting the brother or sister he wanted. It was a while before Hinata had the twins. I was hoping that when the twins are born, that pain would go away. Sanae's loss would have been extremely devastating for us if the Kyuubi hadn't intervened."

Sasuke simply nods. "So, if your own daughter becomes a threat to Konoha, would you kill her when she loses control?"

Naruto looks away, hiding his sadness. "That is one question I hope I won't ask myself if it happens."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 2: Ignition _

_By: PikaFlash_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

_**A/N:** This was originally meant to be a two-part chapter, but the lack of a cliffhanger made me decide to turn this into a single chapter._

* * *

Sanae is standing outside her twin sister's room as she watched Hikari packed some essential clothing into a backpack.

"So...how long is your training trip, sis?"

"If things go as planned, six months at most, in time for the next Chunin Exams."

"But you could have gone to the one in Kumo right now..."

Hikari laughed. "Even if I wanted to go, both Grandfather and Mother would object. After all, there's still some bad blood between our clan and Kumo and some of the Clan Elders fear that if I do go, I might get kidnapped."

Sanae rolled her eyes. "Yet, they didn't object to having you train with the Toads for the next six months."

"Dad said that this was a compromise for me not being able to participate in the Kumo Chunin Exams," Hikari explained. "Besides, he said that it wouldn't hurt to train with the toads for a bit, since I've already signed the Summon Contract."

"Well, tell me what Mt. Myoboku is like when you come back and see if it is different from what Dad described, okay?"

Hikari nods. "No problem."

"And if you ever feel lonely..." Hikari stops Sanae.

"Don't worry, sis. Yuki will drop by to see how I'm doing. After all, he does know the Hiraishin. And Dad too, since he's been to Myoboku before."

Sanae is slightly assured. "Alright, but make sure you tell Yuki anything if things are getting tough."

Hikari smiled and picked up her backpack. "Now that I'm fully packed, let's go to Dad so that he can see me off."

* * *

Sanae and Hikari entered the Hokage's office to find the Hokage, the Hokage's wife and the strategist. Outside the window is a large toad and Yuki waiting.

"Father, I'm ready to go to Mt. Myoboku," said Hikari. "How am I going to get there?"

Naruto smiled. "That will be a surprise."

Hinata hugged her red-haired daughter. "I'm going to miss you."

"Mom, it's only going to be for six months. Besides, it's not as though I'm going to miss Dad or Yuki."

Hinata smiled. "Just don't over-exert yourself and do your best."

Hikari then looks at Sanae. "By the way, Sanae. Could you help Garu keep an eye on Shirai for me? It would be appreciated as I know Garu is incapable of keeping Shirai from reverting to the crybaby he was before we became Genins."

"Sure. I'll do whatever I can whenever I'm not on a mission, Sis."

Hikari nods. "Alright, I'm ready to leave now, Dad."

Naruto nods. "Very well. Gamakichi, if you don't mind."

"No problems, Naruto." Gamakichi looked at Hikari. "If you don't mind sitting on me, I'll personally take you to Mt. Myoboku."

"Thank you, Gamakichi." Hikari sits on Gamakichi's back.

"Hikari, just breath normally and you'll be fine," Yuki suggested.

"What do you mean by that, Brother?" Hikari asks.

Sudddenly, Gamakichi and Hikari disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"When you use Time-Space Jutsus, you'll understand," Yuki explained. "I'll check on Hikari to see if she's alright. See you guys later."

Yuki uses the Hiraishin to take himself to Myoboku. Then, Hinata looked at her husband. "Naruto-kun, I got some errands to run. Don't be too late for dinner tonight."

"I won't, Hinata," Naruto replied.

After Hinata leaves the office, Naruto now turns his attention to Naruto. "Right, now that Hikari is safely at Mt. Myoboku, it's time for a discussion on your plans, Sanae."

Sanae smiled. "So, do you approve?"

* * *

"If you want to be Hokage, there are much better ways of training than starting out as a teacher."

Iruka and Sanae are at the Academy. Iruka has finished teaching a class and dismissed the students, so he has the time to have a discussion with his former student's daughter.

"This is just the first step, Iruka-sensei," Sanae said. "After all, if I'm going to become Hokage, then I must prove that I can ensure the future of the village. Besides, I don't plan to do this full-time like you do, Sensei."

Iruka could only smile. He could see that Sanae has inherited her father's ability to surprise and his love for the Village. "Well then, I got some homework for you to do if you plan to teach at the academy."

Iruka and Sanae continued walking through the academy when they meet up with another Chunin and an Academy student that Sanae hasn't seen in the class today.

"And where have you been, young man?" Iruka asks the 10-year old student. But before the student could answer, the Chunin answered.

"I caught Masato while he tried to skip class," said the Chunin. "So I decided to have a talk with him to consider his options. I just didn't look at the time while I was having a discussion with him."

"I suppose I could let Masato go this time...on one condition." Iruka looks at Sanae. "Sanae, since young Masato missed class today, you will be teaching him what I taught the class earlier."

"But, Iruka-sensei, I only just started today. I'm afraid that I may not remember everything you taught."

"Don't worry." Iruka passed Sanae his book. "You can use my teaching notes as a reference if you feel a bit lost. Besides, it's good training. After all, if you can't handle one student at the academy, what makes you think you can handle an entire class of them?"

Sanae understands Iruka's suggestion. "Ok, Sensei. I'll do my best."

Iruka then looks at the Chunin. "Kenji, I would like to have a word with you."

The two teachers walked off, leaving Sanae with her new student.

"You're the new teacher-in-training? No offense, but I think Konoha's teaching standards would get much lower if you become our teacher. After all, it's not very difficult for the Academy Students to forget the catapult incident two years ago."

"Hey! What happened in the past stays in the past, got it?" Sanae warned. "I accept that I was responsible for causing that massive paint mess all over Konoha, but it was my friend's idea to use the catapult!"

"Yeah, yeah. How about we get on with this?" said Masato. "I got better things to do than to learn a Jutsu like the Clone Jutsu."

"Every Ninja Academy Student has to learn the Clone Jutsu," said Sanae. "What could be more important than that?"

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu," Masato answered. "One of the key Jutsus used by the Hokage in his greatest battles. He gets everything done in an instant with his clones doing his bidding. And he can practically call out an army if he wants to."

Sanae simply rolled her eyes. _'Dad, among the many fans you have these days, there had to be one who is obsessed with your use of Shadow Clones. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage...'_

"Hey, Masato. Since you are so interested in the Shadow Clone Jutsu, perhaps I could teach you some of the basics."

Masato is suddenly interested. "Really?"

"But not here. We do not want any of the other teachers to know about this. Alright, if you would follow me, I can take you to Clone Class..."

As Sanae took a few steps forward, Masato suddenly screamed. Sanae frowns as she turns around to see a blue-haired man wearing a white jacket over his **ANBU** uniform with his fox-mask covering his face.

"You shouldn't really pop out of nowhere, Brother," Sanae said. "Look, you even scared my student."

Masato was completely caught by surprise when Yuki Uzumaki suddenly appeared in front of him to the point that he landed on his backside.

"Sorry about that, Sanae," Yuki said. "I was hoping to give this to you before Hikari left, but it seems that I forgot, so here's the scroll containing the Namikaze Clan's Secret..." Yuki paused as he remembered Sanae's student nearby. "Well, you know what it is."

"Right. I can't believe you would pile this responsibility to me, brother."

"It's either you or Father and you should know by now that anything he has to do must either go through a shadow clone or Mother, otherwise it would be somewhere under his In-Tray at the office."

Sanae sighed. "Alright. I'll take care of the scroll," Sanae puts the scroll in her weapons pouch. "Now if you excuse me, I got an Academy Student to teach."

Sanae walked off with Masato quickly ran past Yuki to catch up with his teacher.

* * *

Later at the training grounds, Sanae is looking through Iruka's notes as Masato failed at his attempt at a Clone Jutsu.

"At the rate this is going, I'll never be able to perform the Jutsu," Masato whined.

"One of my Senseis once told me, _'Only cross the bridge when you get to it'_," Sanae said. "Of course, when she said that, she was distracted by a book she was reading and ended up walking into the river because she wasn't watching where she was going..."

**

* * *

**

[Flashback]

Sanae, Rai, Chi and Aoi-Sensei are walking down a street in Konoha towards the river. The Jonin is reading a familiar orange book.

"Aoi-Sensei, are you sure it's alright for you to read while walking?" Sanae asks.

"Not really, but I do like to read for inspiration for a book I'm writing," Aoi answered.

"But what about our training?" Chi asked. "You promised that we could learn how to walk on water..."

Aoi sighed. "Only cross the bridge when you get to it," she said. "Otherwise you're only causing unnecessary stress to your head, Chi."

Aoi continued walking towards the river. Unfortunately, as she is not looking where she was going, she did not walk onto the bridge, instead, she climbed over the rails and jumped into the river.

"SENSEI!" the Genins screamed.

_Sanae: "Luckily for her, she showed off to us that she can use her Chakra to walk on water."_

The three Genins ran to the river, to see their Sensei calmly walking on the water towards the other side.

"Show off," Chi mumbled.

****

[End Flashback]

* * *

"The point is that you're not focusing in the right way. You're thoughts are focused on Shadow Clones when you only need to learn the Clone Jutsu."

"But..."

"You're not giving me much of a choice. Time for me to give you a crash course in Clone Class." Sanae pulls out a couple of Kunais and spun them in her hands. "Here's the deal, every single time you fail to produce a clone, I will throw a projectile at you, which each one getting closer to you until one of them will hit you."

"Are you crazy? What kind of joke is this?"

Sanae takes out a Kunai to show that she is not joking. Masato quickly focused his Chakra to create the Clone. The Clone he created is nowhere near the image he is supposed to create. Sanae threw the first kunai, which landed a few feet in front of Masato.

"That was the first one and there's more where that's coming from."

Masato tries again and the second clone was nothing compared to the first one. Sanae threw her second Kunai at Masato. Masato is sweating heavily. He failed to produce a clone two times and the second kunai is only a foot away from his foot. _(__**A/N:**__ Someone kill the idiot who suggested to me to use that pun.)_

Sanae pulls out one of her Kitsunemaru Daggers. "The next one won't be a Kunai and it will be spinning. You better hope that you don't lose a piece of yourself if you fail."

Out of desperation, Masato focused all his Chakra into his third effort, knowing that this may be his last chance to be in one piece. Suddenly, he produced a perfect clone of himself.

Sanae smiled as she kept her weapon. "Well done, Masato. I knew you had it in you."

Masato looked at the end result of his hard work as the clone disappears. "I did it."

Sanae apologized. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but it was the only way for me to get you to focus yourself. After all, most people would put everything on the line on the only possible way in saving their own life. But on the bright side, you've completed the first step my Clone class."

Masato grinned. "I guess you want to teach me some more before I get to learn the Shadow Clone?"

Sanae noticed that Masato's exhausted from training. "Not today. I think I may have overdone it by putting a bit too much pressure on you. I think we can continue this lesson after class when everyone else has gone home. Okay?"

As Sanae leaves the training ground, Masato notices a fallen scroll. He quickly picks it up and looks at it. It is the scroll that is said to contain the Namikaze's secrets.

* * *

Masato is running through the forest. "I never thought I would be this lucky to get the scroll from a Chunin and get away with it." He looks at the scroll he's holding. "I can't believe that she would careless with a very important scroll, containing a secret of the Namikaze Clan. What makes me feel sorry for Sanae-sensei is that it slipped out of her pouch without her noticing."

Masato looks around to see if he has been followed. "But now's not the time to think. I must give this to Kenji-sensei so that I can become a Genin."

Suddenly, Masato spots a familiar face. "Kenji-sensei!"

"So, did you get the scroll I asked you to _'borrow'_?" asks Kenji.

"No, but I found something even better, Kenji-sensei." Masato shows the scroll at Kenji. "I overheard a conversation that claims that this scroll contains the secret of the Namikaze."

Kenji smiled. "Good. Give it to me."

Masato holds on to the scroll. "If I give you the scroll, when can you guarantee that I can become a Genin?"

"Don't worry," Kenji said. "I'll make sure you become a Genin...posthumously."

Masato is shocked. "What?"

Kenji pulls out a hidden Ninjato _(Ninja Sword)_ and swings his blade at Masato. Suddenly, Sanae appeared and parried the blade with one of her Kitsunemaru daggers.

"So this is where my scroll went," Sanae said. She then looks at Masato. "Masato, if you could return my scroll to me, I won't say a word about this to anyone."

"No problem, Sensei." Masato tossed the scroll to Sanae, who caught it with her free hand and kept the scroll in her weapons pouch. "Good, now find go find a safe place and stay there."

Masato nods and runs off into the forest as Sanae turns her focus onto her opponent.

"Kenji-sensei...Masato may be a troublemaker, but he doesn't deserve to be killed. If you really want that scroll of mine, I suggest you beat me first."

Kenji quickly jumped away from Sanae. "Are you sure? You only got promoted to a Chunin six months ago. What can a rookie do against a veteran who taught at the academy for nearly 5 years?"

"It's true that you are more experienced, but has your teaching at the academy has kept your skills sharp or made you sloppy?"

Sanae and Kenji began to clash blades.

"I'm not the same Sanae Uzumaki you saw at the Academy years ago," Sanae said. "I had a few teachers who taught me some new tricks...like this one."

With her free hand, Sanae formed a Rasengan and slams the ball of chakra into Kenji's torso. However, Kenji had used a Kawarimi to substitute himself with a tree trunk before Sanae struck him with the Rasengan, causing the Rasengan to send the tree trunk flying into a large rock.

"Not making this easy, are you?" Sanae said.

Kenji hides behind a tree. _'She's much stronger than I thought.' _Kenji slows his breathing. _'I guess the rumors are true. She has undergone training with Yuki Uzumaki to pass the Chunin Exams. Even though I never saw her battles, her skills have improved. But unfortunately for her, I've been studying Minato Namikaze's style of fighting. If she uses any of Namikaze's Jutsus, I'll be ready. Maybe I could throw her off balance with this...'_

Kenji began to speak from his hiding place. "A year and a half ago, just before you graduated, some men kidnapped your mother, right?"

Sanae quickly raised her guard. Kenji is up to something. "Yeah, so? Those men got killed because they kidnapped the Hokage's wife."

"Of course they did. But what you don't know is that your mother was merely the bait."

"What?"

"The real target was you, Sanae Uzumaki," Kenji said. "I don't know what my boss saw in you, but my orders were to keep an eye on the Academy for any potential recruits, so I didn't question him. But when he gave the order to the Missing-Nins to kidnap your mother, their true target was you. Of course, it would have been successful if it weren't for an unfortunately incident..."

* * *

**[Flashback]**

A group of Shinobis were running through a forest, with the leader carrying a woman bound and gagged on his shoulders.

"There's no way those fools would know that we're really heading towards West instead of the East," one of the Shinobis said as they tossed away their Kumo forehead protectors. "I'm sure some of the witnesses would believe that we are from Kumo."

"Except for that girl following us," said the leader. "But that's what we want right? The woman is of no concern for us. Once we get her daughter, the mother's dead weight."

* * *

A blonde girl was pursuing the group. It wasn't hard to track them as she has the Byakugan inherited from her mother.

"I will rescue mom and bring her back to Konoha!"

Sanae easily caught up with the group. One of the Shinobis pulled out a Kunai and threw it at her. Both Sanae and the Rogue Shinobi leader noticed that the Kunai has an explosive tag attached to it.

"You fool! Don't throw the one with the Explosive Tag! Our orders is to capture her alive!"

It was too late. The tag explodes, sending Sanae flying into a tree, knocking her head on a tree branch before her body landed on the ground, out cold.

As the smoke clears, the Rebel Leader grabbed the Shinobi who threw the explosive kunai. "I'll have your head if the girl is dead. Now go get her before anyone comes this way to investigate the explosion."

* * *

Sanae's unconscious body lay on the ground, with a few cuts on her arms and her forehead.

'_12 years ago, I willingly put my soul into her body so that she would have another chance at life, or so I claimed. And it has been 12 years since I've lost my memories, developing new ones when I grew up as Sanae Uzumaki. But now, it is time for real __**"me"**__ to awaken.'_

Sanae opened her eyes, revealing a pair of red feral eyes instead of the pale white eyes she was born with. Sanae slowly got up to her feet as she sensed the arrival of one of the men responsible for her mother's abduction.

"So, you're still alive. Guess I get to keep my head."

One second later, Sanae has her right hand right at the Rogue Shinobi's stomach.

"**RASENGAN!**" Sanae formed a spiral of chakra in her right hand and pushed it into the abdomen of the Rogue Shinobi, which sent him flying into a group of trees, smashing through a few tree trunks before falling to the ground.

Sanae calmly looked at her right hand. _'Even after losing my memory for 12 years, I can still remember how to use that Jutsu that brat uses.' _

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office. Naruto is walking around his office. While he would have preferred to join the search for his wife and daughter, someone has to stay behind to keep an eye on his other daughter and wait for his son to return to the village so that Naruto could send him to join in the search.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a burning sensation in his stomach, causing Naruto to drop to his knees. "The seal is reacting violently. It's not possible...this only happens when that Fox wants control over its Chakra. Unless..." The first thought in Naruto's head is Sanae.

Naruto quickly forms a hand seal to use the _Hiraishin_.

* * *

Sanae calmly stared at her fallen opponent when Naruto appears behind her.

"Sanae? Are you alright? Did they hurt you or anything?"

Sanae did not reply. Instead, she looks at her father with the feral red eyes that replaced the pearl white eyes she was born with. "12 years ago, you wept over the loss of your daughter, who would never have a chance at life if it weren't for the Kyuubi who willingly transferred his soul into her, losing his memories in the process. 12 years later, those memories have returned."

Naruto is surprised. "Kai? But how?"

"Some idiot threw an explosive kunai at me, but I gave him a Rasengan as a payback. And now, I am going to finish off the others..."

Naruto could sense the killing intent from Sanae. "No...don't hurt Hinata...please..."

"I don't intend to harm the one who gave birth to this body," Sanae said. "After all, she is my _'mother'_. But I am going to need what was once mine."

Naruto suddenly drops to his knees. Naruto may have almost complete control over the Kyuubi's chakra ever since his soul left Naruto's body, but now, the true owner of the Chakra demands control as Naruto could feel the Chakra being drawn from his body.

"I'm taking back one of my tails because I know that is all that my body could take at this stage," Sanae explained.

Naruto lost consciousness as Sanae extracted the Chakra and absorbed it within her body. "Don't worry; after enough rest, you'll regain the same amount of Chakra I _**'borrowed'**_."

A Chakra cloak covers Sanae's body, healing every wound that she received from the explosion. The only indication that she was wounded before are the still wet blood on her skin that came from where the wounds used to be.

* * *

Sanae jumps onto a tree trunk, right in front of the Rogue Shinobis.

"Looks like you survived the explosion," the Leader said.

Unknown to the Rogue Shinobis, Hinata activated her Byakugan to check what is going on. Hinata notices the unconscious Naruto near the explosion site, but she couldn't call her husband because of the gag over her mouth. _'Naruto-kun? Why is he down?'_

Hinata notices the red Chakra cloak covering Sanae's body, something she thought she could only see in her memories when Naruto loses control of his emotions when the Kyuubi's soul was still in his body. _'Sanae? What is happening to you?'_

"Though I can't say much about the guy you sent to check on me," Sanae said. Sanae calmly wiped some of the blood onto her left hand and lick the blood. Then, she slams her left palm onto the ground.

"**Kyu-Shiki: Kuchiyosei: Makai no KyuMon!**" **(Style Nine: Summoning: Nine Gates of the Netherworld)**

Nine tails burst out of the ground. This time, each tail piercing through a Rogue Shinobi, minus the Leader, who is holding Hinata hostage. The nine fox tails quickly surround the other Shinobis, forming a cage.

"What is this crazy Jutsu?!" one of the Shinobi's screamed.

"This is a Jutsu I've adapted from someone who wields sand as a weapon." Sanae concentrated some Chakra to her right hand, causing a blue sphere of Chakra to appear. "And here's another one, I've learned and modified."

Hinata recognized the Jutsu. _'The Rasengan? How did Sanae learn it?'_

Sanae evilly smiles at her enemies. "But I'm afraid that will be last Jutsu you will ever see and feel!"

Then, the entire red chakra cloak covering Sanae's body enters the Rasengan's flow of Chakra.

"I call this one is called the **'Rasen Kitsune Tsume'**!" (**Spiraling Fox Claws**) Sanae throws the red spiraling Chakra Ball towards the captured Shinobis. Once the Chakra Ball enters the cage, it suddenly expands, with the red Chakra ball slashing at everything within the cage, including the tails forming the cage. Not a single trapped Shinobi stood a chance as their cries for help would be their last.

Hinata is shocked at the sheer destruction and death screams caused by the modified Rasengan. The last time she felt the same way was when she witnessed firsthand how Gaara used his _'Sand Coffin'_ and _'Sand Burial'_ Jutsus during her first Chunin Exam.

The Leader of the Rogue Shinobis was in a complete shock, his mind unable to make the decision of fight or flight. The loss of all of his subordinates caused by one girl who isn't even a Genin yet. Yet, he was able to hold on to his captive on his shoulder without dropping her.

A blue-haired **ANBU** and a white fox with three tails arrived at the scene. Yuki quickly rescued his mother from the Rogue Leader and freed her from her bonds.

"Yuki, your sister...something's wrong with her..."

Yuki simply nods and looks at the Fox. "This is bad, Kyou."

'_You don't have to tell me twice.'_

Sanae is covered in the blood of the enemies she killed. She looks towards her brother before she felt dizzy. Sanae's feral red eyes returned to their original color. She then looks around confused and dazed. Hinata ran to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her in tears.

"Mom, what just happened?"

Hinata whispered to Sanae. "There is nothing for you to worry about, my child. Just close your eyes and rest. Your mother is safe and sound. Just rest, my child..."

Yuki breathes a sigh of relief. "I don't know what just happened, but I think I got my sister back."

'_I don't think she will remember what she did to those Shinobis,'_ said Kyou. _'Anyway, our top priority is to figure out how to cover up this mess. Plus we need to put the Hokage back in his office or questions will be asked.'_

Yuki nods.

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

"When I learnt of the slaughter of the Shinobis we hired that I did my own investigation. Your brother did not kill those Shinobis, you did. But I kept quiet because if I reveal what I know, my cover would be blown."

Sanae's calmly processed the information she received. She pulls out the second Kitsunemaru dagger. "So that's what happened that night..."

Kenji raised his Ninjato. "And it seems that I may be able to finish off the job that was given to those Shinobis in the first place, now that my cover is blown."

Kenji charged towards Sanae with his blade, but Sanae parried the Ninjato with her daggers, causing a deadlock between the two Chunins. As Kenji and Sanae's blades pushed against each other to break the dead lock, Sanae simply smiled, causing Kenji to lose his nerve for a second.

'_She must have something planned if she is smiling as though she won...'_

That one second was enough for Sanae to break the deadlock. Sanae forcefully pushed her daggers upwards, disarming both Chunins, sending the blades flying upwards..."

"You let your guard down the moment you got this close to me," Sanae said. Suddenly, Sanae with both hands free, Sanae lands a palm strike at Kenji's chest, followed by a second strike. "2 Palms!"

Kenji took a couple of steps backwards. Sanae quickly moved forward and landed 4 more palm strikes onto Kenji's torso. "4 Palms!"

Sanae continued her attack on Kenji.

"8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

"32 Palms!"

"64 Palms!" Sanae lands the final 64 palm strikes on Kenji's chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Don't worry," Sanae said. "I deliberate avoided your vitals when I attacked you."

Kenji slowly got off the ground. "How did lose to a rookie?"

Sanae points at her eyes. "Not only you have gotten sloppy, Sensei, you've didn't do enough research on me."

Kenji realized his mistake. "How could I be that careless? I was so focused on you being part of the Namikaze clan that I forgot that his descendents are also part of the Hyuga clan now."

"Why are you so obsessed with my clan, Sensei?"

Kenji laughed. "I want to know the secrets of the _'Yellow Flash of Konoha'_. Of course, there are only two living souls who are the closest to knowing all of the Jutsus of Minato Namikaze. Your Father and your Brother. It was just by sheer luck that you were teaching young Masato and he happens to find the Namikaze Scroll in your possession. Do you know that with that scroll, one can rule the world by controlling time and space?"

This time, Sanae was laughing. "So that's why you wanted my scroll? Perhaps you should take a good look at it and read through it before making your own conclusions, Sensei." Sanae tossed the Scroll to Kenji, surprised at Sanae's strange behavior.

Kenji opens the Namikaze scroll and looks through it. "What? This isn't the scroll containing the secrets of Namikaze's Jutsus! This is a recipe for a Ramen broth!"

"Not just any Ramen Broth," Sanae said. "The tastiest broth ever made by my grandfather while he was still alive. It's his secret recipe."

Kenji is furious. All of his planning and efforts were in vain. "Well, I know that if Yuki Uzumaki finds out about this, I will be running for the rest of my life. But it doesn't matter now, not if you become my hostage!"

Kenji charged towards Sanae, but Sanae grinned. She knows something Kenji doesn't, but Kenji thinks that Sanae's bluffing this time. Suddenly, out of the bushes, a pink-haired Shinobi appeared and lands one powerful kick at Kenji's stomach. Before Kenji could recover, the Shinobi lands a second, much more powerful, upwards kick at Kenji's chest, sending him flying up into the sky.

* * *

Over at Konoha's south gate, Shikamaru and Sasuke are waiting at the entrance. "My son said that we should expect our suspect to arrive anytime soon."

Suddenly, Kenji lands after getting sent flying from the forest, over the village of Konoha, with a very hard landing, forming a small crater right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at Kenji. "So, you must be Kenji. You're under arrest for conspiracy to steal from the Hokage, attempted murder of an academy student and attempted kidnapping of the Hokage's Daughter. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say might harm your defense..."

* * *

Sanae looked at the Pink-haired Shinobi as he calmly runs his hand through his hair.

"I was wondering when you would make your move, Chi," Sanae said. "I could see you waiting there for an opportunity to show off while I fought Kenji-sensei."

Chi smiled as he shows off his new vest, marked with the Uchiha Crest on a blue shuriken on the back. "You should know me by now, I like to make grand entrances and at the time, you seem to be getting all the attention. I found Masato, who told us everything that happened. Masato won't be punished since he was coerced by someone who he sees as a teacher."

Sanae picked up her two Kitsunemaru daggers and Kenji's Ninjato. "I never thought teaching would be tough, especially on my first day."

"At least you opened up a teaching position," Chi said. "Maybe you can take it once you become a full-fledged teacher."

Sanae smiled. "That's something I'll think about later. Right now, I want to check on Masato to see if he's alright."

Suddenly, Masato walked out from his hiding place. "I saw everything, Sanae-sensei." Masato quickly dropped on both knees and bowed to Sanae. "Please! Make me your apprentice!"

Sanae is now in shock. "Apprentice?"

Chi laughed. "Looks like you got yourself a fan, Sanae." Once Chi calmed himself, he smiled. "But that's not too bad for you. Keep this up and you'll be Hokage in no time."

Sanae smiled as she heard Chi's comment. She looked at her _'apprentice'_. "Masato, what is your dream?"

"To be a Shinobi of the Leaf and protect the people I love and respect, just like the Hokage."

"You do know that path will be long and difficult in the future, right?"

Masato nods.

"Let's make a deal. If you do well in the Academy in the next two years and become a Genin, I will do my best to become a Jonin so that you can be in my first team."

"Really?"

Sanae smiled. "Of course. I don't intend to be a simple Academy Teacher forever. If I'm going to be Hokage, the least I should do is to make sure I'll do my best to prove I am the best person for the job. Deal?" Sanae clenched her hands into a fist and raised it at Masato.

Masato nods. "Deal."

**

* * *

**

[End of 02 - Chapter Closing Illustration: Sanae is standing on top of a pole with the full moon behind her, while holding her one of her Kitsunemaru daggers in her right hand.]

**Author's Personal Note 02:** Why did Sanae choose to teach at the Academy if she wants to become Hokage? Well, the Third Hokage was known as the _'Professor'_ because he has knowledge of lots of Jutsus and Sanae falsely assumed that if she is a good teacher, she will take a few steps closer to being Hokage. Fortunately, she doesn't intend to make teaching her full-time job, though she doesn't mind doing the occasional classes once in a while. And Naruto doesn't mind if how his daughter makes her path to become Hokage as long as she still has her love for the village.

_On a side note:_ Sanae's has a split personality because she is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. Her normal personality lacks the memories of her past life, giving her a chance to grow up without anyone knowing who she really is, while her other personality contains the memories of everything that happened before the Kyuubi transferred his soul into Sanae's body. At first, the other personality only surfaces when Sanae is in deep trouble or when she is furious, but recently she is able to communicate with the other personality in her dreams. Each time the other personality uses a Jutsu; Sanae's normal personality somehow subconsciously learns it without her knowing.


	18. Vol 2 Chap 3: Crazy Storm

A group of Konoha Shinobis are making their way back to Konoha after a successful time at the Chunin Exams in Kumo. Three Shinobis in particular were promoted to Chunin. Inoryou Nara, Chohi Akimichi and Raikomaru Uchiha.

Inoryou and Chohi noticed that Rai has started to slow his walking speed.

"Is there a problem, Rai?" Inoryou asks.

"No problem. I just want to enjoy the scenery since we haven't been home for a while."

"Well, don't take too long or you'll get left behind," said Inoryou.

Rai nods and stops walking as Chohi and Inoryou have moved on ahead.

"You know, you don't have to hide yourself if you are to watch my back, Suiren." Rai looks up to find Suiren sitting on a tree branch.

Suiren smiled. "It's more fun if I try not to get spotted by anyone."

"Don't you have somewhere to go, like Kirigakure?"

"I'm on a long term mission, so I can't really abandon it by going home."

"Fine. You want a place to stay while you're at it? We got plenty of guest rooms at the mansion."

Suiren smiled. "If your family wouldn't mind, then I'd be happy to stay at your place."

Inner Rai groaned. _'I suppose it's better than having a protective stalker.'_

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 3: Crazy Storm _

_By: PikaFlash_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Inside a dojo, two pink-haired Uchihas are in a sparring session and the elder Uchiha is not going easy on her younger brother, making it one of those moments where the young Chunin has to fight for his life if he is to survive a fight against his sister when she isn't holding back, especially when she is using her Sharingan for this fight.

Chidori Uchiha summons Kusanagi to hi hand and swings the blade at his sister, but Setsuna easily avoided the sword and used her spear to sent the sword is sent flying into the air away from its owner. In response, Chi attempts to land a powerful kick at his sister, but being the skilled Jonin she is, Setsuna calmly blocked the kick with her spear.

"Come on. You should be better than this, Chi."

Chi quickly moved back to retrieve his sword.

"You should come at me, with the strength of a dragon and the swiftness of an eagle," Setsuna suggests.

Chi smiled. "You got it, sis."

Chi dashed towards Setsuna. With one swing of Kusanagi, Chi was able to disarm Setsuna, causing the spear to fly up into the air. Setsuna quickly pulled out two Kunais from her weapons pouch and deflected a few of sword swings from Chi. Setsuna quickly jumped away from her brother.

"Very good. I'm glad you are listening to my advice."

Chi grinned. "Of course. I am a natural."

Setsuna's spear lands on the floor right in front of her. Setsuna kicks the spear to her hand. "But, I think I should teach you a lesson in humility." Setsuna launches her spear right at Chi. Chi quickly flings his Kusanagi to deflect the flying spear, but he then realized that he is now wide open as Chi spots Setsuna appears on his left side.

Setsuna performs a few hand seals. "**Katon: Himei Houou no Jutsu!**" **(Fire Style: Screaming Phoenix Jutsu)**

Setsuna blows out a fireball that forms into a burning phoenix that flew straight at Chi.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**" **(Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu)**

Chi quickly performed his fireball jutsu to fight Setsuna's attack, but instead of the fire attacks clashing, the burning phoenix absorbed Chi's fireball, making it stronger.

"Oh crap..." Chi mumbled.

The powerful burning phoenix suddenly explodes, sending Chi crashing through a Dojo Wall out into an open field.

Setsuna calmly walked out of the Dojo towards her brother. "I guess that was one of those moments where you shouldn't fight fire with fire."

Chi grinned and sat up. "That was one pretty awesome Jutsu, sis. Maybe you should use that against Dad."

Setsuna smiled. "I don't know. He could probably cut through it with his variant of the Chidori. Anyway, I'm glad that you successfully completed your first assignment for the new Konoha Police Force."

"It was no problem. I'm sure Dad will be proud that I'm restoring glory to the family name."

"I'm happy to hear that." Setsuna then looks at the Dojo. "Now, how am we going to explain to Miyabi about the damage to we caused during our sparring session?"

Chi is suddenly a long distance away, yelling, "_**'We'**_? You're the one who used that Jutsu, Sis!"

Setsuna could only scratch her head as Chi runs off. Miyabi appears next to Setsuna.

"Don't worry about the mess, Setsuna-chan," Miyabi reassured Setsuna. "After all, the Dojo is meant for these sorts of things."

"Chi's a bit too optimistic for an Uchiha," Setsuna said. "But then again, considering that our Hokage is very optimistic about everything he does for the village, I'd say that it's a good sign for him."

Miyabi walked towards her Dojo. "The teams we sent to Kumo for the Chunin Exams have returned."

Setsuna smiled. "Is that so? I guess it wouldn't be a surprise to me if Rai returns as a Chunin."

* * *

At the Hokage's Office, a female Chunin from Iwagakure enters a meeting room, where the Hokage, his advisor and his bodyguard are waiting.

"My respects to you, Hokage-sama. My name is Keiko Kagami."

"I remember you," Naruto said. "You're the Kunoichi who fought Chi during the Chunin exams six months ago."

"That is correct, Hokage-sama," Keiko said. "I bring a request from my brother, the Tsuchikage." Keiko puts a scroll on the table in front of Naruto. Naruto takes the scroll and reads it. He then passes the scroll to Shikamaru for him to read as Naruto begins to ask Keiko some questions.

"Do you know what your brother is asking?"

"I know he's asking for a lot, but that fight he watched six months ago showed him something that was a once in a million chance," Keiko answered. "He saw something that no ordinary person could see."

Shikamaru finished reading the scroll and passed it to Sasuke to read. "Yeah, I noticed that he mention that in the message," Shikamaru said. "But what you're asking has stirred up a bit of...memories in the past."

"I know it's seems a bit unorthodox, but when my brother sees a talent, he would prefer to help them nurture it until their reach their full potential, even if they are from another village. To tell you the truth, my sensei was actually a Rain Shinobi who trained under the Tsuchikage."

Naruto looks at Sasuke as Sasuke finished reading the Tsuchikage's message. "What are your thoughts, Sasuke? After all, it concerns your son."

"It's his choice whether he wants to go or not. If I say 'no', that would make me a hypocrite," Sasuke replied.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru, who simply did a lazy shrug to show his agreement with Sasuke. Naruto looks at Keiko.

"Could you give us a couple of days to consider the Tsuchikage's request and inform the people involved on what is going on?"

Keiko nods. "The Tsuchikage knows that decisions like this must be carefully considered, so I will return in a week to receive your reply. Until then, Hokage-sama, I bid you farewell." Keiko walks out of the room. As soon as the door is closed, Sasuke slammed his fist onto the table. Even though the strike made a loud noise, the room was specially soundproofed to prevent outsiders from eavesdropping on the meeting.

"That Tsuchikage thinks he can do whatever he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if he is like Orochimaru..."

"That's if Orochimaru had a _'sister'_," Naruto adds. "Unfortunately, it's not your call as you said."

"So, what are we going to do, Naruto?" Shikamaru asks.

"If it makes Sasuke feel a bit better, we'll send someone to do a background check on the Tsuchikage," Naruto said as both the Hokage and the advisor looked at Sasuke. "Off the record, of course..."

* * *

Suiren and Rai are walking towards Konoha, slightly far behind the main group.

"Just out of curiosity, Suiren, how far can you sense Chakra?"

"Well, I'm not as good as my Mom, but my current range would probably cover the size an entire Hidden Village."

"I see. Perhaps you can help me with a few things once your current mission is done."

"Of course, I'll be happy to help you, Rai."

As soon as Rai and Suiren entered the village, the first person to run up to them is Rai's pink-haired twin brother, Chi.

"Hey bro! Great to see you back home. Seen anything good in Kumo?"

"It's a decent place, though the weather isn't exactly decent over there unless you like using Lightning-based Jutsus," Rai replied.

"Really?" Chi notices Suiren standing next to his brother. Chi whispered to his brother, "What is red-haired hag's daughter doing here?"

"She just happens to have a mission that sent her in the same direction as I was going," Rai answered as he walks towards his home.

"You know, if you weren't Rai's brother, I would have killed you here and now for insulting my mom, Pinky," Suiren said to Chi as she followed Rai.

As soon as Rai and Suiren walked off, Chi could only shake his head in disbelief. "I don't know how Rai does it, but he always attracts the girls without knowing." Chi followed his brother.

"Hey, you there!" A voice called out.

Both Rai and Suiren stopped walking. They turn around to see Sanae Uzumaki, pointing a finger at Suiren.

"What is it, Sanae?" Rai asked.

"I believe we have a problem here," Sanae walked towards Suiren.

'_Yeah, the big problem right now is you,'_ Inner Rai said.

"Ok, what is the problem, Sanae?" Rai asks.

Sanae points at Suiren. "Her. What is she doing back here?"

"My mission has brought me here," Suiren calmly replied. "And I intend to report to the Hokage that I may be here for a while. So, I'm staying over at the Uchihas until my mission is complete."

Sanae remained cautious. "Well, you'd better head over to the Hokage's office before someone else says something."

'_Yeah, yeah,'_ Inner Rai said.

"Got it, Sanae," Rai said.

Once Sanae is out of hearing range, Suiren whispered to Rai, "Do you think she is still sore over what happened in Wave Country seven months ago?"

"She's just being protective of me. After all, our team is like a family and Sanae's being the protective younger sister," Rai explained. "She's afraid that you might break our team up."

"Well, tell her that I don't intend to break up your 'family' since my job is to protect you."

Rai rolled his eyes as Inner Rai groaned. _'Great, and I was hoping that explanation would have made her abandon her mission.'_

* * *

Chi, Rai and Suiren walked into the Hokage's office to find the Hokage, Shikamaru and Sasuke in the middle of a discussion.

"Well, speak of the devil," Naruto said. "Looks like you don't have to wait till you get home to tell him, Sasuke."

Sasuke grumbled. Rai and Suiren walked up to the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama, this is Suiren Hozuki, the daughter of Karin and Suigetsu Hozuki of the Mist."

Suiren does a respectful bow to the Hokage. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Hokage Uzumaki. A mission I am currently assigned to have somehow brought me to Konoha and I request your permission to stay in Konoha. Unfortunately, I do not know the duration of this mission, but I hope for both our villages' sake that it would not take too long for me to complete."

Naruto nods. "I can grant you permission to be in the village, Miss Hozuki, but what about your accommodations?"

"Suiren's staying at the Uchiha Mansion," Rai answered. He looked at his father. "If you don't mind, Father?"

Sasuke remained stoic. "Fine, but she's your responsibility if something happens."

Naruto nods. "Now that we all are in an agreement, Sasuke, I think it's time to tell your son.

Both Rai and Chi looked at their father. Sasuke sighed and looked at Chi. "Chidori, do you remember the girl you fought at the Chunin Exams Finals six months ago?"

"You mean Keiko? Of course I do. She was really one tough opponent."

"She delivered a request from her brother, the Tsuchikage. It seems like the Tsuchikage has an interest in your abilities as a Shinobi."

Chi is now confused. "Excuse me?"

Suiren frowned. _'The Tsuchikage is making his move now? Looks like this mission is going to be shorter than I expected.'_

"The Tsuchikage intends to offer a challenge to test your strength. If you overcome that challenge, there's a chance that he will personally train you."

"Keiko's brother wants to train me? I bet he thinks I'm good boyfriend material for his sister," Chi joked, but Sasuke's serious glare stopped Chi from continuing.

"This is serious," Sasuke said. "They say that it is a once in a million chance for someone to train under a Kage. Not to mention that Kage is from a different country. And if I was at your age, I wouldn't say _'no'_ to an offer like that."

"Father, are you sure you want me to do this?" asked Chi.

Sasuke smiled. "It's all up to you, my son. After all, I did become stronger after I left Konoha."

Chi remembers what his father did many years ago. In fact, Naruto had the story told in a way that it made it look like Sasuke is seen more as a secondary hero than an easily manipulated deserter.

"Chidori, this time, you have the blessing of the village to become stronger in your time away from the village, something that I never had." Sasuke finishes the conversation by saying, "You have till the end of the week to make your decision before the Tsuchikage's messenger returns for a reply."

* * *

The next day, Chi is inside Miyabi's Dojo as he practiced his sword fighting technique. Even though it is in the middle of the day, the dojo still requires candles to ensure there is light inside the building.

Chi swings Kusanagi at one of the candles, extinguishing it.

"_Swift like the Wind,"_

Chi then does a few forward flips, with each landing that did not make a single noise.

"_Silent like the Forest,"_

Chi then focused his Chakra into Kusanagi, with the blade of Kusanagi covered in fire-based Chakra. Chi fiercely swings Kusanagi at the extinguished candle, relighting the candle with precision thanks to his Sharingan.

"_Fierce like Fire,"_

Chi swings Kusanagi, extinguishing the flames that covered the sword before jumping into the garden outside the dojo. Chi plants Kusanagi into the grass and looked towards his teammates, who were watching.

"_Firm like the mountain,"_ Rai finished quoting the Art of War.

Chi noticed that someone is missing. "Where's your _'bodyguard'_, Bro?

"I told her to keep her distance so that we can have this conversation in private," Rai explained. "Besides, I'd rather personally talk to you about the Tsuchikage's offer."

"Chi, you can't take that offer," Sanae said. "You only just became a member of Konoha's new police force and now you have to leave just so that you can become stronger?"

Chi smiled. "Don't worry. It's not as though I'm leaving the village for good."

Sanae has a depressed look on her face. "But, everyone is leaving to get stronger, yet I don't see why we can get stronger while we are still in the village."

"Sanae, Hikari isn't going to live the rest of her live at Mt. Myoboku," Rai said. "After all, as long as her family is here, she has a place to call home. The same applies for you, me and Chi. I mean, we leave the village lots of times for missions and we still get stronger after each mission."

Sanae's expression improved after Rai's speech. "I guess so. Perhaps, I think I can let you go for a short time, Chi. But if you intend to stay in Iwa for the rest of your life, I will drag your ass back to Konoha faster than your sister kicking you there."

Chi smiled. "Fine by me."

As Chi looked at the large pond _(or a mini-lake just to get a better perspective)_, he suddenly has an idea. "You up for a quick sparring session? It should help me find my answer."

"Two against one or Three-Way?" Rai asked.

Chi smiled. "Three-Way." Chi pulls his Kusanagi sword out of the ground.

Rai pulls out his weapon scroll. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment for the past few months, Chi." Rai summons a pair of axes _(Named Tasogare and Akatsuki)_

Sanae summons a pair of daggers with a fox-shape design on the handles _(Named Kitsunemaru)_. "You know, the three of us are now Chunin. Do you think we should go easy on each other?"

Sanae quickly jumped sideways to jump between an axe swing below and a sword swing above her. Sanae landed on her one knee, using her agility.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play this game."

Chi quickly pulls out a Kunai so that as he is dealing with opponents who wield weapons in each of their hands. Chi blocks Rai's axes with Kusanagi, while using his Kunai to deflect strikes from Sanae's daggers. It wasn't long before Sanae and Rai turned their weapons against each other.

* * *

A short distance away, Suiren is standing under a tree, watching the fight.

"You know, I can sense your Chakra, Uchiha-sama," Suiren said as Sasuke is standing on the other side of the tree, out of Suiren's sight.

"Tell me, what is your mission?" Sasuke asked. "It is unusual for a Shinobi from the Mist to follow my son around."

"Officially, it's confidential, Uchiha-sama," Suiren replied. "But what I can tell you is I'm merely watching Rai's back."

"And why does my son need a bodyguard?"

"That's the confidential bit."

Sasuke frowned. He's not getting the answers he need. "Did the Raikage put you up to this? After all, I'm suspicious that the Kumo Shinobi hasn't made a single move against my son during the Chunin exams. I expected some sort of revenge attack because of what happened in the past."

"You know, any more questions and this will become an interrogation," Suiren said. "But I am willing to let you ask one last question."

Sasuke decides to ask the question. "What interest do you have in my son?"

Suiren did not expect this question, but at that moment, she remembered a very important piece of information from her parents' past which could help her answer the question.

"Rai is still a young chick, still growing and has yet to reach his potential. But once his growth is complete, you will have is not a hawk, but a Phoenix. And I will be there when that Phoenix spreads its wings."

Satisfied with the answer, Sasuke turns around and leave. Then, he said, "At least I know you are more subtle than your mother. Just make sure you don't use that sword to keep him from giving you children."

Suiren tried to suppress a blush on her face.

* * *

The fight continued. In a surprising move, Sanae and Chi decided to team up to remove Rai's axes from his hands and they successfully sent both Tasogare and Akatsuki flying away from their owner.

"Just because you disarmed me doesn't mean that I am going to be helpless," Rai said. "Don't forget that I learnt a few things from Mom!"

Suddenly, a flash of silver interrupted the fight. With one swift move, the newcomer quickly disarmed Chi's Kusanagi, sent Rai flying backwards with a kick and grabbed Sanae's arms, forcing her to drop her daggers.

"Sorry kids, but playtime is over," the silver-haired Kunoichi announced.

Chi looked at the Kunoichi. "Aoi-sensei?"

Nanaya Aoi Hatake is the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Jonin Sensei to Rai, Chi and Sanae.

"While it's good to know that the three of you are having a sparring session to see who has gotten stronger, I've been ordered to inform you three that Yuki Uzumaki requires your presence immediately."

The three Chunins retrieved their weapons. "Where?" asked Chi.

"Your sister's house," Nanaya answered, before walking off to do her own business.

Chi began to shake in fear. The last time he was at Setsuna's home was just after the one month break right before Chunin Exam Finals seven months ago. He remembered getting kicked out of the window just to get to the Stadium on time, giving him a painful reminder never to oversleep if his mom tries to wake him up.

Nanaya stopped walking. "By the way, while I was watching the three of you fight each other, it made me think of a very important line, 'Know your enemy and yourself and you are sure to win.' However, what if your enemy is also thinking the same thing? Wouldn't that mean that the battle will only be a deadlock in that case? Something for you two to think about. By the way, Rai, you forgot two more lines. _'Mysterious like a Shadow'_ and _'Move like the Trembling Thunder.'_"

Both Rai and Chi are shocked at Nanaya's knowledge. After all, the only book they've seen Nanaya read during her spare time is that orange perverted book.

"I read other books too, you know?" Nanaya said, smiling at her students. "Anyway, I got my own things to do."

* * *

"So, I heard that the Tsuchikage has an interest in you, Chi," Yuki said, as he sits at the dining table in front of Chi, Rai and Sanae.

Chi plants his head onto the table. "Does everyone and their dogs have to know about this?"

Sanae crossed her arms, speaking in a sarcastic tone, "To be perfectly honest, I haven't told Garu or his dogs yet, so if you don't want me to do so, I'll respect your objections."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Look, I am in no position to tell you whether to agree or not, but I can give you a bit of information I know to help you make your decision."

Yuki tossed a file onto the table.

"What's this?" Chi asked.

"Something from the Tsuchikage's past that I was able to dig up during my side project," Yuki answered. "It is incomplete because your Sensei and I are still decoding Grandpa Jiraiya's spy network."

Chi looked through the first page of the file. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because everyone has secrets. And you do need to know who you are dealing with if you plan to be trained by the Tsuchikage."

Chi closed the file. "I'll hold on to this for now, if that is fine with you."

"Keep it. I have my own copy." Yuki clears his throat. "Anyway, onto the main agenda. You are wondering why I asked for you three to be here."

Yuki began to tap his fingers together, a gesture that his mother always does when she is nervous. In Yuki's case, it's either because he doesn't know what to do or he messed something up. Either way, Yuki tapping his fingers is a very bad sign.

"I need your help and you three are the only people I can trust right now. The thing is, Setsuna and I have known each other since we were born and we've been very close for a long time, being Genin students under Konohamaru-sensei and after working together in many missions and successfully completing them...

Sanae rolled her eyes, being very familiar with her older brother. "Why don't you cut to the chase before you faint from the lack of oxygen, Brother?"

"_IneedhelpinproposingtoSetsuna,"_ Yuki quickly said.

The Uchiha brothers did not catch what Yuki has said, but Sanae understood. "So, the great Yuki Uzumaki needs the help of three Chunins to propose to Setsuna Uchiha?"

Rai and Chi looked at each other with worried looks. They recalled the time when Setsuna started dating Yuki and they expected their father to beat the stuffing out of Yuki, like he would do to any other guy who tried to get close to Setsuna when they were younger. Instead, Sasuke accepted Yuki in open arms, much to the surprise of Sakura and Hinata, because Naruto had the opposite reaction to the news of Yuki and Setsuna dating.

"I already got the ring, but I do need some help to find a place to do it in," Yuki explained.

Sanae nods. "Leave it to me. I know what to do."

Sanae pulled the Uchiha Brothers with her out of the kitchen for a group discussion.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Sanae asked.

"Well, we could dig a grave for your brother," Chi suggests. "Who knows what Dad is thinking these days? He's becoming a bit too unpredictable for our liking."

'_Yeah, you go and do that and you'll be the one in that grave,'_ Inner Rai said, laughing. _'Besides, these days, Setsuna seems to be much stronger than Dad so she would kill him first..'_

Sanae nods. "I think I got a place in mind for this to work. Wait here while I go do something first."

Sanae runs out of the house, leaving behind her friends. Rai looked at his brother once Sanae is out of sight. "Okay, have I missed the strategy meeting or has Sanae decided to skip it?"

Chi chuckled. "That's Sanae for you. Besides, you could this as an example not to propose to your love when the time comes."

Rai rolled his eyes. "I guess you're right."

* * *

The sun has set and it's starting to get dark. Setsuna had received a message to wait on top of the Fourth Hokage's head.

At the same time, Sanae is pushing her brother up the steps to the top of the mountain.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to propose on the Hokage Mountain? Wouldn't under a Cherry Blossom tree be more appropriate?"

"That would work if it was in spring," Sanae replied. "But this is the best place I can think off in this Season."

"But..." Before Yuki could begin his sentence, Sanae ran off.

"Sorry, I got other things to do. Good luck and tell me everything later."

Sanae runs off, leaving Yuki by himself as Sanae ran past Setsuna who happened to be walking up the steps mountain after receiving her message.

"I take it that your sister has something to do with this?" Setsuna asks.

"Well, all she did was to suggest this place for us to be here tonight," Yuki explained.

* * *

Sanae was able to make a quick trip around the mountain and find the hiding place where Rai and Chi are watching Setsuna and Yuki.

"So, what did I miss?" Sanae asked.

"Not much," Rai answered. "Though I think our parents are watching this as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto are watching from a prime location behind a bush. Not to mention that two in the group have Dojutsus to help get a good view of the proposal without the aid of binoculars.

"I wonder how our daughter is going to answer." Sakura asked her husband.

"I'm more concerned on how Yuki is going to propose." Hinata said.

Sasuke's Sharingan noticed something that Hinata is not able to notice.

"We better move a bit further back unless you want to stay at your workplace for a week, Sakura," Sasuke answered.

Sakura is confused. "Why?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who nods in agreement. "We don't want to be too close to the fireworks once it starts," Sasuke explained.

"What fireworks?"

Before Sakura could get an answer, Sasuke and Naruto pulled their spouses to another bush which is a few meters away from the previous bush they were hiding in.

* * *

Yuki and Setsuna looked at Konoha that has been illuminated by the lights from the homes, business and streetlights..

"We've known each other for all of our lives. And in eight of the twenty years we lived, we were Konoha Shinobis."

Setsuna looked at Yuki. "You got a question to ask me?"

Yuki smiled and grinned. "Of course. But, before I ask the question, I want to do this first.."

Yuki throws a Juken strike at Setsuna. In response at almost the same time, she throws a punch at Yuki.

* * *

Sanae's jaw dropped, while Rai and Chi watched in surprise.

'_Yuki's picking a fight with Setsuna right before he is proposing?'_ Inner Rai said. _'I wished I had followed Chi's idea for digging a grave for Yuki.'_

* * *

Setsuna and Yuki had their fists barely a few inches from each other's faces as they stopped. Both knew that the fists were never going to connect.

"So, what's the question before we finish this?" Setsuna asked. "And it better be a good one or this will be like the Forest of Death three years ago."

Yuki smiled. "Will you have the honor of being my wife?"

Setsuna lowered her arm and unclenched her fist. She smiled at Yuki, then lands a roundhouse kick that Yuki wasn't expecting, causing him to spin around in the air before landing on his back, much to the shock to the hidden spectators.

"It was about time you asked me that question," Setsuna said. "I could tell you were hesitating but I didn't say anything because it wouldn't feel right."

Yuki groaned in pain. Usually, a normal person would have had his bones broken from that kick, but in Yuki's case, Setsuna held back. "So, I take that kick to be a yes?"

Setsuna kissed Yuki in the lips, giving him the answer he wants.

* * *

Naruto could only watch with his jaw dropped as Sasuke smirked.

"I don't get it," Naruto said. "She kicks my son then she kissed him. What was her answer?"

Sakura smiled. "It's a yes, though the way he popped the question was unexpected."

"That's Yuki for you," Hinata said, smiling at her husband. "He's unpredictable and it does take a while for his true feelings to get through to Setsuna."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I guess we should head back and plan the wedding. After all, what's good is a proposal without the wedding to go with it?"

Naruto sighed. "I guess you're right. Though it would take me a while to get used to calling you my in-law, Sasuke. I'm surprised"

"Not trying to sound like Neji, but even I know that those two are destined to be together and it would be unwise to go against it," Sasuke said. "So, we might as well get use to it, Naruto."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other hiding place, Sanae looked at her teammates. "Alright, guys. I think it's alright to say that it's _'Mission Accomplished'_."

Rai and Chi haven't recovered from their shock after watching the short fight. In fact, both brothers are shaking in anticipation, thinking the same thing as they watched the fight.

"I guess I know that I will never surpass Setsuna in terms of fighting skills" Rai mumbled, with a smirk showing. "But that doesn't mean that I won't find other ways to surpass you, Sis."

Chi looked at Sanae. "Now I know why you are able to keep up with me during our fight in the Chunin Exams."

Sanae nods. "It's one of the village's best kept secrets. Not everyone knows about it, but even I can tell that those two will together surpass our parents one day. But..."

Sanae looked at Rai, who quickly understood what Sanae is saying.

"...one day, we will be the ones who will surpass those two."

Chi smiled. He found his answer. "Until that day comes, there is no reason for us not to train."

"So, you are really going to go to Iwagakure, Chi?" Sanae asks.

"They did say that it is a once in a million opportunity," Chi said. "I guess I should take that chance while it's still there."

Sanae nods. "If that's the case, I won't slack off while you're gone."

"Same here," said Rai. "I refuse to fall behind like last time."

* * *

**[End of 03 - Closing Chapter Illustration: Chi is holding his Kusanagi sword, while a flaming dragon attempts to wrap itself around Chi without burning Chi's body or clothes.]**

**Author's Personal Note 03:** This chapter's personal note is focused on Suiren Hozuki, the daughter of Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin. I came up with Suiren so that she would be a love interest to Raikomaru Uchiha. _(And an outlet for any Sasuke/Karin thoughts that come to mind.)_

Suiren looks like her mother as they both wear glasses and she has inherited her mother's ability to sense and recognize Chakra over a long distance. The difference is that Suiren's hair is a lighter red. She also inherited Suigetsu's huge thirst for water and slight bloodlust. Her best friend in Kirigakure is a girl named Takara, who is Juugo's daughter. Takara will appear in a future chapter.

Throughout Suiren's career as a Shinobi, she has used two swords. The first one she used was Zabuza's sword because she had trained to use it long before she became a Shinobi. Her current sword, Haganekiri _(Steel Mist)_, is designed after Zabuza's Sword. It is lighter and it can be summoned to her when needed _(most of the time it's from a scroll to reduce suspicion)_. Plus, Haganekiri has a few additional features to be revealed later on.

At the moment, I'm also working on a side Fanfiction project involving Suiren, which is taking up a bit of my time being used to write this series. The good news is that it is meant to be a three-shot fanfic. The bad news is that four of my OCs are also getting three-shots, making it a total of fifteen chapters. Of course, that is what the current poll in my profile is about. The poll determines which character should have their three-shot fanfic completed first.

_On a side note:_ What is it with fanfics involving the Uzumaki Clan (especially Kushina) using Katanas? I mean, not trying to sound like a hypocrite since in my fanfic, Yuki uses a Tachi _(a Japanese sword longer than a Katana)_.

Also, I will put Yuki and Setsuna's wedding as the Epilogue of Naruto G2 Zero, in case you are wondering. The reason for this is because Naruto G2 Zero is focused on Yuki, Setsuna and the Jonin Senseis while the current series is focused on the students.


	19. Vol 2 Chap 4: The Vixen and The Monkey

A young blonde girl stands on a tree branch, looking around for her target. She forms a hand seal with one hand, activating her Bloodline ability, the all-seeing Byakugan. At that moment, Sanae Uzumaki slowly moves her head back to dodge a couple of spinning Shurikens that was targeting her. She calmly falls off the tree branch and puts her feet on the trunk of the tree, focusing her Chakra on her feet to keep her from falling to her death.

Suddenly, Sanae dodged a Kunai aimed at her head. She noticed that it has an explosive tag attached to it. Sanae quickly released herself from the tree branch to avoid the explosion, but it was too late as she was caught in the middle of it.

A Rogue Chunin jumps out of his hiding place. "Guess a simple trick like that can eliminate my tail..."

The Chunin suddenly feels a sharp pointed object on his neck. Sanae had allowed a Shadow Clone to get caught the explosion as the real Sanae had snuck around to catch the Chunin off-guard.

"You do not want to know how much I hate explosions. The loud bang leaves a bad ringing noise in my ears, the smell of the smoke trying to suffocate me and the dust from the explosion trying to blind me."

"Your point being?" asked the Chunin, as he felt a chill down his spine.

"I was kinda hoping that you would add a bit of spice to this boring B-Rank Mission, but you took it a bit too far when you used your explosive tags."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I had killed Jonins with my bare hands, so don't tempt me," Sanae warned. "Think about that while I have a kunai pointing at an artery on your neck."

A Jonin with Pink hair is sitting on a tree trunk above Sanae and the Rogue Chunin. Her red eyes looked down on the two Shinobis as Setsuna calmly spoke.

"Sanae, there is no need to kill him now that I'm here," the Pink-haired Jonin said. "If he tries something stupid, I'll take care of it."

The moment Sanae lowered the Kunai, the Rogue Chunin did what Setsuna predicted. He tried to escape. But Setsuna swiftly chased after the Rogue Chunin and grabbed him by the back of the neck. The Rogue Chunin vainly tries to struggle against Setsuna's grip.

"Like I said, I'll take care of it," Setsuna said as she tightened her grip, causing the Chunin to lose consciousness. "Report to the Hokage on the success of this mission."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 4: Filler Chapter - The Vixen and The Monkey _

_By: PikaFlash_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

"At least we found out who was responsible for the recent attacks on travelers to our village."

The Hokage is now handing Sanae her next mission. "Your next mission is to personally deliver a message to both the Kazekage and a former student of mine. Remember, this is urgent so they must get the message as soon as possible, Sanae."

"Ok, so I need to pass a message to Uncle Gaara and Haruka," Sanae said. "Got it."

"And because of the urgency of the mission, these two will assist you in case you come across any interference," said Shikamaru.

Two Shinobis enter the Hokage's office. One is a young Chunin with the same white eyes as Sanae while the other is an older Jonin who has a 5 o'clock shadow on his face.

"Hanimaru Sarutobi Hyuuga and my protégé, Ryuu Sarutobi," Shikamaru announced.

"So, the Princess is the boss of this mission?" Hanimaru said, looking at the Hokage. "Don't worry, Uncle. I'll make sure she'll make it safely to Suna and back."

Sanae groaned. "Oh, why do I have to work with the Monkey?"

Hanimaru Sarutobi is her cousin, older by six months. While not classed at the same level as a Genius like his older siblings, he knows how to get the job done right. His people skills on the other hand makes him seem arrogant and he usually calls Sanae _'Princess'_, not because she is the daughter of the Hokage but because Sanae's Mother/Hanimaru's Aunt is the current head of the Hyuuga Clan. Sanae's retort to the _'Princess'_ nickname is to call Hanimaru _'Monkey'_.

Ryuu sighed. "Hanimaru, I promised your father to teach you some discipline, respect and team spirit. There's no need to get Sanae all riled up."

Hanimaru shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I know. United we stand, divided we fall. Isn't that right, Old Man?"

Ryuu nods. "Of course. That's because I'm responsible and...wait, did you just call me _'Old Man'_?"

"If you shave, perhaps you would look much younger," Hanimaru said.

"I would hurt you real bad if we weren't related!" yelled Ryuu.

Shikamaru and Naruto rolled their eyes.

'_For Ryuu to be called "Old Man" at his age make us feel like older wise men,'_ Shikamaru mentally said to himself.

Sanae sighed. "This is going to be one long mission."

* * *

Once Shikamaru and Naruto are alone in the Hokage's office, Shikamaru looked at his leader.

"I wonder how Haruka is doing. I bet living in the desert will turn her into a desert princess if she has lost a lot of weight. Still, even in my deepest imaginations would Choji hook up with that woman," Shikamaru said.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess Temari saw more in him than what she saw in you, in more ways than one."

Shikamaru sighed, annoyed at Naruto's joke.

* * *

Sanae, Hanimaru and Ryuu are speeding their way through the forest towards direction of Suna. At their current speed, it will take half a day to reach the Fire Country border into River Country before entering Wind Country's border. Sanae is familiar with the journey as she made a few trips to Suna with her father a few times. But today, the journey appears to be taking longer than expected.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going on ahead!"

"Wait!" Ryuu gritted his teeth as Sanae increased her pace.

Hanimaru wasn't surprised. "That's our princess, always wanting to get things done quickly."

Sanae continues to jump across the branches. After a while, Sanae smelled something a bit off. On instinct, Sanae activated her Byakugan. From what she can see, she is surrounded by a group of Rogue Shinobis, waiting in ambush.

'_Tsk, I fell into a Genjutsu without noticing it.'_ Sanae quickly pulled out her daggers to deflect a few Shurikens. However, the Shurikens was a distraction as a Rogue Shinobi attempts to attack Sanae from her blind spot.

"Sanae!"

Hanimaru jumped at the enemy in Sanae's blind spot. He pulls out a Sansetsukon _(Tri-Sectional Staff, three sticks connected by chains in this case)_. He then swings out the staff holding one section, causing the other two sections of the staff to extend towards the Rogue Shinobi, striking him right in the face. Sanae turns her head a bit so that her Byakugan could see Hanimaru standing at her previous blind spot, with a fallen Rogue Shinobi out cold on the ground. Sanae was not surprised that someone was able to get into her Blind Spot. What surprised her is that her cousin called her by her first name instead of his pet name for her.

"Hanimaru, you saved me," said Sanae.

Hanimaru looked at his cousin, this time with a serious look on his face. "Sanae, if you want to say something to me, say it after we get out of this mess."

Sanae nods as she tightly grips her daggers. Hanimaru begins to spin one section of his tri-sectioned staff. The cousins are covering each other's blind spots as they stood back-to-back, ready to fight off the attackers.

"How many Shadow Clones can you create at most?" Hanimaru whispered to his cousin.

"As many as I want," Sanae replied. "When do you need them?

"Now." Hanimaru forms a handseal. "**Kirigakure no jutsu!**" **(Hidden Mist Jutsu)**

The battlefield is suddenly covered in a thick mist. Not that the low visibility would affect the Byakugan in any way. Sanae took the chance to perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The confusion of the mist and Shadow Clones was enough for Sanae and Hanimaru to counterattack, defeating the remaining Rogue Shinobis.

"Hardly even worth being called Shinobis," Hanimaru said as the mist clears. "Besides, when two Hyugas work together, there are no blind spots."

Hanimaru keeps his Sansetsukon as Sanae walked up to him.

"Hanimaru..."

Hanimaru looked at his cousin. "Even if we have our differences, you're still family and I have a personal obligation to protect you."

Sanae smiled and crossed her arms. "Still, I wouldn't need your help unless I asked for it."

"Oh really? Perhaps next time I should wait till you are in need for a hero to do a dynamic entry before I step in, Princess."

Ryuu finally caught up Sanae and Hanimaru. "I'm glad that you two settled your differences, but we still have a long way to go before we reach Suna. And this time, we are going together."

Both Sanae and Hanimaru nod in agreement.

"We've got a lot of ground to catch up on after this distraction..."

* * *

Sanae's group has arrived in Suna by the second day. They quickly made their way to the Kazekage's office and passed the Hokage's message to Gaara.

Gaara finished reading the message.

"I'm afraid you just missed Haruka, Sanae," the Kazekage said. "She has left for Mt. Teigun six hours ago."

Sanae nods. "Okay, so where is Mt. Teigun?"

Hanimaru answers the question. "Mt. Teigun is a mountain north of Sunagakure. The terrain is perfect for Suna's Shinobis to train themselves in an environment similar to Iwagakure's."

Gaara nods. "But just last week, there has been some strange activity on the mountain that has resulted in our Jonins returning with serious injuries. Haruka has volunteered to investigate."

Sanae looked at Hanimaru and Ryuu. "Well, our mission is to deliver a message to Haruka as well, so I suppose we could help her out for a bit once we find her."

"If you intend to head to Mt. Teigun, I suggest that I should take you there, especially if you are not used to the desert in Suna." Sion is standing at the door to the Kazekage's office. "It will take almost half a day to get there on foot but the Shinobis of Suna have ways of travelling through the desert in less time."

"Then, we'll take the faster way," Sanae said. "I don't care how. It's very important that she gets it ASAP."

Sion smiled. "If that is the case, I can help you get to Mt. Teigun in less than half an hour."

Hanimaru frowned as he noticed Gaara's worried look. Sanae asks, "And how are you going to get us there, Sion?"

* * *

Sion, Sanae, Hanimaru and Ryuu are standing on a large disk of sand speeding through the desert at high speeds.

"Sand Surfing. How do you think I can travel between Suna and Konoha in record time?"

Sanae was having trouble keeping her balance. "I forgot how much I hate this..."

* * *

Everyone safely arrived at the base of Mt. Teigun, although it took a few seconds for Sanae to regain her balance after the ride. Hanimaru activated his Byakugan to check for any sign of Haruka.

"There's a dark Chakra covering the top of the mountain. Somehow, it's preventing my Byakugan to even find the source."

"That's one of the reasons why Haruka is investigating." Sion explained as she looked at the mountain. "Our only option is to go up and look for her."

"So we're going to go up the mountain?" Sanae asked.

Sion nods. "But someone will have to stay behind in case she doubles back."

"Hanimaru and I will wait here. " Ryuu sits on a rock. "That way we can keep track of each other and send a signal if we need to."

"Agreed." Sion looks at Sanae. "Sanae, whatever happens next, do not let you guard down. We have no idea what is going to happen if we go up the mountain."

Sanae and Sion ran up the mountain road towards the peak. Going to the peak has the best vantage point to find Haruka quickly. Sanae's Byakugan suddenly spot two mysterious figures waiting ahead, hidden behind a mysterious smoke that appeared out of nowhere.

"Sion, I see a couple of guys up ahead."

The two Kunoichi slowed down, with Sion moving slightly ahead of Sanae to get a better look at the mysterious figures.

A voice in Sion's mind spoke. _'I have a bad feeling about this, girl. A very bad feeling I haven't felt in a very long time...'_

What Sion saw nearly froze her blood. A blonde and a redhead wearing black cloaks with red clouds appeared from the smoke. She quickly recognized the faces of the two men. "It's not possible! You guys are supposed to be dead!"

'_And yet they are right in front of us,'_ said the voice in Sion's mind.

Sanae looked at Sion. "Who are they, Sion?"

Sion quickly explained to Sanae. "I recognized their faces while I was looking through an old report about the Akatsuki. The one with the red hair is known as Sasori, who poisoned my Uncle. The blonde one with his left eye covered is Deidara, the one who defeated my father while he defended Suna from a huge explosion."

"Aren't they supposed to be dead?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I think we'll have to fight." Sion regained composure. "I'll take on Sasori, since I'm a puppeteer. Sanae, you're going to fight for your life if you want to survive. These men were extremely dangerous S-Rank criminals, especially with Deidara's explosive clay."

Sanae nods.

"Against the great puppet master, it is rude of me not to go all out against you." Sion pulls out a scroll, summoning a human-sized puppet that is on its four limbs from under her feet.

Sasori quickly tossed away his Akatsuki cloak, revealing his puppet body with claws on his back. Sion quickly jumped backwards to avoid the claws, knowing that they are poisoned and a single scratch will have the poison running through her bloodstream. The claw was about to reach her arms when sand suddenly got in the claw's way. Sasori noticed that the source of the sand is from the puppet itself.

Sion mentally explains to the reader what happened. _'My Kagerou (Antlion) Puppet is my personal work-of-art. It's specially designed to carry my sand for me to use in battle. Its inspiration came from the Puppet Master himself, who was able to use the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand. Plus it's a much easier way for me to carry sand with me since I don't like having a large sand gourd on my back.'_

Kagerou suddenly released a large amount of sand, burying Sasori's legs under the sand. Sion suddenly focused her Chakra to compress the sand, causing Sasori's leg to be trapped, preventing him from moving the lower half of his body. It was then Sion made a realization. _'A real puppet master shouldn't be this easily trapped.'_

"While it was nice to see what the Puppet Master looked like when he was still alive, it's a pity that this is just a fake." Sion pulls out another scroll, summoning a second puppet. "Kuroneko _(Black Cat)_, transform!"

Kuroneko's body straightens up and stiffens before landing on Sion's shoulder. The cat mask of the puppet suddenly opens up, revealing a human face, which suddenly opened its mouth.

"**Kuroneko Hiki: Katon: Ryuujin no Eikoudan!**" **(Black Cat Secret Technique: Fire Style: Dragon God's Flare Bomb) **

The Puppet's mouth shoots a large fireball at the fake Sasori, incinerating the imitation of the master puppeteer.

'_Revenge is sweet, isn't it, girl.'_

"At least I got to show him my own works-of-art, even if he was a fake," Sion said.

Meanwhile, Sanae is facing Deidara. _'So Deidara is the explosives expert who use explosive Clay for his Jutsus. I seriously hate explosions.'_

Deidara's first move was to pull out a few Explosive Clay spiders. The Clay spiders jumped and latched themselves onto Sanae and exploded.

Fortunately, Sanae had replaced herself with a Shadow Clone. Sanae is now behind Deidara with a Rasengan prepared.

"Eat this! Rasengan!" Sanae slammed the Rasengan at Deidara's back. However, Deidara has replaced himself with a Clay Clone, resulting in Sanae's hand getting stuck in the clay. "Argh! I'm stuck!"

Deidara is now standing behind Sanae, ready to make his final move as he forms a handseal. Sanae closed her eyes in fear, expecting the worst to happen. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind hits Deidara, sending him flying into the mountain face. Sanae opened her eyes to spot what appears to be a Kunoichi wearing a brown desert cloak and wielding two fans. To finish off, the Kunoichi swings one of her fans at Deidara, striking him right in the torso, sending him flying towards the mountain face. The fan returns to the Kunoichi's hand.

"I originally came here to do an investigation and now I have to rescue my Sensei's daughter?" the Kunoichi said. "Guess something must be up for your father to send you here."

Sanae nods. "That's the idea, Haruka."

Haruka helped pull Sanae's arm out of the clay. "First, we need to get off the mountain."

Sanae nods. Deidara recovers from the blow and prepares to detonate the clay that once held Sanae. Haruka quickly closed one of her fans and bats the clay at Deidara as Deidara focused his chakra. The explosive clay detonates, obliterating the Deidara copy.

"Don't expect to find a body," Haruka said to Sanae. "Those two were illusions made real by the mountain."

"Illusions? But they looked so real, right down to their chakra..." Suddenly, Sanae felt her body moving against her will. She then spots Chakra strings attached to her body that originates from Sion's hands.

"Talk later. We don't want more illusions to attack us," Sion said as she forced Sanae to walk. "And don't bother fighting the strings, Sanae. I'm a master puppeteer."

* * *

Sanae, Sion and Haruka met up with Hanimaru and Ryuu at the base of the mountain. After Sanae was released from Sion's Chakra strings, Sanae gave the scroll to Haruka to read.

"I see. First, we need to return to Suna to report to the Kazekage on my findings," Haruka said. "After that, we'll leave for Konoha first thing tomorrow."

The group proceeds to return to Sunagakure. Haruka continued. "Mt. Teigun is off-limits to anyone for the time being, for safety reasons. There is a powerful seal on the mountain preventing anyone from getting to the top. Judging from what I saw, it appears that the seal recreates the most powerful enemies from the memory of the intruder, which happened to be me because I was recalling the Akatsuki file on my way up."

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of Mt. Teigun, a man holding a scythe is looking down on the _'intruders'_.

"Oh, over so soon? Well, I guess this mission will be a very boring without the intruders trying to get past my seal. But the fun will truly begin once the mountain is ready to be bathed in blood."

* * *

**[End of 04 - Closing Chapter Illustration: Hanimaru and Sanae are eating at Ichiraku's Ramen, with Sanae having a stack of empty bowls next to her while Hanimaru barely finished his second bowl.]**

**Author's Personal Note 04: **This chapter's personal note is focused on Hanimaru. I just felt that Sanae needs someone who is a mixture of Neji and Konohamaru (an older Hyuga cousin who almost think the same way as Naruto). He is slightly unaware about the truth of Sanae but even if he does know, he will protect his cousin and is willing to die for her if necessary. His weapon of choice is a Sansetsukon (Tri-Sectioned Staff).

**Hanimaru Sarutobi Hyuga **(**The Easy-Going Spymaster** - "What do you expect from a Ninja? All fruits and flowers?")  
**Hair Color:** Dark-Brown  
**Eye Color: **Lavender-White  
**Former Jonin Sensei:** Unknown  
**Info: **The second son of Konohamaru and Hanabi, younger brother of Riku and Rei. He is Konoha's youngest Spymaster and his skills is said to be on par with Jiraiya's, making him a very knowledgeable Shinobi. He is one year older than Sanae and became a Chunin six months before Sanae. Whenever he has the time, he likes to hang around his cousin and makes it his personal mission to protect/assist/annoy her because he believes that Sanae is worthy of becoming the next Hokage after Konohamaru. While he doesn't look like it, he is as smart as his siblings, but only by 10 IQ points lower.

_Side Note: _Ryuu Sarutobi is my interpretation of Asuma and Kurenai's offspring, which is why Hanimaru calls him _'Old Man'_/Oji-san (Which means _'Uncle'_ in Japanese). Of course, Naruto is Hanimaru's Uncle because he is Hanabi's older brother-in-law, so Hanimaru is respectful to Naruto as he is also the Hokage while Hanimaru offends Ryuu in a humorous way because Ryuu is younger than Konohamaru.


	20. Vol 2 Chap 5: Treasures

A platoon of Konoha Shinobis is currently on guard duty at the border checkpoint between the Land of Fire and the Land of Waterfall.

"I'm bored." One of the Shinobis lights a cigarette. "If I had known how boring this mission is, I would have brought something to read, like the great Kakashi."

Suddenly, a white bird lands at the checkpoint.

"What the hell is that?"

The bird spits out a large ball. "A ball? Man, that bird must have picked the wrong place for lunch..."

The bird then flies to the Shinobi who is smoking and steals the cigarette from the Shinobi.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The bird flies back to the ball and used the cigarette to light a small rope on the ball. It was then the Shinobis realized something...

"That's no ball. It's a BOMB!"

Rai and Suiren happened to be on their way towards the Fire-Waterfall border when they heard an explosion and saw smoke originating from the checkpoint. The duo quickly made their way to whatever that remainder of the checkpoint the explosion left behind. Suiren quickly scanned the area for any survivors and found one survivor, but she couldn't find anyone else, which was a surprise because even if anyone was killed in the explosion, she would have sensed faint Chakra signatures fading away. Suiren began to focus her Chakra to increase the range of her ability to notice a large mass of Chakra moving to the East.

"Rai, I don't know what's going on, but it seems that there are more survivors, but they are being taken away right now."

Rai checked on the survivor and performed his Medical Ninjutsu on the survivor.

"It appears that the explosion was not intended to kill, since your injuries don't appear to be serious," Rai said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The survivor quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in his body. "My squad and I were waiting for our replacements when this bird landed at the gate and spat out this big ball."

**[Flashback]**

After the explosion, one Shinobi slowly crawl his way out of the rubble to find a man standing in front of the survivor.

"In exchange for your freedom, I want you to deliver a message to the Hokage." The man placed a scroll in front of the survivor. "I trust that it won't be an impossible task since someone will come to investigate the explosion."

**[End Flashback]**

"After the explosion, my comrades were taken away, leaving me along with a message for the Hokage." The survivor gives Rai a scroll with the message. "Please, do everything you can to bring back the others..."

Rai looked at Suiren, who is trying to scan the area for traces of any movement of the kidnappers. But whoever was responsible was able to get out of Suiren's range as quickly as possible. "I guess whoever planned this timed this well, knowing that there has to be another group of guards on their way here right about now. We just happened to be lucky to be in the area. What's the plan, Rai?"

"I'm afraid that I have to abandon the mission. I have to return to Konoha to inform the Hokage on what just happened," Rai said. "But we'll have to wait until the next group of guards arrives. We can't leave the border unguarded the way it is."

Suiren nods and focused her chakra. "I'll let you know once the reinforcements are in my range."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 5: Filler Chapter - Treasures_

_By: PikaFlash_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

'_The Village Hidden in the Leaf is treasured by the people who live in it. They protect the village with their lives, knowing that it is their home. _

_The Shinobi of the Leaf also protects their comrades from danger, as they treasure their loyalty to each other and to their Hokage. _

_Of course, Konoha is the home of other treasures, like the Fan used by the Uchiha Ancestor and the Ceremonial Scroll belonging to the Hyugas. _

_If you want the return of your precious subordinates, Lord Hokage, deliver Madara's Fan and the Hyuga Ceremonial Scroll to the Storm Temple Ruins in two days time.'_

* * *

Rai and Suiren quickly raced back to Konoha with the message for the Hokage. In the Hokage's office, Naruto finished reading the message.

"Someone who blatantly kidnaps Shinobis from our village is not unheard of, but a ransom demand is unusual in this sort of case. Of course, it will be a big embarrassment for us if word of this gets out."

"What are the demands, Hokage-sama?" Rai asks.

Naruto frowns. "The kidnapper demands two important treasures considered valuable to Konoha's history. Madara Uchiha's fan and the Hyuga Ceremonial Scroll."

"Well, there is no way I am handing what belongs to my clan to a Treasure Hunter," Rai said. "However, I can borrow Madara's Fan without Dad knowing and return it once we rescue the hostages. But the scroll is a completely different story..."

Suiren looked at Rai. "What do you mean? It's just a simple scroll, right?"

"The Hyuga Ceremonial Scroll is an important symbol used by the Head of the Hyuga clan whenever there is an official clan meeting," Naruto explained. "While whatever is in the scroll probably won't mean much to the average academic, its true value is in the scroll's history, passed down from Clan Head to Clan Head. Or that's what my wife told me."

"Can't you allow us to borrow the Scroll?" Suiren asks. "I promise that we'll bring it back."

"It's not as simple as you think. I may be the Hokage, but even if I try to ask the current Clan Head about borrowing the scroll and succeed, the request would probably be denied by the Hyuga Elders due to their pride."

Rai noticed that Suiren is a bit more emotional than usual. "Suiren, you're an outsider and yet you are willing to help us?"

"Actually, I'm more interested in the person who could get away from me so easily," Suiren answered. "I'll go back to your place to cool down while you figure something out, Rai. After all, you are the smart one."

Rai frowned as Suiren walked out of the Hokage's office. "I know she prides herself in her ability, but I didn't think she would react this way when someone gets away from her." Rai looked at the Hokage. "So, how are we going to get the scroll if we can't take it with us?"

A voice spoke from outside the window. "Why not make a scroll that look like the real thing?"

Naruto and Rai looked up to see Yuki Uzumaki standing outside the window.

"How long have you been listening, son?" Naruto asked.

"Since the beginning. And I think I can get a replica of the scroll needed to rescue the hostages." Yuki passed a marked kunai to Rai. "Once I get the scroll, I'll be with you in an instant."

* * *

Rai leaves the Hokage's office to find Suiren on her cell phone. She looked up and sees Rai.

"That's all I can say right now."

Suiren hangs up. "So?"

"We're leaving as soon as possible. But it will be a while before we can get the Scroll, so we're going ahead first and hopefully buy some time when we meet the kidnappers."

Suiren smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Later, Rai and Suiren ran out of Konoha's gates, with Rai carrying Madara's fan on his back. The Hokage had already alerted the gate guards of Rai's departure, so the duo didn't have to waste any time as they leave the village, knowing that lives are at stake...

'_Forgive me for "borrowing" Madara's fan without your permission, Father. But I promise that I will return it home without a scratch.'_

Rai and Suiren stopped a short distance away from the ruins of Storm Temple.

"What do you know about this place?" Rai asked Suiren.

"This was where the previous Raikage was assassinated by one of his own former subordinates," Suiren explains. "The place is in ruins now because of the fire of that fateful day. Today, we must watch ourselves once we enter the temple compound. Who knows what will be waiting for us."

Rai nods. "I'll take the lead, so that they can see the fan first," Rai whispered to Suiren. He then mumbled, "that scroll better be on its way right now because I don't know how long I can delay them..."

Suiren simply nods. Then, she pulls out a kunai and throws it at Rai. Rai jumped back in surprise, but Suiren's kunai is quickly caught by Yuki's hand, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry about that," Yuki apologized. "I tend to forget that people don't expect me to arrive when I use my Jutsu."

"That's what you get when you pop out of nowhere instead of following us on foot." Suiren .

Rai looked at Yuki. "I assume you brought the Scroll."

Yuki passed the scroll to Rai. "I would prefer if we keep both the treasures and the hostages. I'll try to release the hostages while you distract the kidnappers. Once I free the hostages, I'll finish the job. Got it?"

Rai nods. "I'll do whatever I can to buy you time."

Yuki disappeared.

* * *

Suiren and Rai entered the outer temple compound to come across three Shinobis waiting.

The leader of the three Shinobis spoke. "So, the Hokage has sent an Uchina to bargain with us."

"Never heard of you." Rai calmly said.

"I have." Suiren proceeds to explain. "Maizo and his subordinates, Kinzo and Hozo."

"How do you know about them?"

"Those guys are Rogue Jonins who left Kumo because they got a bit greedy on their final mission for the village. Now, they make their living by becoming treasure hunters, though most of the time, they keep the treasures with them after getting their payment and eliminating their clients in secret, though the last two bits were just rumors."

Maizo plants his blade into the ground. "Ah, so you heard of us. I guess it wouldn't be a surprise from a Shinobi of the Mist, considering that I heard that Kumo and Kiri have entered into an alliance a couple of years ago. Perhaps you would make a fine bargaining chip, as you can get me one of the swords used by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Suiren summons her sword, which is kept in a large sheath and points the sword at Maizo, glaring at her enemy. "You have no right to taint any of those swords by laying your greedy fingers on them."

"Well, if that is the case, then I'll take yours," Maizo said. "After all, if I can't get any of the original swords, I might as well take one that is being used by a member of the new _**Seven Swords of the Mist**_. Hozo, Kinzo."

Maizo's subordinates are now standing at the entrance to Storm Temple, blocking the quickest exit out of the temple.

Rai crossed his arms. "Two against three? Isn't that a bit unfair?"

Suiren remained silent.

"How about if I take Madara's Fan and the scroll and in return, you can take the hostages' place?"

Before the duo behind Suiren and Rai could take a step closer, they were forced to jump away as a bunch of blades joined together by a wire tried to strike them.

"The Snake-Sword _'Yuna'_," Suiren explains to Rai. "It belongs to a friend of mine who is in-training to be a member of the _**Seven Swords of the Mist**_."

Suddenly, everyone looked up to see where the blades came from. An orange-haired Mist Kunoichi is standing on one of the temple walls, holding the handle of her Whipsword. She recalls the blades attached to the wire, combining the blades to form a proper sword.

"I was told that there would be a surprise for me at Storm Temple. But I didn't think I would find you here, Suiren."

Maizo remained calm. "You think making the numbers even will make it easy for you?"

The newcomer jumps from the temple wall and lands in front of Suiren and Rai. "Even? I don't think it is truly even when you are up against two members of the _**Seven Swords of the Mist**_."

Suiren frowned. "I didn't expect the Mizukage to send you on an errand to the Land of Waves. Why you?"

"It's best if you don't ask," Takara replied with a smile. "But I can tell you that this is a perfect opportunity to show you the results of my training."

"We'll deal with the proper introductions later. Rai, Takara. Takara, Rai."

Both Rai and Takara acknowledged each other, though Takara didn't look back at Rai.

'_At least I now know what the phone call was about.'_ Inner Rai said.

**[Flashback]**

Suiren is walking down the stairs of the Hokage building as she pulls out a cellphone and makes a call. "Mizukage-sama, its Suiren. My current assignment has forced me to cross paths with the Maizo Death Trio. Do you have anyone available to assist me?"

'_There is one person, but she's currently in Wave Country on an errand. Where do you need her to meet you?'_

"Storm Temple..." Suiren turns around to see Rai walking down the stairs. "That's all I can say right now."

Suiren hangs up.

**[End Flashback]**

Maizo remained calm. "One extra hostage won't hurt. After all, I will gain another bargaining chip for Kirigakure's Swords."

Maizo walks toward the temple. "But if you want to negotiate the release of the hostages, I suggest you should meet me at the temple alone, Uchiha. My subordinates will _'entertain'_ your allies during the negotiations."

Suiren and Takara stood in front of Rai. "Leave them to us," Suiren said. "We can handle ourselves here."

Rai nods as he walked past Hozo and Kinzo. Suiren tightly gripped her sword and looked at her teammate. "Takara, show no mercy."

* * *

Inside the ruined temple, Maizo looked at his hostages within a dark room. "Pretty soon, I am going to get both of Konoha's greatest treasures. It appears that your leader values you over objects certainly worth more than your lives. Once I get the treasures, I can guarantee that we will never meet each other again."

As soon as Maizo walks out of the building, Yuki appeared from the darkness within the temple, with one finger over his lips.

"I'm here to get you guys out of here," Yuki whispered to the hostages.

* * *

Rai walked up the stairs towards the ruins of the main temple, with Madara's fan on his back and Hyuuga Scroll in his weapons pouch. Waiting at the top of the stairs is Maizo.

"I assume that you decided to negotiate, Uchiha."

"Of course," said Rai. "But I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Why do you want Madara Uchiha's Fan and the Hyuuga Ceremonial Scroll? Does it have anything to do with your past affiliation with Kumogakure?"

Maizo crossed his arms. "Kumo has nothing to do with this. I have no interests in military power, unless it involves wealth. After all, I admit that I am a greedy man. The two treasures you have are nothing more than mere additions to my collection of valuable treasures I've 'collected' since my departure from Kumogakure."

Rai calmly summoned his axes. "My final question is part of the negotiation. I want you to fight me, with the victor claiming both treasures. And either way, the hostages go free. Do you agree to that?"

Maizo calmly pulls out his saber. "Perhaps a bit of _'entertainment'_ would be worth the trouble. Something to keep my blade from getting dull. And if I win, you will take the hostages place!"

* * *

Takara's opponent is Kinzo while Suiren faces Hozo.

Suiren deflects a few kunais with her sword _(kept in its sheath)_. "Come on! You call yourself a Jonin if all you do is throw stuff at me?"

Hozo forms a handseal. "You asked for it. **Raiton: Arashi Tsume**!" (**Lightning Style: Storm Claw)**

Hozo focused his Chakra and shot out bolts of lightning from his fingers at Suiren. Suiren tried to defend herself from the Jutsu, but it wasn't enough to stop the electrical shock which sends her flying backwards.

"You're lucky I was holding back," Hozo explained. "A normal human would have a cardiac arrest just from the shock itself."

Suiren slowly stood up, fighting the temporary paralysis from the attack. "True, but if you know me, lightning-based Jutsus tend to hurt me more than a normal person."

Hozo prepares his attack. "Big mistake telling me your weakness! **Raiton: Arashi Tsume!**"

Suiren remained calm as Hozo's attack flew towards her. _'This guy is nothing compared to what I felt in Wave Country...'_

"You think I'm stupid enough to let you exploit my weakness?" Suiren swings her sword, causing the sheath to fly away, revealing Haganekiri's blade. "Haganekiri is designed to cover my weakness to lightning-based Jutsus." Haganekiri's blade began to glow.

"**Futon: Koi no Arashi**!" (**Wind Style: Storm of Love**) Suiren swings her sword at Hozo to create a powerful burst of wind that deflected Hozo's lightning bolts.

Suiren suddenly rides the wind towards Hozo and forms her own handseal. "Now it's my turn! **Suiton: Doki no Kaiou**!" (**Water Style: Sea Emperor's Wrath**)

Suiren spits out a stream of water at Hozo, followed by creating another burst of wind from Haganekiri. The wind and water quickly combined to form a flying water dragon that drenched Hozo before he could even react. Unfortunately, as Hozo is completely wet, his own Jutsu is now a double-edge sword as Hozo could feel the electrical shock from his own Jutsu.

Suiren calmly sidesteps just before the Jutsu reached her, avoiding the lightning bolt without batting an eyelid. No matter how Hozo used his Jutsu against his opponent, Suiren would easily move out of the way at the last minute without thinking.

'_Damn, my own Jutsu has backfired on me! I have to make a tactical retreat to rethink my attack.'_

* * *

Kinzo performs the _Bushin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)_ and began his assault against Takara. Takara has no idea which one is the real Kinzo and she is not going to take the risk of guessing as she swings her whipsword at Kinzo and his clones. The real Kinzo quickly evades the blades as the clones disappeared.

Takara reforms her sword and plants it into the ground. "Alright, now it's my turn!" The right side of Takara's face is suddenly covered in black markings. "Holding back in this battle is not getting us anywhere."

Takara's arms have transformed into a pair of large claws. "**Mugen Gokusatsu**!" **(Endless Slaughter)**

Takara swung her claws at Kinzo. Kinzo barely had time to react to Takara's attack, ripping him to shreds. Or so Takara thought until Kinzo had been replaced by a log thanks to a last minute _Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Jutsu)_.

Takara instinctively forms a handseal. "**Doton: Hebiga**!" **(Earth Style: Snake Fang)**

The planted whipsword suddenly shoots it's blades into the ground. A few seconds later, the ground explodes with Kinzo jumping out with a few cuts on his arms and legs as Yuna's blades hit their mark.

Takara reverts back to normal, removing any traces of her Cursed Mark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hozo is now hiding behind a temple wall. _'I don't understand. How did she avoid my attack that easily? I only used it on her once and she has no problem evading it after that.'_

Suiren quickly pinpointed Hozo's hiding spot. Hozo jumped away as Suiren easily cut down the wall with a few swings of her sword.

'_And now she found me without even looking for me? She must have the ability to sense my Chakra.'_

Hozo had also noticed Takara's transformation.

'_And the other girl has the Cursed Mark. I don't think it's a coincidence that Uchiha brat is here as well. I'm now beginning to see the pieces put together.'_

"Team Hawk." Hozo said. Kinzo quickly appeared next to Hozo. "Or the Children of Team Hawk, to be precise."

"Team Hawk?" Takara then looked at Suiren, who simply shrugged. "Wait, you mean Rai is..."

Suiren finished Takara's sentence. "The son of Sasuke Uchiha. He's my current assignment."

Takara suddenly recalled the relation between the Mist and Cloud. "Oh, right. I forgot the current Raikage is different from the one our parents pissed off."

"Raikage Katsumoto's not that bad once you get to know him."

Both Kinzo and Hozo's faces paled at the mention of Katsumoto. Kinzo suddenly said to Hozo, "We cannot allow them to live. If they escape and tell Katsumoto about us, we're as good as dead."

In one final attack, Kinzo and Hozo charged towards their opponents.

Takara swings her whipsword at the duo. "**Ninpo: Mamushi**!" **(Ninja Art: Viper) **

Takara's whipsword wraps around both Kinzo and Hozo, immobilizing them. Suiren then follows up with her Jutsu.

"**Futon: Koi no Arashi!**"** (Wind Style: Storm of Love)**

Once Hozo and Kinzo are trapped within Suiren's tornado, Takara quickly released her captives, causing the two Rogue Jonins to fly around helplessly within the tornado...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rai's axes clashed with Maizo's saber.

"You got skills, I'll give you that."

Maizo forms a handseal, activating a bunch of explosive paper around the temple, setting the temple ruins alight.

"But those eyes of yours will be worth something once I'm done with you!"

Rai stayed calm. The flames mean nothing to him as the Uchihas are known for their mastery of Fire-based Jutsus.

'_This guy may be a Jonin, but he is nothing compared to Setsuna and Father. So let's give him the beat down of his life,'_ Inner Rai suggested.

Rai smiled. "For once, we're in agreement." Rai tossed both his axes into the air and performs the Chidori. Pushing his palms together, Rai split the power of Chidori into both his hands as he swiftly grabbed his axes. '**Chidori Nagashi!**' **(Chidori Current)**

Suiren and Takara walked up to the Main Temple ruins, only to see it in flames. However, they witnessed Rai performing the Chidori Nagashi.

Rai's axes and Maizo's saber clashed once more, but this time, Rai's axes sliced through Maizo's saver, cutting it into three pieces.

"You're right about one thing, Maizo. The real treasures of Konoha are its people and the Shinobi who protect it," Rai said. "However, one cannot put a price on anyone who has the Will of Fire, whether he is a Shinobi or not. But Madara's Fan and the Hyuga Clan Scroll are equally as priceless, simply because they are part of Konoha's Past, whether we like it or not."

Before Maizo could react, Rai quickly drops the axe in left hand and used it to land a direct punch at Maizo's face, sending him flying crashing into a temple wall, creating a huge impact around him.

"You lost." Rai's points his fist at Maizo. "You overestimated your own abilities just because you are a Jonin, but you had to fall prey on one of the three vices of being a Shinobi."

Maizo laughed. "You are certainly powerful, young Uchiha." Maizo noticed Suiren and Takara standing at the entrance. "But remember, today you may be allied to Kirigakure, but tomorrow, they may become your enemy."

"Who said they were my allies?" Rai said, crossing his arms. "One is simply my shadow and the other just happened to be nearby."

"Either way, remember my words of advice," Maizo said as he forms a handseal. "Until we meet again..."

Maizo focused his chakra to activate the remaining paper bombs around the temple, with the ruins and Maizo engulfed in the explosion.

The trio quickly escapes to a safe distance away from the flames.

Suiren gritted her teeth. "The explosion has disrupted the Chakra around the temple. I can't tell if Maizo is dead or alive."

Takara looked at Rai. "What about the hostages?"

Yuki appeared behind Suiren and Takara. "The hostages are safe. I was able to take them back to Konoha thanks to your distraction."

Rai nods. "That's good to hear. I guess we should head back home. I do have to return Madara's Fan to its rightful place."

Before Rai walked off, he looked at Takara. "Thanks for the help."

Yuki looked at Suiren, who said, "You guys go on ahead. I need to have a word with my comrade before I catch up."

Yuki nods as he follows Rai out of the temple ruins, leaving Suiren with Takara.

"So, what do you plan to do now since we failed to capture Maizo?"

"I'm going back to Kirigakure to report to the Mizukage what happened," Takara said. "I still have much to learn, Suiren. Though everyone has been helping me back, including your parents, which I am thankful."

Suiren nods. "By the way, tell my parents that I'm fine at the Uchihas and it won't be long before I go home."

"I will." Takara was about to walk off when she stopped and asked Suiren a question. "By the way, are you and Rai together?"

Suiren blushed. "What is it with everyone saying that Rai and I are a couple? My current assignment is to watch his back!"

"Oh, that means he's not taken, right?"

Suiren then smirked. "And I suppose you liked what you saw when Rai fought Maizo?"

Now it's Takara's turn to blush. "Well, I suppose he is kinda hot..." Takara then realized what just happened. "Hey!"

Suiren laughed. "At least we both have something in common other than just being members of the _**Seven Swords of the Mist**_."

"Well, next time you see me, I'll be a full fledged of the Seven Swords of the Mist, and Rai will be mine!"

Suiren began to walk towards Konoha, with a smile on her face. "Whatever, until next we meet, do your best."

* * *

"Maizo failed to capture the Uchiha and yet you still intend to keep him in your employ?"

"He still has his use, even with his _'flaws'_. Besides, I never expected him to succeed in the first place."

"Master Saikoro, you do know the danger if the both the Dragon and Phoenix each get an Uchiha?"

"I know what I'm doing and I'm prepared for the worst."

* * *

**[End of 05 - Closing Chapter Illustration: Rai, Suiren and Takara are sitting on top of a large log covered with Kunais and Shurikens]**

**Author's Personal Note 05: **This chapter's note is now focused on Takara, who was first mentioned in **Personal Note 03 **and made her first appearance in this chapter. Takara, Suiren and Rai are the Second Generation Team Hebi(Snake)/Taka(Hawk). Both Suiren and Takara are also from the new _**Seven Swords of the Mist**_. Takara's sword is her Whipsword/Snakesword called _'Yuna'_.

**Takara** (**Cursed Beauty **- "If you don't want to get hurt, run away...")  
**Hair Color:** Orange  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Info: **Juugo's daughter who is currently in the care of Suiren's parents. Most of the time, she is shy and pessimistic, but she undergoes a personality change while she is doing missions for Kirigakure. And if Takara is provoked, she will go berserk due to her inheriting Juugo's mental condition along with the ability to morph her body to become stronger. Suiren is only one of two people who from can peacefully suppress Takara's transformation, thanks to their friendship.

As for how Takara became part of the Seven Swords of the Mist, when the Mizukage learnt of Takara's 'condition', she offered Takara the position in exchange for amnesty from punishment if Takara loses control the next time. Takara agreed so that she would not feel useless and wants to use the opportunity to help Suiren as a Shinobi. Takara is the youngest member in the history of the Seven Swords of the Mist when she joined at the age of 11, even though she is given the position as a Genin. She is currently being trained by Saizo Yawa's wife, Kanata (she will appear in a future chapter) so that Takara can become a full-fledged member of the Seven Swords of the Mist and a Chunin, like Suiren.

_Side Note: _Juugo left his daughter with Suigetsu and Karin because he trusts them and Juugo felt that he is not in the best position to take care of his daughter by himself due to his occasional _'outbursts'_, but he takes the time to visit his daughter whenever he has the time. Takara's mother died at childbirth because of the complications caused by Juugo's ability inherited by Takara.


	21. Vol 2 Chap 6: Guardians of Iwagakure

Suiren arrived in a forest clearing. A man who appeared to be in his 60s is sitting on a tree stump, smoking a pipe.

"Did anyone follow you, Suiren?"

Suiren shook her head. "I would have sensed it if they did, Genbu-sama."

The man nods. "Well, give me the latest."

"Raikomaru's brother is about to leave for Iwagakure in a two days with an escort. I believe that Raikomaru will be part of that escort so I will be keeping my distance and stay out of sight for the next few days."

"Knowing the Dragon, he would probably come up with some crazy way to test the Uchiha boy," said Genbu. "Continue your mission. I'll send an update to Saizo and Tamaki before I make my move."

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sanae and Chi are eating at Ichiraku's Ramen.

"My father has requested that you are to be part of my escort with Rai, Inoryou and Shikami."

Sanae sends a look at Chi. "He wants a group of Chunins to be your bodyguards?"

Chi shook his head. "No. The Tsuchikage requested that I'd be escorted by four Chunins and Father choose you and Rai while I asked Inoryou and Shikami to come along."

Sanae finished off her 3rd bowl of Ramen. "What about getting to Iwa? This is the first time any of us have gone in that direction."

Chi shrugged. "According to the Hokage, the person who was supposed to guide us was sidetracked in Amegakure, so now the new plan is for us to rendezvous with our guide at the Fire-Rain border."

Two days later at the Fire-Rain border, Chi and his team meet up with the person who is going to take them to Iwagakure. Keiko Kagami.

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 6: Guardians of Iwagakure _

_By: PikaFlash_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Chi and his escort, being led by Keiko, have arrived at the entrance to Iwagakure after four days of travelling.

"I'm surprised we made it here in four days," Rai said. "I didn't expect to get through Rain Country without much trouble from the border patrol."

"You think the Tsuchikage has something to do with it?" asked Shikami. "I heard that Ame and Iwa have a pretty strong alliance thanks to a trade agreement a few years ago.

Inoryou frowned. "Who knows? We should be cautious at all times. After all, we're Shinobi in a foreign land."

Rai calmly walked with to his twin brother. "Chi, remember that you represent both Konoha and the Uchiha, so don't embarrass us."

Chi grinned. "Don't worry. I won't."

Sanae looked around as the group took a tour down the main street of Iwagakure. "Wow, this place is so much different from Suna and Konoha."

"This is Hidden Rock, after all." Keiko said. "The buildings here are designed to survive rock falls that attempt to bury this village, though anyone who would dare to try it would be killed by our sentries first."

Inoryou noticed that they are not walking towards the Tsuchikage Building. "Forgive me if I appear to be overstepping myself, but isn't the Tsuchikage Building that way, Keiko?" Inoryou asked, pointing at the building with the word _'Tsuchi'_ (Earth) on the front.

"Well, usually around this time of the day, my Brother wouldn't be there. He usually gets his work done before lunch and spends the rest of the day at Iwa's Research Facility."

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Research facility?"

Keiko explains. "Change cannot be stopped. Our enemies would always change their tactics over time and we must keep up with the change or we'll get caught off guard. That's the purpose of the research facility that my brother founded when he became the Tsuchikage. To discover or create new Jutsus, research ancient Jutsus long forgotten, experiment with new types of battle techniques, methods to increase survivability in missions and so on."

Keiko then mentally adds, _'Of course, the true purpose of this research facility is to figure out the best way to fight the Lightning Phoenix of Kumogakure. After all, the only thing that excites my brother these days is the opportunity to face the Phoenix in battle.'_

Keiko looked at her guests. "Anyway, my Brother should be expecting you, so we shouldn't have a problem getting into the facility."

"Aren't you afraid that your secrets might get leaked out because of visit?" Chi asks.

Keiko smiled. "Don't worry. You won't be able to see the sensitive parts of the facility."

* * *

The first thing the Konoha Chunins have come across at the facility even before they entered the building is a massive sparring session between a lone Shinobi against what appears to be a group of Iwa Chunins.

The lone Shinobi easily evaded the attempted blows at him and clearly he is using only one hand to fight off his opponents. Even with the handicap, the Chunins are having trouble trying to keep up with the Shinobi.

Rai recognized the Shinobi. He was supposed to be Rai's opponent during the Preliminary exams but decided to forfeit a few seconds into the fight. "I know him..."

"You should know him. He's Takeshi, your opponent during the Chunin Preliminary exams seven months ago," Keiko explained. "He's actually a Jonin."

"What about Sorato?" Chi asked. "She's a Jonin as well?"

Keiko nods. "Both Sorato and Takeshi were assigned to make up the numbers required for me to be part of a team to go for the Chunin exams seven months ago. Of course, they planned to forfeit but Takeshi decided to check out the competition before forfeiting. Of course, as an added precaution, those two used fake family names hide their real identities and rank."

Inoryou crossed his arms. "Well, even if we tell the Hokage about this, there's nothing we can do about it."

Takeshi noticed that his sparring session is being watched. Takeshi raised his other hand at the Chunins, who stopped.

"That's enough for today. You all have certainly improved from our last training session. Take the rest of the day off and relax."

The Chunins nod before disappearing in a plume of smoke. Takeshi walked to Keiko.

"So, these are the Konoha Shinobis that we are expecting. Allow me to properly introduce myself. You may call me Takeshi."

"I know, we faced each other seven months ago," Rai said. "I never thought you are actually a Jonin."

Takeshi crossed his arms. "And if you knew that seven months ago, would you have still faced me?"

"Perhaps. I bet you would be no stronger than my sensei, sister or father."

Takeshi laughed. "I like you. You certainly show no fear in front of someone who is clearly stronger than you."

Keiko sighed. "Takeshi, we have plenty of time for chit-chat later. Right now, we need to see my Brother."

Takeshi nods. "He's somewhere in the building, so we might as well take a quick tour before we find him."

* * *

A small clay ball was thrown towards a rock face by a Jonin.

"Let's see if this one goes off with a BANG!"

The clay ball explodes, but the explosion was a bit small. The Jonin frowned. "A bit too small. Make the boom a bit bigger."

The assistant poured some chemicals into the clay before mixing it and creating another ball of clay. He then gives the clay ball to the Jonin and the Jonin focused his chakra into the ball before throwing it into the same rock wall. "This time it will be bigger."

The Jonin forms a hand seal. The clay ball explodes, causing a slightly bigger explosion.

"Still too small. Bigger!"

Inside the building, Keiko, Takeshi and the Konoha Shinobis are standing behind specially designed glass to withstand most explosions as they watched the experiment.

Takeshi explains to the Konoha Shinobis what is going on. "Daiki Kuroi, Iwagakure's top Explosive and Trap specialist. His current project is to figure out the formula for the explosive clay used by one of our former Shinobis."

Sanae's ears twitched at the mention of _'Explosive Clay'_. "You mean..."

"To put it simply, we're replicating the explosive clay used by a former Iwa Shinobi," Keiko explains. "We kinda lost the original formula, so we had to rely on trial and error."

Back outside, the second clay ball explosion did not please Daiki.

"I don't understand, Daiki. How big do you want the explosion to be?" asked the assistant.

Daiki opened out his arms as wide as he could. "We're trying to replicate the composition of Master Deidara's clay. So I want a really big boom from a small piece of clay, got it?"

The assistant nods. He begins to pour a large amount of fish oil into the clay and mixes it.

Daiki became very impatient as the Chunin was creating clay ball from the new mixture. "I WANT THE BIGGEST BOOM EVER!"

Daiki grabbed the ball and focused his Chakra into the clay ball before throwing it into the corner. The assistant quickly ran out of the room, not knowing if the explosion is going to be as big as he fears it would be.

Daiki forms a hand seal. The Clay Ball makes a huge explosion that engulfs the area and shook the whole building.

Daiki is covered in dust and soot caused by the explosion. "Yep, that's what I'm looking for." Daiki coughs out a puff of black smoke before collapsing.

Takeshi and Keiko sighed. "Looks like it's going to be another busy day for Sorato," Takeshi.

* * *

An orange-haired woman wearing a white coat is looking through a medical file in a hospital ward within the research facility. Her coffee mug was near the edge of the table when the vibrations of an explosion caused the mug to fall off the edge. The woman easily grabbed the mug handle without spilling a single drop of liquid and proceeds to drink her coffee. Almost a minute later, she could hear the door opened with Takeshi with Daiki's arm around the back of his neck.

"There's no need to bring me here, Takeshi," Daiki said. "It's not as though I broke any of my bones or something like that."

Sorato rolled her eyes. "How big was it this time?" Sorato looked up and noticed Keiko and the Konoha Shinobis behind Takeshi and Daiki. "Ah, you're back, Keiko."

The five Konoha Shinobis quickly recognize Sorato. Seven months ago, right before the Chunin Exams Preliminaries, Sorato made a big deal while trying to drop out of the exams. This time, it appears that that same _'Genin'_ is actually a Jonin. "Wow, I didn't think that I would see you guys again. Anyway, I'll properly introduce myself. I'm Sorato Ishikawa. I'm Iwagakure's top medical expert and scientist. I ensure that every experiment here is bound within a moral and legal limit to make sure we don't go as far as Orochimaru."

The words _'top medical expert'_ attracted Rai's attention. "Really?"

Keiko explains. "Ever since Sorato took charge of our medical facilities, there has been a huge improvement of medical services to both civilians and Shinobis. Of course, not to mention the new training programs we've put in place to reduce unnecessary injuries that would put a strain on our medical resources. We also decided to follow Konoha's example for training Medic-Nins to reduce the number of injury and deaths during missions."

"You've met top dogs running this place," Takeshi said, "Time to meet guy who made this happen."

"The man who has been interested to meet you, Chidori Uchiha," Sorato adds. "The Tsuchikage himself."

* * *

The Tsuchikage is on the phone.

"Hmmm...perhaps this should work. I'm sure there are some Kunoichis who have concerns over this issue. This should put their mind at ease. After all, the pills we are working on should provide the necessary nutritional without the awful side effects in the previous attempts. Keep me posted."

The Tsuchikage puts down the phone. He turns his attention to his guests.

"Greetings, I am the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. Others know me as the '**Earth Dragon of Iwagakure'**. But I'd rather address people on equal terms; so, feel free to address me by my name, Hachi.

Chi walks up to the Tsuchikage. "Hachi, I am Chidori Uchiha, but you can call me Chi."

Hachi smiled. "Chidori Uchiha. You piqued my interest when you defeated my little sister during the Chunin Exams in Konoha. Not many people have matched Keiko in battle, especially one who is almost the same age as her."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, Hachi," Chi said.

"But it is a good lesson for her to know that there are people who are stronger than she is outside this village," Hachi said.

Keiko rolled her eyes. _'Actually, it was a fluke. He even admitted to me that he didn't know that his Fire-based Jutsu overcame my Wind-based Jutsu.'_

Hachi continued. "Anyway, the reason I asked you to be here is quite obvious. I admit that you are a talented Shinobi, but it is in my best interest that I should help you refine that talent and help you realize your full potential."

Sanae sent a worried look at Rai as Chi grinned. "Wow, I'm beginning to like you, Tsuchikage-sama."

The Tsuchikage smiled. "You may like me now, but later on, that could change. Right now, Keiko should take you and your comrades to your accommodation. Tomorrow's going to be a very busy day for all of us, so take this opportunity to rest yourselves. And do not worry; I'll personally handle the expenses."

Chi respectfully bows to the Tsuchikage. "Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama."

* * *

Keiko took the Konoha Shinobis to a Hot Springs hotel on the mountain above Iwagakure. "This will be your accommodation during your stay in Iwagakure."

Chi whistled. "Impressive place. I didn't think I would stay at a place with a great view of the village."

"Our father was a Shinobi while our mother is a civilian," Keiko explains. "She inherited the Hotel and has been keeping herself busy whenever our father was on missions. It's rare to have customers stay at the hotel as most of the time; the locals would come here to use the Hot Springs. Of course, there are the occasional few who trained up in the mountains who do not have the time to return to the village, so staying at the hotel is their best option."

A woman is standing at the entrance to the hotel greets the guests. "Welcome to Iwa's famous Hot Springs Hotel. I'm Shizuka Kagami, Successful Owner of this business and wonderful mother to two Children. I remember when my son was a young boy who loves to..."

Keiko groaned. "Mom, while I don't mind the stuff that embarrasses me, I would prefer if you don't embarrass the Tsuchikage."

Shizuka smiled. "I'm sorry, but as a mother, I rarely get the chance to brag about my children to guests."

"Mom..." Keiko sent a quick look at Chi for help.

Chi smiled and looks at Shizuka. "Erm, Kagami-san..."

"Please call me Shizuka."

Chi nods. "Right, Shizuka. Perhaps you could tell me more about the Tsuchikage after we check-in to our rooms."

"Of course, please come in and I'll get everything ready!" Shizuka opened the door to allow the Konoha Shinobis to enter the hotel. Once everyone entered, Shizuka then whispered to her daughter. "You know, personally, I would prefer the cool black-haired kid, but the pink-haired one is quite good-looking too."

Keiko frowned. "Mom..."

* * *

The Tsuchikage is now alone in the office with Takeshi, Sorato and Daiki.

"I'm surprised that they chose the boy's friends as his escort," Takeshi said. "If they knew what we had planned for them, they wouldn't have sent mere Chunins."

"Haven't I taught you not to judge a book by its cover, Takeshi?" The Tsuchikage looked at Sorato. "The Hyuga Girl. You sensed it too, didn't you?"

Sorato nods. "Something I haven't felt in a very long time. Do you believe she is related to the Yellow Flash?"

"I had my suspicions," the Tsuchikage said. "The only other person who I could sense the same 'vibe' is from the 'Blue Storm of Konoha', but with his face hidden behind a mask and rumors going around that he is the ghost of the Yellow Flash, all I can do is keep an open mind."

"If that is the case, why didn't I sense it during the Chunin Exams?" Sorato asked.

"She was a Genin when you first saw her," the Tsuchikage answered. "Now that she is a Chunin, she could have learned the Hiraishin during the past few months. After all, we did train ourselves to sense anyone who is capable in using the Hiraishin."

Sorato nods. "That means that we should not underestimate the girl if one of us has to face her in battle." Sorato looks around. "So, who wants to be the unfortunate victim who will face her?"

Daiki raised his hand. "I suppose I can deal with it. After all, I'm the one would take the most precautions, considering my profession."

The Tsuchikage crossed his arms. "Do whatever you want. Just don't remove the entire country from the map while you're at it."

Takeshi walks towards the exit. "The Uchiha's twin brother is mine. I want to see if he has improved since I last saw him."

"So that leaves the Nara siblings," Sorato said. "I think I'll take on the girl. I can tell that she's the most intelligent of the lot so I want to see how she compares to me."

"And I suppose the Fourth Guardian will face Inoryou Nara," the Tsuchikage said. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, Chidori Uchiha's friends must fight for their lives if they want to see their friend become stronger. Just remember that I would like my best Shinobis to stay alive after this _'exhibition'_."

* * *

After a good meal and a very good soak in the hot springs, Chi is now lying down in his futon, looking at the ceiling. _'Takeshi, Daiki Kuroi and Sorato Ishikawa. I didn't sense any hostile intentions from them at the facility but I know that they are loyal to the Tsuchikage. Not to mention the Tsuchikage is a man who prides himself in efficiency and his respect for talented people. If we happened to be at war with Iwagakure, we probably wouldn't stand a chance. I guess the Hidden Sword Rebellion did have an upside, giving us all a common enemy to fight instead of fighting against each other.'_

Chi frowned. _'But Yuki's file on the Tsuchikage said that his four best Shinobis are known as the Four Guardians of Iwagakure. I think I may have found three of them. So, who or where is the fourth one? But I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.'_

* * *

**[End of 06 - Closing Chapter Illustration: The Tsuchikage is sitting on a rock. Standing behind him are Keiko, Sorato, Takeshi and Daiki. In the background is a stone dragon.]**

**Author's Personal Note 06:** The Four Guardians of Iwagakure is a group formed by the current Tsuchikage in a bid to counter the Mizukage's Seven Swords of the Kirigakure. It involves four Shinobis who he can trust with his life and ensure that Iwagakure is protected from its enemies. Currently, only three of the four Guardians have been revealed. Takeshi, Sorato Ishikawa and Daiki Kuroi.

**Special Announcement: **With the completion of Naruto G2 Zero, I will be working on special chapters involving my Next-Gen OCs in a related Fanfic titled **Naruto G2 Legends **as part of PikaFlash's 10th year as a Fanfiction Author.


	22. Vol 2 Chap 7: The Smartest Kunoichi

Sanae and Rai are standing outside the door of Chi's room. "You think he's slept in again?"

Rai crossed his arms. "Unlikely. Chi is not the type to oversleep on an important day."

Sanae grinned. "Wanna bet on it?"

"A bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen."

"Deal." Sanae picked the lock to Chi's door, allowing Sanae and Rai into the room.

"You owe me a bowl once we get back." Sanae takes a cup and fills it with water.

Rai gritted his teeth. "Fine, you win." Inner Rai groaned. _'Why do I have the feeling that both Grandma Tsunade and Mom's losing streak have rubbed off on me. Or has the Hokage's good luck passed on to Sanae?'_

Sanae splashed the cup of water at Chi's face.

"Ahhh! Abandon ship! We're sinking!" Chi suddenly woke up as he attempted to do the breaststroke on his futon. Chi sat up. "Wait a minute, I thought I was testing my new vassal?"

Sanae giggled and Rai smirked. _'Yep, that one never gets old,'_ said Inner Rai. "Don't tell me that dreamt that you were on your own boat named the S.S. Haya?" asked Rai.

Chi stood up. "Actually, my dream was of me protecting my ship from pirates until the both of you decided to sink it."

Rai tossed Chi's clothes to him. "You're going to be late if you don't get yourself ready..."

* * *

Five Konoha Shinobis led by Chidori Uchiha have entered the meeting room within the Tsuchikage's building. Alone in the meeting room is the Tsuchikage, patiently waiting for his guests. "Welcome. Please, have a seat," greeted the Tsuchikage.

The moment Shikami, Inoryou, Rai and Sanae sat on their seats; they were suddenly pulled into a spatial distortion. The only Konoha Shinobi left in the room is Chi. "What the hell?" Chi glares at Hachi. "What have you done to my friends?"

"It was merely a Time-Space Jutsu we were trying to replicate," Hachi answered. "Besides, I have no intentions of killing your friends or holding them prisoner. This is merely a test."

Chi remained cautious. "What kind of test?"

"A test of your faith in your friends."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 7: The Smartest Kunoichi of the West _

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics since 2000_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

The Jutsu has brought Shikami to a field not far from Iwagakure. "I knew something was up, but I didn't expect that sort of trap."

The Konoha Chunin looked around to get her bearings. "It's about three hours to noon, so at least I know I won't get my directions wrong. Now, to figure out how to get back to Iwagakure." Shikami spots a cliff. "Perhaps that could help me figure out where I am."

Before Shikami could walk towards the cliff, a voice spoke. "Now isn't the time to find out where you are, Shikami Nara."

Shikami recognized the voice. She quickly turns around to see Sorato jump off a tree branch, landing in front of Shikami.

"What kind of Jutsu did you use to send me here and where's everyone else?" Shikami asked Sorato.

Sorato smiled. "I suppose I can answer a few question first. We placed an experimental seal with a Time-Space Jutsu on your seats so that you will be sent to your pre-defined locations. I'm glad that yours is successful after our many attempts to replicate the infamous Hiraishin. Though it's not at the same level as the Forth Hokage's Hiraishin, since we had limited success."

"So, why did you bring me here?" Shikami asks, bracing for a battle.

"You will have to fight me if you want your friend to train under the Tsuchikage. Right now, he has no choice but to place his faith on you and your teammates to win your battles or he won't even get a second of training."

Shikami sighed as she pulled out her Trench Knives from her weapon pouch. "Just promise me not to make this a boring fight, would you?"

Sorato summons a giant pinwheel from a weapons scroll. "Be careful what you wish for because if you knew what you are going to be up against beforehand, you probably would be shaking in fear."

Shikami and Sorato stared at each other, waiting for the other to make their first move. Suddenly a few loud explosions could be heard in the distance. For Sorato, it's her cue to make her move as she charged towards Shikami, swinging her pinwheel, forcing Shikami to block the weapon with her Trench Knives.

Sorato prepares to land another swing at Shikami, forcing Shikami to evade the attack by rolling to the side. As Sorato performs a hand seal, Shikami throws one of her trench knives at Sorato, who easily dodged the projectile, but once Sorato's feet touch the ground, she noticed that she couldn't move. Sorato looked down to see the Trench Knife planted on Sorato's shadow.

"Well, that's not good," said Sorato.

Sorato noticed a small chain that is attached to the Trench Knife. "This is something I came up with in the past six months to greatly increase the range of my attacks," explained Shikami. "The added bonus is that I have better control on where the blade lands in case someone makes a last minute move."

"Very good. But I figured that you would do something like this." Suddenly, the ground cracked, causing a bit of instability, loosening the planted Trench Knife, freeing Sorato's shadow.

'_A delayed Earth-Style Jutsu. She anticipated my strategy.'_ Shikami quickly pulls the chain to return the Trench Knife to her hand.

Sorato jumps on a tree branch to keep her distance from Shikami while being able to watch out for any shadow attacks. "I think I'll properly introduce myself. I am Sorato Ishikawa, one of the Four Guardians of Iwagakure. But a few select individuals know me as the _'Smartest Kunoichi of the West'_."

Sorato's free hand began to glow. "**Futon: Karuraken!**" **(Wind Style: Garuda Blade!)** Sorato swings her hand at Shikami, as the glow disappears.

Shikami did not see a thing after Sorato swung her arm as she instinctively dodged. A tree behind Shikami falls to the ground, struck by a very clean cut from an invisible blade.

"This one was to simply show you how dangerous my Jutsus are. So, if you want to surrender, you are free to do so. I have no intentions of killing you."

Shikami rolled on the ground and quickly got up. "While surrendering may be the fastest option, your _'intelligence'_ has piqued my interest. Let's see how smart you really are."

* * *

"Shikami Nara's opponent is Sorato Ishikawa," Hachi said. "I'm sure you remember her very clearly."

Chi recalled the fake fainting incident as a lame excuse to forfeit the exams. "Well, she did overreact when she resigned from the Chunin exams seven months ago."

Hachi laughed. "Yeah, she tends to overreact at times. But she is quite the actor, hiding her intelligence from her enemies and she's the type to have aces up her sleeve ready at any time."

* * *

"Very well, since you asked for it, I'll make so that you wished you had surrendered right now." Sorato forms a hand seal.

At the Tsuchikage Tower, a pair of glowing red eyes opened in the darkness, activated by the hand seal Sorato performed. The roof of the Tsuchikage Tower opened and the mysterious object in the room launched itself out of the tower into the sky. The mysterious object flew towards Sorato's location and lands next to Sorato, creating a large cloud of dust as it landed.

"It's time for me to unveil Iwagakure's Ultimate Shinobi of the Future! Codename: Tetsu-Gyuu!" **(Iron-Ox)**

As the smoke clears, Sorato is standing next to a Shinobi who is clearly larger than Sorato by almost twice her size. And what's makes the Shinobi even more intimidating is that he wearing a specially designed black Shinobi Armor covering his entire body, including his face.

"Don't expect Tetsu-Gyuu to show you any mercy because he only obeys my orders." Sorato climbed on Tetsu-Gyuu's back. "He can take on thousands of Shinobi and defeat them without a scratch. Plus he can singlehandedly destroy a mountain."

Tetsu-Gyuu dashed towards Shikami. Shikami was about to dodge when a sand raccoon appears out of nowhere between Tetsu-Gyuu and Shikami.

"**Shukaku no Tate!**"** (Shield of Shukaku)**

Tetsu-Gyuu did not slow down as a miniature version of the One-Tailed Shukaku appears in Tetsu-Gyuu's path. Instead, the Shinobi collides with the solid shield of Sand. Fortunately for Shikami, Tetsu-Gyuu was unable to penetrate the sand raccoon that protected her.

"Sand is flexible, which is why it makes the perfect defense. It can withstand an attack that can destroy a mountain using that flexibility."

A young man with red hair walks into the battlefield, on his back of his shirt is the Kanji for _'Love'_, with a large sand gourd by his side. Shikami recognized her savior.

"Zahiro," Shikami mumbled. "Why are you here?"

Zahiro looked at Shikami. "It's been a while, Shikami Nara. I was sent here to assist you by an individual who calls himself Genbu."

Sorato silently groaned she heard the name. _'That stupid old fart. I knew he was going to do something, but I didn't expect him to send the Walking Desert here. But I suppose I should be thankful. After all, I wouldn't want the fun to end too early.'_

Zahiro quickly formed a wall of sand as a temporary barrier to block Sorato and Tetsu-Gyuu trying to see what Zahiro and Shikami are planning.

"Brains and brawn working together is a very bad combination. We have to split them up or we won't be able to take a single step near them," Shikami whispered.

Zahiro nods. "I think I should be able to separate them from long range, but if we fail, we're finished. But if we can separate the two, I'll hold back the _'weapon' _and you can handle the _'brain'_."

"As long as you can keep him busy, I'll be fine."

Zahiro crossed his arms. "Let's do it." Zahiro immediately sends a wave of sand towards Tetsu-Gyuu and Sorato. Tetsu-Gyuu jumps over the sand wall, only to land in a sand pit created by Zahiro. Tetsu-Gyuu quickly picked Sorato off his back and threw her as high as he could out of sand pit before both of them would get buried.

Sorato safely landed on a tree as she watched the sand pit entrance filling up with sand, burying Tetsu-Gyuu. Sorato looks up to see Shikami waiting. "So, will you surrender or let your _'weapon'_ get buried alive?"

"I'm not worried that Tetsu-Gyuu being buried alive," said Sorato. "I designed him to survive mudslides. He'll be out in 30 minutes. And that's minimum time if my prediction is correct."

Shikami remained calm as she processed the information. _'So, I have at least half an hour to finish this off.'_

Sorato quickly jumped onto another tree branch for safety as she barely avoided Shikami's shadow attempting to catch her. "That trick won't work on me."

'_She's really starting to get troublesome! She's moving around over branches so that I won't be able to catch her shadow. Perhaps it's time for me to unleash hell...' _Shikami dropped a smoke bomb, giving her the necessary cover from Sorato's view. Shikami's plan is for Sorato to use the pinwheel to blow away the smoke so that Shikami, but when she is blowing away the smoke, Shikami plans to catch Sorato from behind.

However, Sorato anticipated this scenario. "I'll show you that my intelligence isn't the only reason why I'm one of the Guardians of Iwagakure!" Sorato puts her giant pinwheel on her weapon holder on her back. She jumped off the tree branch and slammed her fist into the ground, causing the ground to shatter.

Behind Sorato, Shikami could barely hold her balance from the shockwave of the attack. _'Yikes! That punch was as powerful as Sakura-sama when she's pissed.'_

"**Futon: Karuraken!**" **(Wind Style: Garuda Blade)** Sorato's flings two invisible wind blades as Shikami retaliates by throwing another smoke bomb on the ground. Using the smoke, Shikami was able to see the distortion in the smoke created by the wind blades. Shikami swiftly evaded the projectiles. "It's been a long time since I had an intense battle like this, but I'm afraid that this must end right now." Shikami jumps over Sorato.

At that moment, Sorato noticed something strange in Shikami's shadow. A pair of solid black hands appeared from the shadow, grabbing Sorato's legs.

"What the hell is this?"

Shikami lands behind Sorato. "Something I've developed recently. A new Shadow manipulation technique. Haven't thought of a name yet, though."

"How about calling it _**'Haji no Makai'**_ **(Netherworld's Grip)**?" Sorato suggests. "That's how I feel when a pair of evil-looking hands grabbed my legs, feeling like I'm about to be pulled into another world."

Shikami crossed her arms. "I suppose I use that name, but only if you give up. Besides, I could as well pull you into hell if you want to risk it."

To Shikami's surprise, instead of resisting, Sorato simply shrugged. "Being smart doesn't necessary mean that you'll win all the time. After all, victory and defeat are common in any form of battle. This victory is yours, Shikami Nara."

Still surprised, Shikami released Sorato from the Jutsu. Shikami then signals Zahiro to release Tetsu-Gyuu from the sand pit.

Sorato focused her Chakra without needing to perform a hand seal. Tetsu-Gyuu suddenly reactivated himself and climbed out of the pit. He then picked Sorato up and she sits on the Shinobi's left shoulder. "You are indeed one of the finest minds of your generation. You have my praise."

Shikami regained her composure. "What can I say? You're the first person outside of my family to push my abilities to the limit."

"Well, perhaps the next time we meet, we could test our mental prowess with something less physical, like a game of Shogi or Go." Tetsu-Gyuu's legs suddenly released a burst of Chakra, creating a powerful jet that sends him flying away with Sorato back to Iwagakure.

Once Sorato and her _'weapon'_ are out of sight, Shikami sat on the ground, exhausted from the battle. "Man, I'm beat. Wish I had one of the other opponents."

Zahiro heard Shikami's words. "Actually, I noticed that the _'weapon' _did not resist the sand trap I set up. And she wasn't even trying to win." Zahiro bluntly said.

Shikami simply shrugged. "Either way, I'd prefer someone who is an _'average'_ Shinobi."

Zahiro laughed. "Still, we can say that nothing can surprise us next time, right?"

"I had enough surprises for one day and all I want now is a quick nap before going back to Iwagakure. If you don't mind watching out for me..."

Shikami laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky before she dozed off.

* * *

**[End of 07 - Closing Chapter Illustration: Shikami is having a nap in a field of flowers as Ino searched around for her daughter.]**

**Author's Personal Note 07: **I bet no one saw this coming. A _'robot'_ in the Naruto universe? Then again, one of Pein's bodies is a robot, so you can't cry foul. But I won't resort to using pirates or vampires/zombies in this fanfic series anytime soon because I'm not that desperate!

**Bio:**

**Sorato Ishikawa (The Smartest Kunoichi of the West** - "I hold life and death in my hands.")  
**Hair Color: **Orange  
**Eye Color:** Amber  
**Info:** A member of the **Four Guardians of Iwagakure**, known as **'the Smartest Kunoichi of the West'**. Sorato's specializes in Medical Research and Experimental Weapons and is recognized as one of the Greatest Minds in Iwagakure to the point that she is seen as a possible candidate to be the next Tsuchikage. Sorato's biggest experimental success is an artificial Chakra generator used to bring life to her living weapon, _'Tetsu-Gyuu'_. It is currently the only one in existence.

Sorato is Iwagakure's smartest Shinobi. Before she became Iwagakure's top scientist/medical expert, she was a medic-nin who has saved and lost lives in the battlefield. Following a few examples from Konoha's Fifth Hokage, Sorato uses those experiences to improve the safety and well-being of her fellow Shinobi so that they would not go through the same pain she felt.

What makes Sorato different from villains like Orochimaru and Kabuto is that Sorato knows when to stop if an experiment is too risky or dangerous. Most of her test subjects are volunteers who are willing to put their lives on the line for their village and Sorato does everything in her power to ensure that they stay alive.


	23. Vol 2 Chap 8: The Second Deidara

Sanae is alone in a mountainous area. _'I never thought I would fall for a Time-Space Jutsu. Not after the number of times Brother used his.'_

Sanae hears a bunch of footsteps as Iwagakure's explosives expert stepped out of his hiding spot behind a rock. "Welcome to my sanctuary, a place where I can blow stuff up without worrying about any innocent lives."

Sanae mentally groaned. _'Oh crap. Not this guy again.'_

Daiki noticed Sanae's look. "If you are worried about your friends, don't worry. They are in good hands. To be exact, the hands of the other Guardians of Iwagakure. After all, the Tsuchikage has given us orders to test your strength."

"Actually, I'm more concerned on those hands of yours," Sanae said as she gets into a Juken battle pose. "After all, I really hate explosions. I barely survived one before I became a Genin."

Daiki prepared himself for battle. "Then, I guess I should be more careful when I fight you. After all, a cornered animal is will be at its most dangerous when its life is at stake."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 8: The Second Deidara_

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Hachi sits at the table as Chi paced around his side of the table. Hachi spoke. "Tell me what you know about Sanae Uzumaki that I do not know about."

Chi paused as he recalls a conversation with his sensei about Sanae...

'_I don't exactly have favorites among my three students, but I do care about the three of you. You and Rai are the Sons of my Sensei and the brothers of one of my Best Friends, so I have an obligation to make sure you don't die under my watch. Sanae is the Hokage's Daughter and one of my other best friends' little sisters. But among the three of you, Sanae is the one that I fear for most of the time. She can be the strongest among the three of you, but at the same time, the most dangerous, both to herself and everyone around her.'_

Chi smirked. "I'll tell you what I know. Her grandfather is the Fourth Hokage and her father is the current Hokage."

"Then perhaps you should know that she knows the Jutsu that made the Fourth Hokage famous?"

"She already knows the Rasengan, so it doesn't surprise me."

Hachi smiled. "Her opponent is Daiki Kuroi, Iwa's top explosives and traps expert and he tends to end any of his heated arguments with an explosion."

Chi crossed his arms with a smirk. "Well, I'm more concerned about your explosives expert than my teammate. My Sensei warned me that Sanae can be the most dangerous among the three of us."

* * *

"**Tajuu Kagebushin no Jutsu!**" **(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu) **Sanae quickly creates a large army of Shadow Clones. All Sanae knows about her opponent is his specialty with explosives and this is the best way for her to learn more about her opponent in the middle of a battle. If a clone gets hit by an attack, Sanae will know what the eliminated clone knows.

Daiki also figured out this plan and decides to play along. "I will wipe out as many of your Shadow Clones just so that you won't know how to fight back!"

Daiki pulls out three pre-made clay molded into the shape of Hawks. Focusing his chakra into the clay hawks, Daiki throws the clay at the Shadow Clones.

The hawks flapped their wings, hitting their mark among the clones, creating three explosions that eliminated a quarter of the shadow Clones.

"**NendoTakaIchi.**" **(Clay Hawk One)**

The remaining clones began to scatter, not wanting to risk losing their numbers from the explosions.

"**NendoRyuuNii!**" **(Clay Dragon Two)** Daiki creates a large clay dragon. The dragon spits out a large number of explosive clay balls around the area. Once the clay balls hit the ground, it created a powerful explosion that sent Shadow Clones flying into each other, eliminating them.

"**NendoGumoSan.**" **(Clay Spider Three)** A few clay spiders popped out of the ground and attached themselves onto Sanae's clones. The real Sanae and her Shadow Clones were forced away as the clay spiders exploded.

Suddenly, a bunch of Shadow Clones end up getting caught in a Clay Net trap, leaving only the real Sanae and one Shadow clone remaining.

"**NendoAmiYon.**" **(Clay Net Four)** Daiki pulls out a kunai made entirely out of clay and throws it at the clay net. "**NendoKunaiGo!**" **(Clay Kunai Five)**

The kunai strikes the net, creating the huge explosion that disintigrated the trapped clones. Daiki runs towards the real Sanae and her final shadow clone.

"Now for the finale! **BakuKyakuRoku!**" **(Explosive Kick Six)** Daiki does a flying kick at Sanae. Sanae's Shadow Clone quickly jumped in the path of the kick with her daggers, but the power from Daiki's kick is far greater than Sanae's clone had anticipated as the clone gets engulf in a small explosion.

'_That last move. He placed a bit of fire Chakra into his kick before it connected to his opponent, creating an explosion that will harm the opponent without hurting himself. He's truly someone dangerous to face in battle.'_ Sanae smirked. _'But if I am going to be Hokage, I have to face adversity in front of me, otherwise how am I going to do the same in the future?'_

**

* * *

**

[Flashback - Six Months Ago]

Yuki and Sanae are sitting on a roof, overlooking the prosperous city in the Land of Waves. "The Hokage has a lot of responsibilities to Konoha," Yuki explains. "The Hokage is not just someone important who governs the village. They protect the village with their life, ensuring that it has a future while making sure that we do not follow the mistakes of the past. It will be a long and tough journey before you can see what it truly means to be Hokage."

"What about you? Can you see yourself as Hokage, brother?" asked Sanae.

Yuki laughed. "Nope. Even if I'm offered the role, I will refuse. You, of all people, know how much I hate politics. I've already had enough on my plate dealing with the Hyuga Elders. Besides, looking like Fourth Hokage tends to add an unnecessary burdens and expectations on my shoulders."

Sanae stood up to leave, but before Sanae left, Yuki said a few final words. "If you happen to become Chunin, I promise I will teach you an awesome Jutsu."

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Sanae calmly clenched her fists. "You may have taken out my Shadow Clones without batting an eyelid, but now that I have seen what you can do, time for me to see how much damage I can do against you!" Sanae pulls out her Kitsunemaru daggers. "You will have the honor of being my first prey of my new Jutsu!"

Sanae charged towards Daiki. Daiki pulls out a kusarigama to parry Sanae's daggers. "If you think about it, for Shinobis, we certainly are pretty loud," Daiki said.

Sanae smiled back. "In your case, you are probably a hundred times louder than I'll ever be." Sanae evades a swing from the kusarigama and does a handstand to perform a kick at Daiki, sending Daiki flying back a few meters.

Sanae growled, "Alright, no more games. Time to end this!" Sanae instantly appears right in front of Daiki, catching Daiki by surprise.

'_What? How did she get in front of me?'_

"**U**-" Sanae kicks Daiki into the air.

"-**zu**-" Sanae suddenly appears below Daiki, landing an upward elbow strike, sending Daiki up higher.

"-**ma**-" Sanae reappears in front of Daiki again, landing a powerful knee strike at Daiki.

Daiki could barely figure out what is happening. _'She can't be moving faster than my eyes could see!'_

"-**ki**..." Sanae does a kick at Daiki's torso.

Finally, Sanae is now right above Daiki. "**Arashi**!" **(Storm)** Sanae performs a double palm strike at Daiki, sending him flying into the ground.

Sanae lands on her feet as she sees Daiki lying on the ground. "I guess I win."

Daiki does a flip to get back on his feet. "Not yet. I'm not ready to give up yet." Daiki mentally adds, _'Not until I can figure out how you got past my guard.'_

Sanae reappears behind Daiki, with a Rasengan waiting. Daiki quickly sensed the danger and Sanae slams the Rasengan straight into Daiki's back. Daiki is sent flying into a rock wall, but as the dust settles, it is revealed that Daiki has substituted his body with a Clay Clone.

Daiki is standing a safe distance away from Sanae, though Daiki knew would be pointless. "You really are the Granddaughter of Konoha's Yellow Flash."

Sanae rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough to figure that out. I thought you would have figured that out after that first attack."

**[Earlier]**

Sanae evades a swing from Daiki's kusarigama and does a handstand to perform a kick at Daiki. What Daiki could not see is that Sanae's hand touched Daiki's sandal, effectively planting a rite on Daiki for the Hiraishin.

**[Presently]**

Daiki mentally kicked himself in the head. 'Damn, it was so obvious.' Daiki laughed. "There was an old saying in Iwa a long time ago which I'm beginning to see that may apply to me now."

Sanae is now curious. "And what is this saying?"

"If I can recall, it goes along the lines of something like, _'If you meet Konoha's Yellow Flash, don't fight and run like hell.' _Anyway, I concede defeat," Daiki said. "I'm not afraid to admit that I got careless."

Sanae did not expect this. "What?"

"I have other business to attend to, so it's no point for me to continue." Daiki points at the direction of Iwagakure. "If you're concerned about your Teammate, the village is that way."

Without a second thought, Sanae ran towards Iwagakure as Daiki watched. Once Sanae is out of sight, Daiki looks towards the trees. "Waiting for an invitation?"

A red-haired Suna Jonin walks out of her hiding place behind the trees.

"Quite a surprise to see you here, Sion," said Daiki. "I thought that girl would have spotted you during our fight."

"I know a Jutsu which helps me see from long distance while staying out of her Byakugan's range," Sion explained. "I wanted to see how she would go before she needed help. But it looks like she didn't."

Daiki crossed his arms. "I never thought that an old rule would save my life."

Sion gave a look at Daiki. _'You do not truly know how dangerous Sanae is,'_ Sion mentally added. _'How can you be so foolish, Yuki? Teaching Sanae that move could be the end of us all.'_ Sion bit her lip. "I guess you should consider yourself lucky that you chose to give up instead of continuing the fight."

"So, what brings you all the way here?" Daiki asked.

"Some old man who calls himself Genbu requested me here to help out," Sion answered. "But it looks like my help wasn't needed in the first place. But that doesn't mean that I can't have fun after making such a long journey from Suna. After all, I consider you a worthy rival to me."

Daiki grinned. "And I thought you would come here so that we could beat the crap out of each other over tea." Daiki prepares himself for battle. "I still got a bit of adrenaline from my last fight, so perhaps you could help me with that."

Sion summons her puppet, Kuroneko. "I did learn a few new Jutsus since our last fight, so I want to see how much we've improved since then."

* * *

**[End of 08 - Closing Chapter Illustration: Sanae and Naruto are using the Rasengan against each other. The clash of the Rasengans is so powerful that Sanae's long blonde hair and Naruto's Hokage coat are being blown by the wind generated from the two Rasengans.]**

**Author's Personal Note 08:** Yep, Sanae was taught the Fourth Hokage's other famous Jutsu, the Hiraishin. **(Flying Thunder God) **

Now, before anyone dares to consider Sanae a Mary Sue, I would want you to know that I have other stronger characters who have yet to appear and some who have yet to reveal themselves in battles I've planned. And one of them is destined to face Sanae in battle, but I won't reveal who it is yet.

By the way, I refuse to use other people's OCs (.aka Create-A-Ninja) in this fanfic. If you want your OCs in a fanfic, make your own, since they're your characters.

**Bio:  
Daiki Kuroi **(**The Second Deidara** - _"I am the man who will make your existence disappear in a puff of smoke."_)  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Info: **A member of the Four Guardians of Iwagakure, Daiki's specialty is in traps and explosives. The reason why he aspires to be the greatest explosives expert is because he once idolized Deidara before Deidara defected to Akatsuki, with the dream of surpassing Deidara as the expert on explosives.

Daiki's specialty is in dealing with traps and explosives. The Tsuchikage relies on Daiki to ensure that no one has rigged any traps intended to harm the Tsuchikage in any way possible, no matter how unlikely, from a pin on the Tsuchikage's seat to a hidden explosive tag under a meeting table.


	24. Vol 2 Chap 9: The Immovable Mountain

After a short trip courtesy of a Time-Space Jutsu, Rai is lands in a mountainous area.

'_What the freak was that?!'_ asked a shocked Inner Rai. _'It felt like I was thrown in a clothes dryer without a helmet!"_

Rai slowly picked himself off the ground and looked around. The first thing that catches his attention is Takeshi, who is calmly meditating on a rock.

"I believe we got an unfinished battle," said Takeshi. "But right now, your brother's fate depends on how you fare in this battle," Takeshi explains. "All you need to do right now is win in a fight against me."

Rai quickly summoned his axes. "Yeah, I figured that it is bound to happen eventually."

Inner Rai groaned, still recovering from the Jutsu_. 'But did it really have to be after some crazy trip I took?'_

"Why do you fight?" asked Takeshi. "You do know that even if you are stronger than you were seven months ago, I would be getting stronger as well."

Rai readied himself for battle. "Why do I fight? Perhaps it's because I want to surpass my sister, both as a Shinobi and a Medic-nin. What about you?"

Takeshi recalls a conversation he had with the Tsuchikage a few years ago...

**[Flashback]**

Takeshi uses all his physical strength to pull up the largest tree in the forest, strong enough to expose the roots of the large tree. Takeshi returned the tree to the ground when he spots Hachi watching him.

"Hachi, what are you doing here?"

"I need you as part of a new group I am forming," Hachi answered.

Takeshi frowns. "Are you sure you want me in your group, Hachi? I'm not exactly the best Shinobi in the village, considering that I'm more skilled as a bodyguard."

Hachi smiled. "Takeshi, I know both your strengths and weaknesses more than you could imagine. That is enough for me to recruit you to be one of the Guardians of Iwagakure. All you need to do is trust me."

Takeshi calmly had a few seconds to think. "Alright, Hachi. As long as you're the one who is making the offer, I accept."

**[End Flashback]**

Takeshi calmly tells Rai his answer. "There is a man I have to protect because his ambition can fulfill many dreams, including mine. So, I will prove to you that as long as I take another breath, you won't stand a chance against me."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 9: The Immovable Mountain _

A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

In the Tsuchikage's Meeting Room, Chi is sitting on a chair.

"Your brother's opponent is Takeshi," Hachi said. "I heard that Takeshi chose to forfeit during their first encounter."

"Rai's usually cool and calm under pressure, since he's smarter than me. All I know right now is that he wants to be a great Medical Ninja, one that surpasses my mother and sister."

* * *

Rai swings his axes at Takeshi, who blocked the attack with his own poleaxe. "Come on, you really think you can hit me with those half-sized toys?"

Takeshi pushed Rai back and swings his poleaxe at Rai. Rai blocked the attack, but the force of Takeshi's blow sends Rai flying back a distance. Rai lowered his weapons. "I had an idea how strong you are when I saw you trained with your Shinobis, but now that I've personally felt it, I have enough reason not to hold back." Rai's dark onyx eyes transformed into the crimson red Sharingan.

Takeshi smiled. "The Uchiha clan's Sharingan. It's good to know that you don't intend to hold back, otherwise you're going to make me cry if you're not giving it your all." Takeshi dropped the poleaxe and cracked his knuckles. "However, I'm not going to hold back either..."

Suddenly, Takeshi instantly appears right in front of Rai. _'He's fast.'_ Rai retaliates by swinging one of his axes at Takeshi, but Takeshi jumped and lands a palm on Rai's head before landing behind Rai. Before Rai could react, Takeshi grabbed Rai by the back of the neck with one hand, forcing Rai to drop his weapons.

"It's time for you to pay attention, Uchiha. Because I will only do this once!" Takeshi slams Rai into the ground. Takeshi could see the fear in Rai's eyes. Takeshi then picked Rai up and throws him upwards. Takeshi jumps up after his target and grabbed Rai and throws him back to the ground.

"Time for me to end this! **Doton: Yamahakai!**" **(Earth Style: Mountain Destroyer)**

Once Rai hits the ground, Takeshi slams his fist on Rai, causing a massive impact on the ground. The impact of the attack caused Rai to cough out blood.

"This demonstration is over!"

As the dust settles, Takeshi noticed that Rai is not moving. "Not what I expected. I thought you would be stronger after the fight with your brother, but I guess I overestimated your abilities." Takeshi is about to walk off when Rai slowly sat up.

"It's not over yet." Rai focused his chakra. Rai's right hand is covered in a green Chakra which is used to heal the area that Takeshi struck him. "I still have a few moves left."

Takeshi is impressed. "Medical Ninjutsu. So that's what you've been learning for the past few months?"

Rai finished using his Jutsu. While it's not 100% healed, it's enough for Rai to continue fighting. "Where were we? Oh yeah, the move you claim that could destroy mountains? I think I can do better."

"Really?" Takeshi crossed his arms. "Try me."

Rai clenched his fist, recalling the training he had with his mother in the past few months...

**

* * *

**

[Flashback - 5-6 months ago]

Rai stood in front of Sakura's desk in her office in the hospital. "Most of what I will teach you was taught to me by my master," Sakura explains. "Do not expect me to go easy on you, even if you are my son."

Rai crossed his arms. "I don't expect you to, Mother. I want to complete my training before the next Chunin exams so that I can catch up with Chi."

Sakura had a small smirk on her face that Rai did not notice. _'Looks like this will be interesting. Sasuke, will our son be skilled enough to combine everything you trained him with the medical skills I teach him?'_

**

* * *

**

[3-4 Months Ago]

Rai climbed out of a crater, completely battered and bruised.

'_I must go on, if I am to get stronger than before'_

Sakura watched as her son slowly stood up. _'That boy has too much pride. Just like his father at his age. Always wanting to get stronger.' _

"Rai, I suggest you should rest a bit. If you're going to train yourself to the point of exhaustion, I'm afraid that you won't get very far."

Rai smirked. "I won't rest until I'm satisfied or end up in a hospital bed."

Sakura cracked her knuckles with a low growl. "Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, I'm going to put you in that bed with my own bare hands."

**

* * *

**

[2 months ago]

Rai finished healing a knee scratch on an Academy Student. "There you go. Next time, look where you are going so that this won't happen again."

The academy student nods. "No problem! Thanks for healing my cut." The student leaves the office as Sakura enters the room.

"Looks like another satisfied patient," Sakura said. "I guess your training has paid off. But I'm not surprised, considering that you've inherited your father's will to train."

Sakura hands Rai an envelope. "What's this?"

"The Hokage has approved your application to participate in the next Chunin exams in Kumogakure. Your teammates will be Inoryou and Chohi. I'm sure your skills as a Medic-Nin will prove to be useful."

Inner Rai screamed with joy._ 'Hell yeah! I'm going to be Chunin and I don't care if anyone stands in my way!'_

Rai looked at his mother. "Mother, thank you."

Sakura smiled. "Remember everything I've taught you and make me proud, Rai."

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Rai slammed his fist onto the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that caused Takeshi to lose his balance and land on his back. "What the hell was that?"

'_I focused my Chakra to create a shockwave, enough to shake him up, but not enough to destroy the landscape,'_ Inner Rai explained.

"One more!" Rai slammed his other fist onto the ground, causing another powerful shockwave which caused Takeshi's fallen body to be lifted off the ground. Rai instantly ran and grabbed Takeshi by the face and slammed Takeshi into the ground.

"I think I should show you one of the Sharingan's special abilities. It allows me to instantly analyze your movements and how you do it, giving me the opportunity to use it when I am strong enough to. For example..."

Rai then grabbed Takeshi and he jumped into the air, with Takeshi still being grabbed as Rai threw Takeshi to the ground. Rai clenched his fist as he fell towards Takeshi. "**Doton: Yamahakai**!" **(Earth Style: Mountain Destroyer)**

Rai lands a powerful punch at Takeshi's torso, causing the ground to shatter. Rai quickly jumps away from Takeshi. "I hope that would keep him down for a while."

Takeshi stood up from the ground, barely scratched from Rai's assault. "Nice, you replicated my move after seeing it once. I guess I underestimated your Sharingan, but now I won't make the same mistake. But before we continue, let me ask you a question. Right now, are you fighting for yourself or your brother?"

Suddenly, a large sheathed sword plants itself on the battlefield between Rai and Takeshi. Rai instantly recognized the sword. _'__**Hagane-Kiri**__?' _**(Steel Mist)**

A light-red haired girl stood on the handle, balancing on one foot. "Rai, I know you can handle this guy, but you're not even trying to win."

Rai is shocked at Suiren's arrival. _'Suiren? I thought she's going to keep out of sight until I leave Iwagakure!'_

"Suiren, stay out of this," said Rai. I can handle him by myself."

"No. I think now is the time for me to invite myself into the fight. If you're not going to take him out, I will."

Suiren jumped off her sword and pulls the sword out of its sheath. "Rai, remember that you are fighting for your brother, not yourself." Suiren throws the large sword sheath at Takeshi, forcing Takeshi to block the projectile, sending Takeshi flying back a few feet.

Suiren dashed towards Takeshi, swinging her large sword. Takeshi quickly recovered his poleaxe to block Suiren's sword.

'_A swordswoman from Mist and an Uchiha from Leaf working together?_' Takeshi silently laughed. _'What a way to spit on history, just like Hachi.'_

"Your opponent has one obvious weakness but you're not exploiting it," Suiren explained. "We were never trained to fight fair. Shinobis are trained to complete a mission we are given at all costs. If you wish to help your brother, swallow your pride and put an end to this battle!"

Rai could feel the reassurance from Suiren's words. Inner Rai agrees._ 'Suiren's right. I'm a Shinobi. Right now, my pride is holding my brother back.' _Rai took the opportunity to attack.

Takeshi barely evades Rai's attack. Rai quickly brings himself to a stop before performing a handstand. Rai spins around, landing a powerful upwards kick, sending Takeshi upwards, which did not surprise Takeshi.

"Didn't I say that I won't make the same mistake?" Takeshi asked.

"You did, so I'm trying something new," said Rai.

As Takeshi prepares to defend for Rai's attack, he was caught by surprise as he saw both of Rai's hands are engulfed in Lightning Chakra.

"Take this!" Rai lands a barrage of electrified punches at Takeshi's torso. "Now for the finishing touch! **Raijin no Ken!"** (**Thunder God's Fist**)

Rai finished off with a final electrified punch with the same strength as Takeshi's **'Yamahakai'** attack, sending Takeshi flying into the a large boulder.

Rai lands on the ground. "Looks like we'll finish this fight another time," Rai said. "I hope that the next time we face each other will be in more favorable conditions."

'_And if I had a pair of sunglasses, my coolness would increase tenfold,'_ Inner Rai commented.

Suiren gives Rai a small bottle of pink liquid. "What the hell is this?" asked Rai.

"It's something that will make you feel 100%," Suiren answered. "I call it _'Healing Water'_."

Rai cautiously sniffs the liquid before drinking the entire bottle. Rai suddenly feels refreshed, as though he never fought the earlier battle. Rai looked at Suiren for an explanation, but Suiren puts a finger on her lip. "It's a secret."

"But what you gave me. It could help me in my research as a Medical Shinobi," said Rai.

"Now is not the best time." Suiren said. "We got other things to deal with. Luckily, I wouldn't worry about your brother, Rai. The Tsuchikage have no intentions of killing him, if that's what you're thinking."

Rai crossed his arms. "I didn't get that impression in the short time I met the guy. Though the Time-Space Jutsu did throw me off a bit." Rai looks at Suiren, making eye contact. "It's time for you to start coming clean, Suiren. Ever since the Kumo Chunin Exams, you've never been back in Kirigakure once and you've been watching my back on every mission I've participated in. What is going on?"

"Think about it. Is it a coincidence that the Tsuchikage called your brother here?" asked Suiren.

'_And if everything is going according to plan, the Raikage's message would have arrived in Konoha by now.'_

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sasuke is in a meeting room reading a message from the Raikage.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke did not make eye contact with the Hokage as he stared at the letter. "Naruto, I would like to be alone for a while."

Naruto could sense the furious aura that has engulfed Sasuke and Naruto decided that it's a good idea to do as Sasuke suggested.

"I think I'll wait in my office once you're ready on tell me about it." Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then looks at a Shinobi standing guard outside the meeting room. "Prepare an order for another table in the meeting room, just in case."

* * *

Suiren continued. "To make a long story short, all I know is that both the Tsuchikage and Raikage have plans for the both of you."

"So, will I be meeting the Raikage in person?" asked Rai._ 'This just keeps getting better and better,' _thought Rai.

"You'll see him in due time," Suiren answered. "Right now, your brother needs you and he could do with all the support he can get, even if you're part of the cheer squad."

'_Besides, I have this funny feeling in the back of my mind telling me to watch the Dragon.'_

* * *

**[End of 09 - Closing Chapter Illustration: Rai is standing on the roof of the Hospital, putting on a pair of shades. Behind him, Sakura is simply shaking her head.]**

**Author's Personal Note 09: **Rai's current fighting style combines the use of Lighting-Chakra with his Sakura's Medical Jutsus and high-impact punches, thanks to his perfect Chakra control and mastery of the Sharingan.

**Bio: **  
**Takeshi** (**The Immovable Mountain** - _"I will crush anyone who stands in the Tsuchikage's way."_)  
**Hair Color:** Dark-Brown  
**Eye Color:** Unknown (No one has seen them open)  
**Info:** A member of the Four Guardians of Iwagakure, Takeshi is the Tsuchikage's personal bodyguard, skilled in Power-based attacks using brute strength. Extremely loyal and usually the first person the Tsuchikage speaks to when it involves the security of the village. Takeshi may appear to have his eyes closed most of the time, but he can see just as normally as any person, which is why anyone who attempts to assassinate the Tsuchikage underestimates Takeshi.

_Side Note: _Currently, Amegakure (Hidden Rain) and Iwagakure (Hidden Rock/Stone) are allies. How they became allies is one of the key plots in another fanfic...


	25. Vol 2 Chap 10: The Tiger of Iwagakure

In a cave a short distance away from Iwagakure, a Rain Shinobi is holding a man hostage.

"It will only be a matter of time before the treasure is in my possession. And to think that the Tsuchikage would be foolish enough to send his father to negotiate a treaty with Amegakure. If I fail to get the treasure, I can kill you and use Iwagakure's forces to destroy my rivals back home so that I can take over the village once the two forces have exhausted themselves."

"If you think that holding me hostage will get you what you want, you're the big fool." The older man laughed. "Our lives have been forfeited the moment you took me hostage."

The Shinobi laughed at the threat. "I doubt your son and daughter would accept that, Kagami."

The Shinobi looked out of the cave and spots the Tsuchikage and his sister arriving at the cave entrance.

"I see that you have valued your father's life more than your village," said the Shinobi. "Hand me the treasure and your father will be returned without a scratch."

Keiko looked at her brother as Hachi remained calm. "No," he answered.

* * *

Keiko wakes up in a cold sweat as she rests under a tree. She had been waiting for her _'opponent'_ at her current location since dawn.

"I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting." She puts her hand on her forehead. "Brother, are you going to sacrifice me like you did with Father?"

* * *

**Naruto G2 Vol. 2: The Dragon of Konoha**

_Chapter 10: The Metal Tiger of Iwagakure _

A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Inoryou arrives at his pre-destined location, thanks to the Time-Space Jutsu trap he triggered. Inoryou finds himself in a clearing within a forest. Waiting under a tree is Keiko. Inoryou is not surprised at the turn of events. "You were in on whatever plan your brother made, Keiko," said Inoryou.

"If its any consolation, I only found out what I was suppose to do last night, so I have no clue what is going on," said Keiko. "But I do have orders to follow and that order is for me to test your strength. The same goes for my other teammates."

Inoryou pulls out his Tessen from his weapons pouch, feeling slightly assured that the Tsuchikage has no ill intentions against his fellow Shinobis. "And I assume that you are the Fourth Guardian of Iwagakure?"

Keiko crossed her arms. "I must warn you. While I may be the newest member of the Four Guardians of Iwagakure, that doesn't mean that I'm an easy opponent."

Inoryou opened his fan. "I don't expect you to. All I ask is for you to fight me as though you are fighting Chidori Uchiha."

* * *

"Inoryou Nara is one of your best friends. Am I correct?" Hachi asks.

Chi scoffs at the suggestion. "If you mean we had our fair share of arguments and fights, yeah, he's my best buddy."

"Whatever it is, his opponent is the _'Metal Tiger of Iwagakure'_, the newest member of the Four Guardians. But you know her as Keiko Kagami, my sister."

Chi mood changed from annoyance to surprise. "Why is she fighting?"

"Before I became the Tsuchikage, I was the founding member of the Four Guardians of Iwagakure. That spot became vacant when I was elected to my current position. Keiko volunteered to replace me, but she needed to be at least a Chunin to be able to take my place, which was why she participated in the Exams. Despite her loss to you, she was promoted and you happen to catch my interests."

"You waited half a year to do this to me? What kind of crazy reason do you have for doing this?" Chi asked.

"If I called you over just after the Chunin exams, you would be too exhausted for this, and it would be better in the long term if you have sufficiently recovered from that event. But don't worry about it." Hachi said. "For now, believe in your friend."

* * *

'_If my memory serves me, Keiko has the ability to replicate weapons. I'll have to plan my moves carefully for a counterattack.'_

Keiko pulls out two Shurikens with each hand. She throws the Shurikens at Inoryou. Inoryou quickly evaded the projectiles and noticed a small sparkle following one of the Shurikens. Suddenly, the Shurikens made a U-turn, flying towards Inoryou. Inoryou recognized the projectiles. The very same weapons that Chi used against him during their match more than half a year ago.

'_She's using Chidori's Yo-yo Shurikens.'_ Inoryou pulls out his Tessen from his weapons pouch. He opens the fan and deflects the Shurikens, at the same time, using the fan to cut the wires that were attached to the Shurikens.

"I may not be as smart as my sister, but I can tell that you're using Chidori's failed strategy against me."

Keiko's face remained stoic. "Yeah, so?" Keiko suddenly pulls out a pair of trench knives. "I saw how your sister fought with these."

Inoryou closed the fan. "You may have replicated the weapon, do you know how to use it?"

Keiko charged towards Inoryou. Sensing the danger, Inoryou quickly ducked under Keiko's blades. Inoryou rolled on the ground away from Keiko and faced her.

Inoryou noticed that Keiko is holding bits of his hair in one hand. In her other hand, the Trench Knife are engulfed in Wind-Based Chakra, extending the range of the blade using the Wind-Chakra. "Like I told Chi before, I got a basic feel on how to use these weapons."

'_She figured out the secret of that weapon.' _Inoryou grits his teeth. _'Sensei never told Sis how the weapon works and she only saw how Sis used the weapon once and she quickly figured out how to use it.'_

Before Keiko and Inoryou could make their next move, a large wave of sand and a flying blur is moving towards the battlefield, forcing the two Shinobis to jump out of the way. A trail of smoke and explosions follow the two blurs.

* * *

Sion is riding on the sand wave, using her puppet Kagerou as a platform to stand on.

Flying towards Sion is Daiki riding a Clay Hawk. Daiki pulls out a few clay Kunais and threw them at Sion. "**NendoKunaiGo!**" **(Clay Kunai Five)** A flying wall of sand blocked the Kunais as they exploded, protecting Sion from the explosion.

"I'm not that easy to handle!" Sion's other puppet, Kuroneko stood next to Sion and opened its mask. "**Kuroneko Hiki: Ryuujin no Eikoudan**!" (**Black Cat Secret Technique: Dragon God's Flare Bomb**)

Kuroneko fires a burst of fireballs at Daiki. Daiki managed to evade the flames. In the midst of the battle, Daiki could hear Sorato's voice through his hidden earpiece.

_Sorato: "Daiki! Where the hell are you? I thought your fight was over. Why do I still hear explosions?"_

"Sorry, Doctor. I got a bit distracted because I was being a nice host to a good friend of mine."

_Sorato: "Well, don't destroy the landscape while you're at it. If you level another mountain, Hachi will cut the funding to your department."_

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

* * *

Inoryou and Keiko watched as the trail of destruction is disappearing over the horizon.

"Okay. What the hell was that about?" asked Inoryou.

"Daiki's penchant for destruction," Keiko answered.

Inoryou spots the trail of sand among the destruction. _'Sion's here as well. What the hell is going on?'_

"Well, we should return to our battle." Keiko proceeds to attack Inoryou with her Trench Knives. As Inoryou figures his next move, he calmly recalls his training with his team and their second sensei.

**[Flashback]**

Riku is calmly sitting on a rock as Inoryou, Shikami and Chohi walked to a clearing to meet their new sensei.

"I heard that your Sensei is a bit too _'active'_ for you to keep up with, so I was asked by the Hokage to be your second sensei to keep you up to speed."

"You're our replacement sensei?" asked Chohi.

"Not exactly. I'm the second Sensei of the team. Miyabi is the Sensei who focuses on the physical aspect of the team. I will handle the Mental aspect of the team. I think the best way for me to start things off is to figure how which kinds of weapons suit you."

Riku jumped off the rock and pulls out a few weapons scrolls.

"Sensei, what does weapons have to do with the Mentality?" asked Inoryou.

"To put it simply," Riku said. "If you get the right flow with the right weapons, you can use your weapon as an extension of your body without second thought."

Riku gave Chohi a weapons scroll. "Chohi, I heard that you trained with a Bo staff. But I think this will add a bit of punch in your style."

Riku passed Shikami a pair of Trench Knives. "Shikami, your father told me that this weapon would suit you well."

When Riku walked to Inoryou, but Inoryou refused to accept any weapon from Riku. "Sorry, but I got my own weapon." He pulls out his Tessen and fans himself with it. "It's called _'Kuukikiri'_ _(Air Cutter)_, if you are wondering, Sensei."

'_So that's what happened to your old fan, Haruka.' _Riku smirked. "Nice fan, but do you know how to use it?"

Inoryou swings the Tessen at Riku, but Riku simply caught the fan without batting an eyelid. "Like an amateur, as I thought. But if you are willing, I can teach you how to properly use it as a weapon."

Inoryou calmly accepted Riku's offer and nods. "Then, teach me."

* * *

Over time, Inoryou had completed his training with his weapon as Riku watched.

"On average, four out of six Tessen users would utilize Wind-Based Jutsus," Riku explained. "But then again, you're not the average user."

Inoryou looks at his sensei. "What about the other two out of six, Sensei?"

Riku grinned. "One would simply use the Tessen as a weapon with no gimmicks. The last one would use the Tessen in ways even I couldn't dream of. And I believe you fit in the last one out of the six."

**[End Flashback]**

Inoryou ducks under the Trench Knives and does a sweep kick at Keiko, tripping her up. Keiko reacts by landing her hand on the ground and performs a back flip, landing on her feet. Inoryou instantly flings his Tessen at Keiko, forcing her to block the flying weapon with her Trench Knives. The flying Tessen returns to Inoryou's hand.

"Think you can block this next one? **ChiruHanabira**!" (**Scattered Petals!**) Inoryou flings his fan, this time, a trail of sakura petals follow Inoryou's Tessen. Keiko quickly dodged the fan as it flies around in a circle in an attempt to strike her before returning to Inoryou.

"I've mastered the art of using my fan to the point that I can move it in any direction I want to once I throw it before it returns to me."

Keiko is skeptical. "And what did that last move prove? Only an amateur would try to confuse his opponent using those petals."

"Clearly, you've never faced my father or sister in battle before. Look on the ground." Keiko noticed that she is within a circular formation of petals, with Inoryou standing a safe distance away.

"Hidden under the petals are some explosive tags placed in a unique formation," Inoryou explains. "And I believe this is when I say **'Checkmate'**." Inoryou closed his fan, engulfing Keiko in a huge explosion.

As the smoke clears, Keiko has dropped her Trench Knives and is holding her paper charms. "I'm not the only one who has improved in the past six months. I've also improved in focusing my Chakra in my paper charms to better protect me from Fire-Based Jutsus."

Inoryou prepares himself for the next part of the battle. _'I guess it was too early to say I won.'_

Inoryou throws three Kunais at Shikami. Keiko retaliates by throwing one of the paper charms at the Kunais. The paper charm wrapped itself around the flying Kunais, rendering the three Kunais useless.

"I've learnt the use of Paper-Jutsus from a friend," Keiko explains. "Plus I added a bit of a seal on them so that they can absorb any Chakra based attacks if necessary."

'I guess I should end this right now.' Inoryou forms a hand seal, one that is completely different from the usual Mind-based Jutsus he had learned before. He charged towards Keiko. Keiko launched a few paper projectiles at Inoryou, but he quickly dodged it.

'_My new Jutsu has two variations. One to be used at mid-range like the Mind-Transfer Jutsu and one to be at close-range. If I use the mid-range version, I'll be completely defenseless, so I'd prefer if I have a 90% probability of my Jutsu taking effect.'_ Inoryou's left hand grabbed Keiko's forehead. "Checkmate. **Shikon Messatsu**!" (**Dead Soul Annihilation**)

With that, Inoryou's new Jutsu transfers his soul into Keiko's mind...

* * *

**[Keiko's mind]**

Inoryou is suddenly taken into a scene in Keiko's mind. The scene of her father's kidnapping...

"I see that you have valued your father's life more than your village," said the Shinobi. "Hand me the treasure and your father will be returned without a scratch."

Keiko looked at her brother as Hachi remained calm. "No," he answered.

The Shinobi is shocked at the Tsuchikage's decision. "Are you insane? Are you asking for a war between our villages?"

The Tsuchikage crossed his arms. "If you truly wanted peace between our villages, you wouldn't have taken my father hostage in the first place, isn't that right, Toshiko?"

Hachi, Keiko and the Shinobi looked up to see Toshiko is sitting on a tree branch, overlooking the area.

The Shinobi is now shaking in fear. "Lady Toshiko!"

Toshiko looked down at the Rain Shinobi. "I've seen and heard enough. Your insane actions are enough to class you as an S-Rank Criminal for attempting to overthrow the current Government in Amegakure and kidnapping an ambassador of peace from another Village. I suggest you surrender quietly if you know what's good for you."

"No!" The Shinobi runs into the cave and pulls up his hostage. "I will walk free with my hostage and you can't do a damn thing about it! If any of you try to follow me, he dies!"

The hostage smiled. "I've accepted my fate, my children! Besides, I've already lived a full life working for the village! At least allow me the pride to die for the village! And tell your mother that I love her!" he yelled.

"Father!" Keiko screamed.

Hachi simply nods. "Very well, Father. I will make sure your grave will be right here."

The Shinobi is shocked at how far Hachi would go. "You're willing to sacrifice your father?!"

Hachi simply said, "If my father lives and you get away, he'll kick my ass if I didn't do what he asked."

Hachi forms a few hand seals. "**Doton: Nageki**!" (**Earth Style: Grief**) Hachi stomped on the ground, creating a powerful shockwave which causes the cave to collapse on the hostage and kidnapper...

* * *

Inoryou releases the Jutsu, returning both him and Keiko to reality.

Keiko is hyperventilating from recalling the painful memory. "You saw everything..."

"Just relax." Inoryou removed his left hand off Keiko's forehead. "That is the first time I attempted this Jutsu in a real battle so I don't even know the full effect of the Jutsu."

"You saw..."

Inoryou turns his back to Keiko. "I think you should talk to your brother about this. Otherwise, it will be an unnecessary distraction and it might do you harm in future."

Keiko did not say a word. The battle is now over and both Shinobis know that Keiko has admitted defeat in her heart.

* * *

The Tsuchikage and Chi are silently waiting when an older man enters the meeting room. Chi noticed that the man has a Mist symbol on the sleeve of his outfit.

Hachi spoke to the old man. "So, Genbu. What news do you bring?"

"The Uchiha's teammates have survived their encounter with your Four Guardians, one way or another," Genbu said. The old man looked at Chi. "I guess my role as an neutral observer is done. His training can begin."

Hachi nods and looks at Chi. "It seems that you are about to get some hands-on training with me. If you would kindly follow me, I'll show you where you'll be training."

Chi stood up. Behind his stoic expression _(an easy task for Chi, considering that he is Sasuke's son)_, Chi felt a sense of relief, knowing that his comrades are safe.

* * *

**[End of 10 - Closing Chapter Illustration: Inoryou is playing a game of Shogi against Shikamaru, not caring that he is being outmatched against his father.]**

**Author's Personal Note 10:** Most of the Konoha Kunoichis (excluding Sakura) have minor roles in the Manga, making it difficult to come up with new Jutsus for Ino's son. So, I decided to give Inoryou an iron fan to use in close-range combat, which is a total opposite of Temari's fighting style with her Giant Fan. Being part-Nara, Inoryou uses his intelligence to battle his opponents, from using hidden explosives to distracting opponents so that Inoryou can use the Yamanaka Clan's Mind Jutsus to get into his opponent's heads.

Anyway, here's Keiko's **Bio**:

**Keiko Kagami** (**The Metal Tiger of Iwagakure** - _"I am the Metal Tiger of Iwagakure. I can rip you to shreds if you get on my bad side."_)  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Info:** The newest member of the Four Guardians of Iwagakure. A Weaponsmaster with a unique bloodline that can manipulate metal and magnetic minerals in the ground and rocks to create her own weapons or form near-perfect replicas of weapons used by her enemies, right down to the properties of the weapon.


End file.
